Vértigo
by Zashsundown
Summary: Después de salir del centro de rehabilitación, Edward busca poner en orden su vida, más no contaba con que en ese orden viniera incluida una hermosa agente del FBI.
1. Prologo

**VÉRTIGO**.

 **Summary:**

Después de salir del centro de rehabilitación, Edward busca poner en orden su vida, más no contaba con que en ese orden viniera incluida una hermosa agente del FBI.

* * *

 **Prologo:**

Vértigo es una sensación ilusoria o alucinatoria de movimiento de los objetos que nos rodean o de nuestro propio cuerpo, por lo común, una sensación de giro. Eso es lo que dicen los científicos.

O bien podría ser una droga que te produce dicho efecto, agregándole un subidón de adrenalina.

Sin embargo. Edward Cullen piensa diferente, vértigo… Es la sensación que siente al estar cerca de ella… Todo a su alrededor parece moverse y no querer detenerse.

Eso le aterra, él no es de esos hombres que se la vive conquistando chicas, sin embargo está decepcionado de que una sea su debilidad.

Desde que la conoció, lo único que hace es pensar en ella. Su olor, su sabor, su toque y sobre todo su mirada. Esa forma en que lo mira, es lo que lo tiene completamente loco. Ella no es consiente que con todas esas características que la conforman, hace que él se enamore.

Pero no es fácil lograr que una mujer concentrada en lo que quiere se enamore de él.

Para ser más joven que él, era más madura y prudente. El por otra parte, era impulsivo y fugas. Algo como un cometa, si no lo aprovechabas él se iría con su luz hacia otro lugar.

Ella una joven agente especial del FBI, El una estrella de rock recién salida de rehabilitación. ¿En qué punto se juntas las drogas y la autoridad?

* * *

 **Aquí inicia esta aventura.**

 **Les mando besos aplastantes. (:**


	2. 1 Miedo de caer y el deseo de caer

**Los personajes pertenecen a S** **tephenie Meyer, por lo tanto la historia es mía. :D**

 **Canción:**

 **_Behind blue eyes_ – The Who. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Miedo de caer y el deseo de caer**.

 _ **Vértigo es el conflicto entre el miedo de caer y el deseo de caer.** _ — **Salman Rushdie**

—Es la última vez que te vengo a buscar- grito Joe muy enojado. Esta no era la primera vez que Edward desaparecía por algunos meses sin dejar rastro alguno.

—Ya eh escuchado eso antes- dijo Edward en tono de burla. De hecho era la quinta vez.

Ya nadie creía que el realmente se iba a rehabilitar, más bien, pensaban que era su manera de escapar de los problemas. Aunque él no lo admitiera.

Luego de desaparecer por tres meses en México-donde consumió todo tipo de drogas- Decidió que era momento de poner en orden su vida. Así que se internó en un centro de rehabilitación.

— ¡Eres un maldito cabrón egoísta!- volvió a gritar Joe, al momento que se subía al auto en la parte trasera de lado derecho —No piensas en nada, ni en nadie- dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices a Edward.

Edward tuvo que dar la vuelta al auto para poder subir.

Cuando subió al auto, cerró la puerta y este comenzó a avanzar.

—Te diría que lo siento- Edward giro su cabeza hacia la derecha para poder ver a Joe a los ojos —Pero te estaría mintiendo-dijo lo último con cinismo.

No serbia de nada intentar persuadir a Joe, él se sabía todos los trucos sucios que Edward poseía.

— ¡Eres un idiota!- sentencio Joe, girando su cabeza hacia la ventana.

Edward dejo salir todo el aire contenido.

Este era el inicio de la guerra entre el mundo que se "preocupaba por el" y sus demonios que lo querían ver destruido.

Ed decidió acomodar su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Dormito unos minutos hasta que concilio el sueño, el cual no duro más que veinte minutos. Él estaba acostumbrado a dormitar, así que no le tomo importancia y continúo con los ojos cerrados.

—Hemos llegado- Anuncio Joe mientras se bajaba del auto.

Edward abrió los ojos por completo, miro por la ventana y vio con tristeza que ya no estaban en el bosque.

El centro de rehabilitación en que Edward se había internado, estaba situado en los bosques de Canadá. Los cuales echaba de menos.

Bufo y bajo del auto. El maldito ruido de la ciudad comenzó a taladrar sus oídos, así que apresuro el paso para llegar al edificio. Ignoro a las personas que se encontraban en la recepción y subió a su departamento que estaba en el piso treinta.

Al entrar al apartamento, cedió cuenta que todo estaba tal cual como lo dejo, agradeció en silencio el que lo hayan mantenido en ese estado.

—Tienes correo que revisar- Dijo Joe, en cuanto Edward entro en la sala— Mucho correo- señalo la mesa que estaba frente al sillón en el que estaba sentado.

Al parecer había alrededor de unos quinientos sobres. Así que se hizo una nota mental _"Tengo que contratar a alguien que revise el correo mientras no estoy"_

Edward se sentó en el sofá de frente a Joe, tomo todos los sobres y comenzó abrirlos uno por uno. Sabía que del cien por ciento, el cincuenta era de alguna marca que lo quería patrocinar y el otro cincuenta era basura.

—Toma- Joe le extendió a través de la mesa un sobre color azul, el cual sin dudar tomo.

— ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto confundo.

—Por lo que eh visto en el sobre, es una carta de Emmett- Respondió Joe levantándose del sillón.

— ¿Está todo bien?- Pregunto aún más confundido. No era normal que Emmett le mandara cartas.

—Solo ábrelo- Fue lo último que menciono Joe antes de dejarlo solo.

Se escuchó la puerta de la entrada.

Edward asumió que era la forma en que Joe le daba su espacio.

Muerto de la curiosidad y sin poder esperar más, destrozo el sobre, desdoblo el papel y comenzó a leer.

 _"¿Dónde diablos andas metido?_

 _Eh intentado comunicarme contigo por todos los medios posibles, es como si la tierra te hubiera tragado. Todos aquí están muy preocupados por ti y a ti como siempre valiéndote madre todo. Bueno. No te escribo para regañarte, sé que a ti no te importa nada, pero tenía que hacer el intento de comunicarme contigo, te escribo para informarte, que el próximo veinticuatro de Agosto me casare con Rosalie – Tu mejor amiga. Esa que te soporta más que yo y todo quien entra en contacto contigo. Así que ambos solicitamos de tu presencia ya que eres el padrino._

 _Sé que eso te caga, pero así es la vida. Ahora es un buen chico y trae tu culo hasta Forks._

 _Solo tienes que asistir y estaremos más que feliz por tenerte aquí con nosotros._

 _Espero que recibas esta carta a tiempo._

 _Pd: No me importa que me falles a mí, pero a ella. Por una vez en tu jodida vida piensa en alguien más que en ti."_

Al terminar de leer se levantó a toda prisa del sofá, corrió hacia el calendario que tenía pegado en la pared de la cocina y verifico que día era. Se sorprendió al ver que hoy era veintitrés de Agosto.

¿Cómo era posible, no haber sentido el tiempo pasar? Un día era veinte de Diciembre y al otro Emmett se casaba. Si ese idiota que parecía Godzilla se casaba.

Recargado en la pared, se deslizo hasta el suelo. Aun no entendía, ¿Cómo había dejado pasar tanto tiempo? Joe tenía razón. Si era un maldito cabrón egoísta, que lo único que le importaba era su bienestar.

Pero eso no lo sorprendía. Él había sido un egoísta desde el día en que nació. Solo que ahora era más como un sociópata funcional. Esta vez tenía que dejar a un lado su asco e ir a apoyar a su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué así se le llama a quien sabe todo de ti y no te juzga verdad? ¿O eso es un sacerdote al que le cuentas tus pecados?

Diez minutos más tarde, después de tener un debate consigo mismo entre ir y no ir, decidió que tanto Emmett como Rose valían la pena como para salir en un viaje de última hora, así que decidió levantarse del suelo y llamar a Joe. El timbre sonó tres veces hasta que este contesto.

— ¿De qué te has enterado?- Pregunto Joe al otro lado de la línea.

—Emmett se casara mañana-dijo secamente—Así que prepara el Jet. Parto en media hora- y sin más colgó.

Camino rumbo al baño, mientras se desnudaba en el camino. Hoy tomaría una ducha como no lo había hecho en ocho meses.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por periodistas. No es que no lo esperara, sin embargo, no quería lidiar con ellos tan pronto.

Sin darle más rodeos, bajo del auto.

Los flashes comenzaron a dispararse.

Y ahí fue cuando el espectáculo comenzó.

— _¿Dónde has estado metido todo este tiempo?-_ grito una eufórica reportera.

—Salí de vacaciones- Respondió secamente.

No era como si le tuviera que dar explicaciones a esos malditos.

Comenzó a caminar provocando que las cámaras los siguieran.

— _Se rumora que te casaste en secreto con la modelo italiana Rossana-_ grito otra periodista.

—No es así- contesto riendo — Si fuera así, en este momento estaría cogiendo de lo lindo- Levanto una ceja esperando ver sus reacciones.

Y como era de esperarlo, todos se pararon.

El continuo caminando con una sonrisa cínica, al mismo tiempo ellos lo siguieron.

— _Otras fuentes aseguran, que tras la pelea que tuviste con Alex, los chicos te sacaron de la banda-_ Cuando el reportero termino de hablar, Edward se paró en seco.

¿Alex?, ¿La banda?. No había pensado en ellos en ningún momento. De hecho fue una de las primeras cosas que olvido al estar lejos. Ese cabron de Alex se había convertido en un grano en el culo los últimos meses. Medito un momento y llego a la conclusión que esa fue una de las razones para irse, ya no estaba conforme con la banda, ni con la vida que llevaba.

Porque lo que un día fue su razón para vivir, hoy era su mayor tortura.

Todas las cámaras se enfocaron aún más en él, todos quería grabar su reacción.

—Como ya dije, estaba de vacaciones- Contesto exaltado por haberlo sacado de sus pensamientos.

Continuo el camino al Jet sin responder nada más.

Todo el viaje se la había pasado pensando en cómo responder las preguntas de su familia. A ellos al igual que a Joe no los podía persuadir tan fácil. Pero tal vez podía omitir un poco de la verdad.

Eran las once de la noche, cuando Edward llego a Seattle. Al bajarse del avión, vio el auto que Joe había alquilado para él. Era un volvo plateado -su favorito- Tomo las llaves, se subió al auto y comenzó a conducir.

Condujo alrededor de cuatro horas para llegar a Forks. El clima y las partes del camino sin pavimentar no ayudaban. Pero servían para darle tiempo de pensar lo que iba a decir.

Por fin llego a un gran portón blanco, que estaba en medio del bosque. Bajo la ventanilla y toco el timbre. Pasaron unos minutos y nadie abrió.

" _vamos, apenas son las tres de la mañana, ¿Qué pasa con ellos?"_

 _"— ¡Idiota!, no toda la gente sufre de insomnio como tú- grito su subconsciente — Ellos si son personas normales"_

 _"—¡Tienes razón!, yo soy el maldito loco eufórico aquí-"_

A veces pensar mucho apestaba.

Volvió a tocar.

Y el portón blanco se abrió.

Condujo por el sendero que llevaba a la casa. Al llegar estaciono el volvo justo enfrente de los escalones que daban a la puerta principal. Salió del auto, subió los escalones, y toco la puerta.

En seguida abrió Carlisle.

Tenía el cabello alborotado y los ojos medio cerrados. Usaba una bata por encima de su pijama de rayas. Pero aun vestido así no dejaba de ser elegante.

Carlisle lo miro por un momento. Se sorprendió al verlo, ¿De verdad era Edward, el tipo que toco a las tres de la mañana?. Lo miro a detalle. Definitivamente era Edward, solo que ahora tenía el cabello al igual que la barba más largas. Aún conservaba las ojeras y pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos -a causa del cansancio- incluso tenía esa pinta de chico tímido, y aun se encorvaba un poco. Pero de todas formas no dejaba de ser un gigante.

Sin pensarlo más lo atrajo a sus brazos, tratando de no tocar mucho su espalda y lo abrazo fuertemente. Hacía casi un año que no lo veía.

Edward sintió su cuerpo temblar, odia las muestras de cariño, pero debía de admitir que Carlisle sabia como abrazarlo sin incomodarlo. Aunque sabía que solo el afecto que su familia le brindaba era real, o al menos eso aparentaban.

Se deslizo del abrazo cuidadosamente. No quería parecer grosero. Bueno no más de lo común. Recargo su frente en el hombro de su tío. Respiro su olor, el cual lo transporto a años atrás, cuando tenía tan solo catorce años. Ese pequeño momento lo reconforto, aunque no lo admitiría en público.

— ¿Cómo has estado muchacho?- pregunto Carlisle sin despegarse de él, quería disfrutar del buen humor de Edward lo más que durara.

—Como la mierda- Edward y su brutal sinceridad.

Carlisle comenzó a reír. Era re confortable volverlo a escuchar.

— ¿Tan mal te ha ido?- pregunto y se despegó de el para poder verlo.

Al mirarlo otra vez, se dio cuenta que su muchacho ya no era el joven que un día se fue a Nueva York, lleno de sueños y esperanzas, las cuales aunque Edward no admitía sabía que estaban ahí. . Al parecer tantos años de excesos le estaban pasando la factura. Su mirada ya no brillaba y se veía más cansado.

—La vida de estrella de rock apesta- afirmo—Es una mierda total. No sé ¿En qué carajos pensaba cuando me metí en eso? –

Carlisle lo miro. Ahora sabía porque había desaparecido por un largo tiempo. Al parecer, una vez más había perdido el camino.

— ¿A caso no era lo que esperabas? – Sabía la respuesta. Pero quería escucharla de él.

—Tenías la maldita razón- Dijo. Sentándose en el sillón del recibidor —Todo ha ido de mal en peor-

Carlisle se fue a sentar frente a él.

—Me encantaría decirte, Te lo dije. Pero no me daría satisfacción- sonrieron al mismo tiempo — Sin embargo me duele verte así- la sonrisa de ambos se desvaneció.

Edward lo miro directo a los ojos, odiaba con cada parte de su corazón, espera ¿corazón? Edward no poseía uno o ¿sí? Bueno, odiaba con cada célula que Carlisle lo conociera de esa manera. Tal vez sería por que se conocieron en un momento de suma sensibilidad para Edward.

—Lamentablemente es la única vida que conozco- Mintió. El conocía otra vida, pero esa era mil veces peor. Metió su cabeza entre sus manos.

Estaba cansado de todo y de todos.

Carlisle se levantó de su asiento, colocándose a su lado, paso una de sus manos por la larga cabellera cobriza tratando de no enredar sus dedos en ella. Un jalón de cabello y Edward pasaría de tranquilo y sereno a violento y agresivo.

—Siempre puedes volver- Edward levanto su mirada al escuchar esas palabras. Carlisle no solo se refería a volver a la ciudad que lo vio crecer, si no a reconciliarse con una parte de él que no le permitía avanzar.

—No es tan fácil- se levantó del sofá volviendo a quedar a su altura —Primero tengo que cambiar algunas cosas en mi vida-

Carlisle asintió.

—Entiendo- dijo con tristeza, más se forzó a sonreír. Edward estaba en casa y eso era todo lo que importaba, por el momento.

Alejándose de Edward, Carlisle camino hacia las escaleras.

Sin decir nada, Edward lo siguió.

Vio a Carlisle meterse en la tercera habitación de la derecha, antes de cerrar la puerta; se despido de el con una sonrisa. El continúo caminando hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde se encontraba su vieja habitación.

Se recostó en la cama.

A los pocos minutos sintió su cuerpo relajarse. Pero eso no ayudo a conciliar el sueño.

Dio vueltas en la cama. Intentaba dormirse, pero con nada lo conseguía. Miro su reloj.

4:30, Marcaba.

 _"Maldito tiempo, siempre haces lo que se teda tu puta gana"_

 _"—Tú haces lo mismo- "sintió que el tiempo le gritaba desde alguna parte._

Cerro los ojos eh intento dormir. Pero al igual que las otras noches.

No lo consiguió.

Al parecer ni volver a su vieja recamara lo hacía dormir.

Se levantó de la cama. Corrió escaleras abajo y salió de la casa.

El aire helado de Forks golpeo su rostro, solo llevaba consigo una playera de manga corta color negro, sus vaqueros desgastados y tenis converse.

Se quedó un momento parado. El aire lo golpeaba, la lluvia caía y el en lo único que pensaba, era en salir corriendo.

Y así lo hiso.

Corrió hacia el bosque. Nunca le había dado miedo vagar solo y de noche. Al contrario. Lo consolaba.

No supo en que momento llego al risco. Pero fue en ese instante que se detuvo. Miro hacia el horizonte, la vista desde ese lugar era sorprendente, podía ver hacia al mar, la playa -la Push- y el pueblo de Forks.

Se sentó en un tronco. Cerró los ojos, dejándose inundar por todos los olores y sensaciones que estar ahí le provocaba.

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo. Ese fue su toque de queda. Tenía que volver a la casa.

El trascurso a la casa fue caminando. Ya no tenía el impulso de salir corriendo. Ahora estaba más tranquilo que cuando llego.

Cuando llego a la casa, se dio cuenta que se escuchaban ruidos, que provenían de la cocina.

Al parecer ya estaban desayunando.

Decidió entrar por la puerta trasera.

Cuando entro a la cocina. Vio a Emmett y a Carlisle sentados, desayunando en la barra.

Emmett volteo a ver de quien se trataba. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Edward ahí parado.

El muy idiota había venido. Sonrió como niño pequeño. Edward estaba igual que siempre.

Corrió hacia él. Lo cargo y aplastarlo fuertemente entre sus brazos.

—Me estas aplastando- dijo a media vos el estrangulado.

—¡Joder!- grito Emmett, cerca del oído de Edward—Hace mucho que no te veo, pequeño mapache-

Edward tocio.

—Tienes razón- apenas alcanzo a decir Edward.

Emmett lo soltó acordándose de que a Edward no le gustaba que lo tocaran mucho, mucho menos en la espalda.

El cobrizo cayo de bruces hacia el suelo. Emmett lo miro disculpándose, tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír, si no Edward se pondría como león enjaulado. Edward muy enojado se levantó y los miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Eres un idiota!- grito y se lanzó hacia su primo.

Ambos gigantes peleaban como niños chiquitos en el piso. Carlisle los veía divertido. Era raro verlos jugar así. Por lo regular uno de ellos siempre evitaba el contacto.

De pronto al estar peleando. Un cuerpo pequeño cayó encima de ellos. No tenían que voltear, sabían de sobra de quien se trataba.

Era Alice.

Ambos se detuvieron, no querían lastimarla, así que se pararon al mismo tiempo y juntos ayudaron a Alice a levantarse. Se miraron por un momento.

Aunque despreciara el afecto, debía admitir que una parte del extrañaba tener contacto con alguien de esa forma. La tranquilidad que experimento en el centro de rehabilitación no se comparaba con el sentimiento de calidez que sus primos le daban, aunque este lo llevara al borde del desquicio.

Sin pensarlo. Alice se aventó hacia los brazos de Edward. ¿Qué importaba, si la alejaba de su lado? Solo quería sentir a su primo cerca.

—Te echado mucho de menos- La vos de Alice se quebró.

El primer impulso de Edward era aventarla, pero al escuchar su vos supo que necesitaba ese abrazo más de lo que pensaba.

La separo para poder ver su cara. Con sumo cuidado, comenzó a secarle las lágrimas, que caían por ese rostro de porcelana, era algo hipócrita de parte de Alice fingir que le importaba, una vez necesito de ella y a ella no le importo. Otra de las cosas que odiaba, era que la gente se sintiera mal por sus actos, era algo idiota ya que nadie entendía lo que el realmente sentía o pensaba.

—Ya no me volveré a ir- Dijo, más no se creyó ni media palabra. Él sabía que en cualquier momento huiría una vez más.

Alice sonrió como niña pequeña. Edward no se daba cuenta, el efecto que esa "promesa" le hacía a ella.

Con cuidado, bajo a su prima y la sentó en uno de los bancos.

Era suficiente afecto por un día.

—¿Cuándo has llegado?- Pregunto Emmett con la boca llena de pan.

Edward volteo a verlo.

—Ayer en la noche- afirmo y tomo un lugar en la barra.

—¿Por qué no nos despertaste?- Lo miro ceñudo mientras tomaba otra rebanada de pan.

—Era demasiado tarde- se excusó.

Carlisle le ofreció una taza de café. La cual tomo. Sorbió un poco, sentía correr el líquido caliente. _Uhmmm_.

Le sabía aun pedacito de cielo.

—No los quería molestar- prosiguió. Aunque la verdad, es que no quería lidiar con ellos.

—Esa escusa no me va- Protesto Emmett. Levantándose del banco se fue hacia Edward. —Aun así, me alegra verte- le sonrió a su primo.

—A mí también me alegra verte Godzilla- Emmett gruño y Edward sonrió.

Emmett comenzó a subir las escaleras de la parte trasera de la casas, le hizo señas con la cabeza a Edward para que lo siguiera.

Sin decir más Edward se levantó del banco y salió detrás de Emmett.

Carlisle y Alice veían la escena con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Edward estaba estable aunque distante.

Edward se encontraba sentado en la cama de Emmett, mientras que este buscaba algo en su closet.

— ¿Cómo se lo propusiste?- pregunto Edward. En verdad tenía curiosidad. Sabía que su mejor amiga – alias la güera de rancho- no se conformaría con algo tan simple como unas flores y chocolates.

—Desnudos- Emmett cerró el armario para poder ver la reacción de Edward, el cual lo miro con asco.

—Está bien- dijo Edward, no necesitaba saber más detalles. Levantándose de la cama, se acercó a la ventana. Su mirada se fijó en algún punto del bosque.

Al ver su expresión, Emmett comenzó a reír.

—En realidad fue después del accidente- murmuró. Camino hasta la ventana, donde ya estaba su primo. Emmett había tenido un fuerte accidente, mientras surfeaba en Hawái. Había caído se su tabla, provocando que chocara contra una pila de rocas. — Después de los tres días en coma, desperté y la única persona que estaba a mi lado era ella- su vos se escuchó más bajita —En ese momento entendí, que no quería pasar otro día de mi vida sin ella. Así que le propuse matrimonio- lo último lo dijo con orgullo. Se giró para ver a Edward, pero este seguía con su mirada fija en la nada.

Edward no quería voltear a ver a su primo. Aun se sentía culpable por no estar cuando el más lo necesito.

 _"Soy un maldito cabrón"_

—Lamento ser un idiota- fijo más su vista en un pino, le daba vergüenza su falta de valor ante esas situaciones. El prefería encerrarse en su mundo, que prestarle atención a alguien.

—Vamos. Ya paso- Emmett golpeo su hombro— Tú tienes tus propios asuntos que atender- trato de consolarlo, para no decirle lo que de verdad pensaba.

—Sí. - Pero no tenía que haberlo dejado solo Aun recordaba cuando Joe le había dicho lo del accidente. Estaban en Alemania, los chicos le habían propuesto suspender el tour, pero como buen maldito arrogante insensible, había dicho que no. Era una tonta decisión, pero en ese entonces al igual que ahora no le importaba lastimar a Emmett.

—Eso ya está olvidado- murmuró Emmett, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Edward volteo a verlo.

Ahí estaba la mejor persona que conocía. Una que siempre lo perdonaba sin preguntar. Pero Emmett no era un idiota que se la pasaba corriendo y sonriendo todo el tiempo, al contrario; Emmett era un ser oscuro, que solo tenía momentos de luz cuando estaba con Rosalie.

—¿Por qué sigues perdonándome? - pregunto Edward—Hace mucho que yo me hubiera mandado al carajo-

Emmett negó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Para tener el coeficiente intelectual de un genio, a veces eres muy idiota- comenzó a reírse- No es que te perdone siempre- se rasco la barba—Se quién eres- Edward volteo, mirándose a los ojos fijamente prosiguió — Aunque a veces eres un idiota, Sé que tienes una gran armadura que te protege, pero que al ves no te deja ser feliz. Tal vez tienes muchos errores, pero una de tus grandes virtudes es que aunque estés lejos siempre estás conmigo- le mostro una sonrisa sincera-esa que mostraba sus hoyuelos— Entiendo todo acerca de ti. Me has permitido tener una parte de ti, que nadie más tiene y debido a eso, es que no tengo nada que perdonar-

Una vez más Emmett lo sorprendía, él siempre sabía lo que quería escuchar.

Y ya estaba.

—Ahora necesito que mi padrino se pruebe el traje- Emmett cambio completamente la conversación. Señalo hacia el traje que estaba recargado en la silla.

 **Nueve horas más tarde**.

El jardín de los Cullen, estaba decorado, con pequeñas flores blancas y luces amarillas, que colgaban de una estructura metálica, dándole un aspecto cálido. Había una tarima de cristal en el centro del jardín, mesas y sillas ordenadas cuidadosamente a su alrededor, las mesas estaban cubiertas de manteles blancos y un listón dorado, las sillas por su parte, eran de madera, con espacios entre abiertos en el respaldo. Los centros de mesa, eran redondos, con adornos frutales, tenían una vela en el centro y otras más pequeñas alrededor.

Y en la esquina del jardín se encontraba el altar.

Ambos se encontraban frente al altar, Emmett jugueteaba con sus dedos y Edward apretaba fuertemente su boca en una fina línea.

Todos los invitados, ya se encontraban sentados en sus sillas, frente al altar. Ambas familias fueron colocadas hasta delante.

De pronto, comenzó a escucharse la marcha nupcial, todo el mundo se puso de pie, para recibir a la novia.

A Edward le entraron unas nauseas tremendas. El no creía en el matrimonio y el solo hecho de pensar en ello lo enfermaba. Reprimió sus ganas de vomitar, volteando hacia otro lado. No quería escupir todo su veneno, sobre Emmett y Rose.

Rosalie. Acordándose de ella, Edward giro su mirada hacia el pasillo. Ahí estaba su mejor amiga. Lucia igual de hermosa que siempre, su cabello iba suelto con una diadema en la parte de arriba, su vestido era color blanco, con escote de corazón; debajo de este tenía un listón color uva, que acentuaba su cintura. La parte de abajo caía de forma natural. Simplemente lucia como la mujer más hermosa.

La ceremonia paso en un suspiro, al parecer había sido extremadamente con movedora. Pero eso Edward no lo sabía. Tan solo se dejaba guiar por las lágrimas de su tía Esme. El padrino de la boda, se había pasado todo el tiempo preocupándose más por no vomitar, que por lo que el sacerdote decía.

Sin darse cuenta, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y esa fue la señal, para que Edward supiera, que la ceremonia había terminado. Ahora venía la recepción.

Edward se encontraba en una de las esquinas del jardín, era justamente la más oscura y solitaria. No quería que la gente le prestara atención. Hoy era el día de Emmett y Rose, no el suyo. El sentía, que en cuanto la gente lo viera; comenzarían a sacarle fotos, las cuales irían a dar a internet - en el mejor de los casos- tal vez otras las venderían y este encuentro se convertiría en un circo gracias a su presencia.

Si de algo se había dado cuenta, es que el surfista y la hermosa arquitecta, no querían que la prensa se enterara de su boda. Así que ¿Quién era el para alertar a los reporteros?

Desde lejos podía visualizar a los recién casados, se la estaban pasando de lo lindo. Bailaban acompañados de la orquesta - que Carlisle, había contratado- Rosalie se veía más hermosa que nunca, su cabellera iba al compás del viento. En ese momento, vio como el Gotzillon contenía las lágrimas -Para ser un hombre rudo e intimidante a veces era muy sentimental- Edward le dio un trago a su copa- que le había robado a uno de los meseros, mientras este platicaba con otro. Se suponía que él tenía prohibido tomar. Pero ¡vamos! Emmett no se casaba todos los días, así que tomaría una en su honor- pasándose la mano por el cabello, suspiro de manera cansada.

 _"Debo volver a Nueva York."_ \- Ese sentimiento de volver a donde era el rey, fue interrumpido por las náuseas que no se pasaban.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?- _"Esa maldita vos"_

—También meda gusto verte madre- la vos afilada de Edward se escuchó.

—Aborrezco que me digas así- escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno.

—Créeme que yo también aborrezco decirte así, pero por desgracia es lo que eres- comenzó a sonreír. — Y eso no cambiara por mucho que ambos lo deseemos-

—Yo pude haber evitado esto- tomo asiento frente a él. La hermosa, pero dañina Elizabeth, se veía igual de reluciente que antes. Traía un cigarrillo en la mano derecha y un poco de whisky en la otra. — ¿Sabes cómo?-

—Ahogándome con una almohada.- El sarcasmo radiaba en la vos de Edward —No sería la primera vez que ocupas esa técnica-

—Cerca- sonrió y tomo un poco de whisky—Abortándote-

—Oh madre- Edward se mostró conmovido— Por poco y me sacas un par de lágrimas- sorbiendo de su copa, sonrió.

—Pero al parecer- señalo la copa de Edward — El alcohol hará lo que yo no hice- le giño un ojo.

— Vamos madre. El alcohol no mata- la señalo— Tu eres la prueba viviente- comenzó a reírse— Tantos años de excesos y sigues aquí-

— No creo que tengas tanta suerte- le regreso la sonrisa — Dios ha sido piadoso conmigo en algunas cosas. Pero en otras- lo miro fijamente — Me a echo vivir el infierno en vida-

—Nos- El los señalo a ambos— También eh pagado con creses tus decisiones-

Elizabeth se paró de golpe. No iba aguantar que él le hablara así. Justo cuando le iba a soltar una cachetada, una fuerte mano agarro la suya. Se giró para ver de quien se trataba.

La fuerte mano era de Emmett.

—No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- Dijo el grandulón —Es mi boda y quiero que respetes-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Elizabeth relajo su semblante. Ahora mostraba cara de madre dulce y orgullosa. Atrajo a Emmett en un abrazo, a modo de disculpa.

Edward sitio como su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Años atrás habría matado porque su madre lo mirara así, porque le regalara un pedacito de su afecto. Ahora ya no era un niño que andaba por las sombras mendigando amor.

Sin decir nada, Edward se levantó de su asiento. Camino a toda velocidad hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

Ya no quería estar más ahí.

Busco las llaves en su bolsillo. Pero estas no estaban. Pensando un momento, recordó que las había dejado en la isla de la cocina.

Tenía que volver a la casa.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a Rosalie de frente.

—¿Buscabas esto?- le enseño las llaves del volvo.

Era la primera vez que habla con Rosalie desde que llego.

—Sí. ¿Me las das por favor? – trato de usar su tono más dulce, pero fallo miserablemente.

En cuanto ella le entrego las llaves, salió de la casa.

— ¿A dónde vas?- le grito Rose.

Edward detuvo su andar.

— Fuera de aquí- grito.

Y sin más corrió hacia su auto.

Salió a toda velocidad. Rumbo a la carretera.

Llevaba dos horas conduciendo. El ultimo señalamiento que leyó, decía que estaba a quince kilómetros de la frontera.

Como en sus pesadillas llovía. Era una tormenta que empañaba los cristales, dotaba de frió que le calaba hasta los huesos.

Edward intentaba concentrarse en la carretera, pero le era imposible. La pelea con su madre se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

 _"Siempre hace lo mismo. Intento hacer algo bien y de pronto ella aparece. Ella y sus malditas ganas de joderme la vida. Es tan infeliz que quiere lo mismo para mi"_

 _"—Espera Eddy. Tú ya eres infeliz- "grito su subconsciente._

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la curva.

Iba a toda velocidad. Cuando de pronto visualizo la barra de contención, intento frenar. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El auto salió disparado.

Edward cerró sus ojos y tenso el cuerpo. Esperando el impacto.

* * *

 **Eh aquí el primer episodio de esta nueva aventura.**

 ** _Behind blue eyes_ – The Who. ** **_"Habla sobre alguien que pide ayuda pero en realidad no la quiere."_ **

**GRACIAS por leer esta historia (de verdad me hacen feliz)**

 **Dudas, quejas o sugerencias. En review o mensaje (: Actualización cada dos semanas (los viernes)**

 **Mi Facebook está en el perfil.**

 **Sin más les mando besos aplastantes Muac Muac :***


	3. 2 Despierta

**Los personajes son de S** **tephenie Meyer, por lo tanto la historia es mía.**

 **Canciones:**

 ** _Nirvana: come as you are_**

 ** _Pantera: i'm broken_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Despierta.**

 _ **La angustia es el vértigo de la libertad. – Soren Kierkegaard.**_

* * *

No es algo fuera de lo común, que en Forks nieve. Sin embargo, no se había pronosticado ninguna nevada para este día.

Es por eso, que cuando comenzó a llover la tarde del veinticuatro, Bella supo que se aproximaba una de las más grandes ventiscas* del año.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Bella escucho un fuerte estruendo, al parecer eran las llantas de un auto derrapando.

Se levantó a toda prisa de la cama, busco su zapatos, se los puso al igual que su abrigo.

Asomándose a la ventana, se dio cuenta que un auto giraba colina abajo.

Corrió escaleras abajo. Y salió de casa.

Se dio cuenta que el auto había dejado de rodar, un par de árboles lo habían detenido. El auto quedo justo en medio de dos pinos.

Camino cautelosamente hacia el auto. Asomándose por la ventana del copiloto, pudo notar que solo había un pasajero. Rodeo el carro para ver si podía sacar al conductor.

Intento abrir la puerta de conductor. Pero esta estaba cerrada. Utilizando su entrenamiento, enrollo la manga de su abrigo en su mano, retrocedió un paso y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un puñetazo al cristal. Este se cuarteo, así que lo volvió a intentar.

Después de tres intentos, cayo un trozo de cristal.

Metió su mano por el hoyo que se había hecho, jalo el seguro de la puerta para abrirla.

Al abrir el auto, vio que se trataba de un hombre. El cual estaba recostado sobre el volante. Bella vio sangre, así que su primer impulso fue sacarlo de ahí.

Tiro del cinturón de seguridad. Tomándole el pulso verifico que el hombre estuviera vivo.

Al darse cuenta que estaba bien comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera del auto.

El chico pesaba demasiado. Bella apenas y podía arrastrarlo. Tuvo que convocar toda su fuerza para poder sacarlo del auto.

En cuanto lo saco. Se dio cuenta que era un hombre demasiado alto, alrededor de unos dos metros, tal vez más. Tomándolo de las manos, comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la entrada y lo recargo en el pórtico.

Una vez que lo recostó, comenzó a revisarlo.

Al parecer solo tenía heridas superficiales, como un golpe en la cabeza –el cual lo mantenía inconsciente.- También tenía unas cuantas cortadas.

Como pudo lo metió a la cabaña.

Al cruzar la puerta principal lo recostó en el sofá que se encontraba en la sala.

Corrió escaleras arriba buscando el botiquín. Cuando volvió, se tomó el tiempo para ver de quien se trataba. Busco en sus bolsillos, pero no encontró cartera ni celular.

Al observarlo con determinación se dio cuenta que el extraño estaba vestido de smoking. Era raro que alguien se dispusiera a cruzar la frontera vestido así, sin darle más importancia Bella continuo examinándolo, cuando llego a su cara, pudo ver de quien se trataba.

Edward Cullen. Si, la famosa estrella de rock.

Se quedó paralizada por un par de segundos.

 _"O dios. Esto está muy jodido"_

Volvió a mirarlo. Su cara tenía un par de cortadas en los labios, en la nariz y en las cejas. Al parecer el espejo retrovisor se había roto mientras el auto giraba colina abajo, provocando así las cortaduras.

 _"Okey, Bella. Este es el momento perfecto para sacar a flote tu carácter"_

Respirando hondo, se armó de valor, tomo el botiquín y comenzó a curar una por una de las heridas de la cara.

Empezó por las cejas que eran espesas pero bien delineadas, continúo con la nariz que era recta y fina, y al final curo los labios que eran gruesos y carnosos.

Lo siguiente era él una cortada de en cuello. Este tenía una proporción adecuada, además de tener un tatuaje de calavera.

Para continuar curándolo tuvo que desvestirlo. Cuidadosamente le quito el smoking, prosiguió con la camisa y así se siguió hasta desvestirlo. Antes de seguir curándolo, se hizo hacia atrás para observarlo. El hombre estaba cubierto por tatuajes de la cintura para arriba, todos ellos eran tan diferentes. Tenía un cuerpo de envidia, piernas largas, abdomen marcado por el ejercicio, un color de piel aperlado y para rematar una fina capa de bello cubría zonas específicas del cuerpo.

Este era el hombre más jodidamente atractivo, que Bella en su vida había visto.

Si este era un cuerpo echo para el pecado.

"— _¡Compórtate!- grito su subconsciente mientras le daba una bofetada— Concéntrate."_

Bella volvió en si tan solo para curar a Edward.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella despertó recostada en una silla a lado del cuerpo de Edward. Se había pasado gran parte de la madrugada curando las heridas, algunas eran leves, otras requerían de cierta practica con las pinzas, bisturí e hilo, para poder curarlas.

Varios vidrios se habían instalado en la piel de Edward, así provocando que Bella hiciera un tipo de cirugía – Nada especial- Por suerte ella recibió un curso de paramédicos, de no haber sido así, probablemente estaría cavando una tumba a la mitad del bosque en medio de una nevada.

Estirándose en la silla, Bella voltea a ver a Edward. Este sigue inconsciente y esta lleno de vendas, pero aun así no deja de ser un hombre extremadamente atractivo.

Ella se frota la cara, de verdad que ha tenido una noche de perros.

Se gira completamente para poder ver a Edward. Este muestra una tranquilidad que posiblemente no deja ver en su día a día. Se acerca un poco más el. Tiene una seria de cicatrices que no son propias del accidente, al parecer las tiene desde hace mucho que incluso se camufla con su piel.

Al observarlo desde otro ángulo supo que era un individuo expansivo-retraído*. Su serenidad le sorprende, se nota que es un hombre que no está acostumbrado a eso. Parece ser del tipo que siempre está activo sin descansar. Observa sus parpados y el borde interior de estos, ambos están morados, a falta de sueño. Al parecer es del tipo que prefiere estar despierto por algún trauma, que dormido por alguna desdicha.

"— _Deja de analizarlo. Él no es uno de tus malditos casos- vuelve a gritar su subconsciente o ¿Sera el consiente?"_

Se aleja de él.

" _Sera mejor que lo deje"_ –Se levanta de la silla para poder recostarse en el otro sofá. No ha podido dormir más que unas horas. Así que cuando cae en el sofá se queda profundamente dormida.

Han pasado dos días. Edward aun no despierta y eso empieza a inquietar a Bella, que lo llevaría a un hospital, si no fuera porque están atrapados en la cabaña, después de la ventisca.

En estos días ella ha estado al pendiente de Edward, cambiándole las ventas cada que es necesario.

Ella ha intentado dormir, pero no lo hace del todo por miedo a que Edward pueda empeorar en el transcurso de la noche.

Levantándose de la silla, Bella deja a Edward por un momento. Necesita comer algo.

" _Despierta. Tienes que volver. Ya es hora. Mira al futuro. Despierta. Despierta. Despierta. Despierta…"_

Edward abre los ojos desesperadamente, pero instantáneamente los cierra. Ha tenido una serie de sueños donde lo único que ha hecho es recrear su pasado una y otra vez. Intenta levantarse.

"Ahahah"- Todo el cuerpo le duele, así que cae otra vez. Siente como si le hubieran dado una tunda entre varios tipos y por muchos días.

Vuelve abrir los ojos mirando hacia todas partes.

" _¿Dónde mierdas estoy?"_ \- se pregunta. No recuerda el accidente.

Al parecer está en una especia de cabaña, de esas que salen en los comerciales, done te invitan a salir de vacaciones.

Aun no pudiéndose levantar mira en todas direcciones. Parece un lugar acogedor, con un toque familiar, acogedor y cálido que a Edward le revuelve el estómago.

Intento levantarse por segunda vez. Pero no tuvo éxito.

— ¡Has despertado!- Dijo una alegre voz.

Edward giro su cabeza para ver quien le hablaba.

Se quedó doblemente paralizado. Jamás había visto una chica tan desordenadamente guapa.

Nunca.

Su cabello era castaño oscuro a excepción de un mechón rojo en la parte de enfrente. Llevaba unos jeans desgastados, una camiseta roja con un rayo amarillo en el centro-símbolo de Flash- y unas botas negras tipo industrial. Lo único que no encajaba eran los lentes cuadrados que llevaba. Sin embargo estos la hacían verse ruda e inteligente a la vez.

Su hermoso rostro tenía rasgos cincelados, era como si la hubieran hecho a mano. Era el rostro de una chica rebelde que pasaba de las tendencias de la moda; una que vivía la vida a su manera. Era obvio que nadie le dictaba las reglas a esta mujer.

Parpadeo un par de veces para acomodar sus ideas.

—¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Edward.

—Bella Swan-

Edward cerró los ojos mientras saboreaba el melodioso acento norteño de su voz.

—Edward Cullen- se apresuró a decir mientras se levantaba poco a poco del sillón.

Bella solo le sonrió. Sabía quién era el. Todo el mundo sabía de él.

Ahora entendía por qué las fans le aventaban las bragas cada vez que lo veían. Era guapísimo, aun con todo y heridas.

Edward trago en seco. No esperaba que esa sonrisa aumentara su atractivo. Pero así era.

—¿Estas confundido?- Bella levanto una ceja — No me contestes, sé que es así. Te preguntas. ¿Qué mierdas hago aquí? – Tomo asiento en la silla que esta frente a Edward— Si quieres esa respuesta será mejor que te agarres del sillón-

Edward la miro confundido. Sin embargo quería saber por qué se encontraba en ese lugar. Asintió haciéndole saber a Bella que podía proseguir.

—Hace tres días tuviste un accidente automovilístico- lo dijo tan norma que Edward casi se echa a reír. Se contuvo de hacerlo al ver que lo miraba con seriedad.

—Es por eso que no me puedo levantar- Afirmo mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara.

Mirando hacia abajo, cedió cuenta que estaba tapado con una manta, alzando esta pudo ver que lo único que traía eran sus bóxer; de ahí en fuera no traía nada más de ropa. Pero la ropa era sustituida por una serie de vendas alrededor de su cuerpo.

—No fue tan serio- admitió Bella— Los arboles están más dañados que tu- se levantó de la silla— Si más dañados-

—No lo creo- Dijo Edward al momento que se inclinaba en el sillón— Ellos por lómenos están de pie-

Bella río ante el comentario.

—Es verdad. Pero no están en una sola pieza- lo miro de arriba abajo. — En cambio tú vivirás para ponerte un día de pie-

Ella tenía razón.

No sentía la sensación de huesos rotos. Incluso podía mover sus pies bajo la cobija.

—¿Te importaría contarme a detalle lo que paso? - Quería saber cómo llego hasta ahí.

Respirando profundamente, Bella comenzó a relatarle la historia.

Ahora lo recordaba. Había salido furioso de la casa de sus tíos y por consecuente había tenido el accidente.

—En ese caso te debo una- murmuro Edward con una sonrisa. Tenía una buena ida de cómo pagarle, pero probablemente ella no lo aprobaría.

—No me debes nada- Sentencio. Comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras.

—De verdad. Te debo una- dijo seguro.

Bella detuvo su andar.

Edward sabia de sobra que todo en la vida tenía un precio y el que te salvaran la vida costaba el doble.

—Un gracias sería más que suficiente- continuo su camino subiendo las escaleras, así dejando solo a Edward.

Pasaron una par de minutos, hasta Bella regreso. Se encontró con una escena un tanto cómica.

Edward se encontraba mirando las fotos de la chimenea, pero eso no era lo gracioso; este tenía la cobija enredada en todo su cuerpo. Como si acabara de tener sexo y ahora quisiera ocultar su desnudes.

Antes de bajar el último escalón noto que tomaba la foto con el marco de plata.

—Ellos son mis padres-

Edward brinco dejando caer el cuadro.

Bella comenzó a reírse. Lo había asustado.

—Lo siento- Dijo Edward. Agachándose a levantar el cuadro.

—Fue mi culpa- Se disculpó Bella.

Edward se levantó con cuidado.

—No debería estar viendo tus fotos- acomodo el cuadro en su lugar.

—No te preocupes. Es normal que tengas curiosidad por lo que no conoces. De hecho me preocuparía si no lo hicieras-

Edward giro para poder verla.

Era una mujer sin igual.

—No suelo hacer esto- señalo las fotos.

—¿Qué? ¿Ser un fisgón? – Bella sonrió y Edward hizo una mueca —Estoy bromeando. Ya te eh dicho que es normal. Por cierto- fijo su vista en la ropa que había ido a buscar— Aquí tienes- le aventó la ropa— Su puse que te sentirías más cómodo si estabas vestido-

Edward asintió.

Bella lo miro a los ojos. Ella bien lo habría podido dejar medio desnudo, pero sospechaba que a él no le gustaría.

Sin pensarlo Edward dejo caer la cobija, desdoblo la ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Era la segunda vez que contemplaba su torso desnudo, acostado se veía fantástico, pero verlo de pie…

Era sublime. Sus tatuajes se acomodaban a la perfección, sus increíbles abdominales se contraían con el menor movimiento. Alrededor del hombro izquierdo y del bíceps de ese mismo brazo se apreciaban unas cicatrices bastante grandes, como de quemaduras.

Tuvo que contenerse para no babear.

Y para no desmayarse.

A de decir verdad, ningún mortal debía lucir así. En este momento necesitaba un tanque de oxígeno.

Abrochándose el botón de los jeans, se acomodó la camiseta negra, al terminar Edward alzó la mirada.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto con esa sonrisa ladeada que lo caracterizaba.

—Sí. - ella le guiño un ojo—Por cierto- dio la vuelta hacia las escaleras— Aquí tienes- dijo lanzándole unas botas tipo industrial y unos calcetines.

Edward comenzó a reírse al ver los calcetines. Estos eran de corazoncitos.

— ¿De verdad?- pregunto levantando los calcetines.

-—Son los únicos limpios que encontré- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Respiro hondo y se puso los calcetines. No podía ponerse de puto mamón con alguien que lo estaba ayudando.

Una vez cambiado, Edward doblo y acomodo la cobija en el sillón.

—¿Y bien?- pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

Afuera todo estaba cubierto de nieve.

—Oh eso- Bella camino hasta ponerse a su lado-—Veras- se pasó una mano por su cabello—Hace dos noches empezó la tormenta de nieve, que ha parado hoy al amanecer-

—Es por eso que no me llevaste a un hospital- afirmo Edward—En ese caso- volteo a ver a Bella—¿Cuándo saldremos de aquí?-

—Por el grosor de la nieve y la posición del sol, estaremos saliendo mañana en la mañana- Al contestarle se giró para verlo.

 _"Tiene los ojos más putamente hermosos" "Ahora el verde es mi color favorito"_

—Por cierto. ¿Tienes hambre?-

Edward asintió.

—Bueno. Toma asiento en el sillón, que ya vengo con algo de comer-

Bella corrió a la cocina, en ella había dejado un sándwich. Al regresar le extendió el plato y un vaso con juego de naranja a Edward, este los tomo y comenzó a comer.

—Y ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Edward al ver que Bella se sentaba frente a él en la mesa de centro.

Bella entendió que no se estaba refiriendo a su nombre, si no a algo más personal y directo, así que respiro profundamente para poder contestarle.

—Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, agente especial del FBI de tiempo completo, jugadora de roller derby de medio tiempo, odiosa en las mañanas antes del café, violinista de corazón; pintora de ocasión y geek de closet-

Edward comenzó a reírse, para ser geek en secreto, lucía con mucho orgullo su playera de flash.

—Es tu turno- Bella lo señalo- Dime algo acerca de ti que no esté en Wikipedia-

Mientras se terminaba el sándwich, Edward medito lo que iba a decir.

-—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, músico de corazón, artista por error, egoísta hasta la médula ósea; borracho y drogadicto de nacimiento- Edward extendió su mano, Bella la tomo y sonrió.

—Es un gusto conocerte- Al sentir por completo la mano de Edward, Bella supo que él era de Temperamento bilioso*.

"— _Deja de analizarlo"_ grito una voz en interior de Bella.

—El gusto es mío- Edward le dio un apretón a la mano de Bella— Por cierto-soltando la mano de Bella, miro en todas direcciones buscando un reloj— ¿Qué hora es?-

Bella saco su reloj de cadena que llevaba en la bolsa derecha de su pantalón.

—Son las dos de la tarde- ladeo su cabeza al responder.

Edward se quedó sorprendido. ¿Cómo alguien como ella traía consigo un reloj de esos?

—¿De dónde has sacado ese reloj? – pregunto lleno de curiosidad.

—En mi familia es una tradición pasar este reloj al hijo mayor – Bella volvió a sacar el reloj— Este era originalmente de mi hermano Ray. Pero el muy idiota se atrevió apostar en mi contra y ahora tiene nueva dueña-

—Eres un poco soberbia- Afirmo Edward al momento que sonreía.

—Gracias.- sonriendo le enseño el dedo medio— Se nota que sabes tratar a una mujer-

Edward volvió a reír. Le estaba gustando como esta pequeña mujer lo trataba. Como si fuera una persona común y corriente.

—Bueno. ¿Qué aremos de aquí hasta mañana?- Pregunto Edward.

Bella sonrió. Tenía la mejor forma de conocer a alguien sin pasar incomodidades. Se levantó y camino directamente al bar.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Bella por fin volvió.

Al volver del bar traía una botella de vodka y otra de tequila, las puso en la mesita de centro frente a Edward, mientras ella tomaba asiento en el otro sillón.

—Jugaremos verdad o trago- Bella saco una libreta y dos bolígrafos. Arranco una hoja y se la paso al igual que un bolígrafo a Edward.

—Wouh. Espera, acabo de salir de un accidente. ¿No sería mejor que esperara a ver un médico antes de tomar?-

—Tienes razón- Bella se levantó de su asiento para acomodarse frente a el— Yo te revisaré- giro hacia la derecha, comenzó a rebuscar en el cajón de hasta arriba del mueble que estaba alado del sofá.

—¿Aparte de agente del FBI, eres medico?- Edward levanto la ceja al ver que Bella sacaba una lámpara pequeña como la de los médicos.

—No. Pero como todo buen agente, tengo un entrenamiento en primeros auxilios. Además de que mi abuelo, por parte de mi papá es doctor y el me permitía leer sus libros de medicina-

Edward se quedó sorprendido, esta era una chica bastante rara e inteligente a la vez. La verdad es que tenía miedo de que el accidente fuera algo más grabe que unos simples raspones. Pero tenían que confiar en Bella, al fin de cuentas ella le había salvado la vida.

—Está bien, dejare que me revises-

Bella le dedico una sonrisa. Después de tener su aprobación- que le importaba poco- comenzó a revisarlo.

Comenzó con sus ojo y con ayuda de la lámpara los reviso, después siguió con los oídos, la nariz y por ultimo con la boca.

—Mi diagnóstico es que has tenido una leve conmoción cerebral, la cual te tubo inconsciente por dos días. Sin embargo tus demás sentidos reaccionan a la perfección, así que no deberías preocuparte por beber un poco. Además no recibiste ningún tipo de golpe en el abdomen, así que no pasara nada. De hecho te ayudara con esa cara de zombi que te cargas- sonriendo regreso la lámpara a su lugar.

—Bueno eso me deja más tranquilo- admitió Edward—Sin embargo acabo de salir de rehabilitación y no creo que sea conveniente beber tan pronto-

Bella levanto la ceja, mostrándose sorprendida por la declaración de Edward.

—¿Estas de broma verdad?-

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Eres un jodido mentiroso- afirmo Bella—Cuando te encontré olías a alcohol y estabas claramente en estado de ebriedad, así que no me salgas con que no puedes beber-

Edward se quedó helado.

 _"¿Por qué me tocan las mujeres inteligentes?"_

—Amenos que estés mintiendo y no hayas ido a rehabilitación- se apresuró a decir Bella antes de que Edward pudiera hablar.

—¿Qué?- Edward comenzó a reírse

—Es verdad- grito Bella— Eres un maldito mentiroso. Estuviste un tiempo en rehabilitación y después te fuiste a otro lugar- sonrió victoriosa al ver el rostro de Edward—Ahí te dirigías, verdad- Edward quería hablar, pero ella le tapó la boca—Tuviste un día de mierda, así que te dirigías a tu zona de confort-

—No es cierto- dijo Edward apartando la mano de Bella que cubría su boca.

—¡Claro que sí!. El que lo niegues me lo confirma-Bella lo vio con suficiencia—Ahora entiendo por qué nadie te cree nada-

— ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunta Edward— ¿Cómo puedes saber todo esto?

— ¿Acaso no pusiste atención cuando me presente?- pregunta una Bella incrédula.

—Si puse atención- dijo Edward indignado.

—Al parecer no- afirmo ella— ¿No te dice nada el que sea agente especial del FBI?-

—Sí. Eres una chica que juega para el lado de la ley-

—¡Eres un idiota!- Bella se levantó de la mesa y le dio un zape a Edward—Soy agente de la unidad de comportamiento criminal- Edward trata en seco al escuchar—Ahora ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?-

" _¡Mierda"_

Edward entendió que fue una mala idea bajar la guardia.

—En ese caso- Sobándose la cabeza por el zape recibido— Aceptare jugar- No serbia de nada ocultar cosas a una chica que con solo verte sabría la verdad.

Sonriendo triunfantemente Bella comenzó a hablar.

—Escribirás cinco preguntas con temática sexual demasiado bizarras, las cortaras, dobladas y pondrás en la mesa. Después las revolveremos con las mías-

—¿Por qué de carácter sexual?- Pregunto Edward confundió.

—Hay un estudio que de muestra, que puedes saber más de alguien por sus experiencias en la cama, digamos sus "perversiones", que de lo que ellos te puedan llegar a decir.- respondió Bella con seguridad.

—¿Qué me asegura, que no iras a vender lo que te diga a una revista o programa?- la miro con el ceño fruncido.

—No seas paranoico. Es solo una manera graciosa de conocernos, además, como ya te lo eh dicho soy un agente del gobierno. No me serviría de nada vender nuestra conversación- Edward la seguía viendo mal— Perdería toda mi credibilidad como agente. Y créeme, eh arruinado muchas cosas en mi vida, pero mi trabajo no está entre ellas-

Edward sabía que ella no le estaba mintiendo, pero aun así, su instinto era desconfiar.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, firmo un papel donde diga, que si hablo con la prensa estas en todo el derecho de mandarme a la cárcel- ofreció Bella.

—No te aria eso- dijo Edward rascándose la barba— Mucho menos después de que me ayudaste- Bella ladeo su cabeza para entenderlo mejor. Al ver como lo miraba- con sinceridad- Edward decidió que podía darle una oportunidad, total se la había dado a otros que lo habían tratado mucho peor, por lo menos ella lo había ayudado antes de lastimarlo. Respiro hondo — Esta bien- Bella levanto la ceja—Jugaremos-

Sin decir más Bella sonrió triunfante. Se notaba que Edward no daba su confianza a la ligera, así que aprovecharía este pequeño boto de fe para no decepcionarlo.

Diez minutos más tarde, ya se encontraban las preguntas encima de la mesa.

—Lo haremos al azar. La pregunta que salga es para ambos, en caso de no querer responderla tendremos que beber un trago grande de tequila o vodka, que nos estaremos turnando-

—Hecho- Edward extendió su mano a través ves de la mesa, Bella la tomo así cerrando el trato.

—Yo empiezo- se apresuró a decir Bella. Revolvió un poco los papelitos y tomo uno—¿Cuál es el lugar más atrevido, donde has tenido relaciones sexuales?-

Edward comenzó a reírse, tomo la botella de vodka y le dio un buen trago.

—En el vestidor de una pasarela de modas-

—Predecible- dijo Bella mientras acomodaba en el sillón— En el baño de un restaurante-

Edward comenzó a reírse.

—Medio mojigata- Edward comenzó a revolver los papelitos, tomo y desdoblo uno— ¿Mejor sexo oral que hayas tenido?- la miro con la ceja levantada— Súper bizarra la niña-

Bella se encogió de hombro despreocupadamente.

—Tengo mucha imaginación- se excusó pobremente — En fin. Con mi ex - respondió, después tomo gran trago de tequila —el sí que sabía hacer su trabajo-

Edward la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Con la modelo Kate Moss-

—Tiene cara de sucia-

Ambos comenzaron a reírse.

—¿Qué te puedo decir?- Edward se encogió de hombros, mientras se reía más fuerte.

—Jodete- Bella le saco la lengua— Mi turno- saco otro papelito— ¿Alguna vez has estado en un trio?- volteo a verlo con la ceja levantada—Y la bizarra soy yo- Edward ahora se reía más fuerte— Mi respuesta es no. Eso de compartir no es lo mío-

—¿Ahora quién miente?- pregunto Edward con falsa indignación. Esta vez Bella le levanto el dedo medio — Pero yo tampoco eh estado en uno-

—Eso significa que me pusiste un cuatro- Bella lo miro con el ceño fruncido— Ya veo a que juegas- Edward alzo las manos en señal de rendición— En fin, es tu turno-

Edward revolvió los papelitos y tomo uno.

—¿Dulce o picante?-

Ambos comenzaron a reírse.

—¡Picante!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Edward paro de reírse violentamente. No era normal que se comportara también con la gente. Por regla general él no se permitía socializar tan rápido. Primero se tenían que ganan su confianza para que les pudiera hablar libre mente, y eso llevaba mucho años de conocerse.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, al darse cuenta que con ella las cosas estaban resultando más fáciles de lo común.

" _¡No seas idiota!, nada bueno sale cuando bajas la guardia"_

—¡Se acabó el juego!- grito Edward.

—¡No te pongas idiota conmigo!- le grito Bella de vuelta.

—No me pongo de idiota- Edward se pasó las manos por la cara— Es solo que… - ¿Cómo le podías decir a alguien que tenías miedo de mostrarte cómo eres?

"— _Déjate de mierdas, Cullen. Y pon atención. Busca como salir de aquí"_

Bella lo miro impaciente.

—El juego termino- susurro Edward.

—Bien- Bella lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados— Solo era para divertirnos- dijo lo último con enojo.

Bella se levantó del sofá, tomo las botellas y el plato- donde estuvo el sándwich- y se dirigió a la cocina.

Edward se quedó viendo cómo se iba.

—Soy un idiota- se dijo Edward en voz baja.

" _Es mejor así. No necesita esto"_

Tal vez. Pero jamás lo sabría a ciencia cierta si no se permitía experimentarlo.

Edward se levantó del sillón, sabía que no era justo tratar mal a alguien que solo se había portado bien con él.

"— _Por qué no te conoce_ -"grito su "yo interior" — _Una vez que lo haga te tratara como mierda."_

Posiblemente, pero por una vez quería comportarse como un ser amable. No era como si con esto ella se robara su corazón. Solo tenía que dar lo que recibió. Amabilidad, menuda palabra.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Individuo Expansivo-Retraído** : Es un intermedio de los dos anteriores, el rostro es rectangular, ojos grandes ligeramente hundidos. Se abre o cierra según la situación.

 **El Bilioso** : Es retraído, su mano es larga, rectangular, firme, sólida, la palma es cóncava, los dedos nudosos y alargados, caliente y seca, más activo que receptivo, fuertes pasiones, cierto fanatismo doctrinal, terco y de inteligencia más lógica que intuitiva.

 ** _Los términos anteriores, son ocupados como métodos para estudiar la personalidad._**

 **Ventisca de nieve:** Es una nevada o una nevasca acompañada de fuertes vientos; la visibilidad suele ser muy reducida.

 _ **Dejando de lado la parte "técnica"**_

1\. Es un gusto para mí, que se den el tiempo de leer esta historia.

2\. El capítulo originalmente era muy largo (demasiado) así que lo que falto será el principio del tercer capítulo ^^)

3\. Edward no cambia de personalidad de un día para otro, recuerden, tuvo un accidente y se pego en la cabeza. Aun así ya lo vieron, sigue igual de desconfiado.

4\. Tip: Las canciones ayudaran a comprender a Edward (no diré más)

Gracias por los review, alertas y favoritos :D

 **Les mando besos aplastantes.**


	4. 3 Grande, Mi Amigo

**Los personajes son de SM. Por lo tanto la historia es mia.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **Grande, mi amigo.**

 **Las canciones para este capitulo:**

 **Three Days Grace- Never too late**

 **Three Days Grace- Tell me why**

* * *

" _ **El orgullo de los humildes consiste en hablar siempre de sí mismos; el orgullo de los grandes, en no hablar de sí nunca."**_

— _ **Voltaire.**_

* * *

Al entrar a la cocina, Edward vio a Bella lavando los trastes. Se acercó a ella cautelosamente.

—Discúlpame por mi actitud.

Bella volteó a verlo. Estaba con la cabeza agachada. Le recordaba a un niño pequeño después de hacer una travesura.

—¿Qué debo de disculpar? —Bella lo miró fijamente, acción que hizo que Edward levantara la vista—. ¿Tu egoísmo o tu soberbia? O, ¿tal vez ambas? —Lo observaba con sorna—. Las cuales te definen como un niño arrogante.

Edward tragó en seco.

 _«Ni modo hermano. Ella es muy inteligente»_ , gritó la voz de su conciencia.

—No te pedí que me analizaras —dijo Edward, un tanto molesto.

—Oh, arrogancia. —Bella cerró el grifo del agua y se secó las manos—. ¿Sabes Edward? —Tomó asiento—. Tú no quieres que te disculpe por tu actitud.

—¿No? —La confusión se notaba en el rostro de Edward.

—No. Lo que tú quieres es no sentirte culpable por lo que piensas y, sobretodo, por lo que eres. —Lo observó condescendiente—. Y no te culpo. Es normal que alguien como tú diga esto sin sentir el significado de sus palabras. —Lo invitó a sentarse en la silla frente a ella—. Estás tan acostumbrado a que la gente te aguante todo que es vital para ti que una desconocida entre en ese juego, donde eres el arrogante adorable que todo se merece y al que todos perdonan.

 _«Estamos jodidos»._

Edward suspiró, resignado.

—Vengo a disculparme y lo único que me gano es un análisis de mi personalidad. —Contemplándola fijamente, prosiguió—. Ahora que me has analizado, tengo una pregunta para ti.

Bella asintió, instándole a continuar.

—¿Cuál es tu papel en la agencia de comportamiento criminal?

—Psicoanalista —respondió con suficiencia.

—Así que eres tu quien observa a los criminales, la que da el perfil. ¿Me equivoco? — Edward cuestionó al momento que levantaba su ceja.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que los dos días que estuve dormido fueron suficientes para observarme a detalle. —Sonrió triunfante. Por fin sabía cómo había logrado ella conocerlo a detalle.

—Suponer es de idiotas —dijo Bella al momento en el que sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsa trasera y lo encendía—, pero tienes razón. Esos dos días me ayudaron a conocerte. —Le dio una larga calada al cigarro—. Ahora se más de ti que todo tu club de fans. —Dejando salir el humo, comenzó a reír.

Edward no sabía que decir. Le estaba ganando.

—En ese caso, olvida lo que dije — susurró Edward. Se levantó de la silla y salió rumbo a la sala.

Al llegar al ventanal, se dio cuenta de que ya casi anochecía.

En este momento, lo único que Edward quería, era volver a Nueva York lo más pronto posible. El estar encerrado nunca había sido su fuerte. Fue por eso que estuvo tan solo un corto tiempo en rehabilitación.

Hubo un momento en el que se quedó perdido en la pureza de la nieve.

Ahora que lo pensaba, odiaba la nieve. Esta le traía el mejor recuerdo de su vida. Un recuerdo que su madre se encargó en destruir. Uno que ahora era el peor de todos.

—Lamento ser una idiota contigo. —Edward no escucho los pasos de Bella, pero sí su voz, que sonaba cada vez más cerca, la cual lo sacaba de sus pensamientos—. A veces llevo mi trabajo a mi vida rutinaria.

Edward se giró para poder ver a Bella. Esta le sonrió al ver que él no estaba ofendido o enojado.

Edward asintió y se volvió a girar al ventanal.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —preguntó Bella, acercándose cuidadosamente hasta colocarse a su lado.

—Nada.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en mentirme? —La pregunta salió con tono de reproche.

—No te estoy mintiendo —respondió Edward, el cual se alejó de la ventana para ir a sentarse en el sillón—. Solo dejé mi vista clavada en algún punto.

Bella se giró. Quería gritarle que no le mintiese, pero sabía que con él no funcionaba eso. Así que decidió morderse la lengua e irse a sentar a lado de él.

—Bien. Como tú digas —expresó Bella mientras se quitaba los lentes y los acomodaba en la mesita de alado—. ¿Sabes? Empezamos mal. —Bella lo miró fijamente hasta que él se dignó a voltear.

Edward levantó una ceja y ella prosiguió.

—Dime algo que deba de saber de ti.

—Nunca me toques la espalda —respondió, sin pensar.

Bella quería preguntarle la razón. El tono de su voz le decía que esto le afectaba más de lo que dejaba ver, pero sabía que al preguntárselo, él se cerraría. Además no tenía derecho a preguntárselo.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —curioseó Edward, sacando a Bella de sus pensamientos.

Bella parpadeó para poderse concentrar.

—Nunca, pero nunca, se te ocurra pedirme que cierre los ojos.

Edward se paralizó al ver el dolor en la mirada de Bella. Él conocía de sobra el dolor y verlo en ella no ayudaba.

—En ese caso, volvamos a comenzar —dijo Bella, dejando atrás el amargo momento.

Edward le sonrió con sinceridad y ella se sintió desfallecer. No debía de ser legal que un hombre luciera así.

—¿Qué hay acerca de ti? —preguntó Edward de nuevo mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón.

Bella sacó de su bolsa trasera la cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomó uno, lo encendió y le pasó la cajetilla a Edward. Este la tomo e hizo lo mismo.

—Ya que no salgo en Wikipedia. —Bella suspiró—. Vivo en Chicago, mi padre es comisionado de policía y mi madre productora de televisión. Somos cinco hijos, tres hombres y dos mujeres. Además de que soy tía de dos pequeñines —Bella sonrió y un pequeño hoyuelo se dejó ver.

Edward sonrió involuntariamente.

—Al parecer tienes una familia numerosa. —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Edward sintió celos. No de su familia, ni de la felicidad que mostraba al hablar de ellos, sino de la capacidad de amar que Bella demostraba.

—Sí. Somos una gran familia. —Bella sintió una punzada de dolor al ver la mirada ensombrecida de Edward—. Háblame de la tuya.

—No hay nada que decir —articuló Edward.

Aunque por el tono de voz y su mirada, Bella entendió que lo más seguro era que Edward no supiera lo que era tener una familia.

—Vamos, yo te hablado de la mía. Es justo que tú me digas algo acerca de la tuya. —Lo alentó.

Edward sabía que ella tenía razón. Era justo que le dijera aunque sea un poco. Suspiró y se preparó para hablar.

—Tengo una familia disfuncional. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía cuatro años. —Tomó un poco de aire para continuar—. Mi madre vive en Chicago con mis tíos y mi padre en Las Vegas.

Con esa respuesta, Bella entendió que él no le diría más acerca de su familia, así que decidió zanjar ese tema y continuar con otro.

—¿Qué se siente vivir en Nueva York? —preguntó Bella con entusiasmo.

Edward se sorprendió por el cambio de tema. Agradecía que fuera inteligente para entender que no quería hablar más de ese tema.

—Lo mismo que vivir en cualquier ciudad. —Edward vio que Bella no estaba convencida con su repuesta—. La verdad es que no estoy mucho en la ciudad. Vivo más en hoteles que en mi departamento.

Bella sonrío.

 _«Es todo una estrella de rock»._

—Entiendo lo que dices. —Él le sonrío—. Mi trabajo me hace viajar por todas partes del mundo. A veces, solo a veces, tengo tiempo de estar en mi apartamento.

—Eso apesta —afirmó Edward.

—Mucho —dijo Bella—. Ahora. ¿A dónde irás mañana cuando salgamos de aquí?

Edward se quedó en silencio por un momento. No había pensado en eso. Lo único que quería era salir de allí para volver a Nueva York.

—Al aeropuerto más cercano —respondió.

Las siguientes tres horas se la pasaron platicando de manera cordial. Se conocieron más a fondo a través de preguntas triviales. En esa conversación, acordaron que saldrían al día siguiente, rumbo a Port Angeles y de ahí a Seattle.

De un momento a otro, Bella se quedó dormida. Edward tomó la cobija que había doblado esa mañana y con ella, los arropó a ambos, en el momento en el que él se recostó a lado de Bella.

El sueño de Edward terminó tan solo cuatro horas después, así que se quedó mirando el hermoso rostro de Bella, como su ceja se levantaba levemente, su boca entre abierta y esa pequeña mueca que hacía. Ella era perfectamente imperfecta.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol entraban por el ventanal. Ya era más de medio día y aunque Edward estaba despierto desde hace un largo tiempo, no quería levantarse. No sería correcto que anduviera por ahí vagando.

Cuando los rayos de sol se hicieron insoportables, Edward decidió que era momento de levantarse y se sentó a mirar a Bella.

Bella abrió un ojo al sentirse observada.

—¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara? —preguntó Bella. Abriendo ambos ojos y mirándolo fijamente.

—No. Solo cucarachas.

Bella comenzó a reírse. Edward era un tipo sin igual. Nada comparado a lo que había pensado de él.

Sin decir más, Bella se levantó del sillón, se puso sus lentes y caminó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Edward se perdió en el trasero bien formado de Bella. Sí. Ella era putamente caliente como el infierno y su "amiguito" lo sabía.

Al terminar de desayunar, Bella subió por un par de chaquetas. Le entregó una a Edward y ambos fueron a la cochera.

—¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? —consultó Edward.

—Tranquilo. —Bella abrió la puerta de la cochera—. Ya lo verás.

Al entrar, Edward vio una preciosa Arctic Cat Bearcat Z1 XT GS*. Al parecer no había otro transporte más que ese.

—Solo hay una —dijo.

—Eres un observador nato —murmuró Bella. Negó con la cabeza, limpió un poco la moto y se subió a ella—. En una como esta es la única forma de llegar aquí, así que súbete, cállate y sujétate. —Bella le tendió un casco a Edward, mientras ella se ponía el suyo.

Edward quería protestar, pero sabía que era la única forma de salir, así que hizo lo que Bella pedía.

Bella presiono un botón de la moto y en seguida se abrió la puerta de la cochera. En ese instante, sintió la fuerte respiración de Edward en su nuca y sus manos tensarse alrededor de su cintura, la acción le provocó un calentón.

Esto sería putamente excitante. En todos los sentidos.

—Solo relájate —gritó Bella al momento de encender la moto y salir a máxima velocidad.

Para ser una estrella de rock con una vida llena de excesos, Edward era un cobarde en cuanto a velocidad se refería. Es por eso que se pasó la mayor parte del trayecto con los ojos cerrados y abrazado completamente a la cintura de Bella.

Después de dos horas, por fin llegaron a su destino.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Bella, dándole unas palmaditas a las manos de Edward.

Esas eran las palabras más dulces que Edward había escuchado en un largo tiempo. Por fin podía respiran con tranquilidad.

Al abrir los ojos, Edward se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a una casa de dos pisos con fachada de tabique rojo.

—¿Es tuya esta casa? —preguntó Edward.

Ambos bajaron de la moto.

—No. Es de un amigo de mi papá. —Sin decir más, Bella corrió a la puerta y tocó el timbre.

Edward la siguió hasta estar atrás de ella.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que un hombre de cabello platinado, piel morena, complexión estándar y estatura promedio, abrió la puerta.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Bella, antes de aventarse a sus brazos.

El señor le devolvió el abrazo tiernamente.

—Pequeña —susurró él.

Ella se separó cuidadosamente de él.

—Vengo por mi auto —dijo Bella.

Harry asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la cochera.

—¡No lo puedo creer!—gritó Harry al momento de ver a Edward—. ¡Edward Cullen en mi puerta! —Volvió a gritar. Sin pensarlo camino hacia él, lo abrazó y alzó por los aires.

Edward se sorprendió ante la reacción de Harry. No era común que alguien más bajo que él lo cargara de esa manera.

Al ver que no lo soltaba, Edward puso cara de incomodidad. Harry le estaba apachurrando la espalda y eso no le estaba gustando para nada. Estaba a punto de soltarle un golpe.

—¡Hey! —gritó Bella—. Bájalo. Lo estas asfixiando.

Harry alzó la vista y al ver la cara de dolor de Edward, decidió soltarlo.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Harry—. No es común que una estrella de rock esté en mi casa.

Edward sonrió levemente.

—Vamos Harry. —Bella camino hacia ellos, colocó su mano en la espalda y le fue empujando hacia la cochera—. No lo atosigues.

Edward caminó cautelosamente detrás de ellos.

—No me habías dicho que Edward fuera tu amigo —dijo Harry con indignación y asegurándose de que Edward no los escuchara.

—Es una larga historia —susurró Bella—, que otro día te contaré.

Harry volteó a verla.

—Eres como tu padre. —Bella sonrió—. Nunca dicen nada. —Esta vez lo ignoró y siguió empujándolo.

Cuando Harry abrió la cochera, Edward se quedó boquiabierto. En ella había un Charger 69* color negro mate. Este era de la especie de autos que no se veían comúnmente en la calle.

Edward sonrió. Se podía notar que Bella era una mujer aficionada a la velocidad.

—Veo que has cuidado muy bien a mi bebé —afirmó Bella, dándole una vuelta al auto—. Gracias.

Harry asintió y le entregó las llaves.

—Sube al auto —le ordenó Bella a Edward.

—¿No se quedan un poco? —preguntó Harry con tristeza.

—No podemos —respondió ella mientras se subía al auto—. Mi amigo lleva prisa. —Señaló al cobrizo que se estaba subiendo del lado del copiloto—. Pero aún así me dio gusto verte. —Bajó la ventanilla y cerró la puerta del automóvil—. Gracias por todo.

Edward se estiró hasta llegar a la ventanilla de Bella.

—Hasta luego —dijo Edward, extendiéndole una mano a Harry, el cual no dudó en tomarla.

—Ha sido un placer y disculpa el que te haya aplastado —dijo.

—No hay problema. —Edward soltó la mano del contrario y se acomodó en su lugar.

—Salúdame a tu padre —dijo al momento de abrir por completo la puerta de la cochera.

—Claro. Y tú salúdame a los chicos.

Harry asintió.

Y con eso, salieron rumbo a la carretera.

—Que tengan un buen viaje —gritó Harry.

Bella asintió y continuaron su camino.

—Tienes buenos amigos —dijo Edward. Él iba viendo los arboles por la ventana.

—Sí, eso parece —dijo, sin despegar su vista de la carretera—. Y¿tú? —Se giró un momento para poder verlo—. ¿Tienes buenos amigos? —Volvió su mirada a la carretera.

Edward comenzó a reírse.

—No —respondió con sinceridad.

—Vamos —expresó, golpeando un poco su hombro—. Todo el mundo tiene amigos.

Edward volvió a reír. Para ser una chica inteligente, era muy inocente.

—Yo no —afirmó. _«¡Mentiroso! ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado Dave?»_ —. Tuve uno. —Al decir eso, un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

—¿Qué sucedió con él?

—Murió —respondió Edward secamente.

Al escuchar su tono de voz, Bella despegó un momento su mirada de la carretera para poder verlo.

—¿El que era bajista en tu banda?

Esta vez Edward no respondió. Ya no quería hablar más de ese tema.

Lo siguiente de camino a Seattle fue en silencio. Bella volteaba a verlo de vez en cuando, pero Edward seguía viendo hacia afuera.

De un momento a otro, Edward recordó que no estaba solo. Tenía a Joe. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

—Oye. —Edward llamó la atención de Bella—. ¿Tienes un teléfono móvil que me prestes?

Bella quitó su mano derecha de la palanca de velocidades, la metió en su bolsillo, sacó su celular y se lo pasó a Edward.

Edward lo tomó y marcó el número de Joe, esperando a que contestase.

—¿ _Diga?_ —contestó Joe.

—Joe. No sabes el gusto que me da oírte —dijo Edward con sinceridad.

— _Edward. ¿Dónde mierdas estás?_

—Me dirijo a Seattle. Necesito que prepares el jet.

— _¿Para cuándo lo necesitas?_

—Para hoy, imbécil.

— _No te pongas así conmigo. El puto jet está descompuesto, así que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana._

—¿Estás de broma? —Edward comenzaba a enojarse.

— _No, así es esto._ —Una risilla se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono—. _¿O prefieres viajar en clase turista?_

Edward se paralizó ante el comentario. Era obvio que no podía viajar en clase turista. Sobretodo cuando le daban sus ataques de ansiedad.

—¿A qué hora estará listo el jet mañana? —preguntó resignado.

— _A las nueve de la mañana. Estará donde lo dejaste._

—Bien. —Sin más, colgó y le pasó el celular a Bella—. Gracias.

Ella solo asintió.

— Así que, ¿necesitarás un lugar dónde dormir? —preguntó Bella con una ceja alzada.

Al parecer había estado poniendo atención en su conversación.

—Sí —se limitó a contestar.

—En ese caso. —Bella se apresuró a tomar una desviación de la carretera.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Edward, confundido.

—Ya lo verás.

Bella condujo un par de minutos más hasta llegar a un bloque de casas residenciales. Se detuvieron frente a una casa de fachada gris. Bella estacionó el auto en la entrada y bajó de él. Edward no se quedó atrás y fue detrás de ella.

Bella llegó a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Edward iba a preguntar qué hacían ahí cuando un hombre muy bien parecido abrió la puerta. Era alto, como de 1,80 de altura, sus ojos eran color miel y su cabello era del mismo tono que el de Bella.

—Raymond —dijo Bella antes de abrazarlo. El susodicho la abrazó de igual manera.

Edward suspiró aliviado al saber que se trataba del hermano de Bella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ray, apartándose del abrazo.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi hermano favorito?

—Déjate de tonterías. —La miró fijamente—. Ahora, responde mi pregunta.

—Verás, mi amigo y yo necesitamos hospedaje, así que… —Bella se apartó de en medio, dejando ver al susodicho.

Raymond comenzó a gritar al ver a Edward. —¡No puede ser! —Se metió corriendo a la casa—. ¡Heather!

Edward vio a Bella y esta comenzó a reírse.

—Será mejor que entremos —dijo Bella, tomando del brazo a Edward.

Al cruzar el umbral, la casa era más hermosa de lo que Edward había pensado, digna de personas con buen gusto.

Bella cerró la puerta tras ellos y empujó a Edward hasta la sala. Por su parte, Raymond seguía gritando como loco.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó una preciosa mujer de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio, la cual salía de la cocina.

Raymond señaló a Edward.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! —comenzó a gritar la recién llegada.

Edward se sentó en el sillón tapándose los oídos. Tanto grito lo iba a enloquecer.

—¡Basta! —pidió Bella al ver a Edward—. Lo están asustando.

Raymond y Heather dejaron de gritar.

—Escuchen. Edward y yo necesitamos asilo por esta noche. —Bella vio en el rostro de su hermano y en el de su cuñada, que querían volver a gritar—. Así que compórtense antes de que lo vuelvan loco.

Con eso, Raymond y Heather calmaron un poco más.

—Sería un honor —se apresuró a decir Raymond. Volteó a ver a Heather y esta le sonrió—. Al parecer a tiempo para cenar.

Bella se giró para ver a Edward, este aún con su rostro afligido. Sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Tenía que hacerle saber que ahí estarían bien.

Al ver la sonrisa de Bella, Edward se sintió más tranquilo.

Heather volvió a la cocina y Raymond les hizo señas para que pasaran al comedor.

Bella le extendió la mano a Edward y él la tomó, levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia el comedor.

—Siéntense —pidió Raymond amablemente, señalando las dos sillas del lado derecho.

Con esta invitación, ambos tomaron asiento.

Pasaron un par de minutos en cómodo silencio hasta que los anfitriones terminaron de poner la mesa y servir la cena.

—Cuéntenos, ¿cómo se conocieron? —preguntó Heather.

—Es una larga historia —contestó Bella.

—Tenemos tiempo —dijo Raymond.

Bella volteó a verlo.

—Sí, bueno. —Bella jugueteó con su plato—. Estamos cansados y no tenemos ganas de hablar.

Raymond notó el tono evasivo en su hermana.

—Como digas —dijo Raymond en tono resignado.

Edward se quedó aún más callado al ver la dinámica que Bella tenía con su hermano.

—Está muy rica la cena —dijo Edward, cortando la incomodidad.

—Que bueno que te guste —dijo Heather con una sonrisa—. De verdad es un gusto que estés en nuestra casa.

Raymond dejó de ver a su hermana con el ceño fruncido tras la patada que su esposa le dio.

—Sí, un gusto —dijo y se volteó a ver a Edward—. Eres una persona muy callada —afirmó Raymond, sin apartar su mirada.

—No hay mucho que decir —susurró Edward—. Soy una persona muy tímida.

Bella sonrió. Efectivamente, Edward era tímido y evasivo.

—Imaginé que al ser una de las celebridades más conocidas, serías un tipo que se la pasaba hablando de sí mismo.

Bella comenzó a reír ante el comentario de Raymond, el cual estaba completamente alejado de la realidad.

Raymond pasó de la risa de Bella y siguió concentrado en Edward. No es que tuviera desconfianza de él, sino todo lo contrario, era un gran fan de él y quería disimularlo.

—Las apariencias engañan —dijo Edward en su defensa—. No suelo ser lo que la gente espera.

Raymond quería hacer otra pregunta, pero fue interrumpido por Bella.

—Suficiente. —Bella se levantó de la mesa—. Si no les importa, estamos muy cansados y queremos dormir.

Heather les sonrió dulcemente y asintió. —Muéstrales dónde dormirán —le ordenó Heather a Raymond. Este asintió, dejó su comida, se levantó de la mesa y les hizo señas para que lo siguieran escaleras arriba.

Bella fue la primera en salir tras su hermano. Por su parte, Edward le hizo una reverencia a la señora de la casa y siguió a Bella.

Heather sonrió aún más. Edward era más de lo que pensaba.

Al llegar al segundo piso, Edward vio a Bella hacerle señas de que la siguiera a una de las habitaciones. Caminó hasta estar al lado de ella.

—Aquí es donde se quedarán. —Raymond señaló la habitación en la que estaban, la cual solo tenía una cama—. Me encantaría poder ofrecerles otra recámara, pero por el momento es todo lo que tenemos.

—Perfecto. —Se apresuró a decir Bella—. Estaremos bien —dijo, echándole un vistazo más profundo a la habitación—. Ahora, si nos disculpas.

Raymond entendió y comenzó a salir del cuarto.

—Gracias —dijo Edward. Le extendió su mano y Raymond la tomó. Por poco se desmaya. Se tranquilizó y los dejó solos.

Cuando Edward escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se giró para ver a Bella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada. Solo quería verte —dijo Edward con sinceridad. Tal vez podía reprocharle su comportamiento, pero, ¿quién era el para juzgarla?

—En ese caso. —Bella le sonrió—. Ambos dormiremos en la cama. Tú de lado derecho y yo en el izquierdo. —Caminó hacia la cama, se quitó sus botas al igual que sus lentes y los acomodó en la mesita de noche y se acostó en ella. Palmeó el otro lado y Edward entendió que era hora de dormir.

Edward se sentó en la cama para poder quitarse las botas, quedándose así con los calcetines de corazoncitos. Con sumo cuidado se recostó en el lado derecho de la cama.

—Me gustan tus calcetines —dijo Bella con los ojos cerrados.

Edward comenzó a reírse ante el comentario.

—Eran los únicos limpios que tenía.

Esta vez fue el turno de reír de Bella y Edward comenzó a sentir terror al darse cuenta de que las cosas al lado de Bella eran demasiado fáciles.

Nada bueno salía de sentirse a sí y Edward lo sabía.

De un movimiento brusco, Edward se dio la vuelta. Bella abrió un ojo para ver la cara de Edward y lo único que encontró fue su espalda.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, confundida.

 _¡No! ¡Estoy aterrado!_ Quiso gritar, pero no era tan simple, al igual que la pregunta.

—Si —se limitó a contestar—. Hasta mañana.

Bella sintió cómo Edward volvía a levantar un muro entre ellos. Sin decir más, y con ganas de golpearlo, Bella se giró hacia el otro lado, dándole así la espalda a Edward.

Como ya era costumbre, Edward solo durmió cuatro horas. Abrió los ojos y todo el cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras. Tan solo un tenue rayo de luz entraba por la ventana.

Tallándose los ojos, se levantó de la cama. Escuchó cómo la lluvia caía. Era algo común en Seattle. Asomándose por la ventana, Edward pudo ver un relámpago que alumbró todo el lugar, seguido por el trueno correspondiente.

—¡No te atrevas! —gritó Bella.

Edward se giró completamente al escuchar a Bella y caminó hacia ella. Estando cerca, pudo notar que ella aún dormía.

—Bella —Edward le susurró en su oído e intentó despertarla, meciéndola de un lado a otro—. Bella.

—¡He dicho que no! —volvió a gritar. Su frente comenzaba a sudar.

—Bella —volvió a insistir Edward, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna. Ella seguía en su sueño.

—¡Joder, que no! —gritó aún más fuerte.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Edward entendió que estaba en una pesadilla. De esas que son creadas a través de malos recuerdos.

Respiró hondo y se armó de valor. La tomó de ambos brazos y comenzó a sacudirla con más fuerza.

Al instante, Bella abrió los ojos. Edward estaba frente a ella con cara de preocupación.

 _«¡Estúpida! Hemos tenido un ataque»._ Su mente podía reprenderla todo lo que quisiera, pero el maldito sueño había sido mil veces peor que antes.

Bella quería decirle a Edward que la soltara, que estaba bien, pero no podía. El solo hecho de verlo tan preocupado, derrumbó una de las murallas de Bella. Lentamente, comenzaron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas.

—Estoy bien —dijo Bella con voz estrangulada.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en mentirme? —preguntó Edward al verla tan mal.

—Ha sido tan solo una proyección de mi estúpido subconsciente. —Sonriendo con tristeza, se deshizo de los brazos de Edward.

—Es más que eso. —Si alguien sabía de recuerdos malos, era Edward.

—Ya te he dicho lo que es —dijo de mala gana y se volvió a acostar en la cama—. Olvídalo.

—¿Bella? —Edward quería respuestas, pero era obvio que ella no se las daría.

—Gracias —susurró mientras se volteaba hacia su lado de la cama—, pero te he dicho que lo olvides.

—Oye…

—¡Que lo olvides! —dijo Bella en un tono más alto.

—Pero…

—¡Pero, nada! —Esta vez, Bella se levantó de la cama—. No nos conocemos tanto como para que hablemos de esto. —Girando su cara, encontró la mirada penetrante de Edward—. Agradezco lo que hiciste, pero no tienes derecho de preguntarme nada.

Esas palabras le dolieron a Edward. Ella tenía razón. No se conocían en lo absoluto como para contarse ese tipo de cosas.

—Tienes razón —admitió derrotado—. Vuelve a dormir —le dijo antes de levantarse de la cama.

Caminó hasta la ventana y se sentó en el pequeño sillón de piel que estaba al lado de esta.

Eran las siete y media cuando el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar.

Aún medio dormida, Bella buscó en la mesita de noche el celular hasta que lo encontró.

—Swan —contestó en un tono adormilado.

— _¿Dónde está mi mejor agente?_ —preguntó una voz autoritaria al otro lado del teléfono.

—En Seattle, jefe —respondió Bella, levantándose de un salto y poniéndose las botas al mismo tiempo.

— _Bien. Necesito que tomes el próximo vuelo a Texas._

—Como digas. —Y sin más, Bella colgó.

Metió el teléfono en la bolsa de su pantalón, se puso sus lentes y comenzó a buscar a Edward. Este no estaba en el cuarto, así que decidió bajar.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, reservó un boleto de avión a Texas.

Cuando llegó al piso inferior, se encontró a Heather de frente, levantando su vista del celular.

—¿Has visto a Edward? —preguntó.

—Sí. —Heather volteó a ver al comedor—. Está tomando el café con Ray.

Bella asintió y caminó hacia donde estaba Edward. Una vez que reservó el boleto de avión, se guardó el celular y entró de lleno al comedor.

—Bella —dijo Raymond cuando ella entro en el salón.

Edward se giró para poder verla. Ahí estaba, recargada en el marco, mientras sonreía.

—Es hora de irnos —dijo Bella, señalando la puerta con la cabeza.

Edward asintió y se levantó de la silla.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte —expresó mientras le extendía la mano a Raymond. Este la tomó y sonrió.

—El placer es todo mío. —Aún sonriendo, le soltó la mano.

Bella levantó su cabeza en señal de despedida.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —preguntó Raymond, levantándose de la silla.

—No necesitamos despedidas —dijo Bella—. Nos veremos dentro de unos días.

Raymond caminó hacia ella para poder abrazarla.

—Sin cursilerías —dijo ella poniendo su brazo entre los dos—. Gracias por todo. —Y sin más, Bella salió de la casa.

Edward se giró hacia Raymond.

—De verdad, gracias por todo. —Ray le sonrió tristemente—. Me despides de tu esposa —murmuró Edward antes de salir de la casa.

Raymond veía desde el pórtico cómo Edward se subía al carro.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó Bella a Edward.

Él solo asintió.

Bella giró el volante y comenzó a conducir hacia el aeropuerto.

—¿Volverás a Chicago? —preguntó Edward después de unos minutos de silencio.

—No. Tengo trabajo en otra parte —respondió secamente—. ¿Tú? ¿Volverás a Nueva York? —Esta vez preguntó con curiosidad.

—Si —respondió él.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Bella fue directamente a la oficina de policía. Por su parte, Edward se quedó sentado en la sala de espera, cuidándose de que nadie lo reconociera, incluso se compró un periódico con dinero que Bella le prestó.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —pregunto Bella, confundida, sentándose a su lado.

—Escondiéndome —respondió el en voz baja—. ¿Qué fuiste hacer? —preguntó, levantando su vista del periódico.

—Fui a registrar mi automóvil para que lo trasladen a Chicago —respondió Bella antes de morder la dona que traía en su mano.

—Por cierto —dijo Edward, acordándose de algo—. Joe, ha mandado a alguien a arreglar mi desastre. Irán por el auto y se encargaran de todo.

Bella volteó a verlo sorprendida.

—¿Quién es Joe? —preguntó al momento de darle otra mordida a la dona.

—Mi representante.

—Oh. La niñera que limpia tu mierda.

Edward la miró con mala cara.

—Sabes que es verdad —dijo antes de terminarse la dona.

Edward iba a regresar su vista al periódico, cuando el teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar.

—Es para ti —informó, pasándole el celular a Edward.

Edward lo tomó y contestó.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Edward.

— _El jet te está esperando donde lo dejaste._

—Perfecto —dijo Edward triunfante—. Voy hacia allá. —Sin más, colgó y le pasó el teléfono a Bella.

Se levantó de la silla felizmente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que este era el adiós. Giró hacia Bella.

—No empieces con cursilerías —le advirtió Bella al ver su rostro.

—Gracias —dijo Edward con toda la sinceridad posible—. Has sido la luz en mi oscuridad y por eso te estaré el resto de mi puta vida agradecido.

No era una declaración de amor, y aún así a Bella le supo a gloria.

—No me debes nada —dijo mientras se levantaba y trataba ponerse a su altura, lo cual era imposible—. Solo hice mi trabajo.

Edward comenzó a reírse.

—Ahora suenas como policía.

Bella también empezó a reír.

—Una mala costumbre. —Mas su sonrisa desapareció cuando Edward acortó la distancia y la abrazó.

—Eres la mejor persona que he conocido —dijo en su oído—. Gracias.

No era algo común que un artista al que idolatrabas, te estuviera sosteniendo y al mismo tiempo, agradeciendo.

Sin darle más vueltas, ella también lo abrazó. Enterró su rostro en su pecho. Su olor era desorbitante. Te hacía querer un poco más de él y la fuerza con la que te sostenía. Ella podría pasar el resto de su vida en ese lugar.

« _¡Despierta!_ _»._ _Su subconsciente le dio una cachetada._ « _Tenemos trabajo que hacer_ _»_

Y sin más, lo soltó. Suspirando con tristeza, admitió que ambos tenían que volver a sus mundos.

Moviéndose en los brazos de Edward, Bella deshizo el abrazo.

Edward la observó fijamente. Probablemente nunca la volvería a ver, así que quería guardar su recuerdo, hasta que se dio cuenta que no tenía que ser así.

—Pásame tu número de celular —dijo Edward.

Bella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Estás de broma? —preguntó con fingida indignación.

—No —respondió él con sinceridad.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Para secuestrarte. —Edward la miró con sorna.

—En ese caso. —Bella sacó una pluma que traía en su chaqueta y le anotó su número a Edward—. No soy lo que piensas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Edward mientras veía el número de su mano.

—No soy una buena persona, y mucho menos una buena amiga. —Edward levantó su mirada para ponerle más atención—. Mi trabajo es lo único que me importa, a tal caso que lo llevo a mi vida rutinaria.

—No me importa. —Edward le sonrió de manera cínica—. Dijiste que todo el mundo debe tener un amigo. —Bella lo observó, levantando una ceja—. Así que yo te acabo de elegir a ti.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Bella, pegándole en el brazo a Edward.

—Tal vez, pero ahora soy tu amigo el idiota. —Edward se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura de Bella y sin avisar, le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Adiós, princesa —le susurró al oído.

Se paró firmemente y comenzó a caminar, rumbo a la puerta dos, donde estaba su jet.

Bella se quedó viéndolo partir, con una sonrisa.

—¡Adiós! —Vio cómo él se perdió a la distancia—. Has sido el mejor desastre con el que me he podido encontrar —susurró esto último para sí misma.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 _ **Moto de nieve: Arctic Cat Bearcat Z1 XT GS: La única capaz de realizar las tareas más duras, con más de 150 caballos de fuerza.**_

 _ **Dodge Charger 1969: ahorrémonos la explicación. Es el de la película Rápido & Furioso (El que usa Vin Diesel)**_

* * *

 **Dejando de lado la parte "técnica".**

 **1\. Es un gusto para mí que seden el tiempo de leer esta historia.**

 **2\. Lamento mucho la tardanza. Pero así es esto.**

 **3\. La segunda canción que recomendé,** _(_ es _cuando Edward habla de la nieve. Es un reclamo hacia su madre)_

 **¿Cómo ven a este par?**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. (De verdad ayudan)**

 **Por último y no menos importante. Infinitas gracias a mi Beta. Eres un sol.**

 **Ahora les mando besos aplastantes :D**


	5. 4 volver a la rutina

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM/ Algunos personajes al igual que la historia son míos.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction**

* * *

 **Antes que nada. Quiero decirles que yo no estudio criminología, así que este capítulo y los que vienen los eh hecho a base de estudio, esfuerzo, videos y un poco de imaginación. (Espero que me haya salido bien)**

 **Por cierto, Infinitas gracia a quienes sedan tiempo de dejarme un review & también a los lectores silenciosos (son un sol)**

* * *

 **Canciones para este capítulo:**

 **Metallica-Creeping Death** (esta es la canción con la que abren el concierto **)**

 **Pantera - Hollow** (Cada vez que Edward recuerda a Dave)

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Volver a la rutina**

 _No existe vértigo mayor que el que produce una cuartilla de papel blanco. Aquellos pentagramas dispuestos a que los rellenemos con notas tienen cierto semblante burlón que produce, cuando menos, respeto._

—Joaquín Turina.

Bella arribó a Austin, Texas, alrededor de la una de la tarde. El sol estaba en su punto y calor no se hacía esperar. Por suerte, llevaba, debajo de su playera de Flash, otra playera blanca de manga corta.

—¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó Bella al entrar a la sala de conferencias.

Todos los presentes se giraron a verla. La habían extrañado.

—Anoche hubieron dos víctimas. Brenda Cox y John Ward. Fueron asesinados, uno en Austin y otro en San Antonio. Los atacaron y los encadenaron a un auto que los arrastró vivos hasta morir. Hemos investigado y los perjudicados no se conocían —dijo Leo.

—Pero ambos recibieron mensajes de texto similares de teléfonos desechables, pidiéndoles verse —agregó Dante, el cual se levantó de su asiento para darle un abrazo de bienvenida a Bella.

—Nuestro ignoto es su amigo, o al menos finge serlo —dijo Aisha, antes de abrazar a Bella.

—Y en base a cómo murieron, quería verlos sufrir —continuó Jacob.

—Es sádico y tiene una misión —afirmó Bella. Dejando las muestras de cariño, tomó un lugar en la mesa para poder continuar con el análisis.

—El arrastrar se asocia con crímenes de odio, pero ninguna víctima era minoría o gay —prosiguió Patrick mientras le pasaba un folder a Bella con los informes del caso.

—De hecho, arrastrar aparece en la historia. En el siglo XI, los castigos severos eran una forma común de castigo y después se les sacaban los órganos, y decapitaban cuando ya había terminado —dijo Bella al momento de ver las fotografías.

—Pero eso no pasó aquí. Tal vez es un asesino serial que cambia de ciudad —dijo Leo, el cual seguía buscando pistas en los informes.

—No lo sé… Dos víctimas en menos de tres horas es excesivo —acotó Bella—. Podría cobrar otra víctima pronto.

—Es por eso que estamos aquí —afirmó Patrick—. Ahora, revisemos la victimología. No atacó sexualmente ni robó a ninguno de los perjudicados.

—La chica era maestra y tenía dos hijos, mientras que el chico era un adicto que encontró en una farmacia a unas cuantas cuadras de su centro de rehabilitación —dijo Jacob.

—Una mujer sin problemas y un adicto. —Dante los miró con sorna—. Es probable que no se conozcan.

—No se conocían, pero el asesino a ellos sí. —Aisha sacó el informe de llamadas de los implicados—. Les hablaba a ambos, dos veces al día.

—Eso no es al azar. Es cacería —afirmó Bella—. Las fotos nos dicen que era pura tortura; piel desprendida, huesos rotos. Casi profanando el cuerpo.

—Regresemos un segundo —interrumpió Leo—. ¿Es posible matar a alguien en Austin y luego conducir dos horas y media hasta San Antonio y volverlo hacer?

—Si conduces un motor de ocho con un cigüeñal plano a 130 kilómetros por hora, con buen tránsito y tomas las calles adecuadas, lo harás en una hora y 10 minutos —contestó Bella—. Incluso te daría tiempo para pasar por unos tacos.

Leo la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esta chica era la mejor.

—En fin —habló Patrick—. Ahora que has llegado, Swan, es necesario que nos dividamos. Dante y Aisha, vayan a la escena del crimen. Jacob y leo con los médicos forenses. Bella y yo nos quedaremos hablar con la policía.

Una vez que Patrick dio la orden, la sala de juntas se despejó.

.

.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Edward llegó a su departamento. El vuelo de regreso a Nueva York había sido largo y cansado.

—¿Qué se supone que pasó? —preguntó Joe en el instante que Edward cruzó el lumbral de la puerta.

—Nada que te interese —respondió Edward al momento de sentarse en el sillón frente a Joe.

—No me vengas con mamadas. —Su amigo le aventó un folder amarillo a Edward—. El puto carro está destrozado y las alimañas de reporteros ya tienen la noticia.

Edward tomó el folder que cayó al lado de él y lo abrió. Había fotos del auto. Al parecer era pérdida total, además de que los árboles se veían destrozados y otros quemados, sin olvidar el pedazo de metal, de la barra de contención, que había quedado clavado en un pino.

—He tenido que comprar un auto nuevo —dijo Joe con enojo—. ¿Qué mierdas pasó?

—Tuve un maldito accidente automovilístico —respondió Edward, arrastrando las palabras.

—No me vengas con lo que ya sé. —Joe se pasó una mano por el rostro.

Respirando hondo, Edward contestó.

—Tuve una discusión en casa de mis tíos, la cual me hizo salir enfurecido de allí.

Joe levantó una ceja.

—¿Eso es todo? —le preguntó a Edward, el cual asintió—. Pero, ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando?

Edward se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—¡Ya no eres un puto niño! —gritó Joe—. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer es de carácter mundial.

—Vamos, no es para tanto —dijo Edward, restándole importancia.

—¡¿Que no es para tanto?! —exclamó Joe, aún más alto. Se levantó de golpe, tomó el control y encendió la televisión.

Apareció una reportera dando la noticia. De fondo se veía la casa de Bella.

— _Nos encontramos en el pueblo de Forks, un pequeño lugar en el estado de Washington. Al parecer, es donde el vocalista de la banda Metadeth, Edward Cullen, tuvo un accidente el pasado viernes._

Edward se levantó y apagó el televisor.

—Okey. Sí fue grave —admitió Edward.

—¿Grave? —Joe lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¡Fue un puto desastre! —gritó enojado —. Antes di que no te mataste.

Edward comenzó a reírse ante la interpretación de madre preocupada de Joe.

—Te diría que suenas como mi madre. —Mirándolo desafiante, prosiguió—: pero sabes que mi madre es todo menos protectora y amorosa.

—No me das ni puta gracia —dijo Joe mientras caminaba hacia él—. Además, tu familia no ha parado de llamar en todo el día. ¿Qué se supone que les diga?

—No te lo dije para que te rieras. Y, respecto a mi familia, diles que estoy bien. —Edward lo miró con una mueca—. Dejándolos a un lado, nadie salió herido más que yo.

— Sí, claro. Esa escusa no le va a tus tíos, y mucho menos a esa rubia demente que tienes como amiga. —Edward comenzó a reír ante la mención de Rosalie—. No te rías. Debes de entender que hay personas a las que les importas.

—No me vengas con eso ahora —le reprochó.

—No. No me vengas con eso tú. —Joe lo apuntó con su dedo—. Sabes que tu familia te ama y te apoya apesar de todo. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero así es. —Joe tocó el hombro de Edward—. Sé que te sientes solo, y quiero que sepas que no lo estás.

Edward sabía que Joe tenía razón. Aún había gente a la que le importaba. Qué más daba que su madre lo viera como el peor error de su vida y su padre como una mina de oro en bruto. Tenía a sus tíos, a sus primos, a Jasper, y sobretodo a Rosalie. Su mejor y única amiga.

—Odio cuando tienes razón —admitió Edward, derrotado—. Llámalos y diles que estoy bien, que en cuanto pueda, iré a verlos.

Joe asintió.

—Por cierto. —Joe rebuscó algo en la bolsa de su pantalón, sacó un papel y se lo extendió a Edward—. Te programé una cita con el médico.

—¿Estás de broma? —Edward desdobló el papel, el cual contenía una dirección.

—Es la dirección del doctor, para hoy a las ocho de la noche.

—No iré —dijo Edward con desprecio—. Ya me revisaron, dijeron que estaba bien.

—¿Quién te revisó?

—Como sea. —Edward evadió el tema. No quería hablar de Bella. Ella era solo para él—. Si ya resolviste el caso, significa que no hay nada más de qué hablar. —Edward comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

—No me dejes hablando solo. —Edward hizo caso omiso y continuó caminando—. ¡Anthony!

Edward giró sobre sus talones al escuchar ese despreciable segundo nombre que tenía.

—Vuélveme a llamar así y te juro que te asesinaré —amenazó Edward a Joe.

Joe dio un paso hacia atrás al ver los ojos humeantes y la cara malhumorada de Edward.

—Bien. Como digas. —Joe levantó sus manos en señal de rendición—. Solo quiero que sepas que en media hora tienes una reunión con la banda.

Edward dejó salir todo el aire de golpe, se pasó una mano por su cabello y, con su semblante tranquilizado, volvió a la sala.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó Edward, con notable cansancio.

—¿Hacerte qué? —En todos los años que Joe llevaba conociendo a Edward, jamás se acostumbraría a sus cambios de humor. Incluso pensaba que podría ser víctima de la menopausia.

—¿Cómo te atreves a programarme una cita con ese trío de imbéciles?

Ahora Joe sabía por dónde iba el asunto. Armándose de valor, contestó.

—Simple. Te has portado como un cretino los últimos tres años. Ellos han estado para ti en todo momento, nunca te cuestionan y mucho menos te juzgan. Así que ahora es justo que hables con ellos. —Al terminar, Joe volvió a respirar.

—No me hables de "justicia" —dijo Edward, afincando las comillas en la última palabra.

—Déjate de dramas. —Joe caminó hacia Edward. Al estar frente a frente, recordó lo alto e intimidante que era Edward—. Ahora, como tu representante y amigo, te sugiero que vayas y hables con ellos. ¿No se supone que la banda es todo para ti?

Edward lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados. Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Uno muy bajo.

—Que te den. —Edward no trató de ocultar su enojo—. Iré. —Edward comenzó a caminar hacia la ducha. Antes de entrar, se giró—. Pero si algo sale mal, me las pagarás.

Su representante le hizo un saludo militar antes de que Edward se metiera al baño.

.

.

Al entrar a la sala de juntas del edificio donde estaba el estudio de grabación, Edward vio a un hombre que quería y despreciaba al mismo tiempo.

Alexander Barraud. Lo conoció cuando eran niños. Ambos vivían en Las Vegas, Nevada. Con él compartió cientos de aventuras de su niñez y adolescencia. Ahora era tan solo un hombre al que despreciaba por saber cosas que lo atormentaban, cosas que los unían y, sobretodo, porque en él vivía una parte de Dave.

En cuestión de un parpadeo, Alex se levantó de su silla y se la aventó a Edward.

Edward cayó sobre su espalda. Giró ágilmente hasta quedar arriba, sujetándole las manos a Alex y las pasó por arriba de su cabeza.

—Años de conocernos y aún sigues con las misma tácticas —dijo Edward, sonriendo. Tenía a Alex en una posición un tanto vergonzosa.

—¡Púdrete! —gimió Alex por la falta de aire—. Tantos años y sigues siendo el mismo puto imbécil de antes.

Edward mostró su sonrisa ladeada y lo soltó. Se levantó de encima de él, tomó asiento en su lugar y esperó a que Alex hiciera lo mismo.

—Deja de avergonzarte y toma asiento, Alexander —ordenó Joe como si fuera un padre.

Edward se giró hacia al lado izquierdo. Ahí se encontró con dos personas a las cuales extrañaba secretamente.

Zarck y Nicker Wells. A ambos los habían conocido él y Alex en un bar de Nueva York. Justo un mes después del entierro de Dave. Debía de confesar que al principio, no le caían para nada bien. Sin embargo, después de tratarlos, se dio cuenta que ambos eran personas de calidad.

—Un gusto, hermanos. —Edward extendió su mano. Zarck la tomó primero y después Nicker. Ambos le dieron un apretón fraternal.

—Te hemos echado de menos T-Rex —dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos.

Edward volvió a sonreír. Echaba de menos su apodo y sobretodo a ese par.

—Dejando atrás las cursilerías, es momento de trabajar. —Joe se levantó de su asiento y le extendió una carpeta a cada uno—. Retomaremos la gira donde la dejamos. El día 31 de agosto es el primer concierto en San Diego. En esa misma ciudad tenemos otro concierto el día dos, el tres viajaremos a Seattle y así sucesivamente.

Si hubiera tenido algo en la boca, Edward lo hubiese escupido. Esas noticias no eran las que él esperaba.

—¿Estás de broma? —preguntó Edward con una leve esperanza de que Joe solo estuviera jugando.

—Nunca he hablado tan seriamente en toda mi vida. —Joe tomó el control, apretó un botón que hizo que las luces se apagaran y el proyector se encendió. En la pantalla, aparecieron gráficas, las cuales tenía una flecha hacia arriba, que representaba las ganancias, y otra hacia abajo, que señalaba las perdidas, ambas flechas estaban en una misma grafica—. Si no continuamos con la gira, nos demandaran por incumplimiento de contrato, lo cual hará que paguemos un par de millones de dólares. Cuestión que a nadie le agrada. —Volteó a mirar a todos—. Todo ya está planeado y listo. Solo falta que se presenten en los lugares y días señalados.

Edward se pasó las manos por el rostro.

—Sí, Edward. Todo es gracias a tus pequeñas vacaciones —dijo Alex sarcásticamente—. Siempre es todo gracias a ti.

—Claro, Alex. —Edward se giró para verlo—. Gracias a mí tienes millones de dólares. Sin mí, seguirías en el sucio departamento de tus padres.

Alex se levantó de su asiento para volver a pelear con Edward, pero Joe fue más rápido y lo agarró.

—Déjense de niñerías —Joe reprendió a ambos como si fuera su padre—. Esta reunión fue convocada solo para informarles las próximas actividades de la banda. —Los miró a ambos—. No para que arreglen sus riñas.

Edward sabía que Joe tenía razón. No podía seguir con sus peleas contra Alex. Era un mal necesario.

—¿Cuánto tiempo durará la gira? —preguntó Zarck.

—Tres meses.

Edward vio a los hermanos con una mirada de disculpa. Ambos tenían hijos y familia. Sabía que sería doloroso separarse de sus hijos.

—Al parecer no hay de otra—dijo Edward, sonriéndole con cinismo a Alex, que era el más desdichado de todos—. Partimos hoy a medianoche.

Y con eso último, Edward abandonó el recinto.

.

.

Pasaban de las diez de la noche cuando el equipo de comportamiento criminal llegó a una conclusión tras descubrir que una de las víctimas tenía relación con una persona que conoció en internet, alguien en un grupo de ayuda. A eso, le agregaron la muerte de un sujeto, el cual fue testigo de John, la primera víctima, cuando lo acusaron de violación a una menor. Mientras que la segunda, mató a un niño cuando era joven cuando conducía en estado de ebriedad. Ella quedó absorta de cargos cuando su padre pagó una buena suma de dinero a organizaciones privadas.

Ahora podían dar el perfil.

—Se trata de dos mujeres, que matan a quienes cometieron crímenes horribles. Trabajan en conjunto, planean y ejecutan ataques coordinados. Su mentalidad es de venganza. Creen que el servicio de justicia no sirve y que depende de ellas que funcione —dijo Patrick.

—Dada la planeación y el nivel de compromiso, las ignotas tienen más de treinta y, es probable, que conozcan los crímenes que vengan. Están involucradas personalmente en las perdidas y creen que tienen que actuar —habló Leo.

—El último ataque fue más improvisado y personal. No atrajeron a la víctima, sino que lo atacaron por sorpresa durante su trabajo —dijo Aisha—. Durante una serie, la amenaza es que el ignoto ataque otra vez o desaparezca. Si ya completó su venganza, sucederá lo segundo. Las ignotas tal vez no tengan antecedentes, ya que se ven como bienhechoras.

—Con base en el hecho de que a una víctima la atacaron _post mortem_ , y a los demás cuando seguían con vida. Una de ellas no es tan competente en la misión, mientras que la otra es más dominante. Buscamos a madres que hayan perdido algún hijo —agregó Dante.

—También tenemos que ver el daño colateral de los crímenes que nuestras víctimas actuales cometieron hace años, ya que esto es lo único que tienen en común las ignotas conforme pase el tiempo, su amistad será más tensa y al final, fracasará —dijo Bella, dando por terminado el perfil.

.

.

Justo a la media noche, Edward abordaba el avión perteneciente a la banda. Ya estaban todos en sus lugares, tan solo lo esperaban a él.

—Tan educada tu costumbre de llegar tarde —dijo Alex desde su asiento. Él estaba del lado izquierdo, al igual que Zarck.

—Dije que nos veríamos a medianoche —respondió Edward de forma natural—. No es mi culpa, que ya no escuches bien.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Joe que iba abordando el avión—. Por su bien es mejor que comiencen a dejar sus rivalidades en el pasado. Si queremos que esto funcione, tendrán que poner de su parte.

—Que no me joda y todo saldrá bien —se apresuró a decir Edward.

Alex tan solo le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo de en medio.

—¿Quién habla de educación? —Bufó Edward, antes de voltearsepara ver por la ventana.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando la banda arribó a San Diego.

El vuelo fue en completo silencio. Zarck, Nicker y Alexander durmieron todo el camino, mientras que Edward repasaba el itinerario una y otra vez. Él, como era costumbre, no pudo dormir.

Llegando a la recepción del hotel, Joe le asignó a cada uno su habitación. La de Edward y la de Alex estaban a una distancia considerable. Joe no quería que a mitad de la noche le llamaran con motivo de que uno asesinó al otro.

—Ya todo está montado en el Estadio Qualcomm.* —Respiró y volvió hablar—. El día de mañana tendrán toda la mañana libre, a las cinco los quiero ver aquí en la recepción—. Joe se giró para hablar tan solo con Edward—. Por lo que más quieras. no llegues tarde. ¿Entendido?

—No —contestó Edward, antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo al elevador—, pero aquí estaré. —Su voz se perdió en el elevador.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Edward se dio cuenta de que no le había mandado un solo mensaje a Bella.

Quería conservarla, pero no se molestaba en enviarle aunque sea un mensaje. Pero, ¿qué clase de amigo era él?

Sin pensarlo más, tomó su celular, el cual Joe compró recientemente, y decididó mandarle un mensaje a Bella.

Tras un par de minutos de pensar en lo que le iba a escribir, por fin envió el mensaje.

Bella se encontraba leyendo los informes del caso, cuando de pronto un mensaje le llegó. Desbloqueó el teléfono un poco vacilante ya que no conocía el número. Tal vez era el número de un policía que había descubierto algo del caso. Fue a mensajes y lo abrió.

" **¿No habrás pensado que te deshiciste de mí? Lo que prometo, lo cumplo. Buen día, princesa."**

— **Edward.**

Bella comenzó a reírse al terminar de leer el mensaje. No había que preguntarse quién le había enviado el mensaje. Era más que obvio quién era.

Así que se apresuró a contestarle.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando el teléfono del hotel comenzó a sonar. Edward estaba medio despertando, así que, con torpeza, levantó el auricular.

—¿Diga? —preguntó Edward con voz adormilada.

—Servicio de despertador —dijo una voz femenina.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Quién mierdas lo pidió? —Edward ya se escuchaba molesto.

—El señor Joseph Greene lo ordenó. —La voz femenina no cambió su tono de amabilidad.

Con eso último, Edward colgó el teléfono.

¿En qué mierdas pensaba Joe? Para ser el representante, se tomaba papales que no eran suyos, como el de madre responsable, comprometida con sus hijos. Eso era algo que Edward odiaba con todo su ser.

Sin ánimos de volver a dormir, Edward giró en la cama, tomó su celular de la mesita de noche y comenzó a revisarlo.

Había más de seis mil retweets, cuatro millones de likes en _Instagram_ y un mensaje. Mandó a la mierda a las redes sociales y se fue directo al único mensaje que tenía.

" **Es imposible olvidarme de ti. Tu cara sale hasta en el papel de baño. ¡Eres el mejor, príncipe encantador! Que tengas un buen día."**

— **Bella**

Edward comenzó a reírse.

Se levantó de la cama, se estiró igual que los gatos y caminó al baño. Se miró al espejo por unos minutos.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Aquí estaba la prueba de lo que era llevar una vida de excesos. Se notaba cansado, su barba pintaba algunas canas y su sonrisa ya no estaba.

—¿Qué hemos hecho? _—_ le preguntó a su reflejo.

—Tenemos que cambiar. Esto no nos está llevando a nada bueno —se respondió.

Respirando hondo, tomó la crema de afeitar, se la puso en su rostro y agarro el rastrillo. Con una vieja táctica, aprendida gracias a su primer jefe, comenzó a rasurarse. Primero el lado izquierdo, luego en medio y, por último, el lado derecho.

Cuando terminó, se vio al espejo. Había rejuvenecido. No es que fuera una persona mayor, sino que la vida de excesos le había dejado secuelas.

Salió del baño. Caminó en la habitación, buscando en su maleta ropa que ponerse. Tomó unos vaqueros desgarrados, una playera color negro de _Motorhead_ , su chamarra negra de mezclilla y sus botas negras.

Al terminar de cambiarse, se acomodó su reloj de pulsera, guardó su celular y la llave de hotel. Se colocó sus lentes y se dispuso a salir.

Cuando dio el primer paso fuera del hotel, se sintió desprotegido. No sabía porqué en este punto de su carrera, le daba temor encontrarse con mucha gente. Dejando a un lado sus temores, continuó caminando. Hasta que llegó al parque Balboa*. Por suerte, solo un par de personas lo habían reconocido en el transcurso del camino, pero habían sido demasiado penosos como para acercarse.

Una vez dentro del parque, la gente lo fue reconociendo. Lo miraban cautelosamente. Aunque se podía ver en sus rostros la emoción, no se atrevían a acercarse. Edward intentaba caminar rápido, pero al parecer eso llamaba más la atención, así que decidió ir a un paso prudente.

Él tenía en mente ir al Museo Aeroespacial*.

Al llegar a su destino, Edward comenzó a caminar por el museo. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que fue. Camino alrededor de 10 minutos hasta llegar a donde estaba su avión favorito, el Grumman F6F Hellcat*. Iba a ese lugar cada vez que estaba en San Diego por el simple hecho de que ese avión le traía el mejor recuerdo de su infancia.

Un modelo idéntico a escala de ese avión había sido el único regalo que su padre le había dado. Este se lo dio en su cumpleaños número seis. Fue una de las pocas veces que lo vio después del divorcio. Lo había llevado al parque, donde jugaron todo el día y al término, le contó una historia de cómo el abuelo Richard había piloteado uno en la segunda guerra mundial. Al final del día, le entrego el avión, dándole un beso en la frente y diciéndole: _—El pasado está muerto, el presente se convertirá en cualquier cosa que desees._

Al recordarlo, Edward no pudo evitar tocarse el antebrazo de lado izquierdo, donde esas palabras estaban tatuadas. Una lágrima traicionera salió y la apartó en seguida. Años atrás, se había prometido no volverse a ver débil delante de alguien más.

Mirando hacia los lados, se percató que nadie lo veía. Este era su momento perfecto para huir. Antes de comenzar a caminar, sacó su celular y le tomó una foto al avión. Guardó el celular y continuó su camino.

El resto de la tarde, Edward caminó por el parque, teniendo paradas tan solo para comer. En todo el transcurso, solo un par de personas se habían atrevido a acercársele. Se tomó un par de fotos y autografió algunas cosas.

Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde, Edward arribó al hotel. Apenas se estaba reuniendo el grupo en la recepción. Al entrar, se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperar a que estuvieran todos. Mientras esperaba, sacó su celular para enviar un mensaje.

—Seguro hoy tiembla —dijo Joe, sarcásticamente.

Edward envió el mensaje y guardo su teléfono.

—Seguro no vives para mañana. —Edward le sonrió siniestramente.

—Gracias por quitarme la diversión.

—Cuando quieras. —Aún sonriendo, Edward se levantó de sillón—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

Joe señaló con la cabeza el elevador, justo en el momento en el que los chicos arribaban la recepción.

Una hora más tarde, ya se encontraban en el estadio donde tendrían su primer concierto después de las "vacaciones" que se tomaron.

A petición de todos los miembros de la banda, cada uno tenía su propio camerino. Como ya era costumbre, el de Alex estaba en un extremo y el de Edward en otro.

Las 7:45 marcaba el reloj.

Edward se encontraba cambiándose de ropa, cuando un toque se escuchó en la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Edward, mientras se acomodaba la camisa de manga corta color negro.

Se abrió la puerta, mostrando la cabeza de Joe.

—Hermano. Salimos en cinco —gritó antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

Edward se miró un momento al espejo. Le gustaba el resultado. Traía los mismo pantalones de la mañana, se había cambiado las botas a unas más cómodas, al igual que la playera por una camisa.

Salió de su camerino rumbo a la rampa de acceso al escenario. En cuanto llegó a la rampa, se encontró a Zarck haciendo estiramientos. Este lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Edward continuó su camino, donde se encontró a los otros dos miembros. Nicker hacía calentamiento de dedos, mientras que Alex fumaba un cigarrillo.

—Te ves bien —le dijo Alex cuando pasó a su lado.

—Lo mismo digo. —Devolvió el cumplido y siguió caminando.

Cuando llegó a la parte trasera del escenario, pudo escuchar los gritos de los fans. Sonrió sinceramente al sentir la vibra que sus fans le brindaban.

—¡Ya es hora! —gritó Joe.

Los cuatro integrantes de la banda se reunieron atrás del escenario. Se abrazaron, formando un círculo y agacharon sus cabezas.

—¡Venga! —gritó Zarck—. ¿Están todos bien? —Miró a todos, uno por uno.

Cada uno asintió.

—Quiero que el público se divierta con nosotros, como siempre —dijo Nicker—. Enseñaremos al mundo, no solo a esta gente, sino a todo el mundo, quiénes son los jefes. ¡Los putos dioses!

Todos comenzaron a reír.

Esto era tan refrescante para Edward. En este momento, recordó porqué se volvió cantante. Volteó a ver a Alex y entendió que este seguía siendo su momento. Allí estaba el único amigo que había sobrevivido a todo, incluso a la muerte.

Sonriéndole, lo tomó del hombro y lo apretó fuertemente.

—¡Por Dave! —le gritó Edward a Alex.

—¡Por Dave! —gritó Alex de vuelta.

—Vamos a salir ahí, a tocar como si se nos fuera el corazón y la puta vida en ello, como si fuese la última vez, como si fuese el último puto concierto —dijo Edward, motivando al grupo.

—Salgamos ahí y pasémoslo bien —dijo Alex, viéndolo—. ¡Venga!

Se separaron. Cada uno tomo sus instrumentos, se acomodaron y salieron al escenario. Al momento en que el telón cayó, se escucharon los primeros acordes de _Creeping Death_ *. El público enloqueció y los gritos se comenzaron a escuchar.

Este momento en el que salían a cantar, era una inyección de adrenalina para Edward. Con sinceridad, era lo que el más amaba en este mundo.

.

.

 **En Austin, Texas.**

Bella se encontraba llegando a la comisaria después de un largo día en el desierto, donde encontraron un cadáver, el cual no estaba relacionado con el caso. Perdieron todo el día por una pista falsa.

Al entrar a la sala de juntas, su teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje. Sin dudarlo lo abrió.

" **¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué haces?"**

— **Edward.**

Bella sonrió. Sabía de sobra quién le enviaba ese mensaje, así que le contestó.

—¿Quién es, Bella? —Aisha se había colocado en el asiento al lado de Bella.

—Nadie —dijo Bella. No quería compartir esto con nadie.

—No me vengas con eso. —Señaló el teléfono y luego su cara—. Esa sonrisa no es por nadie.

Bella no contestó. Si decía algo más, seria probable que Aisha y su "sexto sentido" descubriera lo que pasaba. Sin decir mayor cosa, tomó los informes y continuó con su trabajo.

.

.

Esa noche, al término del concierto, Edward recuperó las ganas que le habían hecho falta. Ahora sabía que quería continuar con la banda. No por lástima, ni por Dave; sino porque eso lo hacía llenarse de vida.

Cuando salieron del estadio, le ofrecieron a Edward ir a una fiesta a festejar, pero no aceptó. Se sentía cansado. Tenía que retomar el ritmo. Así que se fue directo al hotel. Al llegar a su habitación, se recostó en la cama y sacó su celular. Como en las otras ocasiones, estaba lleno de notificaciones, pero esta vez no les hizo caso, yéndose directo a los mensajes donde tenía seis, cinco de su familia y uno de Bella. Sin pensarlo, primero abrió el de Bella.

" **En Texas. Trabajando ¿Y tú?"**

— **Bella**

Sonriendo, contestó el mensaje y prosiguió a leer los demás. El primero era de Emmett.

" **¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? Contéstame por favor."**

El segundo era de Alice, que era tenía prácticamente lo mismo que el primero y así eran los otros dos, que eran de sus tíos. Por último, estaba el de Rosalie.

" **¿Por qué nunca dices nada?, ¡Tienes que dejar ser un egoísta! Entiende que te queremos. Por favor, no desaparezcas más. Háblame, tenemos mucho de qué platicar."**

Al ver el de Rosalie, comprendió que una de las cosas que tenía que hacer si quería avanzar era dejar atrás sus rencores y retomar la conversación con su familia. Así que contestó cada mensaje con un "estoy bien, ya te veré para conversar", excepto el de Rosalie. A ella le escribió algo diferente.

" **Sé que la sutileza no existe entre tú y yo. Así que iré al grano. Tuve un accidente, no fue tan aparatoso como parece, tan solo fueron un par de golpes en la cabeza. Ahora estoy mejor. No te preocupes tanto por mí. Prometo verte pronto."**

Al día siguiente, tuvo otro concierto en el mismo lugar, lleno totalmente al igual que el día anterior. El público, como en todas sus presentaciones, se entregaba por completo.

 _ **Mientras tanto en Texas**_ …

Al estar el grupo reunido en la sala de juntas otra vez, comenzaron a llenar los espacios vacíos en la investigación.

—¿Qué tienen en común las ignotas? —preguntó Patrick.

—¿Estaban en involucradas en los juicios? —cuestionó de regreso Dante.

—¿En dos ciudades diferentes? No lo sé —admitió Leo—. Aunque tal vez la mamá del niño Sam, al cual están vengando, contó su historia y otro se quedó con su pena.

—Sí. Pero, ¿quién tendría el mismo nivel de interés? —interrogó Bella.

—Llamaré a Ezra —murmuró Dante al momento de sacar el teléfono y ponerlo en alta voz—. Ezra.

—A tus órdenes —respondió el susodicho.

—¿Averiguaste algo del grupo en línea en el que estaba la señora Williams, la mamá de Sam? —cuestionó Dante.

—Sí. Tenía 200 miembros era un grupo anónimo —respondió Ezra. Se escuchaba cómo tecleaba al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Alguno de ellos comenzó hablar de Sam Williams hace unos dos meses tras el homicidio de su madre? —Esta vez, preguntó Bella.

—Okey. —Las teclas se volvieron a escuchar—. Tengo un nombre. Ellen R de Austin. Comenzó a hablar en una sala de chat privado.

—La mama de Sam, ¿tiene amigas o familiares con ese nombre? —preguntó Jacob.

—Sí. Tiene una hermana. Ellen Rose, la cual tiene una tienda de narcos —contestó Ezra.

—Eso le daría acceso a todo el equipo, como las cadenas y redes —dedujo Aisha.

—¿Con quién interactuaba en el grupo de apoyo? —preguntó Leo.

—Hablaba con muchas personas. En el último año, habló mucho Darlene B —respondió Ezra.

—La mamá de Taylor, la niña que fue violada, se llama Darlene —afirmó Jacob—. ¿Su nombre de soltera?

—Darlene Beked. En esos seis meses, sus conversaciones giraban en torno a la liberación de prisión de John —respondió una vez más Ezra.

—Aquí está donde se juntan —dijo Leo—. Se conocieron en línea y crearon un plan para vengar a dos niños.

—Antes de que se les ocurra otra cosa —gritó Ezra—. Cuando John iba a ser liberado, Darlene y Ellen comenzaron a llamarlo, fingiendo ser amigas.

—Eso explica los celulares desechables —dijo Dante—. Ese debió ser el detonante.

—Ellen seguía molesta porque no se hizo justicia en el caso de su sobrino. Ella y Darlene aceptaron hacer intercambio en sus venganzas.

—Para no ser atrapadas. Como en extraños en un tren. —Bella comenzó a entender todo—. Aunque Paul solo fue testigo en el juicio de John. —Ahí fue cuando Bella unió cabos sueltos—. A menos de que Paul fue cómplice de John. Eso explicaría que él que viajara quinientos kilómetros para verlo.

—Bien. Tenemos a ambas sospechosas. Encontrémosla. —Con esa orden de Patrick, el equipo partió a por las sospechosas.

Ya había resuelto el caso. Ahora solo quedaba ir por las culpables.

.

.

El día dos de septiembre los chicos de la banda volaron a Seattle, donde tuvieron tres presentaciones. En una de ellas, reconoció entre el público de a delante a Raymond y Heather. Sin pensarlo, los saludó frente a todos, acción que hizo que Raymond casi se desmayara.

En todos esos días, Edward no recibió respuesta del mensaje que le envió a Bella.

El día cinco era su último día en Seattle. Edward , como en las otras presentaciones, se quedaba a tomar un par de cervezas y después se iba a descansar. Esa noche era la una de la mañana cuando su celular sonó. Medio dormido, contestó.

—Diga. —Su voz se escuchaba somnolienta.

—¡Oh, Edward! ¡Gracias a Dios! —Era Carlisle.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Edward. No era normal que le hablaran a esas horas—. ¿Todo bien?

—No. —La voz de Carlisle se escuchaba titubeante—. Elizabeth ha intentado suicidarse.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

«Oh dios. No otra vez», pensó Edward.

Esta sería la cuarta vez que Elizabeth lo intentaba.

—Voy para allá. —Sin escuchar más, Edward colgó el teléfono, se cambió y salió corriendo al cuarto de Joe.

Al verlo, le explicó todo. Joe entendió y mandó preparar el jet. En menos de cuatro horas, Edward ya estaba en Chicago.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: (Para saber un poco más)**

 **Parque Balboa:** es un parque urbano cultural de 1,200 acres (4.9 km²) en San Diego, California, Estados Unidos nombrado así por el explorador español Vasco Núñez de Balboa. Es el parque urbano más grande de Estados Unidos y está situado en una reserva desde 1835, y también es uno de los lugares más antiguos de los Estados Unidos dedicado al uso recreativo público. Además de espacios abiertos y vegetación natural, contiene una variedad de atracciones culturales incluyendo museos, teatros, jardines, tiendas y restaurantes, así como el mundialmente famoso San Diego Zoo. El Balboa Park fue declarado en 1977 un Lugar Nacional de Interés Histórico. El parque es administrado y mantenido por la Ciudad de San Diego y el Departamento de Parques y Recreación.

 **Museo Aeroespacial de Sandiego: E** ste lugar es un monumento dinámico construido para celebrar la aviación y los vuelos espaciales, para educar al público acerca de la significación histórica y social de la aviación, y para inspirar a los estudiantes a sobresalir en la tecnología, las matemáticas y las ciencias.

 **Grumman F6F Hellcat** : Fue un caza embarcado estadounidense durante la Segunda guerra mundial. Fabricado por la compañía estadounidense Grumman, era el sucesor del Grumman F4F Wildcat con el que compartía un aire familiar a pesar de ser un diseño completamente nuevo. El Hellcat, junto con el Vought F4U Corsair, fue el principal caza embarcado de la Armada de los Estados Unidos durante la segunda mitad de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

 **Motörhead** : es una banda británica de heavy metal, fundada en 1975 en Londres por el bajista, vocalista y compositor, Lemmy Kilmister, que se ha mantenido desde entonces como el único miembro estable.

 **Creeping Death:** Canción del grupo Metallica, perteneciente al álbum Ride the Lightning.

* * *

 **Dejando la parte "técnica"**

 **Es un enorme gusto que se den el tiempo para leer esta historia. De verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen :D**

 **En este capítulo quise enseñarles lo que es un día en su vida así que ya saben.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos (De verdad ayudan)**

 **Por último y no menos importante gracias a mi Beta. (¿Qué haría sin ti?)**

 **Ahora les mando besos aplastantes :3**


	6. 5 Mi dolor de cabeza

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM / Por lo tanto la historia es mía.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction**

* * *

 **Infinitas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer esto que proviene de mi trastornada cabeza.**

* * *

 **Canciones para este capítulo:**

 **Metallica – Mamá said.**

 **Metallica – Sad but true.**

 **Three Days Grace – I hate everything about you**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **Mi dolor de cabeza.**

" _ **La verdadera nobleza consiste en saber valerosamente sufrir por los demás y no permitir que los demás sufran por nosotros."**_

— **Thomas Carlyle.**

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Edward llegó a casa de sus tíos. Entró a la casa donde se encontró a Emmett sentado en la sala hablando por teléfono. Cuando este se dio cuenta de su presencia, cortó la llamada y colgó el teléfono. Caminó a su encuentro, lo abrazó brevemente y lo soltó.

—Lo que tiene que pasar para poder verte —soltó Emmett de golpe.

Definitivamente el Gotzillon* estaba de mal humor.

Edward se encogió levemente de hombros.

—¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó, ya que la casa se escuchaba silenciosa.

—Mis padres, al igual que Alice y Jasper, están en el hospital, y Rosalie arreglando unos papeles —respondió Emmett secamente.

—Espera. —Edward miró fijamente a Emmett—. ¿No se supone que estabas de luna de miel?

—Sí, pero dado el caso de que mi tía casi muere, decidimos volver —contestó Emmett.

—Perfecto. —Edward se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —cuestionó Emmett.

Edward detuvo su andar.

—Al hospital —respondió como si fuera lo más lógico.

—No puedes ir ahí, hermano —dijo Emmett mientras negaba.

—No me digas. —Edward sonrió con sorna—. Me ha vuelto a culpar de su fallido intento.

—No es gracioso —le dijo en tono de reproche—. Lo que sucedió es algo delicado.

Edward bufó.

—Déjate de idioteces. —Edward miró a Emmett con los ojos entrecerrados—. Ella quiere atención y se la daré. —Sin más, Edward giró el pomo, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir.

Cuando cruzó el lumbral, se escucharon pasos. Emmett venía de tras de él.

—No compliques más las cosas —dijo Emmett en voz alta al ver cómo Edward aceleraba el paso.

Edward lo escuchó, pero en vez de responder, le levantó el dedo corazón, tomó su moto Harley que guardaba en la casa de sus tíos, y se fue.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Bella entró a casa de sus padres en Lincoln Park, Chicago. Era una de las zonas residenciales más importantes de Illinois. Acababa de llegar a la ciudad después de haber estado resolviendo un caso por alrededor de seis días en Austin, Texas.

Al cruzar el umbral, un aroma a panecillos recién horneados llegó a sus fosas nasales. Eso era lo único que extrañaba de vivir con sus padres. Caminó hasta la cocina donde se encontró a su madre.

—Huele delicioso —dijo Bella.

Renée volteó a ver a la recién llegada. Hacía casi un mes que no veía a su hija. Sin pensarlo, dejó todo y fue abrazarla.

—¿Cómo has estado, pequeña? —dijo Renée en tono dulce.

—Bien, _ma_ —susurró Bella, abrazando más fuerte a su madre.

La separó un poco de su cuerpo para poder verla.

—Estas más delgada, Isabella —la regañó Renée.

Bella hizo oídos sordos y tan solo le sonrió.

—Así es el trabajo —respondió, con la típica frase de su padre—. Por cierto, ¿dónde están el jefe y Cliff?

—Tu padre en su despacho, y tu hermano en la escuela —contestó con una sonrisa.

—En ese caso… —Bella se dispuso a salir—. Iré a saludarlo. —Y sin más, dejó la cocina.

Subió las escaleras, dio vuelta a mano izquierda y en la segunda puerta, tocó.

—Adelante. —Se escuchó que alguien decía al otro lado de la puerta.

Con la aprobación de su padre, Bella abrió la puerta y entró al despacho.

—Comisionado —dijo Bella, saludando como militar.

—Descanse, soldado —dijo Charlie, siguiéndole el juego.

Bella sonrió antes de abrazar a su padre.

—¿Cómo va todo, jefe? —pregunto su hija mientras se recargaba en el escritorio.

—Cansado, pero bien —contestó el padre con una leve sonrisa—. ¿Y a ti, agente especial? ¿Cómo te va?

—Bastante bien —dijo con seguridad.

Iba a decir algo cuando el teléfono de su padre comenzó a sonar. Charlie se disculpó antes de contestar la llamada.

—Swan —contestó Charlie—. Entiendo. —Vio a Bella con el ceño fruncido—. Sí, no te preocupes. Tengo al mejor agente a mi lado. —Ahora le sonrió—. Vamos para allá.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Bella al ver que había finalizado la llamada.

—No. Ayer se trató de suicidar la hermana del director del hospital Mercy y del presidente de la fundación _Poor People_. A eso agrégale que la ambulancia donde iba su hermana, chocó con una patrulla que acababa de atrapar a un criminal. Así que ya sabrás como está esto.

—Uh. —Bella vio a su padre con dolor—. Tienes que ir a limpiarle el trasero a un pez gordo —dijo sarcásticamente.

—No me hables así —la regañó Charlie—, pero sí. Necesito que vengas conmigo. Se requiere una opinión experta —dijo, levantándose de su escritorio.

Bella comenzó a reírse e imitó el acto de su padre, quien la esperaba en la puerta.

—Esto te costará, jefe —murmuró Bella al pasar al lado de Charlie.

—No me importa. — Este pasó su brazo por los hombros de Bella en una especie de abrazo—. Me encanta volver a resolver casos con mi chica.

—Lo que tú digas. —Sin más, Bella y Charlie bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al auto de él.

—Por cierto. —Charlie le pasó un periódico a Bella.

«Oh, mierda».

En la portada periódico aparecía el auto destrozado de Edward y detrás de este, la cabaña de los Swan.

—Es una historia interesante, jefe —dijo Bella, un tanto vacilante.

—Me imagino. —Charlie se estaba enojando—. Cuéntamela.

—No tenemos tanto tiempo.

—Claro que sí. El hospital queda a unos veinte minutos. —Sonriendo, él se subió al auto—. Eso nos dará el tiempo necesario para hablar y revisar el caso.

Resignada, Bella subió al auto. En cuanto este se puso en marcha, comenzó a contarle la historia del periódico mientras revisaba el caso.

.

.

.

Eran las nueve y cuarto cuando Edward llegó al hospital, estacionando la moto y entrando. Caminó por los pasillos, sin importarle quién lo pudiese ver. Subió por las escaleras a la planta alta, donde se encontraba urgencias. Al dar la vuelta a la derecha, se encontró con Alice y Jasper abrazados a la mitad del pasillo.

Cuando Alice sintió la presencia de Edward, levantó la cabeza del pecho de Jasper.

—Hola —dijo Alice a media voz. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Al parecer había estado llorando un buen rato.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Edward sin rodeos.

Jasper se giró al escuchar la voz de Edward. Ahí estaba ese hombre intimidante y autodestructivo como su madre.

—Edward —saludó Jasper, antes de soltar a Alice. Caminó hacia él para darle la mano.

—Dejémonos de cordialidades. —Edward tomó un instante la mano de Jasper—. ¿Dónde está?

—Edward… —murmuró Alice—. Ella está cansada. Ha tenido una noche muy agitada y …

—¿Dónde está? —cuestionó de nuevo, interrumpiendo a su prima.

—En el sexto piso —respondió Jasper, ganándose una mirada y un golpe de desaprobación de parte Alice.

—¿En qué habitación?

—Sube y lo verás —respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

Edward lo miró con desconfianza. Jasper no solía disfrutar de las desgracias.

—¿Qué me están ocultando? —Al parecer, algo no cuadraba.

—Nada que tú no sepas —contestó Jas despreocupadamente—. Ya sabes cómo se convierte un accidente en un circo.

Sin más, Edward supo de qué hablaba Jasper. De seguro había todo un desastre allí arriba.

Edward asintió en dirección a Jasper y continuó su camino. Subió cinco pisos en el elevador hasta llegar al sexto. Al abrirse las puertas del elevador, entendió que Jasper no se había equivocado. Había todo un escuadrón de policías hablando entre sí, cuatro custodiaban la puerta de una habitación, tres custodiaban la habitación de enfrente y otros dos hablaban con Carlisle.

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó Edward a Carlisle mientras caminaba hacia él.

—Caballeros. Permítanme un momento —le dijo Carlisle a los policías. Estos se hicieron a un lado, dejando a Carlisle y a Edward cara a cara.

—¿Dónde está? —volvió a preguntar.

—¿Acaso no vas a saludarme? —Carlisle extendió sus brazos hacia Edward.

Edward bufó. Odiaba las muestras de afecto en público, pero no podía hacer nada, así era su tío. Caminó hacia él y se fundieron en un fraternal abrazo.

—¿Cómo estás, muchacho? —preguntó Carlisle mientras lo sostenía.

—Estoy bien —respondió Edward secamente. Se movió incómodamente en los brazos de su tío, provocando que este lo soltara— . ¿Qué pasó? Quiero que me cuentes todo desde el principio.

Carlisle tomó a Edward del hombro y lo arrastró consigo hasta quedar sentados en un par de sillas.

—Es algo complicado. —Carlisle miró a Edward y supo que no aceptaría una respuesta como esa—. Sucedió ayer como a las 10 de la noche. Tu tía fue a preguntarle si quería cenar, Elizabeth no respondió, así que Esme abrió la puerta y se encontró con un frasco de pastillas tirado en el piso y a Elizabeth inconsciente sobre la cama con un olor a alcohol. — Edward asintió y Carlisle prosiguió—. Llamé a una ambulancia y la sacaron de casa. A unas cuadras del hospital, la ambulancia chocó con una patrulla que traía a un criminal recién capturado, que por años estuvieron persiguiendo.

Edward se tomó un minuto para digerir lo ocurrido.

—Déjame ver si entendí. —Edward inhaló antes de proseguir—. Elizabeth se intentó suicidar, de nuevo, llamaste a la ambulancia, esta llegó y justo unas calles antes de llegar al hospital, chocó con una patrulla que traía un criminal. ¿Voy bien? —Carlisle asintió—. Los policías que están en esa puerta. —Señaló la habitación donde seis la custodiaban—. Están cuidando al criminal, y los otros, a mi madre. La pregunta aquí es, ¿por qué custodian a mi madre? Entiendo que es una loca psicópata, pero, ¿tanta es su locura que ya hasta la tienen que custodiar?

Carlisle suspiró, resignado. Edward era demasiado inteligente como para engañarlo.

—Verás… —Carlisle apuntó a un policía con el que había estado hablando—. Él piensa que Elizabeth tiene algo que ver con el criminal.

Edward resopló.

—Eso es absurdo. —Edward miró al policía que su tío había señalado—. Reconozco que mi madre es una maldita adicta, pero no creo que haya llegado al grado de codearse con criminales. Aunque… —A Edward le vino a la memoria cuando su madre salía con todo tipo de hombres con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

—¿Aunque qué? —preguntó Carlisle al ver que Edward se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Edward parpadeó un momento antes de contestar.

—Nada. Olvídalo. —Se levantó de la silla para recargarse en la pared de enfrente. Antes de poder decir otra cosa, un policía se acercó a ellos.

—Lamento interrumpir —se disculpó antes de continuar—, pero el comisionado de seguridad ya llegó.

—Ya vamos —dijo Carlisle, asintiendo.

El policía dio media vuelta y fue a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Carlisle se levantó de la silla y tomó a Edward del hombro. Ambos caminaron hacia el elevador.

Al estar frente al ascensor, Edward se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás. Tanta gente a su alrededor lo incomodaba.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas de este, Bella vio salir a las escoltas después a su padre y por último salió ella.

Al salir, comenzó a reírse. Había algunos rostros conocidos para ella, personas que la odiaban por ser un agente consagrado del FBI. Todos ellos detestaban tener que seguir lamiéndole las botas al jefe Swan. Reía porque ellos pensaban que el puesto lo había conseguido gracias a su padre, cuando en realidad se lo había ganado por su habilidad en analizar personas, por observarlas de una manera que nadie podía.

Cuando miró uno a uno los rostros, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Ahí, entre esa multitud que esperaba las órdenes de su padre, se encontraba alguien a quien no pensaba ver tan pronto. Sintió cómo su corazón latía más rápido con solo verlo.

Edward casi se atragantó al ver salir a Bella del elevador. Ahí estaba con su sonrisa arrogante. Lucía igual de despreocupada como cuando la conoció.

Carlisle tomó a Edward del hombro y comenzó a jalarlo hasta estar frente al comisionado.

El cobrizo examinó rápidamente al señor que estaba al lado de Bella. Era un hombre de aproximadamente un metro noventa de estatura, complexión ancha, como de un tipo que, a pesar de su edad, se seguía ejercitando. Su cabello, al igual que sus ojos, era del mismo tono que los de Bella, aunque su cabello ya pintaba algunas canas y sus ojos estaban por encima de un par de bolsas. En pocas palabras, el señor era un ropero. Un ropero con un bigote muy denso.

Nunca había visto un hombre tan intimidante.

Carlisle saludó inmediatamente al recién llegado con un breve apretón de manos.

—Edward, te presento al comisionado de seguridad, Charlie Swan —Carlisle habló, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Edward extendió su mano, el comisionado la tomó y apretó fuerte mente.

«Sí que es fuerte».

—Es un placer conocerlo —dijo Edward en tono formal.

Bella comenzaba a reírse por el aspecto de Edward. Era el único que no parecía intimidado con su padre.

—El gusto es mío, muchacho. —Charlie le apretó la mano más fuerte antes de soltarlo—. Por cierto. —Volteó a ver a Bella—. Ella mi hija, la agente especial del FBI, Isabella Swan.

Bella miró a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados mientras tomaba la mano del rubio.

—Encantado de conocerte —dijo él con amabilidad.

—Igualmente —respondió Bella cortésmente.

Edward comenzó a reírse entre dientes. Su tío lo miró extrañado y el cobrizo entendió que tenía que saludar a Bella.

—No creí verte por aquí —dijo la castaña, estirándose para poder saludarlo con un beso. Este se inclinó un poco, regresándoselo.

—Así es esto —respondió, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Carlisle y Charlie no entendían la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó el pelinegro con una ceja levantada.

—Sí. Él es el protagonista de la historia que te conté — dijo Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Vaya. —Charlie miró de arriba a abajo a Edward—. No me imaginé que fuera tan alto.

Carlisle seguía viendo la escena de lo más extrañado.

—¿De dónde la conoces? —interrogó el rubio a su sobrino en un susurro.

—Es quien me salvó la vida después del accidente —afirmó Edward con una ceja levantada.

Carlisle abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—En ese caso. —Carlisle tomó a Bella en un rápido abrazo que la dejó sorprendida—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué —dijo ella tímidamente.

Charlie carraspeó rápidamente. No le estaba gustando el rumbo de esta situación.

—Bueno, hay que trabajar. —Charlie se giró hacia Carlisle—. ¿Me permites un momento?

Carlisle asintió. Ambos se fueron hacia un extremo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Bella a Edward.

—Antes de contestarte, sentémonos ahí. —Él la tomó de la mano y la llevó a una banca al final del pasillo.

Ambos tomaron asiento, uno frente a otro.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Bella luego de un par de minutos.

—Mi madre se intentó suicidar —dijo Edward con una serie de emociones que Bella no pudo diferenciar. Una mezcla entre ira, enojo y preocupación.

Ella tragó en seco al escuchar la declaración, pero sobretodo, al ver el rostro de Edward. Estaba un tanto enojado y frustrado.

—Lamento oírlo —murmuró Bella.

—No importa —dijo sin emoción alguna, como si no le importara realmente lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué te hizo tu madre para que la odies tanto? —preguntó sin pensar. Era tanta la ira y el dolor en los ojos de Edward que no tardo en deducir que su madre y él no tenían precisamente una relación amorosa.

La miró directamente a los ojos por un minuto antes de contestarle. Quería decirle lo que pasaba, pero sus malas experiencias le decían que ella no lo entendería. Con esa lengua hábil que tenía, sería muy probable que dedujera todo. Eso lo dejaría expuesto y con honestidad, no le gustaba desnudar su alma frente a alguien que acababa de conocer.

—Como dijiste, aún no nos conocemos tanto como para contártelo.

Bella sintió una puñalada en el estómago.

«¿Por qué es tan inteligente?»

— _Touché_. —Bella sonrió—. Soy presa de mis palabras —admitió derrotada.

—Y, ¿tú qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Edward al notar que la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo incómodo.

—Mi padre me trajo para revisar el caso —argumentó Bella mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de Edward.

—¿El caso ya pertenece al FBI? —interrogó, un poco alterado en cuanto a su voz, porque en apariencia se mantenía muy tranquilo. Al parecer, sus manos en las de Bella lo tranquilizaban.

—Tranquilo —dijo esta, colocando su mano derecha en el pecho de Edward—. Para que un caso llegue al FBI, tiene que tener unas características particulares, y este caso no es material de investigación exhaustiva.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…? —Edward miró a Bella, insistente. Aún no entendía del todo.

—Que he venido porque mi padre me pidió darle mi opinión como analista. —Instintivamente, Bella subió su mano que tenía en el pecho de Edward al rostro de este—. Y, por cierto, hoy te ves devastadoramente guapo.

Edward comenzó a reír, provocando que su barba le hiciera cosquillas a la palma de Bella, las cuales le proporcionaba pequeños pinchazos que le recorrían la piel, poniéndosela de gallina.

Antes de poder regresarle el cumplido, se escuchó un carraspeo.

—¿Qué pasa, jefe? —preguntó Bella, sabiendo de quién se trataba.

—Es momento de trabajar —dijo Charlie con indiferencia.

Bella le sonrió tristemente al cobrizo antes de soltarlo.

—Ni modo. El trabajo me llama —dijo la castaña antes de levantarse—. Te veré más tarde.

Edward asintió, viendo cómo Bella se marchaba. Se quedó un par de minutos sentado en la banca, mirando a la nada, hasta que otro carraspeo lo sacó de su mene.

—¿En qué piensas? —interrogí Carlisle, quien se acababa de sentar al lado de Edward.

—En cómo un impulso puede afectar a muchas personas —respondió con tranquilidad. Se giró para ver a su tío—. ¿Qué te dijo el jefe Swan?

Carlisle suspiró antes de contestar.

—Que Elizabeth no tiene nada que ver con criminal. Sus agentes investigaron y no hay nada que los una. La agente especial vino solo para verificarlo. —Tomó aire antes de continuar—.También dijo que tenemos que encerrar a Elizabeth en un psiquiátrico. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, luciendo cansado.

—Ya ves. —Edward sonrío con cinismo—. Hasta alguien que no la conoce sabe que tiene que estar en el psiquiátrico. —El rubio lo miró con mala cara ante lo que acababa de decir—. No me mires así. Llevo años diciéndote que ella es dañina, lleva la destrucción como mantra y tú lo sabes. —Su sobrino negó antes de continuar—. No sé porqué te empeñas en negarlo.

Carlisle negó.

—No puedo hacerlo —afirmó, levantándose de la banca—. Es más, no sé cómo se te hace fácil decirlo.

Él comenzó a reírse de una forma siniestra.

—Porque lo sé de primera mano —sentenció, aunque se escuchó como un gruñido. Se levantó de la banca, comenzó a caminar, y al pasar al lado de Carlisle, lo empujó para pasar. Este to tomó del brazo, pero se soltó bruscamente.

—No quise decir eso —se disculpó el mayor—. Es que…

—No te disculpes. Ella pudre todo lo que toca. —Edward se giró—. Y al parecer ya te alcanzó.

—¡Ella es mi hermana! —gritó al ver la actitud de Edward.

Él volvió a reír.

—Es mi madre, y sin embargo, sé la clase de monstruo que es. Y lo peor es que tú también lo sabes. —Se giró para continuar su camino.

Edward dio unos pasos hacia el control de enfermeras. Todas ellas comenzaron a alborotarse al verlo. Edward no estaba en su mejor momento como para lidiar con ellas, así que se dirigió a enfermera de mayor edad.

—Disculpe. —La enfermera volteó al escuchar una voz melodiosa y varonil—. ¿Cuál es la habitación de Elizabeth Cullen?

—La 603. —Señaló la habitación que había estado custodiada por tres policías.

—Gracias —dijo antes de dirigirse a la habitación.

Se contuvo de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó una voz familiar al otro lado de esta. Se acomodó mejor para poder escuchar lo que decían.

—¿Tu qué piensas? —pregunto el jefe Swan.

—Es inocente. Solo es una mujer mentalmente inestable —contestó Bella—. Tiene que ser internada cuanto antes. Los reportes dictan que es la cuarta vez que intenta suicidarse.

—Ya le dije a Carlisle, pero no quiere. Se excusa pobremente diciendo que ella cambiará. —Charlie resopló—. Es tan bueno que no ve el mal que hay en su hermana.

—Tienes que insistir —afirmó ella—. Es un peligro tanto para su familia como para desconocidos.

Edward tragó. Escuchar eso le dolía. A pesar de todo lo malo que un día le había hecho su madre.

Se alejó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al elevador. Vería a su madre más tarde, cuando no hubiese nadie que lo viera. Bajo hasta la planta baja, no le apetecía seguir en el hospital por ahora. Al salir por la puerta principal, se encontró a Jasper sentado en una jardinera, fumando.

—¿Qué hay? —preguntó, palmeando un lugar a su lado.

—Nada en particular. —Edward tomó asiento a su lado—. Una madre con deseos suicidas y un tío que la apoya incondicionalmente.

—El pan de cada día —dijo antes de exhalar el humo—. ¿Quieres? —Sacó la cajetilla de su chamarra y le ofreció uno a Edward.

Edward tomó uno, lo encendió y le dio la primera calada.

—¿Por qué estás fumando? —preguntó el cobrizo un poco extrañado, dado que Jasper era jugador profesional de básquetbol. No era común que él fumase.

—Me sentía estresado con todo esto —contestó mientras volteaba a ver a Edward—. Sabes que esto no es lo mío.

Edward entendía lo que Jasper quería decir. Y, al igual que su hermana, venían de una familia tranquila y unida, donde nadie estaba atentando contra la vida del otro, y mucho menos tratándose de suicidar, culpando a alguien más.

—¿Dónde dejaste a Alice? —cuestionó Edward al no ver a su prima por ningún lado.

—Está arriba con tu tía, arreglando los papeles —contestó antes de darle una calada al cigarro.

—Siento que mi madre los haga desviarse de su vida. —Edward se sentía apenado por involucrar a más personas en el desastre que era su madre.

Jasper tiró la colilla y la apagó con la suela de su zapato. Se giró y le dio unas palmaditas a Edward.

—Somos familia —dijo, restándole importancia—. Estamos para apoyarnos unos a otros. No sería justo que te dejáramos cuando tú nos has brindado tu apoyo.

Edward comenzó a reír.

—Gracias —dijo antes de darle una palmada en el hombro a Jasper.

Volteó hacia la puerta principal cuando vio a la escolta del comisionado salir del hospital. Detrás de ellos salió el comisionado, hablando con otro uniformado, y por último, salió Bella. Ella, al ver a Edward, caminó hacia él. Su padre la detuvo, pero ella le dijo algo y este continuó su camino. Siguió hasta llegar a Edward y se paró frente a Edward y Jasper.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Edward mientras apagaba la colilla con la jardinera.

—Sí. Hay trabajo que hacer —contestó la castaña.

—El crimen no descansa —dijo Edward con drama fingido.

—Así es esto. —Ella sonrió, contagiando a Edward.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta al ver la cara de idiota de Edward. Este dejó de verla.

—Bella, te presento a Jasper —dijo, señalando al hombre a su lado—. Jasper, ella es Bella.

Ambos presentados se dieron la mano. Jasper le brindó una sonrisa mientras que Bella lo examinó de arriba a abajo. Se soltaron las manos al mismo tiempo.

—Bien. —Desvió su atención de Jasper a Edward—. ¿Qué harás hoy a las ocho?

—¿Me estás invitando a salir? —preguntó Edward con la ceja levantada.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Sí —respondió antes de pasar una mano por el cabello de Edward y dejarla enredada en el cabello de su nuca.

Cuando Jasper vio esa acción y casi cae de espaldas. Por lo general, Edward no se dejaba tocar de esa manera por nadie, ni siquiera Rosalie y Alice se atrevían a hacerlo porque las apartaba inmediatamente. Atónito por lo que acababa de ver, continuó mirándolos con cautela.

—Aceptaré si quitas tu mano. —Y ahí estaba el Edward que Jasper conocía.

Bella se percató enseguida que había cruzado una línea no permitida. En cambio, no se disculpó.

—¿Entonces? —Bella estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia.

—Iré. ¿Dónde nos vemos? —preguntó.

—Pasaré por ti. ¿Dónde vives? —interrogó Bella.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué me asegura que no me secuestrarás? —Levantó las cejas para darle dramatismo.

Bella comenzó a reír.

—Fácil. —Edward la miró retador—. Que irás por tu propio pie. Y, ¿sabes qué? —cuestionó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Qué? —La siguió mirando de la misma forma.

—Que después de esta noche, querrás más —le respondió de una manera sensual, provocando la risa nerviosa de Jasper. Ambos voltearon a verlo y este calló de inmediato.

—Perdón —se disculpó al momento de levantarse.

—No te vayas —dijo Bella, tomándolo del brazo—. Ya me voy, solo dame un minuto más.

Jasper asintió, volviendo a su lugar.

—Entonces, ¿dónde vives? —Volvió a preguntarle a Edward.

—Préstame un bolígrafo —le dijo este a Jasper, el cual sacó uno de su cazadora y se lo entregó. Lo tomó, jaló la mano de Bella y comenzó a escribir en su palma—. Es la dirección de casa de mis tíos. Ahí estaré.

Bella vio lo que le había escrito y asintió. Se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que se sintió como un susurro. Se levantó y se despidió de Jasper con un apretón de manos, dándose la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—Pasaré por ti a las siete —dijo sin darse la vuelta.

Edward la vio hasta que se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento.

—Te tiene todo idiota —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Edward negó, con una sonrisa.

—No. —Edward miró por donde Bella se había ido—. Ella no es para mí —admitió con dolor—. Es una chica que sabe lo que quiere. Y yo no estoy entre sus planes.

Jasper comenzó a reír.

—Como te encanta engañarte. —Jasper se levantó de un salto—. A esa chica le gustas. — El cobrizo volteó a verlo—. Y mucho. —Edward comenzó a reír—. Sabes que tengo razón. —Y con eso comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada—. Por cierto —dijo, deteniéndose y girándose para verlo—. ¿Mañana seguirás aquí?

Edward asintió. —Mañana y pasado tengo un concierto aquí.

—En ese caso, mañana te esperamos en la casa. Alice y yo daremos una cena.

—Ahí estaré —dijo Edward—. ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

—Tres —soltó Jasper y se cayó de golpe—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó sorprendido. No se lo había dicho a nadie.

—Porque Alice fue muy evidente. —Jasper se pasó la mano por el rostro—. Y el hecho de que no estuviera aquí me hizo deducirlo.

—Okey, nos descubriste —admitió Jasper—. Ahora, guárdanos el secreto hasta mañana.

—Lo haré —murmuró Edward mientras Jasper continuaba su camino—. ¡Felicidades! —le gritó, haciendo que Jasper se volteara sonriente, levantó su mano y continuó su camino.

Edward se quedó alrededor de media hora sentado en la jardinera, fumándose el cigarro que Jasper le había dejado. Pensando en todas las veces en las que rogó que su madre se comportase como debía de ser, que lo tratara con amor, que lo esperara con comida caliente y un "¿cómo te fue mi amor?" cuando regresaba de la escuela. Todos esos pensamientos le trajeron lágrimas a sus ojos que dispersó en seguida. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable. Así que se levantó de la jardinera y comenzó a darle puñetazos a esta en su intento porque los recuerdos y el dolor que estos traían, cesará. Se detuvo hasta que sintió cómo la sangre corría por sus puños.

Se había hecho daño. Dolía, pero no tanto como la realidad.

Recostándose en la jardinera, comenzó a mirar hacia el cielo.

—¿Recuerdas cuántas veces te pedí que me convirtieras en pájaro? — le preguntó al cielo—. Pues este sería el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

Por un momento sintió en cansancio y la desesperación que años atrás lo habían orillado a las drogas. En este momento, sentía las ganas de desaparecer. Al parecer todo el sacrificio que había hecho cuando era niño y adolescente, se estaba derrumbando. Todas esas veces que peleó por su madre, y contra ella, se estaban yendo a la nada por un impulso. Un impulso que incluso él, en su momento más oscuro, tuvo. Ese de dejar todo volando y en la nada. Ese donde escuchas una dulce voz que te susurra que después de esto vendrá la paz y tranquilidad que tanto deseas. Ese que acabará con tus penas.

Por muchos años imploró que su madre muriera, pero ahora que había estado tan cerca, no sabía si en verdad la odiaba tanto como para querer que eso le pasara.

Aún confundido, y con la sangre cicatrizando en sus nudillos, se levantó de la jardinera, para ir a ver a quién él le decía su "dolor de cabeza".

Al llegar al sexto piso del hospital, vio en el reloj del control de enfermeras que ya eran las tres de la tarde. Caminó hacia la enfermera con la que había hablado unas horas antes.

—Disculpe —dijo para atraer la atención de la señora—. ¿Hay alguien con la paciente de la habitación 603?

—¿Es usted familiar? —preguntó la enfermera con desconfianza.

—Soy su hijo —contestó Edward.

La enfermera lo miró sorprendida. Tenía que ser. Una mujer tan hermosa debía de tener un hijo igual de guapo que ella. Mirándolo de reojo, comprobó que efectivamente era su hijo, sobretodo por el color de ojos. Ese verde hipnótico.

—Está sola. Acaban de dejarla una joven y su mamá.

Edward asintió. De seguro eran Alice y Esme.

—¿Cree que pueda pasar a verla? —le preguntó antes de ir a la habitación.

—Sí. Aunque está sedada.

«Perfecto. Así no tendré que lidiar con ella».

Asintió. Caminó hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado. La vio tan tranquila que lo hizo sentir en paz. Nunca en toda su vida la había visto así de relajada.

Entrando de lleno a la habitación, tomó asiento en la silla al lado de la cama. Cuando se acomodó en la silla, cogió la mano de su madre.

—Elizabeth, Elizabeth. ¿Dónde vamos a parar si sigues así? —La miró con tristeza mientras acariciaba su mano—. En vano todo lo que he hecho por ti. —Negó, sin poder evitar que una lágrima cayera por su rostro—. Muchas veces te he deseado el mal, y veme ahora—. Le aparto el cabello de la frente con sumo cuidado—. Solo quiero que estés bien.

El ver a su madre en ese estado le producía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, uno que le recordaba que, a pesar de todo lo que ella le había hecho, aún la amaba de una forma dañina y enfermiza como ella.

Por un momento, puso su cabeza en la cama y se colocó la mano de su madre en la mejilla. Comenzó a imaginar cómo se sentiría tener una caricia de amor maternal e incondicional, una caricia que nunca había sentido, una que siempre había añorado, pero que nunca ella se dignó a darle. Una que en un tiempo habría matado por sentir.

No sintió en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero sí cuando despertó. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Para no despertar a su madre, se salió de la habitación para contestar.

—¿Qué pasó? —contestó, aún adormilado.

—Eso quiero que me digas tú. —Era Joe.

—Nada. Todo está bien —dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que se tallaba los ojos.

—Me alegra oírlo. —Se notaba la sinceridad en la voz de su representante.

—Sí. ¿A qué hora nos veremos mañana? —preguntó, recuperando los sentidos por completo.

—A las cinco. Enviaré a alguien a tu departamento.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos mañana. —Y sin más, Edward colgó.

Mirando su teléfono, se dio cuenta de que ya eran las seis en punto. Tenía el tiempo exacto para ir a casa de sus tíos y darse una ducha antes de que Bella fuera por él.

Llegó a casa de sus tíos alrededor de las seis y media. Las luces de la sala estaban encendidas, señal de que todos estaban ahí. En cuanto abrió la puerta, seis pares de ojos lo miraron fijamente. Él solo levantó la cabeza antes de ignorarlos y subir las escaleras rumbo a la que una vez fue su habitación. Escuchó cómo le hablaban mientras subía las escaleras, pero decidió ignorarlos una vez más. No quería lidiar con todos juntos. No sin una ducha.

Se bañó en tan solo cinco minutos. Al salir, se puso unos vaqueros negros, una playera de los guardianes de la galaxia, la cual era la única que tenía en casa de sus tíos, se puso sus botas, y por último su cazadora de mezclilla negra. Una vez que estuvo listo, bajó a la sala. Ahí solo se encontraba Rosalie con Alice. Ambas voltearon a verlo cuando este entró en la sala.

Rosalie se paró de un salto cuando él se acercó a ellas. Caminó hacia él y lo abrazó.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Rose, aún abrazándolo.

—Bien —le contestó en voz baja—. ¿Y tú? —preguntó antes de terminar con el abrazo.

—Bien —respondió ella, dedicándole una sonrisa—. Me da gusto verte así.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa. Sacó su teléfono para verificar la hora. Eran las seis cuarenta y cinco. Tan solo faltaban 15 minutos para que Bella llegara.

—¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? —le preguntó Alice.

Edward guardó su teléfono antes de contestar.

—Por ahí —mintió—. ¿Dónde están los demás? —interrogó para desviar la atención.

—Emmett y Jasper están en la cochera, y Esme y Carlisle están en la cocina —contestó Rosalie.

Edward asintió y volvió a sacar su teléfono. Faltaban 10 minutos.

—¿Por qué miras tanto el teléfono? —preguntó Alice, que se había levantado del sillón y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a Edward.

—¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas? —le cuestionó Edward. Odiaba que la bicho* fuera tan intuitiva.

La pelinegra lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Sabía por experiencia, que cuando Edward lucía inquieto, era porque algo planeaba.

Sin darle tiempo de hablar, se escuchó un claxon y Edward salió disparado por la puerta. Rosalie y Alice salieron tras de él y vieron cómo caminaba hacia una Charger que lo esperaba. No alcanzaban a ver quién conducía, pero por el auto sabían que traería problemas.

Edward rodeó el carro y se subió por el lado del copiloto, dejando atrás a su prima y a su mejor amiga.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: (Por si gustas saber más)**

 **Lincoln Park** : Ubicada al norte de Chicago y cuyo nombre se debe al parque de 1.200 acres (5 km2) que rodea el Lago Michigan.

* * *

 **Dejando a un lado la parte "técnica":**

 **Gotzillon & Bicho: **Son apodos que Edward les pone a sus primos, ya que estos le dicen mapache (más adelante en la historia se dirá porqué).

 **Este capítulo da inicio a nuevas cosas. Quería dejarles saber un poquito de lo que Edward siente y piensa al respecto de su madre, poco a poco verán de qué va todo.**

 **Gracias a maleja twihard, Bruma 3, Cadev, PatDH, Elizabeth- , pili, yoliki, Reva4 y Roxy Sanchez, me alegra recibir sus comentarios. Y a ti que lees esto en silencio gracias :D**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos (de verdad ayudan y motivan)**

 **Por último pero no menos importante gracias a mi Beta (Moni) eres la mejor, gracias por aguantarme y ayudarme.**

 **Ahora sí. Después de mucho hablar, me despido mandándoles besos aplastantes :3**


	7. 6 En el vino está la verdad

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction**

* * *

 **Infinitas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer esto que proviene de mi trastornada cabeza.**

 **Canciones para este capítulo:**

 **Metallica – Am i evil?**

 **Megadeth – In my darkest hour**

 **Metallica – Enter Sadman**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 **En el vino está la verdad**

" _ **In vino veritas, in aqua sanitas."**_

" _En el vino está la verdad, en el agua la salud."_

 _ **Proverbio latino.**_

* * *

—¿Quiénes son ellas? —preguntó Bella en cuanto Edward subió al auto.

—Arranca y te lo diré.

Bella asintió y se puso en marcha. Condujo alrededor de cinco minutos hasta que un alto los detuvo.

—¿Y bien? —Despegó su vista de la calle para voltear a verlo por un minuto.

—Mi prima y mi mejor amiga —respondió mientras sacaba su teléfono—. ¿Puedo? — preguntó antes de conectar su teléfono al estéreo.

Bella asintió.

—¿No que no tenías amigos? —cuestionó mientras avanzaban.

Edward comenzó a reír. Conectó su celular y puso la primera canción que vio, dejándolo en la guantera. De pronto comenzó a sonar _Am I evil?_ *

—Con el paso del tiempo, Rosalie se convirtió en más que una amiga. Es como mi hermana.

—No te sigo —dijo Bella y se giró para verlo—, por cierto amo esa canción. Es una de las mejores que has escrito.

Edward volvió a reír.

—Gracias. Y volviendo a lo de Rosalie… Ella se casó con mi primo Emmett, así que pasí a ser de la familia.

—Okey —dijo la morena—. ¿En qué momento te acostaste con ella?

Edward tosió muy fuerte al atragantarse con su propia saliva.

—¡Jesús! —Exclamó y se giró para verla—. Que mente tan retorcida tienes.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, es normal que amigos de diferentes sexos tengan relaciones —dijo en su defensa.

—Pues, eso no pasó aquí— dijo Edward negando—. Desde el momento que conocí a Rosalie no sentí absolutamente nada por ella. Es como si tuviese un repelente que me alejaba de ella, pero a la vez me hacía estar a su lado.

—Eres un tipo raro —afirmó Bella, dando la vuelta hacia las fábricas abandonadas al lado de los muelles.

—¿Por quién me tomas? —preguntó Edward un poco indignado.

—Por tu reputación creí que eras del tipo "todas mías" y que ni una se te iba viva. —Ella volteó a verlo, lucía un poco molesto—. Pero veo que te juzgué mal.

—Sí soy de ese tipo —admitió el cobrizo—, solo que con Rosalie fue… —Detuvo sus palabras al no tener las palabras exactas.

—Diferente —dijo Bella, estacionando el automóvil. No sabía porqué esa conversación le estaba doliendo.

—Tal vez. Conocí a Rose en el momento en el que más necesitaba de un amigo, ella compartió conmigo situaciones que se fueron dando sin que las planeáramos. Simplemente ha estado ahí y por eso merece ese título —finalizó antes de desconectar su celular.

Bella ahora lo entendía. Al parecer, la tal Rosalie le había brindado su apoyo cuando él más lo necesitó, sin aprovecharse de la situación. Bella bajó del auto y Edward hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —interrogó el cobrizo. Se le hacía extraño estar en los muelles.

—Ya lo verás —le respondió, sacando una maleta pequeña de la cajuela.

Tomándole la mano a Edward, comenzaron a caminar. Pasearon alrededor de cinco minutos tomados de la mano hasta llegaron a un almacén demasiado grande. Bella tocó cinco veces la puerta, una ventanilla se abrió y mostró los ojos de un hombre

—Contraseña. —Se escuchó una voz ronca y varonil al otro lado.

—Que te den, Sam —dijo Bella, levantándole el dedo corazón.

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de tez morena, dos metros de alto aproximadamente, con un cuerpo musculoso. Él era otro "ropero".

—Le quitas lo interesante a ser portero —dijo el grandulón en tono de broma.

—Te he dicho que no debes jugar conmigo. —Bella jaló a Edward y ambos entraron al almacén. Bella le dio un golpe al robusto hombre al pasar a su lado.

Edward vio una pista de patinaje en el centro del lugar con gradas sus lados y una multitud de gente esparcida por todas partes. Bella sintió cómo Edward se ponía tenso.

—Hey. —Bella llamó su atención—. No pasara nada. —Edward volteó a verla—. No dejaré que nadie te moleste. Te lo prometo.

Edward asintió. Por primera vez se permitiría confiar en alguien que acababa de conocer. Al acercarse más a la pista Edward vio de qué se trataba.

Roller derby.

En ese momento estaban jugando chicas.

—¿Me trajiste a ver un juego de roller derby? —preguntó Edward.

—Te traje a verme jugarlo —respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad juegas?

—Sí. Juego de golpeadora. Perdón, de bloqueadora.

Edward comenzó a reír.

—Eso lo tengo que ver —dijo, riendo.

Bella continuó llevando a Edward de la mano hasta llegar a los vestidores.

—Espera un momento —dijo, soltándolo antes de entrar al vestidor para verificar si había alguien.

Pasaron unos minutos y salió del vestidor.

—Puedes pasar —expresó, abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Al entrar, notó que era igual a cualquier vestidor de gimnasio, con casilleros y duchas.

—¿No hay nadie? —interrogó Edward al escuchar percibir mucho silencio.

—No. Ya todas están listas —respondió la castaña mientras abría su casillero—. Toma asiento. —Señaló la banca donde estaban sus cosas.

Edward hizo caso y tomó asiento.

Sin importar que la estuviese viendo, Bella se quitó la sudadera color gris que traía.

Él se quedó boquiabierto al ver su cuerpo. Su imaginación no le hacía justicia a la realidad. Tenía un cuerpo menudo, pero bien proporcionado, con las curvas adecuadas. Estaba para comérsela. Y para rematar, tenía un sexy tatuaje de colibrí debajo del hombro derecho.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó al sentir su penetrante mirada verde.

—No me quejo —admitió Edward, relamiéndose los labios.

Ella sonrió mientras se ponía su playera negra con rojo del equipo. Continuó quitándose los pantalones y colocándose rápidamente los shorts que eran parte del uniforme, no sin antes darle una genial vista de lo que Edward catalogó como un trasero hermoso. Por último los patines, que hacían juego con el uniforme.

«Si me adentro en ella será mi fin», pensó al ver hasta donde había llegado en tan poco tiempo.

Las cosas al lado de Bella se sentían, y parecían, más fáciles de lo que eran. Esto lo aterraba, pero a la vez quería saber lo que se sentía dejarse llevar, sin importar las consecuencias.

Una vez que estuvo lista, tomó al hombre y sus cosas, llevándolo bajo las gradas, donde había unos sillones que parecían ser los palcos de ese lugar.

—Mira desde aquí el juego y nadie te molestará —dijo ella, señalándole unos de los sillones.

Edward la miró con una ceja levantada.

—Vamos, confía en mí. Y cuida mis cosas —murmuró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo hacia la pista.

Edward se quedó viendo cómo subía a la pista y se agrupaba con su equipo. Era fácil decir "confía en mí", pero para Edward no era tan fácil hacerlo. Por su experiencia, la gente solía traicionarlo. Incluso aunque no fuera a propósito.

—Estamos reunidos en el tercer juego de la temporada de Roller derby callejero. Aquí es donde se lleva a las jugadoras al máximo de sus capacidades. Así que, si eres una niñita de papá, es mejor que no juegues —dijo un tipo que, al parecer, era el presentador y el narrador del juego al mismo tiempo—. Por un lado tenemos a las campeonas indiscutibles por cuatro años seguidos. Demos un aplauso a las Bucaneras.

El equipo de Bella salió con las manos en alto. El público enloqueció y comenzó a gritar.

Edward no daba crédito a lo que veía. De un principio, no veía a Bella como una chica ruda e intimidante. Más bien, la veía como la odiosa niña sabelotodo, pero al verla ahí parada, con el público apoyándola, lo hacía sentirse intimidado.

—Y por el otro lado, tenemos a Las Guerreras. —Presentó al equipo contrario que fue abucheado—. Bueno, señoritas, tomen sus posiciones.

Ambos equipos hicieron caso y enviaron a sus cinco chicas a las pista. Cuatro bloqueadoras, o golpeadoras, como a Bella le gustaba decirles, y una jammer. Estas eran las de cubierta de dos estrellas en casco. En pocas palabras, las corredoras.

Bella estaba en la primera ronda de bloqueadoras. El silbato sonó y con ello, la primera ronda. Las primeras en salir fueron las bloqueadoras, después de un minuto se escucharon dos pitazos y fue turno de las corredoras.

Desde la primera ronda, Edward supo porqué el equipo de Bella era el campeón indiscutible. Su corredora patinaba de una forma defensiva y a gran velocidad. Las bloqueadoras no dejaban pasar a nadie e implementaban todo tipo de jugadas; por ejemplo, el látigo, con el cual se anotaron ocho puntos.

Estaban por terminar la última ronda y Bella estaba en con bloqueadoras, preparando su estrategia. De repente, la jammer del otro equipo intentó pasar, pero Bella, ayudada por una de sus compañeras, se agarraron de los brazos, tomaron vuelo y justo cuando la contraria estaba cerca, la golpearon con todo; dejándola tirada en el piso y sangrando por la nariz. Esto ayudó a que las Bucaneras se anotaran otros ocho puntos. La corredora de ese equipo alzó las manos y se las llevó a las caderas cuatro veces. El árbitro silbó, así dando por terminado el juego.

El equipo de Bella había ganado 48-12.

Edward se tomó su quinta cerveza de la noche, levantándose en seguida en cuanto vio a Bella ir hacia él. Lucía igual de guapa, su cabello estaba un poco enmarañado y sudado, dándole un aspecto rebelde. Al estar parada justo frente a él, vio que tenía varios golpes en las piernas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, preocupado.

Bella se miró de arriba abajo.

—Sí. Tal vez no luzco bien, pero lo estoy —respondió, brindándole una sonrisa que lo desarmó.

Edward se agachó hasta estar a la altura de sus piernas. Tomó una de ellas, presionando en la rodilla.

—¡Ah! —gritó Bella.

—Esto no parece estar bien —dijo el cobrizo, aún inclinado.

—Son gajes del oficio. —Se defendió Bella.

Ambos se miraron con mala cara. Edward se rindió y tomó su posición normal.

—Como tú digas —dijo, negando.

—Me iré a cambiar —murmuró. Tomó sus cosas y se metió al vestidor.

Edward se quedó en el mismo lugar, bebiéndose otra cerveza mientras veía el principio del otro juego.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, alguien le tapó los ojos. Se quedó paralizado por un momento hasta que sintió las manos suaves y el anillo de calavera en la mano izquierda.

—¿Por qué escribiste la canción _Am I Evil_? —le preguntó Bella en un susurro muy cerca de su oreja, proporcionándole escalofríos.

—Cuando estemos solos te lo diré —contestó Edward.

Ella quitó sus manos y este se levantó de un salto. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida uno al lado del otro. Antes de llegar a la salida, alguien le dio una nalgada a Bella haciendo que esta brincara del susto. Lo hizo una chica de uno sesenta, tez morena clara, cabello negro un poco más abajo de los hombros, cuerpo con curvas y unos lindos ojos color aceituna.

—Serás idiota, Aisha —dijo la castaña entre dientes a quien la acababa de nalguear.

La susodicha comenzó a reírse.

—Vamos —comenzó a reírse Aisha—. No puede ser que te vayas ahora.

—Sí se puede —dijo.

Pero Aisha hizo caso omiso. Ella estaba más entretenida en Edward.

La amiga de Bella la jaló hacia un costado, donde Edward no las pudiese oír.

—¿Has visto quién estaba a tu lado? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Sí, pero esa es otra historia. —Bella volteó a ver a Edward que la miraba con el ceño fruncido—. Que te contaré otro día. Me tengo que ir. —Le dio un beso a Aisha en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia Edward.

Tomó de la mano al ojiverde y comenzaron a caminar a toda prisa hacia la salida. Bella no quería otra interrupción.

Cuando salieron, fueron directo al auto de Bella.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Edward mientras se subía al auto.

Bella metió sus cosas a la cajuela y se subió en él.

—Mi mejor amiga —respondió, acomodándose en el asiento. Encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir.

—¿Ahora contestarás mi pregunta? —preguntó la castaña, mientras salían del muelle.

Él suspiró antes de contestar. Estaba disfrutando de la vista industrial que la ciudad le brindaba.

—Creo que la canción se explica por sí sola —respondió sin mirarla.

De pronto comenzó a sonar _Am I Evil?_ Edward se giró. Bella tenía la mirada fija en la carretera mientras su celular reproducía la canción.

—Tal vez. —Le dio el beneficio de la duda—. Pero, dime, ¿qué te llevó a escribirla?

—¿Acaso no te rindes? —cuestionó el hombre al ver la persistencia de Bella.

—Nunca —afirmó, sonriendo sin verlo—. Contéstame.

Edward comenzó a reírse mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

—Está bien. Esa canción habla de mi madre y de mí. La escribí en un momento donde pensé que el estar con ella me volvería malo. —Ella volteó a verlo—. Mi madre corrompe todo lo que toca, así que pensé que estando con ella, me volvería igual. Luego comprendí que tú decides si dejas que todo ese veneno te afecte o no.

Bella estacionó el auto en la calle. Lo que acababa de decir Edward no se lo esperaba. Tras varias observaciones, había llegado a la conclusión de que él y su madre no tenían una buena relación, pero con esto se daba cuenta de que iba más allá de una diferencia de opiniones.

—Pero cambiemos de tema —dijo para desviar la tensión del momento—. ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?

—Porque tenemos otra parada. —Bella le guiñó un ojo antes de salir.

Edward comenzó a reírse mientras bajaba del automóvil.

—¿Qué hacemos frente a la Torre Willis? —preguntó el cobrizo al verse frente al edificio más alto de Chicago.

—Ya lo verás —dijo la chica, tomándolo de la mano.

Comenzó a jalarlo hacia la parte de atrás del edificio y llegaron a lo que parecía ser la puerta trasera. Bella soltó a Edward y se paró frente a la puerta, sacando un estuche que traía en el bolsillo trasero. Él se quedó mirando cómo ella sacaba un pasador y una lima del estuche. Con ellas, empezó a tratar de abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —interrogó en un susurro, acercándose a ella.

—Abriendo la puerta —le contestó como si fuese lo más obvio—. Y en vez de estar preguntando, mejor vigila que no venga nadie.

Edward volvió a su lugar, mirando por el callejón, cuidando de que nadie viniera.

—¡Listo! —dijo cuando logró abrir la puerta—. Adelante. —Señaló la puerta.

Edward caminó hacia donde estaba ella y entraron juntos al edificio. Todo estaba completamente a oscuras, hasta que Bella sacó una lámpara de Dios saía dónde. En la oscuridad, ella tomó la mano de Edward, la cual estaba completamente fría, y la frotó mientras le sonreía.

—Vamos. —Comenzó a tirar de él.

Llegando a las escaleras, subieron.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó Edward en un susurro. Estuvieron subiendo las escaleras por alrededor de veinte minutos.

—Espera y lo verás. —Bella le sonrió antes de seguir subiendo.

Pasaron otros 10 minutos hasta que Bella se detuvo.

—Hemos llegado —afirmó jadeante. Con la lámpara, señaló la puerta que daba a las escaleras de emergencia, por las cuales habían subido. En la parte de arriba se podía leer "Piso 103".

Bella abrió la puerta y jaló a Edward, obligándolo a entrar.

—Ahora necesito que cierres los ojos —le susurró, colocándose detrás suyo y parándose de puntitas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

—Porque de eso se tratan las sorpresas. —Se giró para verla ante la respuesta—. Es necesario. Confía en mí.

Edward tragó en seco ante esas palabras. No le era para nada fácil hacerlo, pero al ver la emoción en los ojos de Bella, supo que no se decepcionaría si lo hacía. Así que se giró y cerró los ojos.

Ella respiró con alivio al ver que accedía. Se colocó a su lado, vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y le tomó la mano, guiándolo en la oscuridad. Para la suerte del cobrizo, no chocó con nada. Dieron unos cuantos pasos y se detuvieron.

—Abre los ojos —le susurró al oído.

Sintió el cosquilleo del susurro e inmediatamente los abrió. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver dónde se encontraban. Estaban nada más y nada menos que en el Skydeck*. Edward comenzó a reírse ante la hermosa vista que el lugar les brindaba. Bella, por su parte, veía la emoción genuina en la cara del hombre.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Bella, tomándolo de la mano y empujándolo de lleno al mirador.

—Me encanta —respondió con toda la sinceridad posible—. Es magnífico.

Ambos dejaron de hablar para dedicarse a ver lo que el mirador les ofrecía. Era la mejor vista de la ciudad y lo sabían.

Edward, al estar parado en ese lugar, se sintió en la cima del mundo, que nadie podía tocarlo. Que la maldad se quedaba abajo, al igual que las drogas, el alcohol y su madre. Por un momento, se olvidó de todo y de todos, dejándolo libre.

Bella sentía esa sensación de adrenalina que las alturas le provocaban, pero aún así, ver a Edward tan relajado y sonriente, la hacía feliz de una manera que ni ella se lo explicaba. Allí arriba se sentía que podía lograrlo todo. No había nadie que le reprochara que estaba en el FBI por su padre, o que no merecía nada, como decía su hermana.

Ahí en la oscuridad de la noche, ambos se sentían consolados, pero, sobre todo, protegidos.

—¿Por qué me has traído? —preguntó Edward luego de unos minutos de meditación.

—Cuando te dejé hoy en el hospital, pude notar que estabas teniendo un día de mierda, así que decidí traerte aquí y aminorar un poco tu carga.

Él volteó a verla. Ahí estaba una mujer a la que apenas conocía, la cual le estaba brindando emociones que antes no conocía. Esto era como el vértigo, se sentía en el filo del precipicio a su lado, queriendo saltar con ella, pero a la vez aferrándose para no caer.

—Pues, gracias. —Bella se volvió para verlo—. Me ha encantado —murmuró eso último, sonriéndole.

—No hay de qué —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pasaron unos minutos más y ninguno decía nada. Disfrutaban de la compañía del otro sin tener que hablar.

—Es hora de irnos —informó Bella al darse cuenta de que ya casi era hora de que el vigilante diera su ronda.

Edward asintió. Bajaron por las escaleras en 10 minutos. Bella cerró la puerta por la que entraron y comenzó a caminar, alcanzando a Edward en el auto donde este ya la esperaba, acomodado en su lugar.

Al subir, se acomodó y arrancó. Avanzaron un poco hasta que un semáforo los detuvo.

—¿Te llevo a casa de tus tíos? —preguntó la castaña. Ya era medianoche y no tenía más planes.

—No —respondió sin quitarle la vista a la ciudad. Esta noche había sido una de las mejores, con la compañía más sincera que jamás había tenido. Esto, por lo regular no pasaba en su mundo. La gente nunca se portaba así con él al menos que fueran a sacar algo de él. En este momento pensaba que todo era un buen sueño y que cuando despertara, todo se iría a la mierda.

«Es mejor despertar. Nunca has sacado nada bueno de soñar. Recuerda los sueños no fueron hechos para ti».

—Es más, déjame aquí.

—¿Qué? —El semáforo ya había cambiado.

—Estaciónate. —Edward señaló un lugar vacío en la acera de adelante.

Confundida, se estacionó. Él abrió la puerta del auto de golpe.

—Gracias por lo de hoy —murmuró antes de bajarse.

Bella lo siguió al ver que empezaba a caminar.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó en voz alta, casi como un grito.

Detuvo su andar al escuchar su voz.

—Fue genial lo que hiciste hoy —dijo sin voltear—, pero es hora de volver a la realidad — gritó antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la nada.

Bella tenía ganas de llorar y golpearlo al mismo tiempo.

«¿Cómo es posible que sea tan idiota?»

Bella se subió a su automóvil y arrancó a toda velocidad.

Edward corría por las calles de Chicago. En el año que estuvo viviendo con sus tíos, se había conocido todas las calles. Fueron tantas veces las que salió por la noche que hasta las ratas lo conocían. Caminar sin rumbo siempre había sido reconfortante para él. Al tener una madre loca y drogadicta, nunca tuvo un verdadero hogar, un lugar al cual volver. En este momento odió ser tan imbécil con Bella, se había portado tan bien con él, que le daba miedo seguir a su alrededor. Nunca nadie se portaba de esa manera con él, a no ser que tuvieran doble propósito.

Pasó una hora caminando hasta que recordó que tenía un lugar a dónde volver. Eran las dos de la mañana cuando llegó a su departamento. Al abrir la puerta, se sintió en un hotel. No tenía rastros de que alguien viviera ahí. No había nada personal que lo vinculase, y así lo prefería. Era un lugar tan impropio que lo hacía sentir como en casa; triste y vacío.

Caminó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. El estómago le estaba doliendo de hambre. No encontró absolutamente nada para comer, solo seis botellas de vodka. Por lo menos tenía para tomar, así que sin pensarlo, sacó una. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala y comenzó a beber. Trago tras trago, se dio cuenta de que la vida seguía siendo una mierda, que su madre era una puta adicta mentirosa que jamás iba a cambiar, que Bella era buena solo porque no lo conocía de verdad, y que su adicción a la cocaína era su mejor y única aliada.

Al recordarla, se levantó del sofá y dio algunos pasos hacia el piso de la cocina, agachándose y, retirando una madera del piso, encontró su preciada caja negra. La tomó y la llevó consigo al sofá. De ella sacó una bolsita ya conocida.

«Oh, mi zarpa querida».

Abriendo una vez más la caja, sacó la navaja y su billete de 20 dólares. Ese billete que lo había acompañado en grandes aventuras como la que estaba a punto de vivir. Abrió la bolsa, sacó todo el polvo que había dentro, lo extendió en la mesa de cristal que tenía y lo alineó con la navaja que tenía, enrollando el billete. Comenzó a contemplar lo que estaba por hacer.

«Tan solo una línea, t-rex». Se daba ánimos para hacerlo. Aunque, por otra parte, no quería caer en lo mismo.

Tenía que reconocer que este era el mejor momento.

«Toma un poco, sabes que lo deseas», gritaba esa melodiosa voz en su mente que lo impulsaba. «Adelante Eddy. Solo una probada y todo se irá. Es la única salida y lo sabes. Anda. ¡Hazlo!»

Tomó el billete y comenzó a hacer lo que hace mucho tiempo no hacía. Se agachó hasta que su cabeza tocó el cristal, puso un extremo del billete en su nariz y el otro extremo en el polvo. Soltó el aire de golpe y comenzó a inhalar.

La primera inhalada siempre era la más intensa. Sentía cómo el polvo raspaba todo a su paso, poco a poco colándose directamente a su sangre.

Los efectos no tardaron en aparecer. La adrenalina comenzó a subir, levantándole el ánimo hasta el cielo. Se sintió al igual que las otras veces. Invencible. Nada ni nadie podía tocarlo en este momento.

Terminó de inhalar la primera línea, tomó la botella de vodka que había dejado a un lado y le dio un gran trago. Hizo que olvidase todo por completo. Y así continuó. Primero la cocaína y luego el licor.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando, después de cuatro líneas y dos botellas de vodka, Edward se quedó dormido.

De un momento a otro, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Aún dormido, lo tomó y contestó.

—¿Diga? —contestó mientras se quitaba el billete que traía pegado en la frente.

—¿Dónde, en el nombre de Dios, estás? —preguntó Joe exaltado.

—¿Qué quieres? —El tono de Edward salió cortante y afilado. Su cabeza comenzaba a doler.

—El chofer te está esperando en la puerta del edificio. ¿Dónde mierdas estás? —El representante se estaba enojando.

—¿Qué putas te sucede? ¿No se supone que pasaría por mí a las cinco?

—¿Qué hora crees que es, animal?

Al escuchar eso, Edward se levantó de un brinco y caminó a la cocina, levantando el rostro. En el reloj de pared pudo ver que ya eran las cinco veinte. Había dormido alrededor de 13 horas, más de lo que había dormido en toda su mugre vida.

Caminó al espejo que estaba pegado en la pared del corredor.

Cullen, estás hecho mierda.

Las ojeras habían aumentado a causa del frenesí que le había dado, sus labios lucían resecos, su nariz parecía masa recién espolvoreada con harina y su cabello estaba enmarañado y sucio.

De pronto se dio cuenta que aún seguía hablando por teléfono, así que llevó de nuevo el celular a su oído.

—Dile que bajaré en 20 minutos. —Y sin más, como era costumbre, colgó, dejando a Joe con las palabras en la boca.

Aventó el celular al sillón. Corrió al baño, se desnudó, entró a la regadera y sin esperar a que el agua se calentara, comenzó a bañarse. El agua fría le servía de relajante muscular.

Cinco minutos más tarde ya se encontraba vestido con unos jeans desgastados, sin ropa interior, una playera negra con una garra de dinosaurio estampada, haciéndole honor a si apodo, y con sus botas negras de motociclista.

Antes de salir del departamento, inhaló dos líneas para aguantar el concierto de hoy. Se limpió la nariz y salió corriendo hacia la camioneta que lo esperaba estacionada en la calle.

A las seis de la tarde, Edward arribó al estadio Wrigley Field. Al entrar a su camerino, Joe lo esperaba sentado.

—Explícate —exigió en tono enojado.

El cobrizo se dejó caer en el sillón con indiferencia.

—Eres mi representante, mas no mi madre, así que no me vengas con estas mierdas —murmuró con un cigarrillo en la boca, el cual acababa de sacar.

—No. Edward. —Joe se levantó de su lugar—. No me vengas con esto tú. —Lo señaló con su dedo—. Eres la puta cara de esta banda, sin ti, hace años que se hubiera ido al caño. Es por eso que aún te llamo y estoy detrás de ti. De no ser así, ya te hubiéramos mandado a la mierda.

Edward comenzó a reírse.

—Me encanta tu puta sinceridad. —Le dio otra calada al cigarro—. Y como lo has dicho, sin mí no hay banda. —Levantándose de un salto, caminó hacia Joe igual que un león acechando a su presa y parándose frente a él, prosiguió—. Así que trátame con cariño — dijo, dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla—. Vete y no me jodas.

Joe se tragó su orgullo y salió de aquél camerino a toda prisa. Sabía de sobra que Edward era un mal necesario.

Él se quedó sentado en el sillón escuchando _In my darkest hour_. Esta era una canción que contaba una parte de su vida, la escribió en su momento más oscuro, como la canción lo decía, en un momento de desolación y tristeza. Tan solo un poco después de la muerte de Ted.

En tan solo dos horas, había consumido tres líneas y una botella de tequila. Necesitaba estar al cien, o de lo contrario, no aguantaría un concierto.

Cuando dieron las ocho, Metadeth salió al escenario. Todo el público enloqueció aclamando al vocalista. Edward se sentía eufórico. La cocaína le había servido de mucho, tanto para callar sus demonios, como las voces en su cabeza y, sobretodo, para poder olvidarse del hermoso sueño que Bella representaba. Esta vez abrieron con _Enter Sandman_ , una buena canción escrita por Edward, esa que le recordaba sus peores pesadillas y sus mayores anhelos, los cuales venían en sueños.

.

.

Bella se encontraba sentada al lado de su hermano Cliff en el sillón de la casa de sus padres. Ambos veían el fútbol americano, Vikingos contra Emperadores.

—Esto es una mierda —gruñó Cliff al ver que los Vikingos iban perdiendo.

—Así es esto. —Bella se metió un puño de palomitas a la boca—. Y si sigue así, tendrás que pagarme 50 —dijo con la boca llena.

Cliff volteó a verla sin una pizca de gracia.

—No entiendo cómo me convenciste de apostar —murmuró antes de darle un trago a su cerveza—. Eres un manipuladora.

Bella comenzó a reír ante el comentario de su hermano, sin embargo, no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo. Aún pensaba en la noche que tuvo con Edward y cómo este salió huyendo.

—¿En qué piensas? —Cliff dejó su cerveza en la mesa.

—En que no es posible que Teddy no pueda a completar un buen pase —respondió sin ánimos de adentrarse en la conversación.

—Si no te conociera, te creería. —Bella volteó a ver a su hermano quien no dejaba de ver el partido—. Pero somos hermanos y se cuándo algo te molesta.

Ella iba a contestarle, pero por suerte, sonó su celular.

—Swan —contestó.

—Mi analista. Partimos a Phoenix en una hora. —Y sin más, Patrick el jefe de la unidad, colgó.

Bella se levantó del sillón. Cliff despegó un momento su vista del televisor.

—¿Trabajo? —preguntó mientras veía a su hermana ponerse las botas.

—Así es, pequeño Cliff. —Bella palmeó el hombro de su hermano—. Avísales a mamá y a papá. — Cliff asintió y Bella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida donde tenía estacionado su Charger. Salió de la casa rumbo al aeropuerto.

.

.

A medianoche, Edward iba llegando a casa de Alice y Jasper. Iba con seis cervezas, una botella de whisky y dos líneas encima. En otras palabras, estaba en su mejor estado.

Llegó al pórtico, se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a tocar el timbre. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Jasper abrió. El anfitrión estaba un tanto sorprendido de la sonriente presencia de Edward.

—Has tardado —dijo el rubio, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Así es esto —se limitó a decir Edward mientras entraba a la casa—. ¿Dónde están todos?— preguntó.

—Tus tíos se han ido al hospital. Rose y Alice están arriba, y Emmett está conmigo tomando un trago en la cocina.

—Eso quiere decir que ya les dijiste —afirmó.

Jasper asintió apenado.

—Te esperamos por dos horas, y al ver que no venías, decidimos dar la noticia.

Edward bufó ante aquél comentario. ¿De cuándo acá ellos lo tomaban en cuenta? Siempre prefirieron hacer como si no existiese.

—En ese caso, me retiraré. —Le sonrió siniestramente y salió por donde entró.

Jasper comenzó a caminar hacia él.

—Vamos, Edward, no es para que te vayas —dijo el anfitrión.

Comenzó a reírse y se giró sobre sus talones para encarar a Jasper.

—Gracias por hacerme partícipe en su felicidad. —Escupió la palabras con todo el veneno posible.

Jasper tragó en seco al ver cómo se trasformaba de pasivo a agresivo. Esos ojos de loco le daban miedo.

—Vamos, Edward. —Jasper trató de acercarse, pero el cobrizo retrocedió.

—¿Sabes, Jasper? Por mí se pueden ir todos a la mierda. —Levantó el dedo medio, haciéndole una seña obscena.

El rubio se quedó helado al ver la verdad en esas palabras. Él solo decía eso cuando estaba drogado y tomado al mismo tiempo.

—Edward, estás mal. —Jasper caminaba hacia él—. El licor es el que está hablando por ti.

Edward retrocedió. No dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar por donde había llegado.

—Déjalo así —gritó sin voltear.

A las tres de la mañana, Bella llegó sola a Phoenix. Antes de abordar el avión, había recibido un mensaje de Patrick donde le decía que el equipo se había dividido debido al aumento de crímenes, así que para este caso, Jacob y ella estarían a cargo.

Cuando bajó del avión, vio a Jacob esperándola recargado en una camioneta negra. Al encontrárselo, Jake le dio un tierno abrazo. Él era la única persona fuera de su familia que la podía abrazar sin que se alejara o se sintiera incómoda.

—¿De qué va el caso? —preguntó la castaña mientras deshacía el abrazo.

Jake sonrió. Abrió la puerta de la camioneta, Bella abordó y después él. Ambos se acomodaron y el automóvil arrancó.

—Adriana Lake sirve con la 23ª división de la montaña desde hace tres años. Dos de ellos, en Afganistán. Lake afirma que la violó el líder de su pelotón —dijo el pelinegro mientras le pasaba el reporte a Bella—. El sargento de segunda clase, Russell Scott.

Bella vio por un momento el expediente del caso. El sargento Scott parecía ser un tipo intachable.

—¿Y esto en qué nos conviene?

—Es un asunto importante del ejército. Al ser de comportamiento criminal, nos lo han asignado. —Bella cerró el folder para ponerle más atención—. Es un pez gordo. Su liderazgo es crucial para las misiones de inteligencia que hacen en la frontera con Pakistán.

Ella asintió.

—Pero al ser un caso del ejército, ya es para que lo hubiesen llevado a juicio —comentó Bella al ver que no había juicio.

—Se supondría, pero si inician un juicio, el sargento estaría fuera del frente por seis meses —dijo él—. Además, esto se complica. —Su amiga lo miró con una ceja levantada—. El sargento Scott pasó la prueba del polígrafo.

Bella volvió a revisar el expediente.

—Apuesto a que su abuela tampoco creyó que fue él —Jacob volteó a verla—. Ya sabes cómo es de confiable esa maldita prueba.

Jacob comenzó a reír.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué nos enviaron? —interrogó con una ceja levantada.

Efectivamente. Ahora Bella lo sabía. Era una experta en análisis corporal y facial, mientras que Jacob sabía actuar tácticamente con esa clase de criminales.

—Concentrémonos. —Jake le pasó otro expediente—. El sargento Scott se desplegará dentro de tres días, nada más él puede reconocer a los hostiles en esa frontera. Sin él, la misión es más peligrosa para todo soldado de la 23ª, así que necesitan saber si esa mujer dice la verdad para sacar a Scott.

Bella volvió a sentir.

—Tres días —susurró—. Tendremos que trabajar arduo para conseguirlo.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward no recordaba cómo había llegado a su departamento, pero el dolor de cabeza intermitente le recordaba que se había excedido, tanto en palabras como en acciones.

Tomó su celular y habían 20 llamadas de los miembros de su familia, 10 mensajes de Alice y Rosalie, notificaciones de Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, pero ningún mensaje de quien realmente le importaba.

«¿Que esperabas idiota? Te portaste como un cretino y ahora pretendes que ella esté para ti... Por favor, Edward. Te han dejado por menos que eso».

Esas palabras le dolían. Estaban tan cargadas de verdad que no podía ignorarlas.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que el sonido de un nuevo mensaje lo espantó. Ilusionado de que fuera de la persona que él quería, abrió rápidamente el mensaje para encontrarse con el nombre de su representante.

— _ **Edward. El avión despega a las cuatro, nos vemos donde siempre.**_

— **Joe.**

Después de ver el mensaje, Edward se percató que ya eran las 11 de la mañana. Se le estaba haciendo tarde para el almuerzo con Alex. Se levantó de la cama mientras caminaba hacia la ducha, desnudándose.

El baño, como ya era costumbre, duró alrededor de cinco minutos. Este día se había dejado la barba ya que no se sentía del todo bien. Primero por la resaca que la coca le estaba provocando, y segundo por sus malas acciones.

—Últimamente no andas muy acertado —se dijo mientras se veía al espejo.

25 minutos más tarde, ya estaba completamente listo. Traía un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera negra con estampado de un mapache, regalo de Emmett, sus tenis Vans negros y sus lentes de sol.

De camino al restaurante, tuvo varias paradas. Alrededor de 40 fans se le habían acercado a pedir fotos y autógrafos. Para suerte de ellos, Edward se encontraba en su mejor día, así que complació a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Al llegar al restaurante, tomó su lugar frente a él.

—¿Llevas mucho esperando? —preguntó Edward.

—Acabo de llegar —respondió Alex antes de tomar su café—. ¿Comerás algo?

Edward asintió. Llamó al mesero y ordenó un muffin de moras y un café americano. Su pedido llegó al instante y prosiguieron con el almuerzo, que parecía más desayuno.

—¿Sobre qué querías hablar? —preguntó Alex.

Edward le dio un sorbo a su café antes de contestar.

—Necesito que este año vayas tú —soltó de golpe.

Alex lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás de broma? —El rubio se estaba enojando—. Yo fui el año pasado, este te toca a ti.

—Lo sé. —Edward se pasó la mano por el rostro—. Pero este año no podré ir, así que te pido que lo hagas tú.

Alex se quedó pensando por un momento. Edward tragó en seco al ver que se tardaba en contestar.

—Iré —respondió después de unos minutos. El cobrizo sonrió tímidamente—, pero no lo hago por ti.

Edward sonrió abiertamente.

—Está bien. —Asintió. Miró su reloj. Era el momento de ir a comprar unas cosas. Se levantó de su asiento, sacó unos billetes y los dejó—.Te deberé una por esto.

.

A las cuatro de la tarde llegó al aeropuerto. 20 minutos más tarde, cuando el staff y la banda estuvieron completos, despegaron rumbo a Las Vegas.

Arribaron a 7:30 de la noche. Todos se hospedaron en el Caesars Palace. Antes de que cada uno se fuera a su habitación, Joe habló.

—Esta noche la tienen libre. —El cuarteto asintió—. Pero mañana la cita es a las seis, así que lleguen temprano.

Volvieron a sentir y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

—Joe, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —preguntó Edward, tomándolo del hombro para detenerlo. Este se giró.

—Lamento mucho lo que te dije hace unos días. —Aquello suavizó la mirada del representante.

—No hay qué disculpar. —Joe le extendió la mano a Edward y él la tomó y se dieron un apretón—. Te conozco y sé que tenías un mal día

—Gracias.

Joe le sonrió antes de continuar su camino.

—Nos veremos mañana —gritó el hombre mientras se alejaba, dejando a Edward.

«Uno menos».

Sacó su celular, abrió los mensajes y se puso a escribir uno que había estado pensado por algunos días.

" _Sé que por el momento lo que menos quieres es saber de mí, pero te pido una disculpa. Sé que me comporté como un verdadero idiota, eres la persona que menos se lo merece y sin embargo… No merezco siquiera que leas este mensaje, pero si lo estás haciendo, te pido que me des otra oportunidad y te recompensare esa noche."_

—Edward.

No quería revisar el mensaje, porque de hacerlo, terminaría no enviándolo, así que en cuanto estuvo listo, lo envió. Estaba consciente de que tal vez no recibiría respuesta, pero al menos lo intentaría.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: (Por si gustas saber más)**

 **Roller Derby** : es un deporte de contacto que tiene su origen en EEUU. Es una forma de deporte basada en el patinaje sobre ruedas alrededor de una pista ovalada. El roller derby contemporáneo es internacional, predominantemente femenino, practicado normalmente por aficionadas, que crea un gran vínculo ético hacia sí mismas, pues se necesita de un buen trabajo en equipo, y de una gran inteligencia para poder llevar a cabo las estrategias en el juego.

 **Am I Evil? :** Canción perteneciente al grupo Metallica, compuesta por James Hetfield.

 **Jammer & Bloqueadora: **Son pociones del juego Roller Derby. (Conocidas informalmente como corredora y golpeadora).

 **Torre Willis** : es un rascacielos de 442 metros en Chicago, Illinois. En el momento de su inauguración, fue el edificio más alto del mundo, sobrepasando el World Trade Center en Nueva York, y continuó siéndolo durante más de 20 años.

 **Skydeck:** El mirador de la Willis Tower, llamado el Skydeck, abrió el 22 de junio de 1974.26 Ubicado en el piso 103 de la torre, está a 413 metros de altura y es una de las atracciones turísticas más famosas de Chicago.

 **Zarpa:** Forma de llamarle a la cocaína.

 **In my darkest hour:** Canción del grupo Megadeth, compuesta por Dave Mustaine.

 **Enter Sandman:** Canción del grupo Metallica.

 **Teddy Bridgewater:** Es el quarterback de los vikingos de Minnesota.

* * *

 **Dejando a un lado la parte "técnica".**

 **Gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de comentar.**

 **Ahora Roxy has descubierto una parte de por qué le dicen mapache. Elizabeth es horrible, pero no le echemos toda la culpa, falta que salga Anthony *Se frota las manos maquiavélicamente***

 **Maleja twilhard. Me encanta tu teoría, hay que estar pendientes por que no por nada hice a Bella agente especial.**

 **Ahora pensemos. ¿Quién es Teddy? ¿Por qué Alex y Edward van un año y un año a cierto lugar? ¿Bella debe darle otra oportunidad a Edward? (Me encantaría escuchar sus teorías :D)**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos (de verdad ayudan y motivan)**

 **Por último pero no menos importante gracias a mi Beta (Moni) eres la mejor, gracias por aguantarme y ayudarme.**

 **Me despido mandándoles besos aplastantes :3**


	8. 7 Primero el Trabajo

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, por lo tanto la historia y algunos personajes que no conozcan son míos. Algunas canciones que aparecen aquí las eh tomado prestadas, todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction**

 **Infinitas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer esto que proviene de mi trastornada cabeza.**

* * *

 **Canciones para este capítulo:**

 **Megadeth- Promises (cuando habla de Ted)**

 **Metallica – Whiskey in the jar (cada que Ed se va de fiesta /salud/)**

 **Artic Monkeys – Do I wanna know (Bella que no puede sacarse de la cabeza a Edward y quiere saber si lo que ella siente es reciproco. /A mí me ha pasado xD/ )**

 **The Maine – Righ Girl (Le hizo lo incorrecto a la chica correcta /Así es esto/ )**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

" _ **El vértigo no es miedo a caer, sino deseo de volar."**_

— **Anónimo.**

 **Primero el Trabajo.**

—No soy ingenua, ¿de acuerdo? —habló por primera vez Adriana—. Al aceptar ser una de cuatro mujeres en una sección de 30 sujetos, y además de que no verán a otra mujer en seis meses, pues, como dicen las exploradoras "hay que estar preparada".

Adriana estaba sentada frente a Bella, quien examinaba todos sus movimientos y los de Jacob que estaba de pie, hablando.

—Entonces, la acosaron —afirmó Jake.

—Pornografía en las letrinas —contestó Adriana—. Cadencias.

—¿Cadencias? —Jake parecía confundido.

— _Le enseñé a esa zorra la izquierda y la derecha. Anoche me la tiré y luego me fui._ —Comenzó a cantar al recordar.

—Entiendo —expresó Jake—. ¿El sargento Scott participó en esto?

—No hacía bromas ni nada, pero sus manos estaban por doquier. —Adriana parecía sufrir al contar la historia—. Le gustaba entrar cuando nos cambiábamos, o cuando estábamos en las duchas.

Jake volteó a ver a Bella, la cual no dejaba de ver a la chica. Jake entendió que Bella estaba analizándola, así que continuó.

—Cuéntenos sobre la violación —prosiguió él.

—Iba… —Adriana se detuvo—. Iba de regreso de hacer ejercicio… —Comenzó a llorar—. Y me topé con él detrás del comedor. Me ordenó que me desvistiera. Me inmovilizó y me agredió. —No aguanto más y sus sollozos se volvieron descontrolados—. Me agredió sexualmente.

Al verle las facciones, Bella se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación. Jacob salió detrás de ella.

—¿Qué pasa con el numerito del mimo? —preguntó él al ver que no se detenía.

—Tú haces las preguntas, yo observo —contestó la castaña, recargándose en un escritorio.

—Oh, se me olvidaba que a la Dra. Swan le distrae hacer preguntas —dijo en tono de burla.

—Prefiero observar —contratacó Bella—. ¿Y el perfil psicológico del acusado?

Jake se estiró al escritorio que estaba su lado, tomó un folder y se lo tendió. Mientras Bella veía el expediente, Jacob la arrastraba al interrogatorio del sargento Scott.

—¿El martes pasado? Fui a cenar, tomé unas copas en el club de suboficiales, fui al Economato* y volví a los barrancones.

—Repítalo de nuevo. Empiece con las copas —dijo Jake.

Bella, por su parte, cerró el folder para prestarle atención.

—Copas, Economato, Barrancones —afirmó el sargento—. Pasta de dientes y desodorante. Incluso tengo el recibo.

—¿No se acercó al comedor? —interrogó él.

—Acabo de decir que no —contestó en un sutil tono.

—¿Y dice que no violó a la especialista Lake? —Jacob no se lo creía.

—Es exactamente lo que digo —expresó—. Por cierto…

—Bien. —Bella dejó de ser imparcial—. Está bien. Gracias por su tiempo. —Se acercó al sargento, le dio unas palmaditas y lo empujó a la salida—. Oiga, tiene un bíceps increíble. Debe encantarle la sala de pesas, ¿no? —dijo Bella cuando el sargento pasó por la salida a su lado—. Normalmente no mezclo los negocios con el placer, pero… —Bella se sonrojó—. Quería saber si le gustaría ir a tomar una copa más tarde.

—¿No es esto un poco inapropiado? —la interrumpió el sargento.

—Por supuesto. Lo siento —se disculpó Bella.

—Claro. Con permiso. —El sargento la miró ceñudo y continuó su camino.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —preguntó Jacob una vez que el sargento se fue.

—Me encantan los uniformados —contestó sonriendo—. La violación no se planeó. Fue una vez, sin violencia adicional. Le obsesiona la masculinidad y necesita que lo vean como hombre —comentó—.Si Scott se ajustara al perfil, habría reaccionado a mí positivamente.

—No había excitación, únicamente sorpresa. —Jacob comenzaba a entenderlo.

—Correcto, cejas suben, quijada baja —dijo Bella antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

—Bien, pero el sujeto estaba muy alterado —dijo él.

—Aunque no mostró engaño. No hubo indicio de mentiras.

—Parecía que quería golpearme. —Jake lucía un poco alterado por ese hecho.

—Un acusado de violación se enoja más si es inocente —expresó, terminando su café.

—Los dos no pueden decir la verdad. —Ya no estaba entendiendo.

—Así es, nada más uno — Bella le sonrió con malicia —Adriana Lake, encogió la boca dos veces cuando describió la violación— Jake asintió, no sabía a donde quería llegar —Es un error gestual clásico— Jake la vio físicamente, Bella rodo los ojos al ver que este no la seguía —Significa que no confía en sus palabras— Ahora los dos estaban en el mismo canal —Ella miente— sentencio Bella.

—Correcto— Jacob se levantó de su asiento— Veamos la grabación— le puso play al control, la cinta comenzó. En medio minuto legaron al punto que Bella decía, cuando Adriana encogió la boca. —¿Crees que una mujer mentiría sobre una violación?—

—Las verdades desagradables, la mortalidad, el bigote de una mujer. Son tres cosas que todos preferiríamos ignorar— jake rio ante el comentario de Bella— Tanto tu como yo sabemos que el 8% de las acusaciones de violación son falsas.

—Sí, pero los veteranos en la TSA* dicen que la violación era un problema— comento Jake.

Ambos vieron la imagen de Adriana.

—No explica el error gestual— Bella seguía viendo los detalles. —Lake tampoco muestra las emociones de una víctima de violación al contarla— Jake volteo a ver a Bella —No siente vergüenza ni miedo— Bella volteo a ver a Jeke y señalo la imagen — Deberíamos ver mucha actividad en la frente, pero no la hay—

—Quizá tiene estrés postraumático— Jacob veía el video pero no entendía lo mismo que Bella.

—El entumecimiento emocional explicaría su incapacidad de expresarse, pero no el encogimiento de boca—

Jake miro a Bella. Al parecer ella estaba a favor del sargento y el de la chica.

—En serio, algo anda mal con el sargento Scott— dijo Jake.

—Vamos Jake— Bella palmeo el hombro de su compañero—Ambos sabemos que ella miente—

Jake negó.

—No esto convencido—

—Hay un estudio con actores— Jake se giró para ponerle atención— Estos representaban el testimonio de un caso de violación frente a treinta jueces federales— Jake asintió—¿Sabes con qué se predecía si le creerían al hombre o a la mujer? –

Jake negó.

—Con el sexo del juez —afirmó Bella con una ceja levantada.

—Eso no lo sabía —admitió—, pero tienes que ver esto. —Tomó el folder que estaba su lado.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó su amiga cuando recibió el folder.

—Un informe de acoso.

Bella abrió el folder y comenzó a leer. "Queja de discriminación".

—El agente de igualdad de oportunidades lo envió —dijo Jake—. Lo presentaron anónimamente este otoño.

Bella continuó leyendo.

—Dice que el sargento Scott sorprendió a las mujeres en las duchas y entraba en sus barrancones sin avisar —leyó ella en voz alta.

—Respalda la versión de Lake —dijo triunfante, levantando levemente la comisura de su boca del lado izquierdo.

—Generalmente no es buena idea decirme idiota sin antes comprobar el caso. —Bella miró a su amigo acusadoramente.

—No dije que fueras idiota. —Tal vez lo pensó por un momento, pero no salió de su boca.

—Pero tu buccinador* sí —acusó Bella, señalándolo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él.

—Ahora, pide que nos traigan los expedientes de Lake y Scott.

El hombre asintió y salió de la oficina que les habían asignado.

Mientras Jacob estaba fuera, un mensaje le llegó a Bella. Deslizó el dedo sin ver de quién se trataba y al abrirlo, se sorprendió

" _ **Sé que por el momento lo que menos quieres es saber de mí, pero te pido una disculpa. Sé que me comporté como un verdadero idiota, eres la persona que menos se lo merece y sin embargo… No merezco siquiera que leas este mensaje, pero si lo estás haciendo, te pido que me des otra oportunidad y te recompensare esa noche."**_

— **Edward.**

Bella se quedó estupefacta al ver que el mensaje provenía de Edward. Había estado pensando en él continuamente. Aún no entendía el comportamiento de la última vez. Había analizado su salida una y otra vez en su cabeza. En toda la noche no había mostrado ningún instinto de depresión. De hecho, se mostraba genuinamente feliz. Es por eso que Bella se asombró tanto al ver cómo cambiaba rápidamente de humor.

Volvió a leer el mensaje cinco veces más. Seguía sin entender cómo esto, en el mundo de él, podía funcionar. Primero era felicidad, luego autodestrucción y, por último, pedía perdón. ¿Qué clase de persona era?

Lo pensó un momento. Recordó lo que había leído en el expediente de la madre de Edward. Las veces que ella se intentó suicidar, cómo la declararon una paciente con trastorno bipolar en segundo grado, los medicamentos que tomó, y la vez que la internaron antes de que Edward naciera, algo que de seguro ni él sabía. Observó una vez más el mensaje. Se notaba claramente cómo admitía sus acciones, pero a la vez se disculpaba. Era poco común en una persona que estaba acostumbrada hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

Jacob entró a la oficina, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Tenemos compañía. —Bella no entendió hasta que tres mujeres uniformadas entraron—. Son las compañeras de la especialista Lake.

—Okay. —Ella se levantó y saludó a cada una—. Haremos entrevistas individuales. Tú. — Bella señaló a la chica afroamericana—. Irás primero. Ustedes. —Señaló a las restantes—. Tomen asiento y esperen.

Bella y Jacob llevaron a la chica a la sala de interrogatorios.

.

.

Hora y media más tarde, Jake y Bella se encontraban analizando los interrogatorios.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó Jacob a Bella la verla sumida en sus pensamientos.

La verdad es que Bella no pensaba en nada más que en Edward y su extraño comportamiento. Apenas y tenía tiempo en su mente para analizar las entrevistas.

—La ausencia de emoción es igual de importante que la presencia de emoción —respondió, recordando un poco las entrevistas— . Cuando una mujer oye una historia de violación, refleja ciertas emociones. Se sonroja, aparta la vista, encorva los hombros. —Jake la observó—. Ellas no presentan nada de eso. No muestran ningún reflector.

—Eso no demuestra nada, Swan. —Él seguía sin convencerse.

—Lake vivió con ellas durante tres años y ninguna reaccionó. Saben que la violación no ocurrió.

Jacob vio tan segura a Bella, que no tuvo más que rendirse.

—Iré por ella. —Su amigo se levantó y salió de la oficina.

Media hora más tarde, y siendo casi las 11, Jacob, Bella y la "víctima" se encontraban en la sala de interrogatorios.

—Presentó una acusación falsa contra su sargento. Es un delito —habló Bella frente a, la ahora, acusada—. Y luego están las demás mujeres de su sección. —Lake no sostenía la mirada de la agente—. Un policía militar está esperando. Si sus amigas la ayudaron a planearlo, son tan culpables como usted, ¿cierto? —Lake continuaba igual—. Sabe que usted miente.

La mujer desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, curvando su boca.

—Eso pensé —dijo al ver su reacción—. Arresten a sus compañeras de sección. Todas están involucradas.

Jake se levantó de su asiento y salió.

—¡No! —Lake lo detuvo antes de que este saliera por completo—. Ellas no tuvieron nada que ver con ello.

Volvió y la miró con sorpresa al ver cómo se quebraba.

—Fue idea mía —confesó.

—¿El sargento Scott la violó?

—No lo hizo —murmuró la acusada.

En ese momento, el policía militar entró.

—Detengan a la especialista Lake —ordenó el recién llegado.

Otros dos agentes del ejército entraron a la sala, colocándose detrás de ella para arrestarla.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? —preguntó Jake con incredulidad—. ¿Sabes lo difícil que son las cosas en el ejército para una mujer? —Ahora la miraba enojado—. Apenas empezaron a tomar estas acusaciones en serio. Existen víctimas que necesitan ayuda. Muchas —dijo en un tono elevado—. Debería darte vergüenza.

—¿Vergüenza? —preguntó la acusada—. Podré haber mentido, pero hacía lo correcto. — Lo miró fijamente a Jake antes de que los agentes comenzaran a sacarla—. Intentaba proteger a mi sección. ¡Hacía lo correcto! —gritó antes de salir.

Sin despedirse, el policía del ejército salió.

—Uf. —Jake se pasó las manos por la cara mientras se sentaba—. Qué día.

Bella tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Sabes? —Llamó la atención de su compañero—. Lake no miente respecto a lo último.

Él volteó a verla.

—Vamos, Swan. Ella admitió todo.

—Lo sé, pero lo último fue verdad.

Jake la miró fijamente. Ella tenía una mueca y su ceño estaba fruncido, señal de que analizaba algo.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó, aún viéndola.

—Lake mintió, pero dijo que protegía a su sección. —Él recordó lo último que dijo antes de que fuese arrastrada a la salida—. Lo dijo con convicción y sin mostrar engaño.

—¿Cómo ayuda a una sección acusar al jefe de violación? —cuestionó, confundido.

—Eso me pregunté yo. —Bella se levantó y Jake la siguió con la mirada. Se detuvo en las pantallas con las imágenes congeladas de las compañeras de Lake—. Estas son las entrevistas con sus compañeras. —Señaló—. Mira lo que pasa cuando hablan del sargento Scott.

Bella puso _play_ a los vídeos.

—Repugnancia oculta —murmuró Jacob.

—Correcto.

—Saben que él no violó a Adriana Lake, pero les provoca gran repugnancia.

—Me puso a pensar. —Bella volvió a lado de Jake—. ¿Y si Adriana Lake no mintió sobre todo?

—Vamos, Swan. —Jake la miró con súplica—. Son casi la una de la mañana. No me salgas con esto. —Señaló las pantallas.

—Somos agentes —le recordó ella—.Y nuestro trabajo aquí es descubrir la verdad, aún si es la que no estamos buscando—. ¿Y si Lake mintió sobre la víctima, pero no sobre delito? —le cuestionó Bella.

—¿Crees que Scott violó a otra de la sección?

—El informe de acoso y el incendio que una vez provocó concuerdan con el perfil de un violador. —Jake asintió—. ¿Y si la víctima real está demasiado asustada para denunciarlo?

—Entonces ella lo acusa para corregir un error y proteger a las demás mujeres de la sección. —Él se giró para poder hablar frente a frente con Bella—. ¿Crees que Scott violó a una de esas mujeres?

—No —respondió contundentemente—. Ninguna mostró miedo.

—Pudo haber sido alguien a quien trasladaron o mataron en combate.

Bella negó. Esa idea no la convencía del todo.

—Necesitamos todos los expedientes de las mujeres que estuvieron en esa sección.

Jacob asintió, se levantó del sofá y salió de la oficina para pedir los expedientes.

20 minutos más tarde, les fueron entregados los expedientes. Ambos comenzaron a examinarlos.

—La letra del reporte anónimo de acoso en contra de Scott es igual a la de Rebeca Banks. —Él le pasó el folder a su compañera.

Bella lo tomó y comenzó a examinarlo.

—Tienes razón. Hay que llamar al ejército.

—¿Y qué les diremos? —preguntó Jake.

—Que encontramos a su verdadera víctima.

.

.

Esa noche que llegaron a Las Vegas, Edward decidió no salir. La ciudad le traía buenos y malos recuerdos, sobre todo de noche, así que se encerró en su habitación e intentó dormir. Obviamente no lo consiguió, así que a las tres de la mañana, caminó a la sala de su habitación, tomó su guitarra _ESP Explorer Man to Wolf_ *, se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a componer riffs para el nuevo disco.

Cuando llegó el amanecer Edward ya había compuesto alrededor de seis riffs. La madrugada siempre había sido el mejor momento para componer. O cuando estaba atascado de coca, pero por este día no lo haría.

A las 10 de la mañana, bajó al recibidor del hotel. Ya que estaba en Las Vegas, aprovecharía para ir al panteón. Salió del hotel y tomó un taxi, le indicó a dónde ir y tan solo 15 minutos más tarde, llegó. Descendió del auto y comenzó a caminar.

Llegó a la tumba de Ted por un sendero exclusivo que él había mandado hacer cuando comenzó a ganar un poco de dinero. Había una linda capilla donde se encontraba la tumba.

Con su llave, abrió la capilla y entró en ella. Todo estaba limpio y las flores estaban frescas. Tomó asiento en la banca.

—Me alegra mucho poder venir a verte —susurró—. Siempre es reconfortante hablar un poco.

Edward miró la lápida y sonrió tristemente.

—Esta vez, como siempre, vengo a pedirte perdón. —Tomó aire y continuó—. Lamento no venir a verte muy seguido. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. Ya sabes cómo es esta vida. —Volteó su mirada hacia otro lado—. Perdóname por no ser lo que te prometí, por darme por vencido una y otra vez y, sobre todo, por decepcionarte. —Se levantó de la banca para tomar lugar en el piso—. Perdóname por no estar ahí para ti —susurró eso último con un nudo en la garganta.

Edward comenzó a sentir cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Se sentía dolido, en solo y confundido. El venir a la tumba de Theodore siempre lo dejaba con un nudo en la garganta a causa de la culpa que aún sentía. Si no hubiera salido esa noche a la tienda, o si tan solo se lo hubiera llevado consigo, él aún estaría vivo.

No queriendo hundirse más en la miseria, se levantó del piso, sonrió tristemente y se dio la media vuelta. Tenía que irse.

— Perdóname, Teddy. Por todo —susurró antes de salir de la capilla.

.

.

Media hora más tarde, Edward se encontraba caminando por el centro. Aunque había vivido 16 años de su vida en ese lugar, siempre lo había detestado. Hacía un calor infernal, pero había que reconocer algo. Sin esa ciudad, jamás habría conocido a Dave, Alex y Ted. Si volvíamos a lo malo, ese lugar albergaba el peor recuerdo de todos. Era uno tan malo, que le traía pesadillas. Ese que daba origen al porqué no se dejaba tocar la espalda y el cabello.

—El zorrito está aquí. —Sintió un escalofrió al escuchar esa voz.

—Dirás el tiburoncito —dijo Edward mientras se giraba.

Frente a él se encontraba Anthony Masen. Estaba igual de alto, su cabello y barba estaban igual de largos y llenos de canas que apenas se podía distinguir el tono rubio. Lucía como un roquero desaliñado. Vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa negra y chaleco de cuero, pero lo que menos cambiaba eran sus ojos de un tono turquesa.

Anthony comenzó a reír.

—Tienes razón —admitió—. Al ser el hijo del tiburón, tienes que ser uno. —Edward lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados—. Pero, admítelo, te pareces tanto a tu madre que bien podrías ser un zorrito.

Él bufó.

—Veo que andas de buen humor.

—¿Qué me delató? —preguntó un Anthony sonriente.

—Tu incomparable olor a marihuana y alcohol —contestó Edward sonriendo.

A Anthony se le borró la sonrisa.

—Eres igual a tu madre. —Escupió las palabras con malicia.

—Me halagas, Tony. —El cobrizo fingió sonrojarse—. Pero te equivocas. Si fuera igual a mi madre, en este momento te tendría tirado y llorando. —El rostro del rubio se desfiguró al recordar un viejo suceso.

—Aún así, eres igual a ella. Igual de dañino, manipulador, soberbio. —Él comenzó a reír—. Y por tu nariz puedo jurar que son igual de malditos drogadictos. —Edward le levantó el dedo corazón—. Sabes que es verdad y por eso te arde como el infierno.

—Entonces si somos todo eso, tú debes ser el puto perro masoquista que siempre se queda a ver cómo sus amos lo maltratan, uno que sabe que no tiene un mejor lugar a dónde ir. —La mirada de Edward se endureció—. Porque es igual de dañino que sus amos.

Cuando Edward terminó, Anthony quiso llorar. Llorar de rabia, arrepentimiento y, sobre todo, de soledad. Él sabía que su hijo no defendía a su madre en ese momento, Edward se estaba defendiendo de ambos como siempre lo había hecho, tratando de que las mierdas de ambos bandos no lo alcanzaran. En ese momento estaba frente a él el hijo que siempre había amado y añorado, al cual le hizo tanto daño. Por las palabras, se notaba que ya no era un crío, al contrario, era todo un hombre; uno que no dudaría en sacarte la mierda si llegabas a entrometerte en su camino, uno que había elegido las palabras correctas para hacerlo sangrar por dentro.

—¿Sabes qué nos diferencia? —preguntó Edward.

Anthony negó.

—En que yo jamás le haría a alguien lo que ella nos hizo. —Anthony tragó al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

Sin querer escuchar alguna otra palabra de parte de su padre, Edward continuó su camino. Ya se había lastimado demasiado por un día. Era momento de darse un tregua y continuar.

.

.

Bella se estaba durmiendo mientras escribía el reporte del caso. Se había pasado toda la noche entre declaraciones y revisiones. Ahora, tanto ella como Jacob, solo querían descansar, pero no contaban con que el reporte se tenía que entregar. Al ser un caso federal, tenía que estar completo o no se podía entregar.

—¿Ya terminas? —preguntó Jake, que estaba trabajando en el escritorio de enfrente.

—En eso estoy. ¿Y tú?

Jake negó. Sin decir más, ambos continuaron su trabajo.

Bella intentaba por todos los medios concentrarse, pero el mensaje de Edward no la dejaba en paz. Él era un hombre bastante extraño en todos los sentidos. Lo conocía muy poco, y por lo que había visto, tenía cambios de humor que rivalizaban con los de una persona bipolar. Sumándole a eso que sus vidas eran completamente diferentes. De hecho, por lo poco que se conocían, no tenían nada en común. Ninguno de los dos decía lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación verdadera, una que te hiciera saber si esto funcionaria de cualquier forma. Bella ni siquiera estaba segura de que pudieran llegar a ser amigos.

—Vamos, Bella. —Jacob llamó su atención, haciéndola regresar—. Si no acabamos hoy, nos tendremos que quedar hasta mañana.

Bella asintió. Ella tenía tantas ganas de marcharse al igual que su compañero.

—Lo siento, Jake. —Este le guiñó un ojo.

Ella tomó aire y continuó haciendo el reporte.

.

.

Esa noche, cuando Edward salió al escenario con su banda Metadeth, cantó como si nunca lo hubiese hecho. Igual de agresivo y violento como en sus primeros conciertos, cosa que los asistentes agradecieron. Ver a su padre siempre le traía los recuerdos que más rabia e ira le producían. Dichos recuerdos los aprovechaba para cantar los temas con más efusividad.

Al término del concierto, los chicos de la banda le propusieron ir de fiesta. Esta vez no los rechazó. Así que se fue con ellos a un bar, el cual mandaron cerrar, pidieron mujeres y alcohol. Esta vez solo quería ver. Las mujeres no le importaban debido a que, después de mucho alcohol, tanto su cuerpo como su cerebro no reaccionaban de la forma que él quisiera. Incluso si el alcohol lo atontaba tanto, quedaría en ridículo como "el roquero al que no se le para". Eso era algo que no iba a investigar en ese momento.

Salieron del bar a las 10 de la mañana, llegaron al hotel hechoo polvo, a excepción de Edward. Él se dio una ducha, se cambió y desayunó. A las 11 se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su habitación, revisando sus mensajes. Había tantos menos de la persona que él quería. Dos días desde que le envió el mensaje a Bella y ella aún no respondía.

«Vamos. Te lo mereces por lo idiota que fuiste. Mira que marcharse sin decir específicamente nada, amerita esto y más »

La voz en su cabeza tenía razón. Por lo regular, la gente no sale huyendo después de haber tenido una buena experiencia. Las personas, al experimentarlo, querrían más, porque eso los hace sentirse especiales, conectados con otros, porque eso, de alguna manera, llenaba el vacóa; porque en el fondo todos quieren ser queridos. Incluyendo Edward, pero él, al contrario de las demás personas, tenía serios problemas en afrontar sus sentimientos. Cuando pasas muchos años reprimiéndolos, es imposible dejarlos libre a la primera y para hacerlo, él tenía que aprender lo que se sentís tenerlos. Aprender a perdonar y a perdonarse, ya que ambas eran la razón de que no pudiese avanzar.

«Tengo que volver a verla. Y la próxima vez que lo haga, le diré que me dé una oportunidad más. Así le demostraré que de verdad valgo la pena. Solo tiene que darme un poco de tiempo para abrirme con ella, para dejarla entrar en mi mundo y en mi cabeza.»

Al darse cuenta de que no tenía manera de decírselo frente a frente, como una persona normal, decidió escribir una canción. Una con la que ella entendiera lo que él exactamente pensaba. Así que fue por su guitarra, su cuadernillo y un lápiz. Sus tres mejores aliados. Manteniendo en la cabeza lo que quería decir, comenzó a escribir. Tal vez no era bueno expresándose en una conversación con las palabras, pero sí era el mejor cantándolas.

.

.

Bella volvió a Chicago un día antes de su cumpleaños. El caso en Texas se había extendido debido a los protocolos del ejército y al informe que se tenía que dar después de un caso. Cuando aterrizaron esa mañana, Jacob fue directo a ver a su esposa, mientras que Bella fue a casa de sus padres.

Al llegar a casa abrió la puerta y a la primera persona que se encontró fue a Cliff. Este estaba sentado en las escaleras, amarrándose las agujetas.

—La hija pródiga ha regresado —murmuró él en todo de burla, al ver entrar a su hermana.

—Por lo menos yo salgo a trabajar. —Bella se quitó una bota, la acomodó en el estante y la otra se la aventó a su hermano menor.

Cliff evadió la bota como todo un profesional.

—Uh. La gatita volvió ruda. —Tomó la bota y se la aventó de regreso.

Bella se agachó para esquivarla. Al no pegarle a Bella, la bota continuó su trayecto.

—¡MIERDA! —Se escuchó un grito detrás de Bella. Al parecer, le había caído a alguien más.

Cliff se levantó de la escalera y Bella se giró para ver de quién se trataba. Ambos sonrieron al verlo. Se voltearon a ver y con un leve asentimiento, ambos fueron al encuentro del recién llegado.

—¡Vincent! —gritó ella antes de estrellarse con su hermano. Cliff la imitó.

Él se tambaleó cuando sus hermanos se le aventaron encima.

—Suficiente —dijo al sentir los besos de sus hermanos—. Basta. —Quiso detenerlos, pero ninguno de los dos escuchó.

—Vamos, Viny. —Lo reprendió Bella—. Tiene un milenio que no te vemos, es justo que te abracemos y besemos.

Vincent se encogió de hombros.

—Tú lo tienes permitido, Bellita. —Le sonrió a su hermana—. Pero Cliff no. —Volteó a ver a su hermano con mala cara—. ¡Bájate! —Sin más, aventó al chico para así fundirse en un abrazo con su hermana favorita.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, Viny —le susurró Bella al oído.

—Yo también. Como un culo extraña al papel de baño después de varios días en el bosque —murmuro Vincent con una sonrisa.

Bella comenzó a reírse. Soltó a su hermano y le dio un golpe en el estómago.

—Serás idiota —murmuró entre risas.

Cliff, por su parte, reía mientras organizaba sus cosas.

—¿Qué haces en casa? —le preguntó a su hermano.

—Volví para ver a la más guapa cumplir años —contestó Vincent. Volteó ya que Bella lo miraba—. No podía perderme los 25 otoños de Bellita.

Al escuchar su estúpido apodo, Bella le levantó el dedo corazón a su hermano mayor.

—Que te den.

Cliff comenzó a reír.

—Ah, eso y a supervisar a mi hermano menor. —El menor de los Swan paró de reír—. Sí, querido Clifford. Papá me ha dicho lo que has hecho.

Bella volteó a ver a Cliff.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó ella.

—Muchas gracias, Viny —El menor volteó a verla—. No he hecho absolutamente nada Bells. —Volteó a ver a su hermana con una sonrisa—. Son tan solo malos entendidos.

—Seguro. —Ironizó Vincent—. Si lo que haces son malos entendidos, seguro el matrimonio de April es una broma.

Cliff sonrió y Bella volteó a ver a su hermano.

—¿Qué pasa con el matrimonio de "doña perfecta"? —le preguntó a su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Bella? —Vincent miró a su hermana fijamente—. ¿Acaso no sabes nada de lo que pasa en esta familia?

—No tengo tanto tiempo para andar de chismosa como otros —se defendió la castaña.

—Yo tampoco, sin embargo intento estar al pendiente.

Bella miró a ambos.

—¿Cómo es que terminé como la mala del cuento? —preguntó al ver que Vincent la atacaba.

—No eres la mala. —Él solo quería hacer sentir mejor a su hermana—. Es solo que estás tan metida en esos casos que te olvidas de todo lo demás.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, chicos. El crimen nunca para —se excusó, sonriendo—. Ahora, Viny. ¿Qué pasa?

—No soy quién para decírtelo. —Vincent retrocedió.

—Tú lo sacaste a colación. —Bella lo apuntó—. Así que ahora me dices.

Cliff volteó a ver a su hermano y comenzó a reír.

—Déjate de risasm Clifford. —Lo reprendió ella—. Estoy esperando a que respondas Vin.

Este respiró hondo antes de contestar.

—Primero lo de April. —Bella asintió—. Verás, April encontró a Hank siéndole infiel con la niñera. —Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Estás de broma? —No podía creer que Hank le hubiese hecho eso a su hermana. April era una mujer devastadoramente hermosa. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien la engañara? Sobre todo con ese cuerpazo.

—No, Bells. Ese maldito la engañó.

—Estoy que no me la creo —murmuró la castaña—. ¿Y ya se divorciaron?

—En eso están. —Se encogió de hombros el mayor—. Papá me dijo que ya metieron la demanda. Ray llevará el caso.

Bella asintió. Volteó a ver a su hermano menor que se encontraba con la cabeza agachada.

—Bueno. Ahora dime lo de Cliff —pidió.

—Verás… —Vincent volteó a verlo—. El tesorito entró tomado y drogado a clases.

Bella miró a su hermano menor con asombro.

—¿Clifford? —Al escuchar su nombre, alzó la mirada lentamente.

—Solo ha sido una vez —murmuró el acusado.

—¿Solo una vez? —le preguntó Vincent con la ceja levantada.

—Sí —respondió, viendo a su hermano—. Que me han cachado.

Tanto Vincent como Bella comenzaron a reír.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? —preguntó ella.

—Vamo,s Bella. Todo el mundo lo ha hecho —se defendió el mejor de los Swan—. Incluso tú y Viny.

—Sí —contestó—, pero fue mucho antes de que papá fuera comisionado.

Vincent miró a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Vamos, no fue para tanto —dijo, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Sí fue para tanto. Se supone que papá lucha contra los narcotraficantes y resulta que su hijo les compra. —Bella le dio un zape a su hermano menor—. ¿En qué rayos pensabas?

—En que soy joven —respondió, sobándose la cabeza—. Todo el mundo lo hace. —Bella estaba a punto de darle otro golpe a su hermano—. Incluso tu amigo el vocalista de la banda Metadeth. —La castaña abrió más los ojos al escuchar que se refería a Edward—. Y, por cierto, ¿por qué no me dijiste que lo conocías?

Vincent volteó a ver a Bella.

—¿Conoces a Edward Cullen? —preguntó con asombro.

—Sí —murmuró Bella—, pero ese no es el caso. —Trató de desviar la conversación.

—No es el caso, pero me encantaría saber cómo es que lo conociste. —Vincent volteó a ver a Cliff—. Y, ¿tú cómo sabes que lo conoce?

—Papá me lo dijo.

Bella miró a ambos.

—Así que papá ha andado de cotilla.

Cliff sonrió y asintió.

—Sí. Bueno… Este —Cliff tomó su mochila—. Me tengo que ir —murmuró antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Ambos se quedaron viendo cómo su hermano menor se daba a la fuga.

—Es un idiota —afirmó Bella.

—Pero es nuestro hermano. —Vin cerró la puerta—. Ahora, dime, ¿cómo conociste a Edward?

Ella cerró los ojos al recordar cómo había sido. Se mordió el labio al visualizarlo semidesnudo, acostado en el sofá de la cabaña. Cuando abrió los ojos, su hermano la veía con una sonrisa extraña. Suspiró y comenzó a relatarle la historia.

.

.

Esa noche, al término de su último concierto en Las Vegas, Edward se encontraba un tanto tomado. Estaba recostado en el asiento de la camioneta. A su lado venía Zarck y en frente Alex y Nick.

—¿Qué mierdas es lo que me has dado de tomar? —le preguntó Alex a Zarck.

Edward y Nick comenzaron a reír.

—Elixir de los dioses, mi querido hermano —respondió Zarck con una sonrisa.

—Será lo que quieras, pero yo me siento hasta el culo —murmuró Alex, recargando su cabeza en el asiento de enfrente.

—No seas tan llorón —dijo Edward antes de darle otro trago a su vaso—. No esta tan fuerte. Lo que pasa es que te estás haciendo viejito.

Nick comenzó a reír más alto. —El chico sabe —murmuró, bastante tomado.

Edward lo ignoró y siguió bebiendo. De pronto, su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo.

—¿Diga? —contestó sin ver de quién se trataba.

—Tengo lo que me pediste, Cullen —musitó una voz masculina al otro lado del celular.

El cobrizo sonrió al escuchar la voz rasposa de Diego.

—Es la mejor puta notica que me han dado en todo el día. —Edward le pasó el vaso a Zarck para que le sirviera un poco más—. ¿Y cuándo la tendré?

—En este momento te la estoy enviando a tu correo. —El sonido de teclas se escuchó.

—Perfecto. —Edward tomó el vaso—. ¿Cuánto te deberé por esto?

Diego bufó.

—Absolutamente nada. Es más creo, que con esta, ya solo te debo tres.

Él comenzó a reír.

—En ese caso, gracias. —Sin más, ambos colgaron. Edward fue directo a su correo. Al abrirlo, se dio cuenta que, como siempre, Diego había hecho un buen trabajo. La información siempre era clara y concisa.

Este día ellos volarían a Nueva Orleans. El 15 tenían un concierto en ese lugar, así que tenían dos días libres.

Ya era medianoche en Chicago, y la casa de los Swan estaba alumbrada como si fueran las cinco de la tarde. En el transcurso del día, había llegado Raymond y Heather. Ya estaban cuatro de los cinco Swan y a la mañana siguiente llegaría April.

Charlie se encontraba sentado en su sofá de toda la vida. Era un sofá reclinable de piel, regalo de sus hijos. Reneé y Heather hablaban en el comedor. Por su parte, los cuatro hermanos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, al lado de su padre mientras veían "El Sexto Sentido". Vincent estaba en una orilla, después Bella, al lado de ella Cliff y en la otra orilla, Raymond. Los cuatro tenían una manta hasta la barbilla. Charlie, por su parte, veía la película cruzado de brazos.

La película iba en el momento en que Cold está dentro de su casita de campaña improvisada. De pronto se empiezan a zafar las pinzas una por una y en ese instante aparece una niña vomitando frente a él.

—¡Por los clavos de Cristo! —gritó Cliff, espantado.

Ray detuvo la película. Charlie se despertó de un salto al escuchar el grito de Cliff, mientras Vincent y Bella veían la escena riéndose a carcajadas.

—¿Qué te sucede, Clifford? —preguntó Charlie, enojado.

Vincent y Bella siguen riendo.

—Nada, jefe. —Cliff volteó a ver a su padre—. Me espanté un poquito.

—¿Un poquito? —Bella paró de reír—. Solo porque está el techo, sino, estarías colgando de la luna.

Vincent continúo riendo y Raymond, al escucharlo, lo siguió.

—Suficiente —los reprendió a todos el Jefe Swan—. Ya es hora de que se vayan a dormir.

Los cuatro se miraron unos a otros.

—Ya estamos demasiado grandes para eso, jefe. —Salió a la defensa Raymond.

Charlie lo miró con sorna.

—Pues dado el caso de que todos están en mi casa, harán lo que yo ordene —dijo con voz firme.

—¡Sí, mi sargento! —gritaron los cuatro al unísono, recordando sus días de niñez.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar y recibir felicitaciones por todos los miembros de su familia, Bella se dirigió al centro comercial para comprarse un lindo vestido para la noche, acompañada de su cuñada.

—Ese vestido se te ve perfecto —señaló la contraria.

Bella traía puesto un lindo vestido negro de tirantes, entallado, con un largo hasta el muslo y la espalda descubierta.

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó.

—Claro que sí —contestó Heather—. Cuando te vean se quedaran con la boca abierta.

Bella comenzó a reír. Se miró una vez más al espejo. Realmente lucía hermosa.

—Me lo llevo —dijo decidida.

.

.

A las ocho de la noche comenzaron a llegar los invitados a la casa de los Swan. Renée y Charlie habían organizado una cena por el cumpleaños de Bella.

La cumpleañera se encontraba en su cuarto, preparándose. De pronto se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Adelante —invitó a pasar a quien estaba tocando.

La puerta se abrió y a través del espejo, Bella vio que se trataba de su padre. Charlie le sonrió.

—Estás preciosa. —Charlie le brindó un cumplido a su princesa.

—Gracias, papi. —Bella se levantó del banquillo y fue hacia su padre.

—Mírate. —Charlie la señaló de pies a cabeza—. Ya no queda nada de mi pequeña niña. —Sonrió con tristeza y lágrimas en los ojos a punto de salir.

—Algún día tenía que crecer, jefe —murmuró Bella. Acortó la distancia entre ella y su padre y lo abrazó.

Charlie la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

—¿Sabes? Desde el momento en que te vi, supe que serías mi adoración. —Charlie le acarició el cabello a su hija—. Amo a todos tus hermanos, pero contigo siempre he tenido una conexión inexplicable. —Bella levantó su rostro para ver a su padre—. No sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de ser tu padre. Ser el padre de la mejor agente del FBI. Tu podrías ser incluso la directora del FBI, pero para mí siempre serás mi bebé.

Bella comenzó a llorar.

—No llores, mi niña —murmuro Charlie, despegándose un poco de su hija. Tomó el rostro de su pequeña entre sus manos y comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas.

—Te amo, papi —susurró Bella entre hipos.

Él le sonrió. La estrechó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la corinilla.

—Y yo a ti mi niña —murmuró antes de salir.

Bella se quedó sola en su habitación.

A la media hora, bajó a recibir a los invitados. Estaban todos los miembros de su familia, incluyendo a su hermana. También se encontraban sus compañeros de trabajo. Patrick, Dante, Leo, Aisha, Ezra y Jacob. De sus amigos de la universidad estaban, Thomas, Félix, Jane, Alec y Bruss. Y de la preparatoria, Mike, Tyler, Seth y Chelsea. Miró a todos. No pudo ocultar su gran emoción. Ahí se encontraban personas realmente importantes en su vida, personas que habían viajado de todas partes del mundo para verla. Se sentía sumamente feliz. Aunque muy en el fondo, sentía que algo le faltaba.

Saludó a uno por uno. Cada uno le brindó un caluroso abrazo. Varios de ellos le entregaron obsequios que sabían que Bella apreciaría. Platicó con todos y cada uno de ellos. Le contaban qué hacían de sus vidas. Ella estaba muy feliz de saber que a todos sus amigos les estaba yendo muy bien.

Poco a poco comenzaron a pasar las horas. Todos se divertían y conversaban entre sí, incluso comenzaron a bailar. Bella se veía feliz, sin embargo no se sentía de ese modo. Por alguna razón, se seguía sintiendo incompleta. De un momento a otro, le dieron ganas de fumar. Como sabía que en casa de sus padres estaba estrictamente prohibido, se fue a fumar al balcón de su habitación. Necesitaba un momento para ella. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se desligó de la fiesta por un momento.

Ya estando en el balcón, sacó un cigarrillo y el encendedor. Encendió el cigarro y comenzó a fumar. Desde lo alto veía a su familia y amigos convivir. Se sentía una persona bendecidaa por tenerlos a todos ellos en su vida. Aún con todos ellos a su lado, se sentía sola.

—¿Qué me sucede? —se preguntó —. ¿Qué me falta?

En ese momento, al quedarse viendo hacia el horizonte, pensando en lo que le hacía falta, sintió cómo unas fuertes manos le rodearon la cintura. La electricidad comenzó a correr por su piel. Se giró entre esos fuertes brazos y alzó su cabeza, sonriendo como nunca al ver quién era.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, riendo al descubrir que ahí estaba la persona que le faltaba para sentirse completamente feliz.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora (Por si quieres saber más)**

 **Economato:** Establecimiento organizado en forma de cooperativa o sostenido por algunas empresas, donde ciertos colectivos, en especial de trabajadores, pueden adquirir productos a un precio más económico que en otros comercios.

 **TSA:** La Administración de Seguridad en el Transporte (Transportation Security Administration, T.S.A.) es una agencia del Departamento de Seguridad Nacional de los Estados Unidos. La TSA gestiona sistemas de seguridad en los aeropuertos, metros, y ferrocarriles norteamericanos

 **Buccinador:** Es un músculo que se encuentra en la mejilla, delante del masetero; ancho y plano.

 **Esp explorer man to Wolf:** Guitarra perteneciente al músico James Hetfield.

* * *

 **Dejando a un lado la parte "técnica".**

 **Nadie le ha atinado hasta ahora, sobre quien es Teddy y sobre al lugar donde Alex y Ed van (no se preocupen, ya lo sabrán). Y Bella nada más no le contesto el mensaje u_u**

 **Ahora pensemos. ¿Les gusta como desempeña Bella su trabajo?,¿Qué opinan de la familia numerosa de Bella? ¿Quién llego al final y abrazo a Bella? (Quiero escuchar sus teorías)**

 **Gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de comentar y leer. Por cierto Bienvenidas sean las nuevas lectoras. (De verdad ayudan y motivan)**

 **Si quieres saber más de la historia agrégala a tus favoritos y ponla en alertas, así no te perderás nada de lo que pase. Recuerda que tengo un Facebook al cual me puedes agregar y preguntar lo que quieras.**

 **Por último pero no menos importante gracias a mi Beta (Moni) eres la mejor, gracias por aguantarme y ayudarme.**

 **Paz y Amor :3**


	9. 8 Empezar de Nuevo

**El nombre de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, por lo tanto la historia y algunos personajes que no conozcan son míos. Algunas canciones que aparecen aquí las eh tomado prestadas, todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction**

 **Infinitas gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de comentar y leer esto que proviene de mi trastornada cabeza. Por cierto Bienvenidas sean las nuevas lectoras. (De verdad ayudan y motivan)**

* * *

 **Canciones para este capítulo:**

 **Red – Start Again (Cuando salga este signo + pon esta canción)**

 **Walk the moon – Shut up and dance (Es la canción que bailan /ya lo entenderás/)**

 **Nickelback – How you remind me (Cuando llegues a esta parte ponla y entenderás)**

 **Kings of leon – Sex on fire.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII.**

" **Cariño, no estoy hecho para ti si tienes vértigo."**

— **Kase-O**

 **Empezar de nuevo**

Bella no podía creer que él estuviera frente a ella, aún después de que ni siquiera le contestó. Lucía devastadoramente guapo. Traía puestos unos jeans de mezclilla, una camisa negra con cuadros rojos, botas de motociclista y una chaqueta de cuero que hacía juego con su vestimenta de chico malo.

—Me enteré que era tu cumpleaños —murmuró Edward, viéndola fijamente a los ojos—. Así que decidí venir a felicitarte.

Ella sonrió al escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —dijo con sinceridad—. Aunque… —Bella se quedó pensando en el mensaje—. Verás, Edward. —Tomó aire y continuó—. Intenté escribirte, e incluso llamarte, es solo que…

—Sshh. —Edward la interrumpió, poniendo su dedo en los labios de ella—. No digas nada.

Él la soltó. Caminó hacia la habitación de dónde sacó una guitarra. Bella lo miró extraña. Ella no tenía una guitarra en su alcoba, así que eso significaba que él la había traído consigo.

—Antes de que digas algo más, necesito que escuches lo que te quiero decir. —Edward tomó la guitarra y su plumilla. De la nada, comenzaron a oírse los primeros acordes de una canción que Bella jamás había escuchado. +

 _Y recuerdo todo,_

 _Todo lo que amé,_

 _Lo di todo como si no fuera suficiente,_

 _Todas las palabras que dije, todas las has perdonado,_

 _¿Cómo podría dañarte de nuevo?_

 _¿Qué pasa si te dejo entrar?_

 _¿Qué pasa si hago lo correcto?_

 _¿Qué pasa si me doy por vencido?_

 _¿Qué pasa si quiero intentar?_

 _¿Qué sucede si tomas esta oportunidad?_

 _¿Qué pasa si aprendo a amar?_

 _¿Qué pasa si?_

 _¿Qué pasa si empezamos de nuevo?_

 _Todo este tiempo,_

 _Pude hacer lo correcto_

 _Con un intento más_

 _¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

 _En mis ojos puedes verlo ahora_

 _¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

 _El vacío dentro de mí, quizás lo puedes ver_

 _Este es mi error y está dañándome,_

 _Sé dónde hemos estado_

 _¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?_

 _¿Qué pasa si?_

 _¿Qué pasa si empezamos de nuevo?_

 _Todo este tiempo pude hacer lo correcto_

 _Con un intento más_

 _¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

 _En mis ojos puedes verlo ahora_

 _¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

 _¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

 _Estoy perdido dentro del dolor que siento sin ti,_

 _No puedo dejar de aferrarme a ti, te necesito conmigo_

 _Estoy atrapado dentro del dolor_

 _¿Nunca podremos amar otra vez?_

 _¡Estoy perdido sin ti!_

 _¡Un intento más!_

 _¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

 _Ante mis ojos, ¿puedes perdonarme esta vez?_

 _(¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?)_

 _¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? (un intento más)_

 _¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

 _¿Podemos empezar de nuevo (¿puedes perdonarme?)_

 _¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar la canción. Nunca nadie le había cantado una canción y mucho menos de la manera en que Edward lo había hecho. Aquí estaba frente a ella, el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto en su vida, cantándole una hermosa canción.

Edward bajó la guitarra. Miró la reacción de Bella con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Nunca he sido un buen conversador. Suelo trabarme cuando estoy conversando. Por lo regular me guardo lo que pienso y jamás lo digo. —Bella levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Pero cuando canto, es completamente diferente —afirmó—. Como no tenía las palabras exactas. —Edward agachó la mirada—. Decidí escribirte una canción —murmuró apenado, esperando que la reacción de Bella no fuera muy dura. Porque, ¿quién quería una persona inestable como él, le compusiera una canción?

Bella se sintió doblemente halagada al saber que Edward le había compuesto es hermosa canción. Se le llenaron los ojos de más lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Ella se quería mostrar dura y distante, como en las otras ocasiones, pero en este momento se sentía desecha.

«Estando con él, siento emociones desconocidas», admitió al verlo frente a ella.

—Ha sido la mejor canción que jamás había oído —confesó Bella—. Entendí completamente lo que me quisiste decir.

Edward levantó la mirada al escuchar que ella no estaba enojada.

—Y la respuesta es… —Edward la miró ansioso. Rogaba porque ella le dejara demostrarle que de verdad valía la pena—. Hay que volver a empezar. —Edward sonrió abiertamente al escuchar su respuesta— Solo que ahora no seas un idiota.

Edward comenzó a reír.

—Pondré lo mejor de mí— murmuro aun riendo.

—Y yo no te presionare tanto— dijo Bella sonriéndole.

—Pero antes—Edward camino hasta estar frente a ella, se encorvo ligeramente, cuidadosamente tomo su cara entre sus manos. Inclino su cabeza hasta que sus bocas quedaron a una peligrosa distancia, como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso. Sin aliento, Bella acortó la distancia y lo besó en los labios.

Era un beso lento, tierno, cargado se emociones de ambas partes. Ambos estaban en modo de exploración, deleitándose de los labios del otro. Aquí no existía la exigencia, sino la curiosidad.

Edward jamás pensó que los labios de Bella le supieran el mejor elixir. Eran de un sabor entre fresa y frambuesa. Suaves y ligeros como un buen trago de whisky. Traían consigo el dulce olor femenino, a talco de rosas y lavanda. Sentía el beso como un susurro que lo acariciaba desde lo más lejano del cielo.

Bella, por su parte, nunca imaginó que un hombre que se veía fuerte y rudo, pudiese llegar a tener los labios más suaves y moldeables del mundo. Estos traían sabor a miel y menta, combinados con el inconfundible sabor del alcohol, haciendo de ellos una combinación matadora. El olor de Edward se coló por sus fosas nasales. Ese olor a loción de hombre y cítricos.

Antes de que las cosas se le escaparan de control, Edward terminó el beso y se retiró poco a poco. Necesitaba recomponerse de la cercanía de Bella. La castaña casi se pone a gimotear cuando ya no sintió los labios de Edward.

—He tenido ganas de hacer esto desde el día en que te conocí —murmuró Edward con una sonrisa—. Ha sido incluso mejor de lo que imaginé.

Bella comenzó a reír ante el halago.

—Ahora entiendo por qué las traes así —dijo ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Edward se acercó al balcón, tomó su guitarra y la guardó en su estuche.

—Creo que ya te he robado mucho tiempo por esta noche.

Bella asintió.

—Tienes razón. —Miró su reloj, comprobando que ya llevaba cierto tiempo ahí—. Será mejor que bajemos antes de que alguien decida subir a buscarnos.

Bella se dio la media vuelta para poder salir. Antes de que cruzara el lumbral de la puerta, Edward la tomó del brazo haciéndola girar, para que lo viera. Cuando giró, ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Toma. —Edward le extendió una cajita color negro.

—No era necesario que me trajeras algo —se apresuró a decir, antes de tomar la caja.

—Descuida —murmuró—. Te dije que te recompensaría. Así que…—Señaló la caja con la mirada—. Espero que te guste.

Con mucho cuidado, Bella destapó la cajita. Dentro de esta había un boleto para ver la galería de la pintora Linnea Pergola*. Bella sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos. Esa era una grata sorpresa. Amaba con todo su ser la pintura. De hecho, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, uno que disfrutaba con gran pasión. Incluso tenía un cuarto destinado para sus pinturas en su departamento.

—Me encanta. —Bella levantó la mirada—. Solo hay un boleto —murmuro al ver que tendría que ir sola a la exposición.

Edward sonrío ante la preocupación de Bella. Abrió su chamarra, de donde sacó un boleto idéntico al de ella.

—Pensé que podría empezar a recompensarte con una ida a una exposición de pinturas — habló, acercándose a ella.

—Pues, déjeme decirle, señor compositor, que ha acertado —dijo sonriendo. Tomó su regalo y lo acomodó en la mesita de noche—. Ahora sí, es momento de bajar.

Edward asintió y salió de atrás de ella. Se dirigieron al patio trasero en un cómodo silencio. Ninguno de los dos quería decir algo que arruinara el bello momento que acababan de vivir. Cuando salieron de la casa, todos los invitados veían en su dirección. Nadie daba crédito a que el famoso Edward Cullen estuviera ahí como un simple mortal.

Bella volteó a verlo. Él tenía la cabeza agachada y se estaba pasando una mano por el cabello.

—Descuida. —Se acercó a el—. Ellos no muerden —le susurró a modo de que solo él la pudiese escuchar.

El cobrizo levantó la cara al escuchar cómo ella trataba de tranquilizarlo. Asintió lentamente en señal de aprobación, diciéndole que estaba bien. Bella, por su parte, se tranquilizó al ver que aceptaba sus palabras.

—Si no te quieres enfrentar a todo ellos, iremos uno a la vez —le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió sus manos unirse—. Primero quiero presentarte a alguien.

Asintió. Bella lo jaló hasta el final del jardín donde se encontraban sus padres. Al estar frente a ellos, él reconoció inmediatamente al jefe Swan y al lado de este, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello color caramelo y ojos azules como el cielo.

—Edward te presento a mi madre, Renée Swan. —Bella señaló a la mujer que estaba a lado del comisionado—. Mamá, te presento a Edward Cullen.

Sin importarle la reacción del recién llegado, Renée se acercó a Edward, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Acción que sorprendió y apenó a Edward.

—Es un enorme gusto conocerte —dijo la mamá de Bella.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa, un tanto confundido.

—El gusto es mío, señora Swan. —Devolvió el cumplido.

Renée lo miro con el ceño fruncido al escuchar lo de "señora".

—Nada de señora Swan —dijo en un fingido tono de enojo—. Dime Renée.

Edward sonrió al ver de dónde Bella había sacado ese adorable puchero que hacía con la boca cuando estaba enojada.

«¿Adorable? Y una mierda, Cullen. Deja las cursilerías para las comedias»,se reprendió.

—Como usted diga, Renée —finalizó—. Jefe Swan —dijo, saludando al padre de Bella y le extendió la mano.

Charlie la tomó y saludó.

—Edward —dijo con voz dura, dejándole saber en el territorio de quién estaban. Bella rodó los ojos al escuchar el tono de su padre—. ¿Cómo sigue tu madre?

El rostro de Edward se endureció al escuchar la mención de Elizabeth. Bella pasó una mano por su espalda.

—Mejor —contestó sin rastro de emoción—. Hoy en la mañana la dieron de alta.

Charlie miró al joven parado frente a él. No parecía sentir emoción alguna al hablar de su madre. Acción que no le daba buena espina.

—¿Qué han decidido hacer con ella? —preguntó Charlie, olvidando que su esposa estaba aún lado de él.

—Lo que pase con ella es decisión de Carlisle —respondió.

—¿Cómo que su decisión? —cuestionó intrigado.

Edward tomó aire antes de contestar.

—Cuando diagnosticaron a mi madre como paciente psiquiátrica, yo tenía 14 años. Como mis abuelos ya no vivían, la custodia fue otorgada a Carlisle.

—Pero ya eres mayor de edad. ¿Por qué no peleas por la custodia?

La vena de la mandíbula de Edward comenzaba a saltar, señal de que estaba a punto de explotar. Odiaba con todo su ser que trajeran a colación a su madre, especialmente en buenos momentos.

—Podría hacerlo. —Miró directamente al jefe—. Pero dado el caso que nunca estoy en casa, no podría ayudarla si ella se pone mal.

Charlie quería hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Bella.

—Suficiente de interrogatorios, Charlie —dijo en tono de advertencia. Él la miró con mala cara, pero entendió que este no era el mejor momento para esa conversación.

—Está bien —dijo mirando a su hija—. Disfruta de la noche, Edward. —Esta vez solo observó al cobrizo.

Asintió y Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Nos veremos más tarde —murmuró hacia sus padres—. Ahora te presentaré a los demás —dijo viendo solo a Edward.

—Con permiso —se disculpó cuando ella lo jaló hacia otras personas.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó Renée a Charlie en tono de reproche, una vez que Bella y Edward se alejaron.

—Simple curiosidad —contestó con el ceño fruncido—. Hay algo en ese chico que no me termina de convencer. —Vio en dirección hacia donde estaba su hija con el susodicho.

Llevó a Edward hacia donde estaban sus hermanos y su cuñada. Le presentó a cada uno, a excepción de Heather y Raymond. Todos se mostraron amables con él. Todos menos April. Ella veía a Edward de un modo intenso y lo incomodaba. Sin embargo, para no aguarle la fiesta a Bella, hizo como si nada pasara. Descubrió que Vincent era fotógrafo de national geographic, que Cliff estudiaba para ingeniero mecánico y que April era ama de casa. Las presentaciones continuaron con los amigos de universidad, luego los de la prepa y por último, los compañeros de trabajo. Estando con ellos, contestó todas sus preguntas. Participaba en las conversaciones banales de un modo discreto, sin entrometerse demasiado, ni dejando ver cosas de su vida privada.

La velada continuó transcurriendo. Cada uno de los invitados lo disfrutaba a su estilo.

—¿A qué equipo de fútbol americano le vas? —preguntó Cliff, que no había parado en toda la noche.

—A los Empacadores de Green Bay —respondió Edward en automático—. ¿Y tú?

—A los Osos —contestó Cliff sonriendo.

Edward se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de amigos que Bella poseía. Todos ellos parecían quererla mucho. Aún con su carácter fuera de lo común, ella podía mantener personas cerca. A comparación de él, que cada cumpleaños se la pasaba solo, ella tenía una pila de amor para aventar. Y si a eso le agregábamos su familia, numerosa y divertida, se podía ver que cualquier integrante daría la vida por el otro. Incluso April parecía amar a su hermana. Viéndola sonreír a lado de su amiga Jane, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia. Él nunca había sentido lo que era tener un cumpleaños real. El más cercano a uno que tuvo, fue cuando Dave y Alex le festejaron en el departamento de la mamá de Dave. Y, pensándolo bien, ese era el mejor recuerdo que tenía. Ese día había estado con él solamente las personas que de verdad lo amaban de una forma u otra.

De pronto, mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, comenzó a sonar la canción _Shut up and dance_. Edward comenzó a sonreír. Había estado esperando la canción perfecta para bailar con Bella.

—Con permiso —se disculpó y caminó hacia la cumpleañera.

Bella estaba en plena carcajada con Félix, cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ella. Volteó para ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita? —preguntó con cortesía.

Bella se mordió el labio intuitivamente al ver a Edward parado frente a ella. Sin necesidad de contestar, tomó su mano y lo condujo a la tarima. Llegaron a esta cuando la canción estaba en el coro. Se pararon uno frente al otro y comenzaron a bailar. Edward se soltó por completo, olvidando dónde estaba. Bella, por su parte, disfrutaba de ver a Ed tan relajado.

Como era de pensarse, él bailaba como todo una rockero, despreocupado y agresivo. Bella tan solo se dejaba llevar, mientras le sostenía la mirada en todo momento.

—No te atrevas a mirar atrás, solo mantén tus ojos en mí —comenzó a cantar Edward mientras bailaban.

Bella sintió cómo las rodillas le temblaban al escuchar su melodiosa voz varonil cantar. Ella le sonrió y continuaron bailando. Sin darse cuenta, más parejas se pusieron a bailar. Este era el mejor cumpleaños que Bella había tenido.

—¡Cállate y baila conmigo! —le gritó ella sobre la música.

Él la tomó de la cintura y comenzaron a balancearse. Ambos sonreían y se movían al compás de la canción. La tomó de los brazos, haciéndola girar, ella reía, haciéndolo sentir un hombre feliz.

Al término de la canción, algunos comenzaron a dispersarse, mientras otros continuaron bailando. Bella necesitaba ir al tocador, así que arrastró a Edward fuera de la pista.

—Vales la pena. Más de lo que crees —le susurró en su oído antes de entrar a la casa.

Edward sintió escalofríos al escuchar otra persona que no fuera su conciencia decir eso. Sonrió interiormente, ocultando su felicidad.

.

.

La fiesta terminó a las cuatro de la mañana. Los amigos de Bella se habían retirado poco a poco. Ahora solo quedaba su familia y Edward.

A Bella le asombraba ver cómo Edward interactuaba de lo más normal con la gente, no parecía el paranoico que conoció, realmente estaba intentándolo. Sabía que odiaba las multitudes y ser el centro de atención, pero al estar frente a todos y con preguntas lloviéndole por todos lados, se comportó. Se sentía orgullosa de él.

Cliff estaba acostado en la tarima escuchando la música mientras veía a su hermano Raymond bailar con su esposa. Vincent se balanceaba en uno de los columpios y cantaba al mismo tiempo. April ya se había ido a dormir. Y Renée y Charlie tomaban un café en la banca de madera. Edward se sentía celoso de ver una familia tan unida. Él no tenía eso, ni de cerca, pero el saber que Bella sí, lo reconfortaba. Ella no merecía algo menos que eso.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —murmuró ella en el oído del cobrizo.

Este volteó a verla, sonriendo. No le importababa que interrumpiese sus pensamientos. Le dio la mano, dejándose guiar y lo llevó a la terraza.

La terraza de la casa de los Swan estaba en el tercer piso. Era una mitad que estaba cubierta debido a que era la biblioteca y lo que la separaba de la terraza era el ventanal. Una vez afuera, era de piso laminado y techo de cristal, tenía un barandal de vidrio que dejaba ver hacia el jardín de la casa. También había dos sillones color café que hacían juego con el piso. Una mesa en el centro en la cual podías encender una fogata. Todo el lugar estaba iluminado por lámparas redondas color blanco. El lugar parecía elegante y acogedor. Contrastaba mucho con la de los Cullen, que era todo lujo.

—Vaya. —Edward miró de un lado al otro—. Tienen una hermosa terraza —dijo mientras Bella lo llevaba a un sillón. Ella se sentó a su lado y asintió.

—Gracias.

—Déjame decirte que tienen una casa hermosa —dijo, observando toda la casa desde la parte más alta.

—Sí. —Bella dejó salir el aire—. Les ha costado mucho a mis padres, pero ha valido la pena.

Edward asintió.

—¿Creciste aquí? —pregunto al ver la casita del árbol al fondo del jardín.

—Prácticamente sí. Nos mudamos aquí desde Forks cuando tenía cuatro años. —Al contestar, recordó los buenos tiempos en la cabaña.

—¿Por qué se mudaron?

—Mi padre fue ascendido. Y al tener cinco hijos, no podía rechazar el trabajo —contestó entre risas.

Edward se imaginó cómo habría sido crecer en una familia cariñosa y numerosa.

—Oye, pero la casa de tus tíos no le pide nada a la de mis padres —murmuro ella al ver que Edward se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, es linda —dijo en un tono indiferente que no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Creciste ahí? —cuestionó, aunque sabía la respuesta. Ella solo quería escuchar su historia contada por él.

El semblante de Edward se endureció al recordar su infancia en Las Vegas al lado de su madre.

—Crecí en Las Vegas Nevada y me mudé aquí cuando tenía 14. —Su semblante no se suavizó al contestar. Al parecer no le gustaba recordar esa etapa de su vida.

—¿Dónde vivías cuando estabas en Las Vegas? —Bella tenía mucha curiosidad, quería descubrir porqué se ponía de esa manera al hablar de una época pasada.

—En un departamento con mi madre —contestó monótonamente, desviando la mirada—. Cuéntame. ¿Qué hacían tus padres antes de mudarse aquí? —preguntó desviando el tema.

Bella bufó al darse cuenta que su plan no había funcionado. Resignada, contestó.

—Mi padre nació y creció en Washington, ahí estudió Criminología. Mientras estaba en la universidad, conoció a mi madre, ella era una pintora. —Bella volteó al sentir la mirada de Edward. Suspirando, continuó—. Ellos se enamoraron en cuanto se conocieron. Al terminar la universidad, se casaron. —Ed la miraba atentamente—. Enseguida, nació Raymond, luego April, después Vincent, yo y por último, Cliff. Llenarse de hijos fue el impulso que necesitaban para mudarse. Así que nos fuimos a Forks.

—Debió haber sido divertido tener cuatro hermanos —murmuró Edward, imaginándose cómo hubiera sido si su hermano todavía viviera.

—Fue divertido, complicado, detestable e intenso. —Ella le sonrió—. Lo bueno de tener muchos hermanos es que siempre hay alguien con quién hablar. —Bella recordaba con mucho cariño los días de su niñez, haciendo travesuras con sus hermanos—. Pero tú no has de sufrir por eso. Tienes a tus primos, ¿no?

Sin darse cuenta, contestó.

—Supe que tenía más familia hasta que cumplí 14. Antes de eso, solo estaba mi madre. —Recordó los días en que su madre ni le dirigía la palabra por estar hasta la madre de alcohol y drogas—. Conocí a Emmett y Alice cuando me vine a vivir a su casa. —La miró con tanto dolor que a Bella se le rompió un poco el corazón—. Ellos pensaban que era un intruso tratándose de meter en sus vidas, queriendo robar el cariño de sus padres. —Edward sonrió tristemente—. Me ignoraron desde el momento en que llegué a su casa, pero no me importaba. Yo estaba acostumbrado a eso y más. Por mucho tiempo me excluyeron de todo tipo de actividades, hasta que Emmett y yo comenzamos a jugar en un equipo de fútbol americano.

Bella se golpeó mentalmente.

«Serás tonta. Siempre vas por la vida asumiendo cosas acerca de los demás».

—Lo lamento —susurró débilmente—. No tenía ni idea.

Edward le sonrió, poniéndose la máscara de "no me importa".

—No te preocupes, fue ya hace mucho. —Sabiendo que ya había dicho lo suficiente por una noche, se levantó del sillón—. Creo que es hora de que me vaya.

—Sí, ya casi amanece —dijo sin ánimos—. Te acompañaré a la salida.

.

.

Cunado bajaron, Edward se despidió de todos. Esa noche había sido una de las mejores. Bella lo acompañó a la entrada para despedirse de él. Al salir de la casa, Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward venía en una moto Harley.

—Gracias por haber venido —empezó ella.

Una sonrisa fugaz pasó por el rostro de Edward.

—Gracias a ti por darme otra oportunidad —dijo, acercándose a ella—. Me la he pasado muy bien. Tienes una familia estupenda.

—Sí. Son todos unos soles. —Bella recordó la pelea de la mañana—. Bueno son unos soles cuando les conviene.

Edward sonrió interiormente al escuchar el amor de Bella por su familia.

—Vendré por ti al rato. Como a las seis —dijo, recordándole el plan.

—Me parece bien. ¿A dónde me llevarás? —preguntó Bella con una ceja levantada.

—Es una sorpresa, agente Swan —le contestó con sorna.

Sin decir algo más, caminó hacia su moto, se subió a ella, se acomodó el casco y arrancó.

—Nos vemos en la tarde —gritó cuando pasó por la entrada.

Bella se despidió con la mano y un adiós susurrado.

.

Al salir de casa de los Swan, Edward condujo hasta el muelle donde se estacionó para ver el amanecer. Por extraño que le pareciese, estar con Bella le resultaba de lo más reconfortable, pero al dejarla, la sensación de vacío volvía. Cuando caminaba solo por las calles de cualquier ciudad, se daba cuenta de que no tenía ningún lugar al cual llamar hogar. Todas las personas, por muy solas que se sintieran, sabían que en alguna parte del mundo tenían a alguien que los esperaba. Sin embargo, él no. Nunca, en toda su vida sintió que alguien le pertenecía o que él le pertenecía a alguien.

Dejando los dramas para las telenovelas, decidió que ya era momento de marcharse al hotel donde se estaba hospedando. Se hospedaba en ese lugar porque no quería verle las caras a su "familia". Y no quería llegar a ese frío y solitario departamento.

Como era costumbre, Edward no durmió, ni tampoco compuso. Esta vez se dedicó a escuchar música y a dibujar. Por hoy, no quería ser el vocalista de Metadeth, ni el drogadicto. Hoy sería un hombre normal de 28 años. Uno que saldría a una cita con la mejor chica que había conocido.

.

.

Edward llegó puntualmente a casa de los Swan. Renée le abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar, pero él se negó. Le dijo que la esperaría afuera. Y así fue. 10 minutos más tarde, Bella salió de su casa. Traía puesto un vestido negro ajustado de tirantes con escote "V". Lo combinó con medias del mismo color, al igual que los zapatos, cerrados de plataforma y, por último, una chaqueta de cuero negra. Su cabello estaba suelto al viento. Lo encontró recargado en un volvo plateado. Ella sonrió al ver que este día él lo haría de lo más simple, cosa que agradeció. Estaba vestido con unos jeans de mezclilla oscuros, camisa blanca, chaqueta de cuero y botas de motociclista. Su cabello lucía igual que de costumbre.

Al llegar al auto, él la ayudó a subir. Ambos se acomodaron en sus lugares.

—¿Cómo supiste que ayer era mi cumpleaños y dónde vivía? —preguntó Bella una vez que el auto arrancó. Había estado pensando en eso desde que amaneció.

Edward tragó en seco. Este era el momento que había estado practicando.

—Al no saber de ti, le pregunté a Carlisle. —Edward podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Bella—. Él me dijo cosas que ya sabía. Por suerte mi tía Esme vio a tu madre en el súper. Ella le comentó acerca de tu cumpleaños. Y sobre dónde, vives ellos me lo dijeron. —Él jamás le diría que la mandó a investigar.

Bella lo miró.

—Al parecer a mis padres se les ha dado mucho eso de andar de cotillas últimamente —murmuró Bella.

Edward asintió y siguió conduciendo.

—Cuando saliste de casa de mis padres, ¿fuiste con tus tíos? —preguntó Bella. Cuando le contó la noche anterior sobre sus primos, ella sintió que él no debería volver a un lugar como ese. De hecho, por estúpido que pareciese, ella quería cuidarlo y protegerlo, hasta de su familia.

—No. Me hospedé en un hotel —contestó, mirándola por un momento.

—Oh. —Estaba aliviada de que él no se hubiese ido a casa de sus tíos.

Lo siguiente del camino fue en un silencio cómodo ambientado por una canción escrita y cantada por Edward. _How you remind me_. Bella había escuchado esa canción, pero nunca le había puesto la atención adecuada y ahora que lo hacía, la canción hablaba de cómo una chica le había roto el corazón. Después ella lo volvía a buscar y él esperaba una buena historia de amor, mientras que ella solo quería jugar. Él le había entregado su corazón y ella lo rompió. Ahora ya no la quería cerca de él. En pocas palabras, era una canción de reclamo.

—¿Para quién compusiste esa canción? —preguntó Bella una vez analizó la canción, pero no entono de reclamo, sino de curiosidad.

Edward tragó en seco al recordar para quién era esa canción.

—Para nadie en especial —contestó sin emoción alguna. Bella odiaba cuando él hacía eso, porque era imposible saber lo que realmente sentía o pensaba.

—Vamos. —Ella lo golpeó levemente en el brazo—. Tú dijiste en una entrevista que todas tus canciones tenían una historia detrás. Cuéntame de qué va esta.

«Serás idiota. ¿Por qué siempre te enrollas con las inteligentes?»

—De cómo una chica le rompió el corazón a un chico. Nada fuera de lo común —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ya no quería hablar más de ese tema, así que con un movimiento ágil, cambió de canción. Ahora sonaba _Sex on fire_. Por suerte para Edward, Bella olvidó el tema por el momento y comenzó a cantar.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la exposición, esta estaba medio vacía. Edward había escogido el día y el momento en que menos gente había.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora viendo las pinturas de Linnea Pergola. En su mayorí, las pinturas de ella eran de ciudades, paisajes urbanos con colores opacos. A Bella le recordaba un poco su arte a la de su abuelo, llena de drama y encanto. La colección de retratos era cautivante y fascinante, de la vida y de la fantasía.

Por su parte, Edward solo veía a Bella. Parecía tan concentrada viendo las pinturas que no quiso molestarla. Quería grabar este momento en su mente. Ella lucía hermosa ahí parada, analizando cada detalle. Así que mientras ella observaba, él componía canciones acerca de la perfección de la chica que tenía a su lado.

A las ocho de la noche, salieron de la galería. No había hablado en ningún momento. Ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

—¿Qué sigue? —preguntó ella mientras subían al auto.

Edward sonrío. Le gustaba su entusiasmo.

—Ya lo verás —murmuró antes de arrancar el auto—. ¿Te la has pasado bien?

—Muy bien. Tenía muchas ganas de ir desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por una cosa u otra no había podido. —Bella había disfrutado más de lo que decía—. ¿Y tú?

—Sí. La vista fue interesante —dijo refiriéndose a ella.

—Todo un espectáculo.

—Sí.

Antes de que Bella se diera cuenta, llegaron a un edificio antiguo. Llevaba una vida viviendo en ese lugar y jamás había pasado por ahí. Como todo un caballero, Edward la ayudó a bajar del auto.

—¿Dónde estamos? —cuestionó al entrar al edificio.

El lugar era extremadamente elegante, con paredes blancas y techo abovedado. Digno de la realeza. Tenía una decoración victoriana. Bella no sabía que ese lugar existiera.

—En el mejor restaurante del país —dijo, llevándola de la mano al segundo piso.

Cuando llegaron, un camarero de apariencia impecable los esperaba.

—Señor Cullen. Es un honor verlo de nuevo —dijo emocionado al ver a uno de los mejores clientes—. Hacía mucho que no nos visitaba.

—He tenido mucho trabajo —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—El trabajo es lo primero —murmuró el camarero. Volteó a ver quién venía con Edward—. Y al parecer ha vuelto muy bien acompañado.

Edward sonrió al ver a Bella a su lado, tomando su mano.

—Sí, la mejor compañía. —Bella se sonrojó al escuchar a Edward—. Ahora, ¿ya está lista mi mesa?

El camarero asintió.

—Síganme. —El camarero abrió la puerta hacia el restaurante. Edward apretó la mano de Bella y comenzó a conducirla por donde el camarero indicaba.

Bella se quedó sorprendida al ver que su mesa se encontraba en la terraza del edificio. Un lugar con techo de cristal que permitía ver las estrellas. El camarero señaló la mesa del fondo y les entregó el menú. Edward la ayudó a sentarse y luego hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué ordenará? —preguntó el camarero una vez que estuvieron instalados.

—Lo de siempre —dijo Edward sin necesidad de ver el menú. Iba tan seguido, que siempre ordenaba lo mismo.

El camarero anotó la orden en su libreta.

—¿Y para usted, señorita? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Bella.

—Quiero el especial número dos con la carne a término medio y la ensalada sin cebolla.

El camarero asintió.

—¿Algo de beber?

Bella miró a Edward, esperando que este escogiera algún vino o algo parecido.

—Para mí agua natural. —Bella se mostró sorprendida ante su decisión.

El camarero volteó a verla.

—Lo mismo.

El camarero lo anotó y salió rumbo a la cocina.

—¿Agua? —preguntó Bella cuando el camarero se fue.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Aquí no venden cerveza, y yo no sé de vinos, así que prefiero tomar agua.

Bella se sorprendió aún más ante esa confesión.

—Es extraño viniendo de alguien como tú. —Lo señaló con el cuchillo—. Eres del tipo que sabe cómo comportarse, sabe para qué sirve cada cubierto y tienes unos modales impecables. Así que, ¿cómo puedes saber todo eso y no de vinos?

—Sencillo. Trabajé por dos años en una casa de ricos. Al verlos, entendí cómo es que uno se tenía que comportar y cómo se debía comer, pero nunca estuve tan cerca como para escuchar su selección de vinos.

Bella había leído varias veces la biografía de Edward en Wikipedia y en ella no decía absolutamente nada acerca de eso.

—Vaya. ¿A qué edad comenzaste a trabajar? —preguntó, queriendo saber más de él al verlo de tan buen humor.

—Desde los ocho años. Entregaba periódicos en ese entonces. —Edward le estaba contestando todas sus preguntas porque en la madrugada de hacía unos días, decidió que si iba a dejar entrar a alguien en su vida, tenía que tratar de ser lo más sincero posible.

—Eras un niño. —Al decir eso, Bella recordó a la loca de Elizabeth y su incidente de robo pasa comprar drogas, cuando según el reporte, su hijo apenas tenía seis años—. Eso es explotación.

Edward iba a contestar, pero el camarero llegó con sus pedidos. Los entregó y se alejó para dejarlos charlar.

—Sí, bueno. Eso no importa cuando no tienes dinero ni para comer. —Bella casi se atraganta con un pedazo de bistec al escuchar la sinceridad de esas palabras.

Ella iba a decirle algo, pero su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó para ver de quién se trataba. Era Ezra.

—Tengo que contestar —murmuró, dejando los cubiertos en la mesa. Edward asintió. Ella se levantó y fue hacia un lugar alejado.

—Swan —contestó.

—Hay trabajo, querida Bella —murmuró Ezra al otro lado del auricular.

—¿Ahorita? —preguntó, frustrada.

—El crimen nunca duerme. —Ironizó—. Ahora, déjate de dramas. El equipo te espera en el aeropuerto en 20 minutos.

«Mierda».

Bella volteó a ver a Edward. Él estaba de tan buen humor, que no quería estropear la cita con esto, pero así era el trabajo. Por primera vez entendió el dilema en que sus amigos se encontraban en algunas ocasiones cuando les hablaba. No quería dejarlo.

«Vamos. Tú sabías en qué te metías cuando aceptaste el trabajo».

Era por esto que muchos rechazaban el puesto o terminaban divorciados. Nunca había tiempo para alguien más que su trabajo.

—Voy para allá —respondió resignada y colgó.

Caminó de regreso a la mesa. Esta vez no se sentó.

—Edward, lamento decirte esto. —Él levantó la vista—. Pero me tengo que ir.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, confundido.

—Me hablaron del trabajo. Al parecer, alguien decidió volverse malo recientemente. —Edward comenzó a reír ante su ingeniosa respuesta.

—Bien. Si quieres, ve bajando en lo que pago la cuenta. —Bella asintió y se fue. Edward se levantó de la mesa, caminó hacia el camarero, pagó la cuenta y siguió a Bella.

Cuando Edward llegó a la entrada, Bella ya lo esperaba impaciente.

—Disculpa la tardanza. He pedido la comida para llevar. —Le mostró las bolsas antes de abrirle la puerta del carro y ayudarla a subir. Edward hizo lo mismo y arrancó el auto.

—No te preocupes. —Bella contestó sin estarle poniendo atención. Ella estaba más concentrada en su celular. Le estaba llegando los archivos del caso.

—Y, ¿a dónde te llevo? —preguntó cundo un semáforo los detuvo.

—Al aeropuerto, por favor —murmuró mientras leía el informe.

Asintió al ver que ella no le estaba prestando atención del todo.

El camino trascurrió en completo silencio. Bella estaba poniéndose al corriente con el caso y Edward conducía con la mirada fija en el camino. Por su forma desquiciada de conducir, llegaron en tan solo 10 minutos. Bella, al ver que ya había llegado, se acercó rápidamente a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del auto.

—Te llamare más tarde — gritó al momento de salir corriendo.

Edward se quedó sentado viendo cómo se perdía entre la gente. Iba a encender el auto, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Sin darse cuenta quién era, contestó.

—Diga. —Tomó un cigarro de la guantera y lo encendió.

—Edward. ¿Cuándo piensas llegar? —preguntó Joe al otro lado del teléfono—. El concierto es mañana y todavía hay mucho que planear.

Edward se quitó el cigarro de la boca para contestar.

—Llegaré hoy a medianoche. —Regresó el cigarro a su boca para darle otra calada.

—Eso espero. Hay muchos negocios que arreglar. —Edward dejó salir el humo en forma de aros.

—Lo que tú digas, Joe. Nos vemos al rato. —Y sin más, colgó.

Fue al hotel por sus cosas, llegó de nuevo al aeropuerto y abordó el siguiente vuelo a Nueva Orleans.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora (En dado caso que seas igual de paranoica que yo y quieras saber de dónde proviene todo).**

 **Linnea Pegola: Nacida en Los Ángeles en 1953. Linnea ahora reside en Nueva Jersey. El tema del artista es tan diverso y ecléctico como sus antecedentes y viajes.**

* * *

 **Dejando a un lado la parte "técnica".**

 **Aun no le atinan a quien es Tedd. (les diré que si es un niño, no más) Anthony esta igual de podrido que Elizabeth de eso no hay duda xD.**

 **Ya vimos quien llego a ver a Bella Aww's (cositas xD). A pesar de que ella no contesto el mensaje, él fue a verla y le canto. No sé pero esto ya se está cocinando. Como ven vamos conociendo más acerca de este par.**

 **Ahora pensemos. ¿Qué les pareció la llegada de Edward?, ¿Les gustaría que el les cantara? (A mí sí). ¿A quién le abra compuesto Edward la canción de How you Remind me?. ¿Es justo que les arruinen su cita? ¿Qué piensan de Emmett y Alice ahora? (Dejen en los comentarios sus teorías. Quiero leerlas)**

 **Si quieres saber más de la historia agrégala a tus favoritos y ponla en alertas, así no te perderás nada de lo que pase. Recuerda que tengo un Facebook al cual me puedes agregar y preguntar lo que gustes.**

 **Por último pero no menos importante gracias a mi Beta (Moni) eres la mejor, gracias por aguantarme y ayudarme.**

 **Ahora el próximo capitulo tardare un poco en subirlo. (Tengo un par de deberes pendientes) Nos leemos en el siguiente. Paz.**


	10. 9 Una nueva Musa

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, por lo tanto la historia es mía.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

 **Infinitas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer esto que proviene de mi trastornada cabeza.**

* * *

 **Canciones para este capítulo.**

 **Nickelback – Trying not to love you (cuando no quieres que alguien te guste, mucho menos quererlo)**

 **Metallica – The Unforgiven (la canción favorita de Edward /por ahora/ No olviden esta canción)**

* * *

" _ **La locura y la soledad han matado a muchos más hombre y mujeres que el alcohol y las drogas."**_

— **Santiago Pajares.**

 **Capítulo IX**

 **Una Nueva Musa.**

Para toda clase de artistas era importante tener una musa. Alguien que lo inspirara y lo llevase a los límites de su imaginación, pero a los 12 años no era algo que realmente importase. O al menos, Edward no lo pensaba así. A su edad, ya se había comprado su primer guitarra, fruto de arduas horas de trabajo. A esa edad lo único que importaba era aprenderse los acordes de sus canciones favoritas, sin tan siquiera saberse las notas musicales. Él solo quería tocar. Aprendió que cuando lo hacía, el mundo se le olvidaba. La música era su terapia y necesitaba componerla para sentirse reconfortado.

Hoy, 16 años después, estaba enormemente orgulloso de haber invertido todos sus ahorros en esa guitarra. Aquí, frente a 20 mil personas que coreaban su música, entendió que todo su esfuerzo y lo que había sufrido, valió la pena, porque sin eso, jamás habría logrado lo que hoy en día era.

Al término del concierto, agradeció como siempre lo hacía. A su público y a los que ya no estaban. Esa noche fue conocida como uno de los mejores conciertos que había dado. No solo había dejado la piel y el corazón en el escenario, sino que también había encontrado una nueva musa. Una que lo intrigaba y desesperaba, una que, aunque no estuviera con él y no supiera nada de ella, le ayudaba a poder dormir y a componer nueva música. Una que le estaba recordando porqué nunca era bueno quedarse tanto tiempo en la oscuridad. Una que le hacía intentar ser un mejor hombre, aunque fallara miserablemente.

Para festejar el buen concierto que acaban de tener, los chicos fueron a un bar. Uno íntimo y privado donde nadie los molestaría. Cuando llegaron, ordenaron comida y alcohol. Todos tomaban al mismo ritmo, sin necesidad de hablar, tan solo disfrutando de su compañía. Edward saco su teléfono, esperando tener algún mensaje de Bella, pero no hubo otro. Tan solo el de la mañana donde le decía que había llegado bien a su destino y que esperaba poder estar en contacto.

Edward se levantó de su asiento, comenzó a caminar hacia la barra donde ordeno otra ronda de cervezas, el barman se las entregó y comenzó a caminar de regreso.

—¡Edward! —gritó Jessica Stanley. Ella era una hermosa modelo que lo había conocido cuando ambos empezaban sus carreras. Aunque él la conocía de años, jamás podría llamarle amiga.

Al escuchar esa voz, se giró sobre sus pies para encontrarse con una mujer que estaba lo doble de hermosa que cuando la conoció.

—Jess —dijo el cobrizo, dejando las cervezas en una mesa y caminado hacia ella—. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos —expresó mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos.

Jessica se dejaba llevar por el aroma incomparable de él. Edward era el tipo de hombre con el que ella había soñado toda su vida. Alto, extremadamente guapo, artista y rico. La combinación perfecta.

—De lo mejor, Eddy —murmuró en su oído mientras le lamía el lóbulo.

Edward se mordió el labio al sentir esa caricia húmeda.

—Y, ¿tú? —le susurró antes de morder la misma zona que había lamido antes.

—Estoy… —Se interrumpió a sí mismo con la voz estrangulada por el escalofrío que le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza a causa del placer.

No queriendo sentir más esas sensaciones, Edward separó de un leve empujón a Jessica. Ella no pareció alegre ante el sutil rechazo.

—Luces hermosa —dijo el ojiverde, tratando de sonar amable por el rechazo. Miró a contraria de arriba abajo.

Ella sonrió al ver que aún producía cierto efecto en Edward.

—Lo sé. He estado haciendo yoga. —Con sus manos, recorrió todo su cuerpo. Eso le recordó al hombre que seguía siendo la misma chica sucia de antes.

—Pues ha estado haciendo efecto. —La mujer iba hablar, pero él fue más rápido—. Y, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó, cambiándole el tema.

Jessica suspiró, resignada al escuchar el tono de voz de Edward.

—Tengo una sesión fotográfica mañana en la noche —respondió sensualmente, batiendo las pestañas—. ¿Tú?

—Tuvimos un concierto el día de hoy. —Edward se pasó las manos por su rostro, en señal de cansancio—. ¿De qué será tu sesión?

Jessica tomó asiento en la mesa donde Edward dejó las cervezas y tomó una. Al verla, él la imitó.

—De traje de baño —respondió antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

Edward asintió. Recordaba todas y cada una de las fotos que ella le había enviado de su sesión anterior.

—¿Qué tal tu concierto? Hace mucho que no voy a uno —dijo, con la esperanza de que la volviese a invitar.

—Bastante decente. —Edward tomó una cerveza y le dio un trago—. Sí. Bueno, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

—Demasiado —admitió la rubia al recordar la última vez que lo vio. La habían pasado también después de un maratón de sexo—. Ese día tenemos que volver a repetirlo.

Edward se aferró a la botella, dándole un largo trago. Lo que acaba de decir Jessica era algo que no quería volver a repetir, por lo menos con ella. Admitía que se lo había pasado bien, pero luego se enteró de que ella ya no tenía tanta exclusividad.

A lo lejos, Edward vio que los chicos se levantaban.

—Bueno, Jess, me tengo que ir. —Dejó la botella en la mesa—. Fue genial volver a verte —murmuró al pasar al lado de ella. Su intención era darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella giró su cara, dándole un beso en los labios. Edward se congeló al escuchar y mirar el flash.

Un fotógrafo había captado el momento.

Edward se despegó de ella.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Edward se limpió los labios con el brazo.

—Cálmate —dijo ella con tranquilidad—. ¿Qué no ves que ese tipo de publicidad nos ayuda?

—¿Publicidad? —preguntó, indignado y con cara de asco. Ella sabía a labial y cerezas—. ¿Crees que yo necesito publicidad?

—Serás idiota, Edward. —Negó mientras le daba otro trago a su cerveza—. Todos necesitamos publicidad. Es lo que nos ayuda a seguir siendo estrellas del momento.

Él negó.

—Yo no me gano la vida a través de escándalos. —La señaló—. Tú eres la que se gana la vida así.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó, levantándose del banco—. Hace un año nos estábamos exhibiendo frente a todo París y ahora me sales con esto.

Ella tenía razón, lamentablemente. ¿Quién era él para dar discursos de moralidad? Siempre había sido un pobre infeliz que se la vivía haciendo escándalos. Las drogas, el alcohol, las mujeres y un montón más.

—Lo siento, Jess. —La expresión de Edward cambió—. He tenido un mal día —mintió por no querer decirle que estaba asqueado de ella—. Me tengo que ir —murmuró, viendo hacia la puerta, donde Alex le hacía señales. Se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla—. Te veré otro día.

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, ignorando todo a su alrededor y lo que Jessica decía.

.

.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Bella y Jake decidieron salir a comprar café. Hacía un frío intenso en Dakota del Norte, que era donde se encontraban. Cuando salieron, le compraron a un chico que estaba junto a un puesto de periódicos.

—Tres expresos, dos americanos y uno de vainilla —ordenó Jake—. Fue bueno salir.

Bella asintió.

—Esos idiotas me estaban volviendo loca. —El hombre soltó una risita, provocando que Bella riese con él—. No entiendo porqué llamar al FBI si van acabar haciendo lo que se les antoja.

—Así esto. Por protocolo nos tienen que llamar, sin embargo, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran.

—Aquí tiene —murmuró el chico. Jake se volteó, tomó los cafés y pagó.

—Ayúdame con unos. —Él se los pasó a Bella.

Con los vasos en sus manos, comenzaron a caminar. Ella iba un poco distraída hasta que un periódico llamó su atención. En la portada aparecía Edward besándose con otra. Se acercó al puesto de periódicos, dándose cuenta de que la noticia estaba en todas partes, incluso unos lo tenían como portada.

Bella sintió cómo su corazón se fue estrujando poco a poco. Una sensación de tristeza la invadió. Ahí estaba la persona en la que había estado pensando todo el tiempo desde que lo conoció, besándose con otra. De pronto sintió cómo las lágrimas comenzaron acumularse en sus ojos, amenazando con salir. Se volteó, encontrándose a Jake de frente.

—¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? —le preguntó a su amigo con voz triste.

Jake levantó su mano izquierda, donde traía su anillo de casado.

—De no ser así no me hubiera casado. —Le mostró una sonrisa— . ¿Por q… —Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio lo que Bella había visto antes. Sin pensarlo, la tomó en sus brazos, proporcionándole el más fuerte de los abrazos—.Te has enamorado —afirmó.

Bella recargó su frente en el pecho del hombre. Él, por su parte, afianzó el abrazo.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó a media voz—. ¿Por qué de él?

Jake comenzó a reír.

—Nunca decidimos de quién nos enamoramos. Esto le pasa incluso a los mejores. —Trató de consolarla—. Ahora, si me lo preguntas, deberías hablar con él. —Jake miró fijamente la foto—. Al parecer él no se esperaba ese beso, es como si ella lo agarrase desprevenido.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó, levantando su rostro.

Jake asintió. La giró entre sus brazos, mostrándole la foto para que la analizara. Bella entrecerró los ojos; Edward parecía desconcertado, no se esperaba ese beso. Incluso salía con los ojos abiertos. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa genuina. Su amigo tenía razón.

«¿Por qué enojarte?» se preguntó. «Apenas somos…. ¿Qué somos?»

Bella se quedó pensando por un momento. Apenas conocía a Edward. Lo había visto en un par de ocasiones y una en un mal momento para él. Habían tenido dos especies de citas fallidas y nada más. Rara la vez decía algo y cundo lo decía, la dejaba con ganas de más. Era un libro abierto lleno de laberintos. Justo cuando creías que habías llegado a la salida, resultaba que había más por descubrir.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo Jake, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. No tengo una respuesta científica como tú, pero sí te puedo decir que tal vez es pronto para llamarlo amor, pero de que sientes una atracción poderosa hacia él, eso es seguro.

Bella no pareció entender su explicación. Siempre había preferido irse por la lógica y en este momento no existía ninguna.

—Además, es un hombre muy atractivo. Llama tu atención con todos los poros de su cuerpo. Esa es la clave de que sea toda una estrella.

—Nunca he sentido algo así —murmuró a media voz—. Contigo y con James fue completamente diferente. —Volteó a verlo y él le sonreía. Al parecer ya la había olvidado por completo—. Es muy pronto —dijo más para sí misma.

El hombre comenzó a reír.

—Es lo mismo que pensé cuando me enamoré de Ness. Creía que no se podía amar a alguien en menos de un mes y ya ves. Llevo dos años de feliz matrimonio. —Bella frunció el ceño—. Tonta Bella realista. —Se acercó a ella, dándole pequeños golpes en la mente. —No trates de entenderlo, solo siéntelo.

Comenzó a caminar, dejando a Bella perpleja. Él siempre la sorprendía dándole ese tipo de lecciones.

—¿Qué debo de hacer ahora? —le preguntó mientras caminaba para alcanzarlo.

Jake se giró, quedando frente a frente.

—Habla con él. —Bella frunció el ceño—. Sé tú misma. Esa Bella que no se acobarda ante nada. —Bella comenzó a sonreír—. Si quieres algo, ve por él.

Bella sonrió ampliamente al escuchar las palabras que un día le había dicho.

.

.

A las 11 de la mañana, Edward salió de su habitación a la sala que estaba dentro de la suite. No había dormido absolutamente nada y aún estaba medio ebrio. Traía puesto unos vaqueros negros que se ajustaban perfectamente y una camiseta blanca encima y nada más. Estaba descalzo, sintiendo la alfombra en sus pies.

Al salir, se encontró con Paula, una reportera conocida. Era corresponsal de la revista _Rolling Stones_. Se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones. El fotógrafo estaba parado al otro lado y Joe sentado en otro sillón. Edward tomó asiento en el sillón al lado de su representante y frente a la mujer.

—¿Cómo estás, Edward? —preguntó ella cortésmente.

—Bastante bien —contestó de forma tranquila.

Ella sonrió, pensando que con eso selo ganaría.

—¿Podemos empezar con las preguntas? —interrogó, esperando que dijese que sí.

Él tomó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y le dio la primera calada.

—Dispara —respondió con el cigarro en la boca.

Paula no esperaba que el fumar realzara su atractivo, pero así lo hizo. Tragó en seco al ver cómo se pasaba el cigarro entre los labios. Carraspeó un poco antes de continuar.

—¿Qué se siente volver a la escena musical después de medio año de ausencia? —Edward se quitó el cigarro de la boca.

—Nervios. —Comenzó a reír debido a la mirada de Joe—. Soy un tipo extremadamente tímido, así que para mí siempre es un reto subirme a un escenario.

—Si eso es lo que sientes, déjame decirte que lo disimulas muy bien. —Paula miró su iPad—. Los críticos aseguran que el mejor concierto que te han visto es el que diste en Las Vegas hace una semana. ¿A qué crees que se deba?

Edward se encogió de hombros, pensando en una respuesta.

—Me encuentro en mi mejor momento, tanto mental como sentimental, y físicamente. Así que yo creo que solo me agarraron en mi mejor día. —Él no les diría que se había encontrado a su padre ese mismo día.

—¿Es verdad que preparan nuevo material discográfico? —preguntó con ansiedad en la voz.

—Sí. El estar mucho tiempo aislado me ha dado mucha inspiración.

—Eres un hombre de pocas palabras —le reprochó por no extenderse en sus respuestas.

—Así es esto —expresó mientras se encogía de hombros—. Soy alguien extremadamente aburrido.

Paula asintió y continuó.

—Bueno, pasemos a las preguntas que tus fans nos enviaron. —Él asintió—. La primera. ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

Edward la miró sorprendido. Nunca se había hecho esa pregunta.

—No tengo una respuesta clara —admitió—. Es algo que no me había cuestionado. —Le dio otra calada al cigarro—. _The Unforgiven_ —contestó sin dar más explicaciones.

Con esta pregunta, se desataron otras tantas igual de triviales. Edward quería huir con todo su ser, pero Joe lo mataría si lo hacía. Esto era importante tanto para la gira como para la banda.

Al término de la entrevista, Edward se tomó una serie de fotos, incluyendo una con Paula para sus redes sociales. Firmó un par de discos y playeras para el concurso que haría la revista. Sin más, todo terminó. El equipo se fue, dejándolo solo con Joe.

—¿Qué tal lo hice? —cuestionó Edward mientras fumaba su cuarto cigarro de la tarde.

—Como un profesional —respondió Joe con sorna.

Cuando Joe lo dejó solo, el cobrizo fue a recostarse a su cama. Estando ahí, comenzó a lanzar una almohada al techo y la atrapaba justo antes de que le cayera en la cara. Trataba descansar ya que después del concierto que tendrían esta noche, vendrían las demás fechas sin descanso alguno. Mirando al techo fijamente, sintió cómo la cama comenzó a vibrar. Sin ver de quién se trataba, contestó el teléfono.

—¿Bueno? —Dejó la almohada aun lado.

—Príncipe encantador. —Edward sonrió al escuchar la voz de su nueva musa—. ¿Qué haces?

—Acostado, viendo a la nada. —Bella puso los ojos en blanco—. Y¿tú?

—En el aeropuerto.

—Resolvieron el caso muy rápido —dijo el cobrizo, sorprendido.

—Sí y no. Resultó ser todo un fraude para cobrar el seguro. —La castaña suspiró—. Luego te cuento bien.

Al otro lado del país, ella vio a Jacob haciéndole señas de que se tenían que ir.

—¡Voy! —gritó Bella.

—¿Con quién hablas? —preguntó Edward, confundido.

—Jacob, que me está diciendo que ya nos vamos. —Antes de que Edward pudiera hablar, ella continuó—. Oye. ¿Cuándo vuelves a Chicago?

El ojiverde se quedó sorprendido. No había pensado que ella quisiera volver a verlo.

—Hasta dentro de un mes. Estamos por empezar la segunda parte de la gira en Europa. Y después de ahí tengo que ir hacer unos arreglos a Nueva York. —Él se pasó una mano por el cabello—. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?

Bella suspiró al otro lado del teléfono. Se estaba debatiendo entre citarlo para verlo o dejar que las cosas fluyeran.

—Nada. Solo quería hablar contigo y que saliéramos —dijo con seguridad.

Edward sonrió al sentir que alguien lo quería ver por el simple hecho de disfrutar de su compañía.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir? —preguntó juguetón.

Ella comenzó a reír.

—No. Más bien esperaba que entendieras la indirecta y lo hicieras tú.

Edward cerró los ojos. Se sentía apenado de pedírselo. Tomó un respiro antes de continuar.

—Señorita Swan. —Hizo una pausa para darle dramatismo—. ¿Me haría el extraordinario honor de salir conmigo cuando vuelva a Chicago?

Al otro lado del país, Bella estaba sonriendo como idiota a causa de las malditas mariposas que sentía en el estómago.

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de él?», pensó.

—Si —contestó en un leve susurro que hizo que el pulso del cobrizo se disparase—. Nos veremos cuando vuelvas. Hasta entonces. —Sin más, colgó.

Edward soltó el teléfono. Pasó sus brazos por su cabeza de modo que quedó acostado en ellos.

 _De seguir así, esta chica será mi fin._

.

.

Esa noche, al terminar el concierto, la banda partió a Inglaterra, donde tuvieron tres conciertos. El público se había entregado como nunca. El 22 partieron a Italia, se quedaron ahí hasta el 25 y ese mismo día arribaron a Francia, para quedarse por dos días. Por último, llegaron a Alemania. Allí, después de dos conciertos, dieron por terminada la gira.

En todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos envió ningún mensaje. Ambos pensaban que se debían dar tiempo y espacio. Bella pensaba que él necesitaba alguien que lo dejara ser, sin estar detrás todo el tiempo. Además de que había tenido demasiado trabajo como para estar escribiéndole. Pasaba de un caso a otro sin descanso.

Edward, por su parte, había estado sumamente cansado. La gira era un tema que siempre lo dejaba exhausto. Aunque amaba hacer esto, a veces era muy sofocante. En lo que a Bella respectaba, él prefería darle tiempo. La verdad era que, como todo buen hombre inseguro, prefería que ella lo buscase. Y también quería darle una sorpresa. Llegar como el día de su cumpleaños, en el momento que ella menos lo esperara.

Tres semanas más tarde, él volvía a Estados Unidos. Las giras como siempre lo agotaban hasta el punto de no querer levantarse. Era primero de octubre cuando volvió a Nueva York. Todo en su departamento estaba igual que como lo había dejado. Al llegar a su habitación, se desplomó en su cama. Tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar. El timbre sonó varias veces hasta que salió el contestador.

" _Si no te contesto es porque tengo algo mejor que hacer. Si es urgente, insistirás."_

Edward dejó caer el celular.

¿Acaso había esperado demasiado? ¿Ella se hartó de esperar? ¿Tendría trabajo que hacer? ¿Estaría con otro? Y como esas, miles de preguntas volaron por su mente. Porque para ser considerado uno de los hombre más guapos del planeta, era un ser completamente inseguro. Siempre pensaba que no merecía nada y que como un día le dijo su madre, "tu destino es estar solo. Eres una escoria que jamás debió haber venido a este mundo". Ella le había creado tantas llagas, que hoy en día no estaba completamente seguro de poder curarlas.

A la mañana siguiente, salió de su apartamento para dirigirse al estudio. Comenzarían a grabar el nuevo disco. Como lo había dicho en la entrevista pasada, al estar solo y aislado, había compuesto alrededor de ocho temas y ahora mismo tenía dos en mente por agregar.

Poco a poco los días en el estudio fueron pasando sin que se diese cuenta. En esos días le envió varios mensajes a Bella que fueron contestados poco a poco. Ella le había contado que estaban envueltos en varios casos a la vez, que contaba con poco tiempo y que al igual que él, había estado todo el tiempo de viaje. Él le contó que había vuelto a Nueva York y que estaba grabando un nuevo disco.

 **28 de Octubre.**

El teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar. Él no sabía ni que día era. Tanto tiempo encerrado en el estudio hizo que perdiese la noción del tiempo. Con la mitad del cuerpo en el escritorio, tanteó el lugar buscando el aparato. Un minuto más tarde lo encontró y se lo llevó al oído para contestar.

—¿Diga? —Su voz sonaba estrangulada a causa del mal sueño y el frío.

—Pequeño mapache —grito una voz que lo hizo vibrar y despertarse por completo. Era Rosalie. No hablaba con ella desde hacía casi un mes.

—Me has despertado, intento de rubia —dijo en tono de broma. Edward se despegó un poco el teléfono para poder bostezar a gusto.

Rosalie rió. Era reconfortarle oír a su mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué estás despertando a las tres de la tarde? —Rosalie aún no entendía cómo alguien como él podía dormir a cualquier hora del día y despertarse cuatro horas más tarde sin necesidad de volver a dormir.

—Porque puedo —contestó estirándose—. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? —Al preguntar. Se levantó de su asiento. La espalda le crujió. Todo le dolía debido al modo en el que se había quedado dormido.

—Estoy en Nueva York y quiero salir a divertirme con mi mejor amigo. —El cobrizo comenzó a reír.

—En ese caso. ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó mientras se ponía su abrigo.

—Fuera de tu departamento. ¿Dónde estás tú?

—En el estudio —contestó, sosteniendo el teléfono con el hombro—. Voy para allá, no te muevas. —Sin decir algo más, colgó el teléfono. Tomó las llaves y salió del estudio.

.

20 minutos más tarde, llegó a su departamento. Rosalie se encontraba sentada en el piso recargada contra su puerta. Al ver a Edward, se levantó de un salto y corrió a sus brazos. Sin dudarlo, él la sostuvo cerca.

—Te he echado mucho de menos —murmuró ella cerca de su oído.

Edward se separó un poco para poder verla. Sonrió al ver cómo su mejor amiga brillaba como un cristal, nada comparado con la forma en la que la conoció.

—Yo también te extrañé. —Rosalie le sonrió. Edward había cambiado tanto—. Luces hermosa —dijo en un susurro.

Rosalie le sonrío, dando una vuelta. Edward comenzó a reír.

—Muy hermosa. —La rubia se sonrojo levemente. Su amigo era el tipo de hombre que cuando daba un cumplido, te destrozaba con su tono de voz y manera de decirlo.

—Tú, en cambio, pareces un vagabundo. —Arrugó su nariz. El ojiverde tenía la barba más larga de lo común, al igual que su cabello. Traía unos vaqueros claros, camisa de mezclilla, botas y abrigo. Parecía un leñador ermitaño—. No puedes ir por la vida así —lo reprendió.

Edward la miró con la ceja levantada. Se inspeccionó de arriba abajo. Para él, se veía igual que siempre. Sin darle más importancia, sacó sus llaves, tomó las maletas de Rose y abrió la puerta del departamento. En cuanto Rosalie entro, se dio cuenta de que la decoración había cambiado a una más moderna.

—Sí que has hecho un buen trabajo aquí —expresó mientras se sentaba en el sillón de color azul.

El cobrizo miró a su alrededor, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Se lo diré a Joe —murmuró, restándole importancia.

Edward dejó las maletas antes de sentarse al lado de ella. Rosalie estiró sus piernas recargándolas en el regazo del hombre.

—¿A que debo el gran honor de tu visita? —cuestionó mientras acomodaba las piernas de Rosalie.

—Vengo a supervisar unas cuantas cosas de la revista y a verte. —Él levantó una ceja— No me mires así —lo reprendió en tono de broma—. Hace mucho que no tenemos un día de mejores amigos.

Su amigo bufó.

—Es porque te has estado cotizando. —Rosalie lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Es verdad y lo sabes. —La señaló—. Desde que te casaste pasé a segundo término. —Hizo un puchero, intentando que los celos que realmente sentía no salieran a flote.

La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Lamento mucho descuidarte —dijo con sinceridad—. Es por eso que también he venido. Necesitamos pasar tiempo juntos. Y contarnos muchas cosas.

Edward asintió. De verdad necesitaba este tiempo con ella. La extrañaba tanto que dolía.

—Bien. ¿Qué haremos primero? —interrogó, levantando las cejas.

—Primero te bañarás, después de vestirás y por último, iremos al bar donde solíamos ir.

.

Cuando llegaron al bar, la gente se les quedó viendo. Era normal. ¿Cuántas veces entraba una estrella de rock a tu bar? Aunque Edward iba vestido con unos simples vaqueros, playera blanca que se amoldaba a su torso, abrigo azul marino y botas color café. No dejaba de llamar la atención. Aún llevaba su barba y el cabello peinado hacia atrás.

Rosalie sintió que Edward se ponía tenso a su lado. Ella levantó la mirada para tranquilizarlo. Él le sonrió y continuaron su camino. Una mesera los llevó a su mesa, en el segundo piso, apartada de la gente común. Él ordenó una ronda de cervezas y aperitivos.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

—Bien —respondió mientras tomaba cacahuates—. Todo ha pasado muy rápido, pero bien. —Su sonrisa lo confirmó.

—¿Cómo es la vida de casada? —Ladeó su cabeza.

Rosalie sacudió sus manos, dejando caer la sal de los cacahuates.

—Igual que como cuando vivíamos juntos. —Se encogió de hombros—. Casarnos fue como decirle a la sociedad que vivimos juntos y tenemos sexo a diario.

Edward comenzó a reír.

—Suena como el paraíso —murmuró, dándole otro trago a su cerveza.

Rose bufó.

—Aunque te burles, lo es. Despertar todos los días al lado de la persona que amas es... —Rose se quedó pensando. Edward rodó los ojos. No necesitaba que le dieran una explicación empalagosa, así que tomo un cacahuate y se lo lanzó. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. No seas niño. —Lo reprendió—. Es eso o te digo lo bueno que es tu primo en la cama.

A Edward le dieron náuseas al imaginarse a su primo y su mejor amiga en plena acción.

—Suficiente —dijo mientras sacudía sus manos frente a su cara—. Dejémoslo en lo cursi.

La rubia sonrió mientras negaba. Tomó su cerveza y le dio un trago.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —le preguntó mientras él comía un poco de aperitivo.

Edward le dio un trago a su cerveza antes de contestar.

—Conocí a una chica. —Un rostro de porcelana, con ojos color café chocolate, labios carnosos y mejillas rosadas le vino a la lente—. Bella. —Saboreó su nombre al decirlo.

Rosalie sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo.

—¿Bella? —preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Isabella Swan —respondió, cerrando los ojos recordando los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Al abrir los ojos, continuó—. Es agente del FBI e hija del comisionado de seguridad de Chicago.

—Wow. Se escucha como una chica con pantalones.

Él asintió.

—Tiene que tenerlos para trabajar en lo que hace —musitó Edward—. Ella es... —Edward se quedó igual que Rosalie un momento antes y esta no tardó en reír.

—Oh, Edward. —Rose comenzó a reír—. Te traen por las astas. —Su risa subió de nivel.

Él volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido.

—Creí que no viviría lo suficiente para ver este día. —Comenzó a negar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No es divertido, Rose. —La miraba enojado—. No me trae como dices. Ella es diferente.

—Diferente, ¿cómo? —Quiso saber.

Edward le dio el último trago a su cerveza antes de contestar. Dejó la botella en la mesa, suspiró haciendo reír a su amiga y prosiguió.

—Me trata diferente. No como una puta estrella de rock, ni como una persona asustada por mi carácter de mierda. —Soltó el aire de golpe—. Simplemente es sincera, me trata como si fue una persona normal y no teme regañarme si me comporto cono idiota. Además de que piensa de una manera poco peculiar. No sé... Es refrescante. —Al terminar, se pasó las manos por la cabeza, dejándolas en su nuca.

No se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa que se le había formado al hablar de Bella. Él no era consciente de que cuando pensaba en ella, su rostro se iluminaba. Podría sonar cursi, pero así era.

Rosalie lo examinó mientras él recibía las nuevas cervezas. Su amigo lucía igual que siempre, a excepción de cuando habló sobre Bella. Todo en él cambiaba con tan solo nombrarla. La dichosa chica sonaba como una persona diferente y refrescante para la vida de su amigo. El problema era saber hasta dónde iba a llegar él con su atracción.

—Le he compuesto dos canciones. —En cuanto dijo eso, Rosalie supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Edward no era del tipo de hombres que se tomaba las cosas a la ligera, porque aunque no lo dijera, a él cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, iba por todo, no mitades, ni pedazo. ¡TODO!

—¿Lo que sientes es correspondido? —preguntó preocupada. No quería que la historia se volviese a repetir.

Como si le leyera la mente, Edward la fulminó con la mirada.

—Ella no es Kate. —Le dolió que su mejor amiga aún desconfiara. Como si siguiera siendo el mismo idiota que iba por la calle mendigando amor—. Sé que es reciproco, porque me besó como nunca nadie lo había hecho. De una manera abrasadora, llena de necesidad y deseo. Es cursi, y si tú quieres, precipitado. Pero es la absoluta verdad.

Rosalie sonrió con tristeza. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, tomo las manos de Edward.

—Sabes que no lo dije para herirte, y mucho menos para traerte malos recuerdos —le dijo, viéndolo a los ojos—. Te lo digo porque te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Entiendo lo que dices y si te soy sincero tengo miedo de volver a caer. Porque cuando estuve con Kate compuse muy buenas canciones, pero también me dejo un gran vacío en el corazón— trago antes de continuar—Ahora con Bella— desvío la mirada—Sería un honor hacerle tantas canciones, aunque en el camino me quede sin corazón—

A Rosalie se le salió una lágrima traicionera al escuchar la palabras dramáticas de Edward, con rapidez la seco y le sonrió.

—Entonces vas con todo —afirmó.

Edward asintió, soltándose de sus manos. Tomó otra cerveza y comenzó beberla.

—Daré lo mejor de mí —dijo después de darle otro sorbo a la botella.

—Siempre lo haces. —Rose sonrió—. Y espero que ella haga lo mismo. —Le dio una mirada severa—. Porque si no lo hace, me pondré mi traje de perra y le arrancaré los ojos.

El ojiverde comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia.

—Bien. Suficiente de mí. ¿Qué hay contigo? —Cambió la conversación abruptamente. Ya no quería hablar sobre sí mismo.

—Aparte de la vida de casada, debo decirte que el trabajo va estupendo. Estoy aquí para arreglar unos asuntos administrativos y para invitarte a una fiesta que estoy planeando. —Sacó una sobre color negro de su bolso y se lo pasó a Edward.

Este lo tomó y abrió. Dentro contenía una invitación del mismo color, con letras doradas. Era una invitación elegante y de buen gusto.

—¿Otra fiesta elegante y aburrida Rose? —cuestionó con sorna.

—No es lo que te imaginas. Esta es una fiesta por motivos de caridad. La Fundación de la revista cada año la hace y ahora que soy la de editora en jefe. Tengo que hacerlo. —El hombre le dio un trago a su cerveza, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir—. Así que pensé invitar a mi amigo mundialmente famoso a esta fiesta.

Edward comenzó a negar.

—No creo poder ir —murmuró antes de comerse un puño de cacahuates—. El disco está en proceso.

Rosalie lo miró de mala gana.

—Ese disco no se irá a ninguna parte. —Se inclinó un poco en la mesa y lo tomó por la playera—. En cambio, si no vas, tu mejor amiga quedará como una tonta.

Se quitó la mano de la rubia con delicadeza. Le dio un trago a su cerveza antes de hablar.

—Rosalie… —La miraba con los ojos entrecerrados—. Dime que no dijiste que iba a cantar.

Rose se congeló al escuchar su plan en boca de Edward.

—¡Lo hiciste! —Edward comenzó a negar—. ¿Cómo pudiste? Y sin preguntármelo.

Rosalie se levantó de su asiento y caminó un poco hasta pararse frente a él.

—Lo hice porque sabía que aceptarías. —Ella lo miró fijamente—. El dinero es para los niños de la calle. No te hubiera propuesto si fuera para gente rica. —La mirada del cobrizo se suavizó.

—Odio cuando haces esto. —Él la tomó por el rostro—. Eres una mugre chantajista que sabe dónde golpear.

Rosalie comenzó a reír. Se estiró un poco, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Eres el mejor.

Edward bufó. No estaba convencido de eso, pero si ella lo pensaba, no la iba a corregir.

A la mañana siguiente, Rosalie se despidió de él. Tenía que arreglar primero unos asuntos y después iría a Chicago donde esperaba verlo el 31 para la fiesta de máscaras que haría, donde él cantaría.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

 **Ahora no hay algo que aprender xD. Pero déjenme decirles que alguien ya le atino sobre quien es Ted. Este par ya dieron el primer paso… admitir que sienten algo :3**

 **Gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de comentar y leer. Por cierto Bienvenidas sean las nuevas lectoras. Y a ti que lees esto en silencio. (De verdad ayudan y motivan)**

 **Si quieres saber más de la historia agrégala a tus favoritos y ponla en alertas, así no te perderás nada de lo que pase. Recuerda que tengo un Facebook y un grupo, en los cuales me puedes agregar y preguntar lo que quieras.**

 **Por último pero no menos importante gracias a mi Beta (Moni) eres la mejor, gracias por aguantarme y ayudarme.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo. (El siguiente es uno de mis capítulos favoritos).**


	11. 10 Besos que causan adicción

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, por lo tanto la historia es mía. Ninguna de las canciones me pertenece, créditos a sus debidos autores.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction**

* * *

 ******ADVERTENCIA******

 **Este capítulo contiene Lemon. Si eres menor de edad, te recomiendo que leas bajo tu responsabilidad. Si eres mojigata, ni lo leas. Y si eres una loquilla como yo, trae tus palomitas, acomódate y disfrútalo.**

* * *

 **Infinitas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer esto que proviene de mi trastornada cabeza.**

 **Canciones para este capítulo:**

 **Hurts – Mercy.**

 **Ed Sheeran- Give me love.**

 **Nickelback – Savin me.**

 **Ed Sheeran- Kiss me (ustedes sabrán cuando ponerla. Y no olviden esta canción).**

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

 **Besos que causan adicción**

" _ **Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas, lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción."**_

— **Joaquín Sabina**

Halloween era la festividad favorita de Edward. ¿Por qué? Simple. Era el único día en el que salían todos los monstros habidos y por haber y la noche en la que se podía mostrar como verdaderamente era. Fue en un Halloween cuando conoció a sus dos mejores amigos; Dave y Alex.

Desde que nació, nunca hubo alguien que verdaderamente se interesara en él. Cuando era niño la mayor parte de los días se la vivía solo. Su madre salía todo el día y su padre no había vuelto desde que fue a comprar cigarros. Todos los años veía a sus vecinos salir disfrazados y no entendía porqué lo hacían, pero sí sabía que ellos lo disfrutaban. Cuando cumplió cinco años, le pidió a su madre que le comprase un disfraz. Ella, alcoholizada, le dijo: "Tú no necesitas un disfraz. Al fin y al cabo, ya eres un monstro". El pequeño corazón de Edward se rompió al escuchar lo dicho por su madre. Al ser un chico inteligente, entendió que esa mujer nunca le daría lo que él con tanto deseo pedía. Tres años más tarde, Sandra Burton, vecina y madre de su mejor amigo, le ayudó a hacer su primer disfraz. Ese año salió a pedir dulces toda la noche, acompañado de sus dos mejores amigos.

Hoy 20 años más tarde, Edward se encontraba en su auto frente a al edificio antiguo con toque francés que Rosalie había rentado. Desde a fuera lucía tétrico y elegante. Una combinación perfecta.

Al salir del auto, las cámaras se encendieron. Cerró los ojos debido a los flashes. Los periodistas comenzaron a gritarle mientras caminaba sobre la alfombra negra.

 _¿Vienes apoyar a tu amiga?_

 _¿Ya solucionaste tus problemas con Alex?_

 _¿Qué pasa con Jessica? ¿Volverás con ella?_

 _¿Quién es la chica con la que se te vio en la galería?_

 _¿Cómo salió tu madre?_

 _¿Cómo llevas tu adición?_

 _¿Dónde estuviste los meses anteriores?_

Edward no contestó ninguna pregunta. Todas se le hacían absurdas y fuera de lugar. Sabía que era una figura pública, pero no tenían derecho a desprestigiarlo cada vez que lo veían. Ignorándolos por completo, continuó su camino.

Cuando entró al edificio, mostró su invitación. El chico que estaba en la entrada casi se cae de espaldas al ver a su ídolo entrar por la puerta. El hombre era aún más alto de lo que parecía y tenía un porte digno de la realeza. Le sonrió y le indicó la entrada a la fiesta. Edward le sonrió de vuelta y continuó su camino.

Siguió el camino que el chico le señaló, habían cortinas rojas y negras en pasillo. La entrada a la fiesta estaba cubierta por una cortina negra, la hizo a un lado y entró de lleno. La decoración lo dejó sorprendido. El salón parecía tétrico y elegante, con telarañas, velas, candelabros y retazos de tela de colores oscuros. Parecía una casa del terror con buen gusto. En ese momento se escuchaba la canción _Mercy._

El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente vestida para la ocasión. Las mujeres con vestidos largos elegantes y pomposos, con antifaces a juego. Los hombres iban de traje, y al igual que las mujeres traían antifaces a juego.

Mientras caminaba, comenzó abrirse paso entre la gente. A lo lejos divisó a Zarck y su esposa. La pareja estaba parada al lado de la mesa de bocadillos. Sin pensarlo, caminó hacia ellos. Al llegar a su lado Amber le sonrió y él se acercó a ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego se volteó hacia su amigo, dándole un fraternal abrazo.

—Rosalie sí que sabe organizar una buena fiesta —murmuró Zarck.

Edward asintió con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Lleva organizándola desde hace un tiempo —dijo mientras tomaba un canapé—. ¿Qué tal saben? —le preguntó al hombre al ver que este había comido uno anteriormente.

—A la axila de Nick —respondió con asco—. No te lo recomiendo.

Edward soltó el canapé y tomó una copa de champaña. El otro lo imitó.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Amber.

—Dejando fuera mi situación sentimental, sexual, laboral, económica, física y psicológica. Bien.

La mujer comenzó a reír ante la respuesta del cobrizo.

—Al parecer tú estás mucho mejor que yo —dijo Edward mientras miraba su panza de embarazada.

Amber sonrió al ver a lo que se refería.

—No te creas. —Tocó su vientre—. Las noches son más largas de lo común.

Zarck rodeó a su esposa por detrás. El ojiverde sonrió al ver a su amigo completamente feliz. Al mismo tiempo sintió una leve punzada de celos, pero la eliminó al verlos juntos. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Nicker acercarse. Este lo saludó cuando llegó a su lado, luego prosiguió con su cuñada y por último, su hermano.

—Pensé que sería el último en llegar —dijo Nick sonriendo.

—Ya sabes cómo es Alex —murmuró Zarck.

—22 años de conocerlo y sigue teniendo el mismo sentido de impuntualidad —dijo Edward al ver cómo el susodicho llegaba corriendo, aproximándose.

—Disculpen la tardanza —murmuró el recién llegado—. En mi defensa, diré que tenía años que no pisaba Chicago como es debido.

Edward tomó dos copas, le pasó una a Alex y otra a Nick.

—En tu defensa diré que eres un idiota con pésimo sentido de la orientación. —Los hermanos comenzaron a reír por lo bajo ante el comentario de Edward. Por su parte Alex lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Siguen jodiendo y no llegarás a los 29 —amenazó Alex a Edward.

Este arrugó la nariz ante el comentario. Era la peor amenaza que el hombre le había hecho.

—Lo que tú digas.

—¿Por qué su niñera no vino con ustedes? —preguntó Amber al no ver a Joe por ninguna parte.

—Sencillo. Joe no aprueba este tipo de situaciones —respondió Alex.

—Para él, si algo no deja dinero, no es buena inversión —agregó Nicker mientras le daba un trago a su copa.

Amber miró a los cuatro hombres. Al parecer, a ninguno le afectaba que su representante pensara eso acerca de dar caridad.

—¿No les molesta? —volvió a preguntar la embarazada.

—No somos precisamente la Madre Teresa de Calcuta para decir lo que está bien o mal — contestó el cobrizo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Joe solo cuida nuestros intereses. Procura aceptar lo que nos genere dinero y lo que no, simplemente lo desecha.

Por primera vez Amber se sorprendió al ver cómo todos opinaban exactamente lo mismo. Sin querer entrar más en la conversación, tomó a su marido de la mano y lo condujo a la pista de baile.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Edward podía ver cómo la gente los miraba. Había gente importante en el lugar, pero ninguna era tan famosa como ellos. Los veían con determinación y ganas de acercarse, pero al parecer nadie se atrevía por miedo al rechazo. A lo lejos vio cuatro rostros conocidos. Sonrió.

—Ahora vengo —les dijo a Alex y Nick.

Comenzó a caminar entre la gente hasta que llegó con sus primos. Alice fue la primera en verlo. Dejó a su esposo a media conversación para lanzarse a los brazos de su primo.

—Mapache —murmuró la duende.

Edward le sonrió con amabilidad antes de soltarla. La siguiente en abrazarlo fue Rose. Para desagrado de su prima, la sostuvo por más tiempo.

—Por un momento pensé que no vendrías —le dijo al oído.

—No podía fallarte —dijo mientras la soltaba.

Depositó a Rosalie en su lugar y prosiguió a saludar a Emmett y a Jasper, ambos con un fraternal abrazo.

El rubio sonrió al ver a Edward tan compuesto.

—Luces bien, Cullen —dijo a modo de cumplido.

Edward sonrió débilmente al recordar la última vez que vio a Jasper. Había estado tan ebrio y drogado que dijo cosas que hubiese preferido testificar en su juicio.

—No me quejo.

Emmett comenzó a reír. Edward volteó a ver a su primo.

—Y tú, grandulón. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

—Estupendo. La vida al lado de la mujer que amas es fabulosa —respondió mientras veía a su esposa.

El cobrizo asintió. Al parecer estaban muy enamorados.

—Y fuera del matrimonio, ¿cómo te va?

—En este momento estoy de vacaciones. —El hombre se pasó una mano por el cabello, característica de los Cullen cuando estaban nerviosos—. Sigo reponiéndome de la última lesión. —Apuntó su pierna—. Pero ahí vamos.

Rosalie abrazó a Emmett con ternura.

—Te amo —le susurró Rosalie.

El ojiverde fue el único que escuchó eso además de ellos. Sonrió al verlos tan unidos.

—En ese caso... Si necesitas algo. —Edward vio fijamente a su primo—. Solo llama.

Emmett asintió. —Lo sé.

Lo siguiente de la conversación fue acerca de ponerse al día con sus vidas. Alice y Jasper se mudarían de Los Ángeles a Chicago, debido a que Jasper había sido contratado por los Toros de Chicago, además de que Alice necesitaría ayuda con la llegada del nuevo bebé. Rose y Emmett volverían a su casa en Hawái para continuar su luna de miel y seguir con el tratamiento de Emmett. Por su parte, Edward les contó que estaba en plena grabación del nuevo disco.

—¿Dónde está esa chica que te trae loco? —le preguntó Rose a Edward en un susurro.

Él la tomó del brazo para conducirla a un lugar donde pudiesen hablar sin que nadie los escuchara.

—La invité. —Él sonrió al recordar su conversación con Bella—. Tiene trabajo en Dakota del Sur, así que no podrá venir.

—Rayos —murmuró la rubia con enojo—. De verdad quería conocerla.

Edward negó con una sonrisa.

—Será en otro momento.

Rose asintió. Tomó su brazo y volvieron con los demás. La conversación continuó entre bromas y chistes. Edward no participó en ningún momento, solo riendo ocasionalmente.

De un momento a otro mientras conversaban, vio cómo se agitaban las cortinas de la entrada, anunciando la llegada de alguien. Las cortinas se abrieron dejando ver a la mujer más hermosa que Edward había visto.

Cuando Bella entró al lugar, jamás imaginó que todas las miradas se posarían en ella. Sentía mirada de todo tipo; envidia, celos, lujuria, deseo, pero hubo una en particular que le llamó la atención. Se giró con delicadeza para ver de quién se trataba. Una penetrante mirada color verde la veía desde el otro extremo. No hacía falta adivinar quién estaba bajo ese antifaz negro con cuernos. Lo examinó por un momento. Iba vestido con un traje negro al igual que su camisa. Lo único que resaltaba de él era su mirada. Al lado de él, se encontraban dos mujeres hermosas, una de cabello negro y otro de cabello rubio. La de cabello negro traía puesto un vestido violeta y la rubia uno de color rojo.

A Edward se le secó la garganta al ver cómo lucía Bella. Traía puesto un hermoso vestido azul frondoso, con escote de corazón y detalles en tono plateado, haciendo resaltar sus ojos. Su cabello iba en ondas hasta debajo de los hombros. Estaba fabulosa. Venía acompañada por su hermano, Vincent, quien traía un smoking y un antifaz dorado que hacía juego con sus ojos color aceituna.

—Ahora vuelvo —murmuró el cobrizo.

Dejó a un lado a sus primos y comenzó a caminar entre la gente. Tuvo que empujar a algunos ya que querían saludarlo, tocarlo y, porqué no, pedirle una foto y un autógrafo. Edward como pudo, se deshizo de todos. Al llegar frente a Bella, sintió que el color se le iba.

—Luces hermosa. —Él le sonrió de una manera poco convencional que hizo temblar sus rodillas.

—Tú no te quedas atrás —dijo Bella—. Me encanta tu antifaz. —Señaló los cuernos.

Edward los tocó.

—Resaltan mi atractivo.

Bella comenzó a reír y Vincent se aclaró la garganta, haciéndose notar. El ojiverde volteó a verlo.

—Un gusto volver a verte —murmuró mientras le extendía la mano al hombre.

—El gusto es mío —dijo, tomándole la mano.

Ambos se dieron un fuerte apretón. Uno le dejaba saber que no se sobrepasara con su hermana, mientras que el otro le decía que no lo molestase, de lo contrario, lo conocería de verdad.

En cuanto Edward escuchó los primero acordes de _Give me love_ , sonrió de una forma que debía ser ilegal.

—¿Me permite esta pieza? —Edward le estiró la mano a Bella.

Ella asintió al verlo devastadoramente guapo. El hombre tomó su mano y la condujo hasta la pista. Ambos podían sentir las miradas curiosas por saber quién lo acompañaba. Edward la tomo de la cintura y Bella colocó su mano en el hombro ajeno, comenzando a bailar. El balanceo era tranquilo. Estaban bailando una balada como si fuera un vals.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? —preguntó Edward.

Bella levantó su rostro para poder verlo.

—No sabía que vendría sino hasta hacía dos horas. Cuando volví de Dakota, Vincent estaba en casa de mis padres vistiéndose para venir. En cuanto me vio, me pidió que lo acompañara. —Bella sonrió al ver cómo Edward levantaba una ceja—. Al principio me resistí. Después recordé que vendrías y acepté.

Edward sonrió al reconocer la necesidad en la voz de Bella.

—¿Así que estabas loca por verme? —cuestionó, levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

Bella rodó los ojos ante la pregunta.

—Te equivocas —murmuró—. Estaba loca por venir a una fiesta llena de gente rica y prejuiciosa que no deja de observarnos.

Sin necesidad de voltear hacia los lados, él asintió.

—Has herido mi ego. Ahora sé que lo único que quieres es salir en portadas de revistas.

—Me descubriste. — Lo miró con una sonrisa—. Mi único propósito desde que te conocí, fue colgarme de tu fama.

Edward sonrió ante la broma, aunque por dentro estaba temeroso de que eso fuera lo único. Por la manera en que lo veía, sabía que no era así, pero no podía cantar victoria. Lo mismo pensó una vez de Kate.

—Por cierto. —Bella llamó su atención—. ¿Quién era la chica que salió contigo en la portada de la revista?

«¡Mierda!»

Había olvidado el tema de Jessica. La vez que la castaña le habló después del altercado con ella, pensó que sería para hablar de eso, pero cuando no tocó el tema, pensó que no habría un cuestionamiento después. Hasta hora.

—Se llama Jessica. La conozco desde que tenía 20. Ella fue la primera chica que conocí cuando llegue a este medio. —Bella ladeó la cabeza. No daba crédito a que solo fueran amigos.

—No parecían amigos precisamente.

Edward hizo una mueca al escuchar el tono de reproche.

—Por mucho tiempo fuimos amigos con derechos. —Él desvió la mirada—. Ahora somos una especie de amigos.

El que no la mirase a los ojos cuando habló hizo que Bella desconfiara aún más.

—Sé que no somos nada, y no tengo derecho de cuestionarte esto. —Edward volvió a mirarla—. Pero no me meto en un caso sin antes conocerlo.

En ese momento la canción terminó. Se soltó de los brazos del cobrizo y comenzó a caminar entre la multitud. Se quedó ahí parado, viendo cómo se iba. Sin pensarlo, corrió detrás suyo. Para llevar tacones, Bella caminaba demasiado rápido, haciéndolo correr. Antes de que pudiese cruzar la entrada, un brazo fuerte la detuvo. Se giró para ver de quién se trataba y unos enormes ojos verdes la miraban.

—Quédate —murmuro a media voz—. Quédate y te lo explicaré.

Bella pareció confundida ante aquellas palabras. Y aún más ante las acciones. Tomándola de la mano, la arrastró de vuelta a la fiesta y la colocó a un lado de Vincent. En cuanto la dejo, caminó hacia cuatro hombres vestidos de smoking. Conversó un par de minutos con ellos, hasta que subieron al escenario y la música se detuvo.

—Hola —saludó el ojiverde mientras sus compañeros preparaban los instrumentos—. Sé que no hace falta presentaciones, saben de sobra quiénes somos. Por lo tanto, solo espero que disfruten de esta nueva canción.

Los acordes de una canción que nadie había oído comenzaron a sonar. Todos los presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ponerle atención a lo que la letra decía.

—Como no tengo las palabras para decírtelo…

 _Las puertas de esta prisión no abren para mí_

 _Me arrastro sobre estas manos y rodillas_

 _Oh, intento tomarte de la mano_

 _Estoy aterrorizado entre estas cuatro paredes_

 _Estas barras de hierro no pueden aprisionar mi alma_

 _Todo lo que necesito es a ti_

 _Ven por favor, te estoy llamando_

 _Y oh, te estoy gritando_

 _De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo_

 _Muéstrame lo que es_

 _Ser el último esperando_

 _Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal_

 _Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser_

 _Dilo por mí_

 _Dímelo_

 _Y dejaré esta vida atrás_

 _Dime que vale la pena salvarme_

 _Las puertas del cielo no abren para mí_

 _Con estas alas rotas estoy cayendo_

 _Y todo lo que puedo ver es a ti_

 _Las paredes de esta ciudad no tienen amor para mí_

 _Estoy en la cornisa de la decimoctava historia_

 _Y oh, grito por ti_

 _Ven por favor, te estoy llamando_

 _Y todo lo que necesito de ti_

 _De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo_

 _Muéstrame lo que es_

 _Ser el último esperando_

 _Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal_

 _Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser_

 _Dilo por mí_

 _Dímelo_

 _Y dejaré esta vida atrás_

 _Dime que vale la pena salvarme_

 _De prisa que me caigo_

 _Todo lo que necesito es a ti_

 _Ven por favor, te estoy llamando_

 _Y oh, estoy gritando por ti_

 _De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo_

 _Muéstrame lo que es_

 _Ser el último esperando_

 _Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal_

 _Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser_

 _Dilo por mí_

 _Dímelo_

 _Y dejaré esta vida atrás_

 _Dime que vale la pena salvarme_

Cuando la canción terminó, Bella estaba envuelta en los brazos de su hermano, llorando. La canción había sido muy hermosa. Ahí estaba él, erguido frente a un montón de gente, cantándole lo que no podía decir. Todas esas palabras le trajeron lágrimas. Nunca, en toda su vida, se hubiera imaginado que alguien le cantase una canción, y mucho menos frente a toda esta gente sin importarle nada.

En la parte de atrás, Rosalie sonreía triunfante al ver cómo su mejor amigo vencía uno de sus más grandes miedos. El reconocimiento en público. Alice, por su parte lloraba, aparte de estar sensible por el embarazo, la canción le había causado sentimientos encontrados. Felicidad por su primo y tristeza por la verdad en su voz. Jasper y Emmett lo miraban orgullosos. Ambos sabían que un gran hombre vivía en él, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que encontrase una mujer que valiera la pena para hacerlo relucir.

En cuanto terminó de cantar, la buscó con la mirada. La encontró al lado de su hermano, con los ojos llorosos. Sin dudarlo, dejó la guitarra a un lado y saltó del escenario. Sin importarle quién lo estuviese viendo, se abrió paso entre la multitud. Cuando llegó frente a ella no lo pensó, tomó con suma delicadeza su rostro y juntó sus labios hasta tomarla en el más fiero beso que jamás había dado.

La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas. La castaña no podía con todas las emociones que esto le había traído. Primero por la canción y segundo por el beso abrasador que Edward le estaba dando. Sus labios eran suaves, igual que la primera vez, frescos y amoldables. Su aliento fue el que la hizo desfallecer. Una combinación entre champaña, cigarrillo y menta.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó, solo que ninguno de los dos quería detenerse. Cuando el beso se tornó más apasionado, él lo deshizo lentamente, dejándola gimoteando.

—Por mucho que me encante besarte, creo que tenemos que hablar —murmuró sin soltarla.

Bella asintió.

Por suerte cuando ambos voltearon, la gente había dejado de verlos. Unos bailaban y otros comentaban, sin hacerse muy notorios. Edward la tomó de la mano y comenzó a conducirla hacia el balcón.

—Después de lo que has escuchado, ¿crees estar lista para esto? —Se podía notar la inseguridad en la voz del ojiverde. En ese momento estaba más nervioso que la primera vez que cantó en público.

—¿A qué te refieres con estar lista?

Él la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Soy una figura pública. Lo que acabo de hacer significa que le acabo de decir al mundo que una chica me trae loco. Esto hará que los periodistas se maten por conseguir la nota en exclusiva de quién eres. Todo el mundo querrá saber todo de ti. Ya no podrás vivir en el anonimato, incluso tal vez afecte tus misiones en el FBI.

Bella abrió los ojos al enterarse de todo. Ella entendía de sobra lo que quería decir, sabía que la vida de un famoso no era del todo fácil como parecía, pero al escuchar que su trabajo podría fallar por esto, le hacía no estar tan convencida. Caminó hacia él.

—Desde hace un año. —Se detuvo para hilar sus ideas—. Lo único que me importa es mi trabajo. No hago nada más que enfocarme en eso para ser la mejor. No tengo una vida social, y mucho menos amorosa. —Edward tragó en seco al sentir cómo esas palabras se le clavaban en su pecho. Al parecer había vuelto a perder. Ella se levantó de puntitas y tomó el cincelado rostro entre sus manos—. Pero desde que te conocí, todo cambió. Ahora todo el día me la paso pensándote, preguntándome cómo estarás, con quién estás, qué estarás haciendo. Desde que te encontré en el jardín de la cabaña no hubo algo más en mi mente que tú. —La sonrisa del cobrizo se amplió—. Sé que todo esto es precipitado, pero estoy sintiendo por ti algo que ni siquiera yo puedo explicar. —Se inclinó para poder besarla, pero ella lo detuvo, colocando su mano entre ellos—. Déjame terminar. Ahora, sobre mi trabajo. —Bella ladeó su cabeza—. Prefiero disfrutar lo que dure el momento contigo a que cuando tenga 50 me lo esté reprochando por no haberlo hecho.

Con un movimiento ágil, Edward la tomó de la cintura, levantándola un poco más.

—¿Eso es un sí? —Quería saber la respuesta a una pregunta no hecha, precisamente.

Bella lo tomó de la solapa y lo arrastró hasta tenerlo enfrente.

—Cuidado, príncipe encantador, que yo no doy nada a la ligera. —Y con esa respuesta, el ojiverde acortó la distancia, volviendo a besarla.

Cuando sintió que su miembro comenzaba a cobrar vida debido a los besos de la castaña, supo que era momento de retirarse.

—Hay que ir a otro lugar —murmuró con voz baja.

Bella sintió sus mejillas arder a causa de la excitación.

—Tienes razón. —Por un minuto había olvidado dónde estaban—. Daríamos todo un espectáculo si nos encuentran echando un polvo aquí.

Edward comenzó a reír mientras asentía.

—Apareceríamos, posiblemente, en primera plana. —Tomó la mano de la chica para dejar el balcón—. Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo en cuanto cruzaron el umbral.

—Sí. —Buscó a su hermano con la mirada y lo encontró hablando con una chica cerca de una ventana—. Deja que me despida de Vincent.

Edward asintió mientras buscaba a Rosalie.

—Está bien. Yo iré a despedirme de Rose —dijo antes de soltarla—. ¿Bella? —Ella se giró al escuchar su nombre—. Nos vemos en la salida en cinco minutos. —Asintió y continuó su camino.

Él continuó buscando a Rose. La encontró hablando con Emmett.

—Rose. —La aludida volteó al escuchar su nombre.

—Hasta que el mapache aparece —dijo en tono de burla—. Ya te hacía en otros asuntos. — Levantó las cejas sugestivamente.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Deja mi vida sexual a un lado. —Se pasó la mano por el cabello al ver que Bella se dirigía a la salida—. Tengo que irme.

La rubia lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No! —dijo ella—. Quedaste que ibas a cantar un par de canciones.

—Lo sé. —Volvió a mirar a la salida y regresó su mirada a su amiga—. Pero tengo que irme. —El rostro de la chica se desfiguró—. No te voy a dar una explicación, solo vengo a despedirme. —Sin más se dio la vuelta.

—¡Detente! —Él detuvo su andar al escuchar el grito de su amiga.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó, un tanto alterado, mientras se giraba para verla.

—¡Me prometiste que cantarías!

—¡Y ya lo hice! —gritó Edward al escuchar el tono de su amiga—. Ahora me voy.

Continúo su camino sin escuchar lo que aquella gritaba. No era que no le importara, al contrario. Si había alguien por quien realmente se preocupase, era ella, pero por esta vez, por tan solo una noche, quería estar con alguien que no lo juzgara, que no le recordara quién era ni su pasado. Tal vez cuando esto terminara, pagaría por ello, sin embargo lo disfrutaría.

Al llegar a la salida, encontró a Bella erguida junto a la puerta, fumando.

—Lamento la tardanza —dijo a modo de disculpa.

Bella asintió. Tomó su cigarro y lo arrojó para apagarlo.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó, un tanto inseguro al ver la cara de Bella.

—¿Cuál de estos es tu auto? —interrogó, viendo hacia todos lados.

—Ese de ahí. —Él señaló el _Jaguar 1995_ color negro.

Bella silbó por lo bajo.

—Tienes un buen gusto.

Edward la miró y asintió.

—El mejor.

Al sentir su mirada, volteó.

—Me refería a los autos.

—Yo también —dijo él en broma, haciéndola sonreír—. Pues vámonos. —Le puso la mano en la espalda a Bella y la condujo hacia su auto.

Cuando estuvieron frente al Jaguar, la ayudó a subirse y luego procedió a hacer lo mismo. Una vez se acomodaron en el auto, lo encendió y comenzó a conducir. Mientras salían del estacionamiento, pensó en primer instante en llevar a Bella a un hotel, pero eso sería tan impropio, banal y común, que incluso la insultaría. Después pensó en llevarla a su departamento, pero ese era un lugar aún más sucio, el hogar de sus demonios, de sus desastres. De lo peor de él. Así que lo descartó. Al verse sin lugares, orilló el auto.

En cuanto estacionó el auto, miles de preguntas comenzaron a correr por la mente de Bella. ¿Acaso se estará arrepintiendo? Esa era la que más sonaba en su cabeza. No era difícil de entender. Podía traer a cualquier chica en vez de conformarse con la agente del FBI. Respiró profundamente, preparándose para escuchar el rechazo.

—No tengo un lugar al cual llevarte —susurró el hombre apenado y con la cabeza gacha.

Ella soltó el aire de golpe al escuchar de qué se trataba. Incluso sonrió por lo apenado que Edward lucía. Lo tomó de la mano haciendo que voltease a verla.

—No te preocupes. —La observó confundido—. Vamos a mi departamento. —Él levantó una ceja—. No me digas que pensaste que aún vivía en casa de mis padres.

—No te lo diré, pero sí lo pensé. —Sonrió al reconocer su error.

—Pues déjame decirte que tengo un lugar al cual puedo llevar hombres a todas horas sin que mis padres se enojen o se enteren.

Edward comenzó a reír.

—En ese caso… —Se llevó la mano de Bella a sus labios—. ¿A dónde, princesa?

Aún sonriendo, le indicó la dirección. Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que vivía en una de las nuevas zonas residenciales de Chicago. De seguro no tenía mucho de haberse mudado. Mientras examinaba la zona, Bella le indicó dónde estacionarse. Una vez que acomodó el auto, Bella se apresuró a bajar. Edward hizo lo mismo al verla abajo y rodeó el auto para encontrarse con ella. Bella le extendió la mano, la cual no dudó en tomar. Tomados de la mano, ella tomó el mando. Llegaron a un edificio moderno con fachada de ladrillos oscuros. Él miró hacia arriba.

—¿En qué piso vives? —preguntó.

—En el doceavo piso —respondió mientras abría la puerta.

—Dime que tienes elevador —murmuró al momento de entrar—. No quisiera volver a pasar lo mismo que en la torre Willis.

Bella comenzó a reír al recordar su cara mientras subían todos esos escalones.

—Este tiene elevador —afirmó, conduciéndolo a él.

En cuanto subieron al elevador, no contuvo más sus ganas y se abalanzó sobre Bella, arrinconándola a una esquina. Tomó su boca en un fiero beso lleno de necesidad. Ella no podía respirar al sentir la cercanía de Edward. La tenía aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared. Las manos del hombre eran tan rápidas que iban de un lado al otro sin detenerse demasiado.

De pronto la campanilla del elevador se escuchó, anunciando su llegada al piso de Bella. A regañadientes se separaron. Ella por su parte, respiró hondo antes de avanzar. Tomó de la mano a Edward y juntos llegaron a la puerta del departamento. Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta. El artista se quedó impresionado al ver el estilo industrial. La chica entró primero, jalándolo para que entrase.

—Vaya. —Miró hacia todos lados, asombrado por las pinturas que adornaban el departamento.

Ella sonrió al darse cuenta de que la decoración le había gustado.

—Llevo cinco años coleccionando pinturas —expresó cuando vio a Edward acercarse a la pintura llamada _Fabrica_.

Le echó un vistazo una vez más la sala. La colección de pinturas era simplemente impresionante. Detuvo su mirada en Bella. Ella lo miraba sonriente. Con toda la gracia posible, comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Estando frente a frente, tomo su cara con ambas manos.

—Me encantan todas estas obras de arte. —La agente iba hablar, pero él la calló con un beso—. Pero por ahora solo quiero contemplar una —susurró en sus labios.

Edward la cargó hacia una habitación con la puerta abierta. Al llegar, omenzó a quitarse el saco y después la camisa.

«¡Dios mío!», pensó Bella sin respiración mientras contemplaba por segunda vez el torso desnudo del hombre. La primera vez le había parecido fantástico, pero esto... Superaba todo. Sobrepasaba su recuerdo. Tenía unos hombros anchos y un torso que se iba estrechando. Una ligera capa de vello le otorgaba un aspecto masculino.

Viéndole de frente, pudo apreciar todos los tatuajes que poseía. Tenía tantos que casi no se veía su tono de piel original. Al verlos uno por uno, hubo uno en particular que llamó su atención. Era el pez koi, este estaba justo encima de su corazón. Ese era del tipo de tatuajes que no te hacías a la ligera.

—Antes de continuar. —Bella dejó sus pensamientos aún lado al escuchar la voz de Edward—. Tienes que tener algo muy presente. —La mirada esmeralda se suavizó—. No me jales el cabello.

Bella tragó en seco al escuchar la sinceridad en su voz. Parecía un chico asustado, evitando hacer algo que le traía malos recuerdos.

—Nunca haría algo que te causara dolor.

El corazón del hombre se hinchó al escuchar la sinceridad en esas palabras. Sin pensarlo más, se acercó a ella y alzó las manos para colocarle el cabello alrededor de los hombros. Mientras le pasaba los dedos por los mechones, se acercó a ella y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios.

Bella soltó un gemido, deslizando las manos por esos duros pectorales. El tacto de su piel era maravilloso. Con delicadeza, pasó sus dedos entre los pezones endurecidos. Edward gimió de placer al sentir esas finas manos sobre su cuerpo. Con agilidad, comenzó a desabrocharle el vestido lentamente y ella sintió un escalofrió cuando acabó. Por suerte, ese día llevaba las braguitas y sujetador a juego.

Él nunca se había sentido tan inseguro como en este momento. No era del tipo que tenía relaciones muy afectivas. Era más de polvos rápidos y sin compromisos, pero al estar frente a Bella, la perspectiva cambiaba. Le tomó la cara con ambas manos y la besó con suma delicadeza, temeroso de hacerle daño. La incitó a apoyarse en la pared con mucho cuidado, al mismo tiempo que pateaba el vestido. Cuando sus cuerpos se juntaron, ambos gimieron. Mientras mordisqueaba sus labios desabrochó el sujetador y exhaló al sentir la liberación. Edward inclinó la cabeza para chuparle un pezón y entre tanto ella le enterró las uñas en la espalda.

Llevaba casi un año sin tocar a una mujer de manera tan íntima; todo un récord para alguien como él. Esto debido al accidente que lo llevó a apartarse de los escenarios, de su familia y de la vida en general. Desde esa noche no había nadie a quién él deseara. Había quedado tan asqueado, que ahora con esta mujer en sus brazos era como renacer. Bella no hizo desaparecer todo el dolor que había en él, pero sí lo mitigaba. Y solo por eso ella era magnífica.

Bella no podía sostener ningún pensamiento. Estaba completamente cegada a causa del placer. Sin embargo se obligó abrir los ojos para grabar este momento en su memoria. Al hacerlo, su mirada se encontró en el espejo que tenía justo enfrente. Desde ese ángulo se podía ver la perfecta espalada de Edward. Contempló con rareza las cicatrices y el enorme tatuaje de dragón que poseía. Comenzó acariciar las cicatrices mientras abandonaba su pecho derecho para comenzar a torturar el izquierdo. Por las marcas en su espalda, entendió que en el mundo de Edward no existía el amor y la confianza. Estaba cubierto de quemaduras y aberturas que fueron cubiertas con un gran tatuaje por miedo a que alguien las descubriese, pero aún sin conocer ningún tipo de amor, se comportaba tan tierno que la hacía querer llorar.

En estos momentos estaba acariciándole el vientre. Con los ojos entrecerrados, observó en el espejo cómo introducía una mano bajo el elástico de sus braguitas negras para tocarla de forma más íntima. La sensación de esos largos dedos internándose en el lugar más sensible de su cuerpo le arrancó un gemido. Y volvió a gemir a medida que esos dedos penetraban su interior.

Siguió besándola hasta que llegó al vientre. Una vez allí, sacó la mano de las bragas y se las quitó, deslizándolas por las piernas con los dientes. Se arrodilló frente a ella y la miró con una expresión ardiente, apasionada y voraz. Aunque ella estaba desnuda, él todavía no se quitaba el pantalón del traje.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior mientras él le separaba las piernas. Su aliento la abrasó. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cabeza en su muslo como si estuviera saboreando el simple hecho de estar con ella. La ternura del gesto le provocó un nudo en la garganta. Acarició una de sus ásperas mejillas y el roce de su barba avivó aún más el deseo. Siseó de placer al sentir venir su primer orgasmo. Tuvo que aprovechar todas sus fuerzas para no caerse. Por su parte, Edward se dispuso a devorarla. La lamió y excitó hasta que todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Cuando se corrió, el orgasmo fue intenso y largo.

Escuchar el grito de la chica le arrancó un gruñido. Dejó un rastro de besos mientras se ponía de pie. Bella tuvo que levantar la cara poder mirarlo. Desde ese ángulo lucía más hermoso que de costumbre. Su mirada se había iluminado a modo que parecía tener una llama encendida en ellos. Su sonrisa era fiera y su cabello estaba despeinado. Al encontrar su mirada entre la tenue luz de su habitación, le tomó la mano y la colocó sobre su palpitante erección.

Bella tragó mientras introducía la mano bajo el pantalón de vestir. El crespo vello púbico le hizo cosquillas cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Cuando lo rodeó con los dedos, lo escuchó gemir. La tenía de un tamaño bastante considerable, húmeda y dura. Mientras lo acariciaba, le tomó la cara con ambas manos y le dio un beso profundo.

Se alejó de ella un instante para quitarse los zapatos. Cuando se llevó las manos a la cremallera, contuvo el aliento. Lo observó mientras se bajaba los pantalones, quedando libre.

—¿No usas ropa interior? —preguntó al verlo como Dios lo trajo al mundo

—Así es más cómodo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella le sonrió. Ahí erguido, completamente desnudo, estaba para comérselo. Sin pensarlo se arrojó a sus brazos, provocando que el cobrizo tambaleara y cayeran en la cama. Una vez arriba, Edward le apartó el cabello del cuello para dejar un mordisco en esa zona. Comenzaba aferrarse a ella. Con un ágil movimiento se acomodó entre sus piernas. Tomó el condón que traía en su mano y se lo acomodó. Su boca s fue a sus pechos mientras sus manos se acomodaban en su entrepierna. Luego se ocupó de su oreja. Le dio una mordida a su lóbulo al mismo tiempo que la penetraba. Bella soltó un grito de placer al sentirlo dentro.

Edward soltó un gruñido al sentirse rodeado por la humedad de Bella. Ella levantó sus manos, tomándolo de la cara y levantó sus labios hasta que se unieron con los de él. El beso era abrasador al igual que las embestidas. Pasó sus manos a la nuca ajena, sin dejar de besarlo. Porque dejarlo era algo que nunca querría hacer. Tenía los mejores labios que jamás había probado.

Las embestidas continuaron, dejándola sin aliento, cuando separan sus bocas ella gemía como nunca lo había hecho. La verdad era que Edward era un amante en toda la extensión de la palabra, preocupado más por el placer de quien tenía en frente que por el suyo. Le gustaba ponerle empeño en lo que hacía. Llevaba dos meses imaginándose como sería tenerla entre sus brazos y ahora que se estaba haciendo realidad no era nada comparado con su imaginación.

—Dios, Edward… —musitó mientras se frotaba contra su mejilla.

Edward continúo con las estocadas al mismo momento en el que su boca viajaba al cuello de Bella. La castaña sintió cómo la llenaba hasta el fondo, sin ser doloroso. Cuando él colocó su mano en su clítoris y comenzó a frotarlo lentamente, se sintió desfallecer. Cerró lo ojos, entregándose a un nuevo orgasmo.

—Así, nena —le susurró al oído—. Córrete de nuevo.

Y lo hizo. Como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Había algo mejor que esto?

Cada embestida de sus caderas incrementaba el placer y la sensibilidad. Edward se aferró más a ella al sentirse al borde del clímax. Incrementó el ritmo de sus embestidas a medida que se acercaba el momento. Ella le mordió el labio inferior, acto que le hizo perder la concentración. La abrazó mientras se corría en su interior. Hundió su cabeza en su cuello y aspiró su maravilloso aroma. Se embriagó con él. Cuando el orgasmo llegó a su fin, Edward se recostó, llevándose a Bella consigo sin salirse de ella.

Así, abrazados, ella quería detener el tiempo.

—Vaya… Eso fue… Muy bien—dijo mientras levantaba la mirada para verlo.

—Mejor que bien —murmuró al momento que le daba un beso en la coronilla, antes de salirse de su interior.

Se levantó de la cama, dejándola recostada. Le guiñó un ojo antes de perderse en el baño.

Minutos más tarde, cuando regresó del baño, Bella ya dormía en la cama. Sonrió al verla acomodada en un ovillo. Caminó hacia la cama, jaló el cubrecama y la tapó con este, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Al verse allí parado en medio de la recámara, no supo si irse o quedarse. No acostumbraba a quedarse con las mujeres después del sexo. Ni con Kate izo eso. Por suerte para él, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el sonido de su celular. Corrió hacia donde estaban sus pantalones para contestarlo.

—¿Diga? —contestó mientras salía a la estancia.

—¡¿Dónde carajos estás?! —exclamó Joe al otro lado del país.

—No te interesa —dijo sin importancia.

—Claro que me interesa. Quedaste en volar esta misma noche a Nueva York…

Edward se despegó el teléfono, harto de la voz de Joe y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cocina, de donde sacó un vaso y se sirvió un poco de whisky.

—Regresaré mañana —murmuró y colgó. No tenía ganas de hablar más.

Dejó el vaso de whisky y regresó a la habitación. Al verla una vez más, decidió quedarse a dormir con ella. Al final de todo, quería conservar este momento lo más que pudiese.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

 **Ahora no hay algo que aprender xD o tal vez sí, pero ya se los dejare a su criterio. Aun así infinitas gracias por sus reviews, los leo todos, me encanta como piensan y el cariño que le dan a esta historia. (No tengo como pagarles).**

 **Por cierto Bienvenidas sean las nuevas lectoras. (De verdad ayudan y motivan)**

 **Si quieres saber más de la historia agrégala a tus favoritos y ponla en alertas, así no te perderás nada de lo que pase. Si tienes alguna, duda, queja o sugerencia déjamela en un Review. Recuerda que tengo un Facebook y un grupo, en los cuales me puedes agregar y preguntar lo que quieras.**

 **Por último pero no menos importante gracias a mi Beta (Moni) eres la mejor, gracias por aguantarme y ayudarme.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	12. 11 No se como hacerlo

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, por lo tanto la historia es mía. Ninguna de las canciones me pertenece, créditos a sus debidos autores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction**

 **Infinitas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer esto que proviene de mi trastornada cabeza.**

 **Canciones para este capítulo:**

 **The Fray-loock after you**

 **Metallica- Whiplash**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **No se como hacerlo.**

" _ **No tengo más ambición que tocarte el corazón"**_

— **Joaquín Sabina.**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó poco a poco. Se sentía cansada y adolorida. La noche anterior había sido una de las mejores en su corta vida. Al girarse en la cama, esperó encontrarse a Edward a su lado, sin embargo, no había rastro de él en la cama. Se levantó de golpe para ver si estaba en la habitación, pero no había nadie. Como pudo, se sentó en la cama, aún desnuda. Inspeccionó todo a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba igual que como la había dejado.

No era normal.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y caminó al clóset. Al abrir los cajones, tomó un conjunto de ropa interior color negro, un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca que era un par de tallas más grande.

De pronto comenzó a oír ruidos al otro lado de la puerta. Con cautela se dirigió a la puerta. Al salir, Bella encontró a Edward de espaldas, sin camisa y mostrando su tatuaje de dragón, sentado tomando café. Ella iba a saludarlo, pero se contuvo al escucharlo hablar.

—Volveré hasta dentro de una semana —murmuró Edward.

Ella no había visto que estaba hablando por teléfono.

—No haré ninguna estupidez. —Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Me da exactamente igual lo que tú digas. —Una vez más tomó su taza de café y le dio un sorbo—. Es mi deber ir. —Hubo una pausa en la que Edward se jaló el cabello—. ¡Ya lo sé! —gritó—. Di lo que quieras, de todas maneras iré. —Sacó un cigarrillo de su pantalón y lo encendió—. Mañana llegaré a Canadá. —Ella frunció el ceño al escuchar eso último—. Está bien. Ya nos veremos. —Sin más, colgó.

—Buenos días —dijo la castaña a modo de saludo para que él no se diera cuenta de que lo había estado escuchando.

El cobrizo se giró lentamente al escuchar su voz. Por un momento, había olvidado dónde estaba. Se sentía tan familiar el lugar que no se había tomado la molestia de controlarse.

—Buenos días —murmuró Edward, devolviendo el saludo.

Bella dejó el marco de la puerta y caminó hacia él. Edward sonrió al verla.

—Has madrugado —dijo Bella al mirar el reloj de la cocina.

Este marcaba las 8:35.

—Más o menos —murmuró antes de extenderle una taza con café—. Por cierto, me tomé la libertad de hacer el desayuno. —Señaló la mesa donde había huevos, pan tostado, jugo y panqueques.

Bella le sonrió, tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo.

—Eso quiere decir que te levantas mucho antes de lo que yo considero como madrugar — afirmó la mujer al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento y se servía un poco de cada cosa en un plato.

Edward asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza. Ella lo miró por un instante mientras el hombre comía una rebanada de pan. Lucía realmente atractivo con el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes. Unos resaltaban más que otros, como el pez koi, el engrane a la altura del corazón, pero de lado derecho, la palabra _"I am machine"_ y por último, la palabra que más llamó su atención, " _Zugzwang"._

—¿No duermes? —preguntó de golpe al examinar con detalle su rostro, especialmente al ver ese tono morado bajo sus ojos.

—Claro que duermo —contestó Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

Bella lo vio con una mirada de "¿en serio?"

—Tal vez no como la gente común. —Se encogió levemente—. Pero lo hago.

—¿Cuántas horas? —Ella levantó una ceja al preguntar.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —contraatacó el ojiverde.

Antes de contestar, tomó un poco del huevo que tenía en su plato.

—Ayer te dije que no daba nada a la ligera, y si vamos a estar en una especie de… —Bella le dio una mordida a su pan mientras los señalaba a ambos—. Lo que sea que tengamos, me gustaría que fueras honesto a la hora de hablar conmigo.

Edward tragó al escuchar lo único que no estaba dispuesto a darle del todo.

—Y a todo esto. —Él dejó su taza en la mesa—. ¿Qué somos?

—¿Qué quieres que seamos? —preguntó instantáneamente la castaña, no sin antes detectar la inseguridad del hombre.

—¿Necesitas un título? — Edward esperaba que saliera de ella lo que eran. No quería dejar abierto su corazón para que lo pisotearan. Solo abriría su corazón cuando habitase por completo en el de ella.

Bella se encogió de hombros al escuchar la tonta pregunta ajena. Al parecer solo quería buenos polvos sin necesidad de un compromiso. Al final resultaría ser como todos.

—Dímelo tú.

Al ver su rostro, el cobrizo se quiso aventar de un barranco.

«Has de creer que soy todo un patán».

—Yo sí necesito uno. —Bella casi escupe el café al escuchar su afirmación—. ¿Qué quieres de mí, Isabella Swan?

Bella sonrió al escuchar su todo demandante y juguetón. Dejando la taza en la mesa, se levantó de la silla para ir a sentarse en sus piernas. Edward la miró seriamente.

—Lo quiero todo —murmuró antes de darle un sonoro beso en los labios, el cual duró por un par de minutos.

—No sabes lo que dices —dijo él una vez que se separaron.

—Yo siempre sé lo que digo —expresó Bella firmemente—. Más bien, eres tú el que no quiere dar nada.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada y malévola que la hizo temblar.

—Te lo digo por tu bien. —Quiso protestar, pero él fue más rápido, poniéndole una mano en la boca—. Yo sé quién soy, conozco mis límites y debilidades. Y al hacerlo puedo asegurarte que no te gustará todo sobre mí.

—Pues hasta ahora, lo que he visto me ha gustado. —Ella pasó una mano por su barba rasposa, acariciándolo—. ¿Qué quieres que seamos? —Volvió a preguntar, solo que esta vez en un tono bajo.

Edward negó.

—Te acabo de dar la oportunidad de que llevaras las riendas de esto y lo has desaprovechado. Escucha. —Con un hábil movimiento, él le tomó su rostro con sus manos—. Una vez que le ponga un título a esto, no habrá vuelta atrás. ¿Lo entiendes? — La mujer asintió—. En ese caso…

Se levantó, llevándose a Bella con él. La cargó y depositó en el sofá.

—No te muevas. —Edward se sentó frente a ella, sacó su celular y seleccionó una canción.

Bella sonrió al escuchar los acordes de _Look after you._ La melodía comenzó a sonar, haciéndola sonreír aún más.

—¿Que dices, Swan? —Levantó su mirada—. ¿Serás mi chica?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, la castaña comenzó asentir. Se levantó del sofá, haciendo que quedasen frente a frente.

—¿Cuidarás de mí?

—Hasta donde tú me lo permitas.

Ella sonrió ampliamente al ver la verdad en sus ojos. Al verla sonreír de esa manera, Edward no se pudo contener y se abalanzó sobre la chica, recostándola lentamente en el sofá y él encima, sosteniéndose con sus codos. Sin dudarlo acercó sus labios lentamente. Bella acortó la distancia, subió sus manos hacia su cuello sosteniéndolo aún más cerca. El cobrizo abandonó su boca, comenzando a descender hacia su cuello, dejando besos húmedos a su paso. Bella soltó un gemido que fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono. Sin perder el ritmo, el hombre extendió su mano tomando el teléfono y se lo pasó a Bella.

—¿Diga? —contestó a media voz debido a la boca rápida de Edward—. ¡Mamá! —gritó Bella, levantándose del sillón, lanzando al ojiverde. Este cayó hacia atrás, chocando contra una lámpara.

—Perdón —le susurró Bella al ver que él se frotaba—. Sigo aquí, mamá.

Edward se levantó, caminando hacia atrás y tomó su celular para detener la canción. Al oprimir el botón de inicio, vio que habían 10 llamadas perdidas al igual que mensajes sin contestar. Soltó el aire de golpe antes de ir a sentarse a uno de los banquillos que había en la isla de la cocina. Bella necesitaba su espacio y él el suyo.

—Se me olvidó, pero ya te abro. —El cobrizo levantó la mirada al ver que ella se levantaba y colgaba el teléfono—. Mi madre acaba de llegar al edificio —murmuró al sentir su mirada.

Edward levantó una ceja y se levantó de su asiento mientras guardaba su teléfono.

—Eso significa que me tengo que ir.

Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras le aventaba una almohada.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó el atacado.

—Olvidé por completo que vendría mi madre, pero no es para que te vayas. —Comenzó a caminar hacia él—. Además, esto es tu culpa.

—¿Cómo que mi culpa? —preguntó cuándo estuvo frente a él.

—Si no me hubieras hecho perder la conciencia con esa lengua fabulosa que tienes, no habría olvidado que mi madre venía. —Edward comenzó a reír ante la declaración.

—Vale. Aunque me halagas, será mejor que me vaya. —El hombre se inclinó levemente dándole un beso en los labios—. Si tu madre vino a tu apartamento, es porque quiere tiempo contigo. —Dándole un beso en la coronilla, se separó.

Bella se recargó en la isla, viéndolo ir hacia su habitación. Resignada y sin ganas de verse desesperada, dejó a Edward a un lado y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró con su madre acabando de llegar. Sin pensarlo le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Vaya… —dijo Reneé al sentir la calurosa bienvenida—. ¿Te pasa algo? —cuestionó mientras se separaba de su hija.

Bella rodó los ojos al escuchar su tono de asombro.

—Eres mi madre, se supone que tenemos que tener este tipo de interacción, ¿no?

Reneé comenzó a negar mientras reía.

—En ese caso, dame otro abrazo. —La castaña y le dio otra abrazo a su madre.

Se separaron al mismo tiempo y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Me alegra mucho verte —dijo ella mientras caminaba detrás de su madre.

—A mí también, nena. —Le sonrió mientras se sentaba en el sofá—. Por cierto, te ves muy bien. Muy reluciente, como si acabaras de tener…

Cuando Reneé se detuvo, Bella se quedó sorprendida. Por lo regular su madre nunca se detenía cuando hablaba. Al ver cómo ella miraba con asombro hacia otro lado, siguió el rumbo de su mirada hasta encontrarse con Edward parado al lado del sofá con su chaqueta en el hombro.

—¿Algo que decir? —preguntó una vez que sus ideas se despejaron. Volteó a ver a su hija y después al cobrizo.

—Si lo que piensas es que tuvimos sexo, estás en lo correcto —afirmó la mujer con suficiencia.

Por su parte, el ojiverde sentía sus mejillas se colorarse de un liguero rosa. Su reacción hizo reír a Reneé.

—Ya veo —murmuró—. Si yo tuviera unos años menos, hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Edward se sintió aún más incómodo ante aquellas declaraciones.

—Suficiente. —Él detuvo la conversación antes de que la extraña atmósfera se hiciera más densa. Dejó su posición de estatua y comenzó a caminar hacia la madre de Bella, extendiéndole su mano—. Es un gusto volver a verte. —Soltó su mano y caminó hacia su castaña—. ¿Me permites un minuto? —murmuró, señalando hacia la puerta—.Ya nos veremos —le dijo a la mujer y continuó su camino.

Bella comenzó a caminar tras él. Ambos se detuvieron frente al elevador.

—Tú dirás —expresó, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón.

Edward levantó una ceja al ver su actitud vacilante.

—¿De qué no estás segura?

Instantáneamente, sacó las manos del pantalón.

—De nada —dijo mientras se levantaba en puntas para tomar su rostro—. ¿Y tú?

—Múltiples cosas. —El ceño de Bella se frunció al escuchar eso—. Pero ninguna que conlleve a ti.

Bella sonrió antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

—¿A dónde irás? —pregunto mientras volvía a su posición original.

—A casa de mis tíos —respondió él—. Carlisle me habló diciendo que tiene algo importante que decirme.

—¿Sobre tu madre?

Hizo una mueca.

—Espero que no.

Ella empezó a negar ante su reacción.

—Como sea, espero que te la pases bien.

Edward asintió. Se inclinó un poco para darle otro casto beso.

—Te llamaré más tarde —dijo antes de entrar al elevador.

Bella le sonrió mientras le decía adiós.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa de sus tíos, estacionó el auto y caminó hacia la entrada. Antes de llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió, dejando ver a una Esme sonriente. Ella apresuró el paso para saludar a su sobrino. Lo abrazó y besó ligeramente.

—Pensé que no vendrías —murmuró una vez que lo soltó.

Edward sonrió tristemente.

—Tengo un par de minutos.

Esme le correspondió y lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo hacia la casa.

—¿Sabes sobre qué quiere hablar? —le preguntó, deteniéndola antes de entrar, justo en el marco.

—Supongo que es algo sobre tu madre. —En realidad, ni Esme tenía idea de porqué su marido lo necesitaba—. Pero no nos adelantemos. Entremos y lo sabrás.

Él asintió y ambos entraron.

Al cruzar el umbral, el cantante se encontró a su tío sentado en el sofá mientras leía el periódico.

—Has tardado —expresó Carlisle, dejando el periódico a un lado—. Quedaste en llegar a las 9 —puntualizó mientras veía el reloj y se levantaba de su asiento.

Edward soltó la mano de su tía y comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio.

—Tenía asuntos más importantes.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que la familia?

Edward rió con sorna al escuchar aquella pregunta.

—Cualquier cosa. —El ojiverde se detuvo justo enfrente de él—. Pero no nos desviemos del tema. ¿Para qué me llamaste?

—Necesito que firmes unos papeles —soltó su tío.

—¿Papeles? —Arqueó una ceja—. ¿De qué?

Carlisle comenzó a caminar hacia su despacho.

—Sígueme y lo verás.

Edward bufó antes de seguirlo.

Al llegar al despacho, su tío tomó asiento detrás del escritorio y le indicó a su sobrino que hiciera lo mismo en la otra silla.

—En contra de mi voluntad, y tras el diagnóstico médico que le fue hecho a Elizabeth después del incidente que tuvo hace no mucho, la declararan incompetentemente mental.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Edward sorprendido.

Carlisle se inclinó un poco para sacar una folder color café, que le entregó al cobrizo.

—Me fue traído ayer. El mismo Charlie Swan me lo trajo.

El chico se sorprendió aún más al escuchar el nombre del padre de Bella. Sin darle más vueltas, abrió el folder y comenzó a revisarlo.

—Como te darás cuenta, tras nuestra falta de conciencia sobre ella y dado el caso que se ha intentado suicidar en cuatro ocasiones, el Estado y un grupo de psiquiatras han decidido que lo mejor es despojarla de todo lo que la relacione que con el mundo e internarla en un hospital. —Edward levantó la mirada de los papeles. La cara de su tío estaba destrozada—. En caso de no querer encerrarla, puede permanecer en casa bajo la vigilancia de un doctor experimentado.

Tras la explicación y haber leído el reporte, dejó el folder en el escritorio.

—No quiero decir te lo dije, pero realmente lo hice. —Edward lo miró—. Hemos tenido esta conversación miles de veces. Te he insistido hasta el cansancio sobre que esto es lo mejor. Sin embargo, tú te sigues empeñando en buscarle una solución a todo esto. —Se levantó de su asiento—. Voto por que la encerremos.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó el rubio como si no entendiera la postura de su sobrino—. ¿Sabes el infierno que se vive ahí?

—Me importa una mierda el infierno que viva. —El ojiverde se desabotonó la camisa hasta la altura del pecho—. Solo sé el infierno que ella me hizo vivir. —Se acercó a su tío y comenzó a mostrarle la cicatriz que tenía justo a la altura del corazón—. Y sé que no quiero volver a vivirlo. Si este es su destino, lo tiene que cumplir.

Se abotonó su camisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —le gritó Carlisle.

—Ya te lo dije —respondió mientras se giraba—, pero si te sigues enfocando en cubrirla y hacer como si nada pasara, no me involucres más. Prefiero no volver a verla a seguir con esto.

—¡Es fácil decirlo para ti! —exclamó mientras se levantaba de su asiento—. Como no vives con ella, es fácil decir lo que hay y lo que no hay que hacer.

—Sé lo que es vivir con ella. —Edward volvió a caminar hacia su tío—. Así que no me vengas con esto. —Lo miró fijamente antes de proseguir—. Ahora, si para ti es tan difícil encerrarla, dámela y yo me ocuparé de todo.

—¡No dejaré que mi hermana se pudra en un psiquiátrico! —vociferó enojado.

Edward comenzó a reír malévolamente.

—¡Eso quiere decir que tu hermana puede vivir como reina, mientras que el mío se pudre bajo tierra! —Tomó de la camisa a Carlisle—. ¡¿Dónde está la maldita justicia en todo esto?!

Una gota de sudor frio comenzó a recorrer la espalda del rubio. El verlo así le causaba terror.

—¡Por lo que se sabe pudiste haber sido tú!

Edward quitó su mano izquierda del pecho de su tío, la hizo hacia atrás, tomó vuelo y le propinó un gran puñetazo en la cara. Él cayó de espaldas en el suelo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! —gritó Edward, mientras veía cómo la nariz de Carlisle sangraba—.Yo amaba a mi hermano más de lo que algún día lo hice. En cambio ella lo odió desde el primer momento en que lo vio. —Edward comenzó a negar mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. ¡Eres un estúpido si le crees!

Sin más, abandonó la casa de los Cullen. Tomó su auto y comenzó a conducir.

No sabía por qué su tío seguía haciéndose el idiota en cuanto a Elizabeth. Carlisle conocía de sobra a su hermana para no darse cuenta que ella era como el cáncer. Dañina y destructiva. Parecía no importarle nada. Ni aunque le mostrase todas las cicatrices de su cuerpo, él cambiaria de opinión.

Derrotado y con ganas de olvidarlo todo, condujo hacia su apartamento. Ahí tenía la mejor medicina de todas. Una que le haría olvidar todas sus penas.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba completamente preparado, ya que la última vez que estuvo ahí no recogió absolutamente nada. Sin pensarlo, tomó asiento en el sofá y desde esa postura se dio cuenta que aún había suficiente polvo para un par de líneas. Agarró la navaja, alineó el polvo y tomó su ya conocido billete de 20. Lo enrolló y como en las otras ocasiones agachó la cabeza hasta la altura del cristal, posicionó el billete en su lugar y sin remordimiento comenzó a inhalar.

Como siempre, la primera línea raspó todo a su paso, haciéndolo maldecir, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y preparaba la otra, sintió el polvo se colándose en su sangre, haciéndolo sentir inmortal. Prosiguió, haciendo lo mismo por dos ocasiones más. Al terminar, se recostó en el sofá. Miró hacia el techo y dejó a su mente viajar. Si algo le gustaba de la cocaína era exactamente eso. La capacidad de borrar recuerdos a voluntad y poder viajar hacia esos que lo se hacían soñar.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Bella se encontraba en casa de sus padres viendo la película de "Los locos Adams"junto a su hermano Cliff. Ambos estaban recostados en el sillón principal frente al televisor.

—Amo el personaje del Tío Cosa —afirmó Cliff cunado dicho personaje apareció—. Siempre he soñado con dejarme el cabello así de largo.

—Te verías muy bien —bromeó Bella antes de guardar su celular.

—¿Por qué miras tanto el celular? —preguntó el niño.

Ella volteó a ver a su hermano.

—Quería saber la hora.

—¿Cada 10 segundos? —Levantó una ceja y le lanzó una palomita a su hermana.

—Así es esto —respondió—. Y, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo vas con la hierba?

Ante la pregunta, Cliff le tapó la boca instantáneamente.

—¿Estás loca? —Levantó su cabeza del sofá para comprobar que estaban solos—. Si papá se entera, me matará. No hables de esto aquí.

Bella le dio un manotazo y él la soltó.

—Haré lo que dices. Pero, dime, ¿Cómo vas?

—Bastante bien —afirmó el pequeño antes de comerse otro puñado de palomitas—. Gracias a la ayuda de Vincent, todo está tomando forma.

Bella asintió.

—Me da gusto.

—¿Qué te da gusto? —La voz de Charlie se oyó.

Cliff volteó a ver a su hermana, la cual le dio unas palmaditas en señal de que ella se encargaría.

—Que esté haciendo bien las cosas —respondió.

Charlie pasó a un lado de ella y tomó asiento en su sofá.

—Sí. A mí también me da gusto. Por fin cada uno de mis hijos está tomando su lugar en la vida.

Bella levantó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que todos ya son unos adultos responsables.

A Cliff se le comenzaron a atorar las palomitas en la garganta. Ella le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda y Charlie negó.

—¿Estás bien, muchacho? —preguntó el patriarca.

—Seguro. Solo fueron las palomitas. —Él volteó a ver a Bella, la cual le hizo señas para que se retirara—. Iré a la cocina por agua —dijo en modo de disculpa antes de marcharse.

Una vez que los dejaro solos, Charlie sacó un folder amarillo y se pasó a Bella.

—¿De qué es? —preguntó, tomándolo.

—Ábrelo. —La menor de los Swan hizo lo que su padre le pidió—. Esto viene a colación ya que hablamos de responsabilidad. ¿Recuerdas el caso de la hermana del doctor Cullen?

Bella asintió al recordar a la madre de Edward. Tomó la primera hoja y comenzó a leer.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Charlie al ver a su hija tan concentrada—. Ya que Carlisle no quiere internar a su hermana aunque sea un peligro, he conseguido que un grupo de especialistas lo hagan por él.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto? —preguntó Bella levantando el informe.

—He visto cómo miras al chico Cullen —respondió él al momento de tomar el folder de manos de su hija—. Sé que sientes algo y es por eso que decidí hacer esto.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? —La voz de Bella se había transformado de tranquila a impaciente.

—Que su madre es solo la punta del iceberg sobre lo que hay de tras de él—. Charlie se acercó a su hija—. No es para ti.

—¿Por qué?

Charlie resopló ante la pregunta.

—¿Quieres saberlo?

Bella asintió.

Charlie se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia una esquina de la sala donde había un par de papeles. Los tomó y regresó a su lugar. Los colocó encima de la mesa para que Bella pudiera verlos. El primero de todos esos, era un periódico con ella y Edward besándose en la fiesta de caridad. Ella levantó el periódico y debajo de este había una revista donde se preguntaban quién era ella. Y así proseguían los periódicos, hasta un par de folders.

—Se cuánto amas tu trabajo —dijo su padre, rompiendo el silencio—. Esto. —Señaló el periódico—. Solo afectará lo que has logrado con tanto esfuerzo. Puedes ser despedida. Ya no podrás trabajar encubierto, ya nadie te tomará con seriedad después de protagonizar un show así.

—Déjate los chantajes, Charlie. —La castaña lanzó el periódico y se levantó de su asiento—. Ya estoy demasiado grande para tomar mis propias decisiones. Depende completamente de mí a quien dejo entrar en mi vida. —Tomó su chamarra y se la colocó—. Y el que investigues gente, y resulta que no son perfectos como tú, solo demuestra tu capacidad inferior.

Sin más, Bella dejó a su padre en la sala y salió de la casa. Caminó a su auto y se subió a él. Una vez que se acomodó, sacó su teléfono y le marcó a la única persona que quería ver en ese momento.

—¿Diga? —La voz adormilada y patosa de Edward se escuchó.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Bella.

Edward sonrió al escuchar la voz de Bella.

—Nada. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy saliendo de casa de mis padres. ¿Tú dónde estás?

Él se levantó del sillón, un tanto desconcentrado. El polvo estaba desordenado en la mesa, la cabeza le dolía y una gota de sangre se escurría de su nariz. Con un movimiento de su mano izquierda, se limpió la sangre.

—En un horrendo lugar —contestó al ver el desastre que tenía en el departamento—. Necesito verte —admitió.

Bella sonrió al escuchar la necesitad en su voz.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó mientras encendía el automóvil.

—En el muelle número tres —contestó rápidamente.

—Ahí te veo. —Con eso, Bella colgó el teléfono, lo guardó y comenzó a conducir.

Edward dejó su celular en la mesa. Se levantó del sofá, caminó hacia el baño y al verse al espejo, sonrió con desagrado.

—Te ves cómo te sientes —se dijo—. Como una mierda.

La nariz la tenía roja y polveada. Sin olvidar los residuos de sangre en el labio superior. Agachando la cabeza, comenzó a lavarse la cara, continuando con su cabello. Al terminar, se secó y cambio.

Salió de su departamento 10 minutos más tarde. Condujo a toda velocidad hasta que llegó al muelle. Estacionó el auto en la orilla. Bajó y comenzó a caminar. A lo lejos pudo ver la silueta de una mujer viendo hacia el lago Michigan. Siguió caminando hasta ver que era Bella. Estaba vestida igual que en la mañana, solo que ahora traía un suéter azul y su abrigo negro.

—Una mujer hermosa no debería estar sola —dijo para hacerse notar.

Bella giró su cabeza al escuchar esa familiar voz. Antes de que él llegara, había estado pensando en todo lo que le dijo su padre. Una parte de ella sabía que Charlie tenía razón, la otra no quería escuchar y simplemente se quería dejar llevar. Al ver a Edward no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya no traía puesto el traje. Ahora estaba vestido con unos vaqueros negros ajustados, una playera gris algo gastada, botas cafés, un saco color petróleo que parecía un abrigo y un gorro color gris.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy sola? —preguntó juguetonamente.

—No veo a nadie a tu alrededor —contestó mientras se acercaba más. Se detuvo al estar frente a ella. Sostuvo su rostro para poder besarla—. ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó al momento de abandonar sus labios. La sostuvo de la barbilla y la levantó con delicadeza.

Bella lo miró por todo un minuto hasta darse cuenta de algo que la hizo retroceder.

—¿Te has drogado?

Edward tragó al sentir cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y desvió su mirada hacia el lago.

—¡Contéstame! —exigió, acercándose por la espalda.

—Si —respondió tan bajo que apenas se pudo oír.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó una vez estuvo a su lado.

—Desde siempre. —Edward no dejaba de ver el lago.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Bella necesitaba entenderlo antes de analizarlo.

—¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando? —Se giró para verla. Ella lo imitó al sentir su mirada.

—Quiero entenderte —dijo entre dientes.

—El problema es que no quiero que lo hagas. —Edward se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cara—. Las malditas drogas son mi manera de escapar, de todo y todos. No tienes porqué cargar con esto.

—Si vamos a intentar algo, quiero hacerlo. —Bella se levantó en puntas y lo tomó de su abrigo.

Edward bajó la mirada ante su insistencia.

—No sé cómo hacerlo —confesó al darse cuenta de que nunca le había importado a alguien del todo como para contarle el origen de su problema. Sobre todo, nunca nadie había preguntado—. No sé cómo es quedarse con alguien y mucho menos se confiar en alguien.

Bella asintió.

—Lo entiendo. La confianza es el mayor de los regalos jamás reconocido. Es completamente normal que no confíes en mí —dijo antes de soltarlo y volver a su posición original.

—No seas condescendiente —murmuró Edward al ver su reacción mientras levantaba la cara.

—No lo estoy siendo —dijo ella con seguridad—. Conozco muy bien el comportamiento humano. Me dedico a analizar gente. —Él la miró—. Y al verte en este momento, entiendo que no estás listo para hablar de esto, porque al igual que cualquier persona, necesitas tiempo para abrirte ante otra.

—¿Me estás analizando? —cuestionó incrédulo.

—Sí. Es a lo que me dedico. —Ella le frunció el ceño—.Y déjame decirte que es muy estúpido de tu parte reunirte con un agente después de haberte metido dos o tres líneas de cocaína.

—Primero te preocupas por mí y luego me llamas estúpido. —Edward comenzó a reír—. De verdad que eres única.

—Lo sé. Y la razón de que primero te haya preguntado y después analizado, es porque quiero que entiendas que de verdad me importas. —Bella lo miró directo a los ojos—. Mira, entiendo que para que esto funcione, necesitamos tiempo para conocernos y confiar el uno en el otro, pero si cada vez que hablamos, uno evade las preguntas y el otro contesta con otra pregunta, nunca llegaremos a ningún lado.

Edward asintió al escuchar la verdad.

—Ahora. ¿Cuántas veces te han recompuesto el tabique nasal?

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. —La castaña tomó su rostro y la giró hacia la izquierda—. Aunque ahora viéndote de perfil, sé que han sido una vez.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Se sorprendió al escuchar lo que decía. Cuando ella rodó los ojos, supo que había preguntado algo estúpido—. Okey. Olvídalo. Cambiaría mi pregunta original por esta: ¿qué tiene eso de relevante?

Bella resopló.

—Es igual de estúpida esta pregunta que la anterior. —La miró ceñudo—. Sabes para ser un hombre inteligente, algunas veces pasas muchas cosas por alto. Como el hecho de que solo tienes dos strikes más antes de que el juego se termine para ti. —Le tomó la cara y la levantó—. Aunque al ver la irritación, me atrevo a decir que solo uno.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan cruda conmigo?

Bella sonrió con sorna.

—Porque en ti no parece funcionar la psicología emocional, así que mejor te hablo con pruebas basadas en hechos contundentes. —Señaló su nariz—. Sigue consumiendo ese maldito polvo y la conversación de la confianza quedará solo en eso. Una conversación.

Bella soltó a Edward y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Por un cigarrillo —contesto, dándose la vuelta.

—Aquí tengo— dijo, mostrando una cajetilla.

Bella comenzó a caminar hasta que estuvo a su lado.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes el hábito de meterte esa porquería? —preguntó mientras tomaba un cigarro y lo encendía.

Edward tomó un cigarro y lo encendió. Miró hacia el cielo y se hizo hacia atrás, recargándose en un contenedor.

—A lo largo de mi vida siempre he tenido las drogas a mi alcance. —Bella se giró para recargarse a su lado—. Mi madre, como ya lo sabrás, ha sido una drogadicta empedernida desde que era una adolescente, así que cuando nací, no cambió absolutamente nada. —Le dio una calada y prosiguió—. Desde que recuerdo, en mi casa era más fácil que hubiera drogas que comida. —Tomó aire y continuó—. Cuando volví de casa de mis tíos a los 16, era un chico deprimido y enojado con el mundo, así que el único medio que encontré para desahogarme fue drogándome y omponiendo en las calles. Solo como un perro.

Bella giró su cara y le acarició el mentón.

—Sé que suena como la típica historia del chico que tenía problemas y por eso consumía. —Edward tomó la mano que ella tenía en su mentón para besarla—.Y es verdad, pero también existe una gran parte cuando digo que lo hago para olvidar. Esa maldita sustancia me ayuda hacer lo que el alcohol y una lobotomía jamás podrían hacer. —Le dio otra calada al cigarro antes de continuar—. Tal vez esto suene como una excusa, pero en verdad no tengo una. —Volteó a verla mientras hablaba.

—¿Qué recuerdo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir torturándote?

—Hay más de uno —contestó en tono cortante que le hizo saber a Bella que era suficiente por un día.

—Está bien. Al parecer hoy no avanzaremos —dijo mientras palmeaba su pierna—. Así que dime, ¿cómo te fue en casa de tus tíos?

Edward bufó.

—Creo que ya lo sabes —replicó antes de darle la última calada a su cigarro.

Ella recordó instantáneamente el folder que su padre le había mostrado unas horas antes.

—¿Cómo lo está tomando tu tío? —cuestionó, apagando su cigarro.

Sin decir más, Edward le mostró su mano izquierda. Bella la tomó entre las suyas y la examinó, viendo las aberturas en los nudillos y la inflamación.

—¿Cuántas líneas ameritó esto? —preguntó alzando la mirada de su mano a sus ojos.

—Tres —murmuró.

Bella iba a decir algo, pero su celular comenzó a sonar. Con una sonrisa se disculpó.

—Swan—contestó.

—Pat me acaba de llamar. Tenemos un loco asesinando gente en el sur —dijo Jacob al otro lado.

Bella se pasó una mano por la cara.

—¿Ahora?

—Me sorprende que lo preguntes. —Jake tomó a su hija en brazos y comenzó arrullarla—. Tampoco quiero ir, pero es trabajo así que… —Agachando la cabeza, depositó un beso en aquella cabecita—. Nos vemos en el aeropuerto en 10. —Y sin más, colgó.

Bella lo imitó antes de guardar su teléfono en su abrigo.

—Tienes que irte —murmuró Edward al ver la reacción de Bella después de la llamada.

—Al parecer alguien decidió saltarse los límites de la cordialidad y comenzó asesinar.

Edward rió por lo bajo.

—Bien. —Edward se despegó del contenedor—. Eso quiere decir que la conversación termino. —Le sonrió antes de acercarse a ella y darle un casto beso.

—Tus acciones son tan dramáticas que bien podrías ser un actor de telenovelas.

El comentario hizo que Edward rodara los ojos.

—¿Qué esperabas de un músico?

Bella ladeó la cabeza ante la pregunta.

—Que me hiciera miles de canciones —contestó antes de tomarlo del abrigo y darle un beso.

—Sigue así y te juro que me harás ganar un Grammy —murmuró en sus labios. Bella, por su parte, comenzó a reír.

—Sera mejor que me vaya —dijo ella.

Ambos se separaron y él la acompañó a su auto.

—Por cierto —dijo Edward antes de que Bella arrancara el auto—. Rosalie y Jasper festejarán su cumpleaños el 13 de este mes. Será en un bar cerca del centro. El Crepúsculo.

Bella asintió.

—Haré todo lo posible por ir.

—Mejor dime que estarás ahí —murmuro mientras se ponía a su altura en la ventanilla.

—Edward —dijo, reprendiéndolo.

—Lo sé. —Le dedicó una sonrisa triste antes de depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

Bella le sonrió mientras encendía el auto.

—Te llamaré —dijo antes de comenzar a conducir.

Edward asintió mientras veía el carro de ella partir.

Una hora más tarde de la despedida, Edward abordaba el avión rumbo a Nunavut, Canadá, mientras que Bella arribaba a Florida.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

 **Ahora no hay algo que aprender. Aun así infinitas gracias por sus reviews, los leo todos, me encanta como piensan y el cariño que le dan a esta historia. (no tengo como pagarles).**

 **Por cierto Bienvenidas sean las nuevas lectoras. (De verdad ayudan y motivan)**

 **Si quieres saber más de la historia agrégala a tus favoritos y ponla en alertas, así no te perderás nada de lo que pase. Si tienes alguna, duda, queja o sugerencia déjamela en un Review. Recuerda que tengo un Facebook y un grupo, en los cuales me puedes agregar y preguntar lo que quieras.**

 **Por último pero no menos importante gracias a mi Beta (Moni) eres la mejor, gracias por aguantarme y ayudarme.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	13. 12 Un poco del corazón que te daré

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction**

 **Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, por lo tanto la historia es mía. Ninguna de las canciones me pertenece, créditos a sus debidos autores.**

* * *

 **Infinitas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer esto que proviene de mi trastornada cabeza.**

 **Canciones para este capítulo:**

 **Jason Walker - Echo**

 **Megadeth - Scorpion**

 **Jonathan Clay - Heart on fire**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Un poco del corazón que te daré**

" _ **Quédate conmigo, no hay fortuna que valga el corazón que te daré."**_

— **Joaquín Sabina**

—Deja de mirar tanto ese celular —gruñó Alice detrás de su primo.

Edward guardó rápidamente el aparato dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Solo estaba comprobando la hora —murmuró relajado. No quería dejarle saber a su prima que estaba altamente ansioso por recibir la llamada de Bella.

—Sí. Igual que las otras veinte veces —dijo, levantando una ceja.

Edward le sonrió con desagrado mientras se levantaba del sillón. Estaba cansado del humor de su prima y de los arrumacos que se daba con Jasper, y Rosalie con Emmett. Decidido a no verlos más, salió del recinto.

Una vez afuera, sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar. El frío y sus pensamientos en otro lado, hizo que no se percatara de la gente que pasaba y lo miraba. Para su suerte. Ninguna se atrevió acercarse. Todos lo veían sin poder creer que fuera él.

Unos minutos más tarde, estando a punto de acabarse el cigarro, recibió la llamada de quien tanto esperaba. Sonriendo, apagó el cigarro y contestó.

—Dame buenas noticias —murmuró a media voz.

Bella se congeló en su asiento al otro lado del teléfono.

—Si lo que esperas son buenas noticias, deberías llamar a una línea de apoyo.

Edward comenzó a reír.

—Esas malditas líneas solo dicen lo que uno quiere escuchar —agregó el cobrizo mientras se acomodaba el teléfono entre el hombro y la mejilla, al mismo momento que se frotaba las manos.

Ella rió. Ttenían razón.

—Escucha… —murmuró, mordiéndose el labio—. La cuestión es que no podré llegar —soltó de golpe.

Edward tragó al escuchar. Detuvo el teléfono con una mano mientras que la otra se la pasaba por el cabello.

—Entiendo. —Su voz sonó distante.

—No lo haces —dijo Bella—. Sé que dije…

—Te he dicho que lo entiendo —la interrumpió abruptamente.

—Edward —susurró la morena.

—No… —habló el hombre al momento de voltearse y ver por la ventana a sus primos con sus parejas, acción que le provocó una pinchazo de dolor—. Hablamos luego — murmuró antes de colgar.

Sin ánimos de volver adentro, decidió caminar sin rumbo fijo. Necesitaba pensar seriamente hacia dónde quería llevar lo suyo con Bella.

Mientras tanto, en la carretera del estado de India, Bella se masajeaba las sienes. Nunca pensó que estar involucrada con Edward Cullen trajera tanto cansancio a su vida. Su padre tenía razón. Su vida laboral se había complicado a tal grado de ser llamada a una junta con el director del departamento y Patrick, su jefe inmediato. Ambos le habían advertido que de ahora en adelante no podría trabajar encubierto. Situación que la hizo enojar, aunque se lo esperaba. Por otro lado, ver su rostro en portadas de revistas y periódicos no había ayudado en nada. Y si a eso le sumaba los cambios de humor de Edward… No creía poder soportar una semana más. Necesitaba arreglar su vida.

—¿Qué hizo ahora el príncipe encantador? —preguntó Jake mientras volteaba a verla por un momento. No había despegado su mirada del parabrisas, ni siquiera cuando ella le llamó a Edward.

—Lo que ha hecho las últimas dos semanas —susurró cansada—. Al parecer la única que puede entender que el otro tiene una vida y deberes que hacer, soy yo.

Jake levantó una ceja y comenzó a reír.

—No le has dicho. ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué? —cuestionó mientras se giraba para verlo.

—Tu situación —respondió sin voltear a verla—. Tal vez si le contaras lo que te está pasando, entendería. Y dejaría de ser un idiota.

Bella resopló.

—Por si no lo has notado, él no ha estado muy comunicativo últimamente —espetó—. Se ha limitado más a ser cortante que a escucharme.

Su amigo silbó por lo bajo.

—Ustedes sí que llevan una relación interesante. —Ella arqueó una ceja—. No me mires así —la reprendió antes de continuar—. Hace dos semanas estaban que desbordaban miel y, ¿ahora? —La señaló, soltando un momento el volante—. Cuelgan las llamadas a la menor provocación.

Bella se recostó en su asiento mientras reflexionaba las palabras de Jake. Él tenía razón.

—¿Sabes? —La morena se giró completamente hacia él, recargando su espalda contra la puerta—. Ahora que lo pienso, ese viaje a Canadá que hizo hace dos semanas es la que lo ha dejado todo raro.

Jake despegó un momento la vista del parabrisas.

—¿A qué fue a Canadá?

—No lo sé —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, no dijo mucho.

—Tal vez las cosas allá salieron mal.

—Deja de suponer, Black —lo reprendió—. Obviamente algo le molesto en Canadá. El problema es que no me lo ha querido decir.

—Eso me suena a que no te lo ha querido decir porque debe de ser algo que te quiere comunicar en persona.

—No lo sé.

—Vamos, Bella. Hay un montón de cosas que me he guardado hasta llegar a casa y discutirlas con Ness.

—¿Estás comparando mi relación con tu matrimonio? —preguntó ella con una ceja alzada.

Jake levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Recuerda que solo trato de ayudar —murmuró antes de volver toda su atención a la carretera.

Por su parte, la chica se recostó en su asiento.

 **Chicago.**

Edward se encontraba parado afuera de la torre Willis sin darse cuenta. Una vez que volteó hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que su subconsciente lo había traicionado. En estos momentos realmente quería estar con Bella, pero su ida a Canadá lo había dejado sin ánimos de nada. Todas las veces que iba a ver a Tanya, siempre acababa igual. Cansado y enojado. Una parte de él quería ver a Bella, pero la otra sentía asco y repulsión por sí mismo.

Sin tener a dónde ir, comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento.

Estaba a tan solo dos cuadras de su hogar cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Sacó el teléfono de de su pantalón. Frunció el ceño al no reconocer el número.

—¿Diga?

—¿Es usted el señor Edward Masen Cullen? —interrogó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí. Dígame. —Frunció aún más el ceño. Por un momento se le pasó por la mente que su madre por fin había logrado su cometido. Un escalofrío cruzó por su espina dorsal.

—Hablo del hospital Mountain View para informarle que el señor Anthony Masen ha sufrido un infarto. —El corazón de Edward se detuvo.

—Oh. Mierda —murmuró—¿Está bien?

—Sí. Ya lo hemos estabilizado y lo colocamos en una habitación.

Edward dejó escapar todo el aire de golpe.

—Vaya. Gracias.

—Uh… Verá… —La señorita al otro lado del teléfono vaciló—. ¿Cree que pueda venir? Hay ciertos asuntos que debemos arreglar con el seguro.

—Claro. —Edward observó la hora en su reloj—. Estaré ahí como a las cuatro de la mañana.

Sin más, la señorita al otro lado del teléfono colgó.

Genial. Solo esto le faltaba a Edward para a completar una semana de mierda.

.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Bella y Jacob llegaron al bar Crepúsculo.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve a casa? —preguntó Jake una vez que Bella bajó del auto.

—Completamente —afirmó—. Si quiero arreglar las cosas, más vale que lo confronte.

Jake asintió.

—En ese caso. Te hablaré a medio día para ver cómo te fue.

Ella asintió al momento de cerrar el auto. Sin mirar atrás, caminó hacia la entrada del bar, el cual ya estaba vaciándose. Parándose en las puntas de sus pies, comenzó a buscar a Edward. No lo vio por ningún lado. Decepcionada, intentó llamarle nuevamente al celular, pero cayó directo al buzón. Ya que no contestaba, decidió caminar hacia Rosalie, que estaba sentada en uno de los bancos frente a la barra.

—¿Has visto a Edward? —preguntó una vez que estuvo cerca.

Rosalie se giró en su asiento para verla. La examinó de arriba abajo. Bella llevaba puesto unos pantalones tipo tiubo desgastados, una camisa color guinda, un saco negro y botas del mismo color que la camisa. Aunque también llevaba sus lentes completando el look.

—Pero si es la agente especial del FBI —dijo con diversión mientras sonreía—. Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es no. —Negó con la cabeza—. Hace como una hora el cabrón de mi mejor amigo salió y no volvió.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Hace cuánto se fue?

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí. —Rosalie se giró al escuchar la voz de su cuñada—. La señorita soy-mejor-que-todos-ustedes-y-hago-sufrir-al-idiota-de-Edward, está aquí.

La morena miró directamente a los ojos a Alice.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Rosalie se levantó de su asiento y se paró en medio de ambas.

—Hey. Tranquilas. —Las empujó un poco y se giró con delicadeza hacia su cuñada—. Sigue con la fiesta y dile a Emm que un minuto iré. —Alice la miró con una ceja levantada—. Por favor —murmuró. La aludida asintió y comenzó a caminar. La rubia se giró para continuar con Bella, pero fue interrumpida por la pelinegra.

—Yo lo único que digo es que si no estará con él en todo momento, será mejor que lo deje ahora. —Bella sintió su sangre arder. La tonta que estaba parada frente a ella no sabía lo que decía—. No te engañes, linda. —Se acercó un poco a Bella—. Él necesita una mujer de verdad, alguien como una modelo, que lo represente. Una mujer que esté siempre para él, que no lo abandone. No una chica intermitente sin sentido de la moda y con un claro desorden de personalidad.

Eso fue suficiente para que Bella se lanzara hacia Alice y descargara toda la furia contenida sobre ella. La tumbó al suelo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara. Tan fuerte que la nariz de Alice comenzó a sangrar. Inmediatamente, Emmett y Jasper las separaron. Emmett jaló a Bella y Jasper levantó a Alice.

—¡Suéltame! —le gritó Bella a Emmett. Este hizo inmediatamente lo que le dijo, no sin antes jalarla hasta que estuvo fuera del alcance de Alice.

Rosalie por su parte no sabía qué decir. Aún estaba en shock. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Ahora, mientras reflexionaba lo sucedido, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de Bella.

—¿Sabes dónde está Edward o no? —le preguntó con brusquedad mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Fue lo único que Alice le tocó.

Rosalie se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Sin más, la agente fulminó a todos con la mirada y antes de irse se giró.

—La próxima vez será mejor que elijas con cuidado tus palabras. De lo contrario, no solo tu bonita nariz sangrará —gruñó y salió del lugar.

Una vez afuera, caminó hacia el callejón cercano. Se recargó en una de las paredes para reflexionar lo sucedido. Había pasado todo tan rápido que ni siquiera disfrutó golpear a la prima de Edward. Se pasó una mano por la cara al pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que aceptó ser la "novia" de Edward. Nunca pensó que su vida cambiaría tanto. Exhausta, se dejó caer en la acera.

De un momento a otro, mientras veía los autos pasar, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sin revisar quién era, contestó.

—Swan.

—¿Todo bien? Acabo de ver cinco llamadas perdidas tuyas. —Escuchar a la base de sus problemas la hizo tranquilizarse.

—Eso creo. ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy llegando a Las Vegas.

Ella se sorprendió.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó mientras se levantaba de la acera.

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello, debatiéndose entre decirle o no. Un minuto más tarde, continuó.

—Mi padre sufrió un infarto. —Su lado honesto había ganado—. Al ser su único familiar vivo, me llamaron para venir a verlo.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró Bella.

Edward suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

—Yo no, pero aún así, gracias. —Bella escuchó cómo Edward le daba instrucciones al que debía ser un taxista, sobre a dónde ir. De pronto, le dijo que se detuviera y continuó la llamada—. Ahora. ¿Estás segura que estás bien? —La voz de Edward se escuchaba preocupada.

Bella reflexionó por un minuto lo ocurrido en el bar y la llamada que había tenido más temprano. Con todo esto, le sorprendió que estuviera pensando más en reconfortarlo que en dejarlo.

—¿Y tú?

Edward tragó al escuchar esa simple, pero a la vez complicada pregunta.

—Honestamente, no lo sé —dijo mientras se detenía en el umbral del hospital—. Sé que me he comportado como un verdadero idiota últimamente, pero de verdad apreciaría que pudieras venir aquí. —Vaciló un poco—. Para estar conmigo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a pinchar los ojos de Bella. Al fin Edward le estaba ofreciendo disculpas de una manera poco usual. Y algo en su tono de voz le decía que él no estaba acostumbrado a ofrecerlas. De pronto, lo pasado se fue. Después de todo no era decisión de nadie, mas que de ambos, lo que pasara en su relación.

—Claro, si puedes y quieres venir —dijo al no escuchar respuesta.

Bella sonrió.

—Tomaré el siguiente vuelo. Hay tanto de que platicar.

Edward tragó y asintió aunque ella no pudiera verlo.

—Si te das prisa, te veré aquí como a las ocho. Te envío la información del hospital por mensaje.

—Vale. Nos vemos —Iba a colgar, pero fue interrumpida.

—¿Bella?

—¿Uhm?

—Gracias. —Sin más, colgó.

Bella sonrió antes de irse rumbo a su departamento antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto.

Como Edward dijo, Bella arribó a las Vegas a las ocho y diez de la mañana. Tan solo viente minutos después, cruzó la entrada del hospital. Caminó hacia la sala de espera donde se encontró a Edward sentado en uno de los sillones individuales con la cabeza recargada en la pared. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Lucía cansado. Además de eso, no pudo dejar de notar el cardúmen de enfermeras que cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras veían a Edward.

Con un extraño pinchazo de celos, caminó hacia él. Se arrodilló frente al sillón, levantó sus manos cuidadosamente y le tocó el rostro con gentileza. Edward sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados al sentir el delicado toque en su cara. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para reconocer quien era. Su olor lo decía todo. Antes de hilar otro pensamiento, unos suaves labios tocaron los suyos. Gimió al sentir que el beso se profundizaba. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados cuando se separó de ella.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —preguntó mientras abría los ojos lentamente. Se sorprendió al verla tan radiante y sonriente. Ella sonreía mostrando un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda. Sin pensarlo, se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en esa mejilla.

Bella sonrió. De verdad que era adorable cuando se lo proponía.

—Como cualquier otro —contestó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Edward le correspondió su sonrisa.

—¿Cómo está tu padre? —cuestionó al momento de acomodarse en su asiento.

Edward tomó su mano y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.

—Bien —respondió a media voz—. Lo vi hace dos horas. El doctor dice que solo fue una llamada de atención por la vida de excesos que ha llevado. —Aquello lo dijo sin emoción y levantando la cara para verla.

Bella se sintió triste por él, al recordar lo que le dijo en el muelle. Sin pensarlo, pasó su mano libre por el cabello de Edward, acción que pareció relajarlo.

—Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy aquí —murmuró, volviendo su mirada hacia ella.

—Es normal. —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Es tu padre.

Edward resopló.

—Si te contara todo lo que ese maldito me ha hecho. Me arrastrarías afuera y golpearías por ser tan estúpido. —Bella se sintió aún peor al escuchar su tono de voz.

—Si es así, ¿por qué has venido?

—Porque a pesar de todo le quiero y no me perdonaría nunca si algo le pasara. Aún más si puedo ayudar.

Sonrió con tristeza al escuchar esas palabras. Al final, Edward no era tan malo como él creía.

Después de estar por media hora acariciándole el cabello a Edward, Bella insinuó que debería comer algo. Sin ánimos de protestar, hizo lo que ella le pido. Ambos bajaron a la cafetería. Edward tomó una rebanada de panqué de arándano y un café, mientras que Bella tomó un café y galletas. Mientras comían, Bella pasó una mano por la cara de Edward como una caricia fantasma.

—Sigues molesta —afirmó, viéndola entre sus pestañas.

—Es difícil olvidar que tu novio te ha cortado todas las llamadas que han tenido, desde hace dos semanas. —Bella lo miró firmemente—. Tenemos que hablar.

Edward asintió.

—Lo sé, pero no aquí. —Se levantó de su asiento y le dio un último sorbo a su café antes de tirar el vaso—. Iré a ver al doctor. Preguntaré si Anthony se encuentra mejor y después te alcanzaré en el estacionamiento. —Le estiró las llaves de un auto. Bella las tomó un poco vacilante con una ceja alzada—. Es el Charger negro mate.

Diez minutos más tarde, Bella se encontraba sentada del lado del copiloto, contestando mensajes de su equipo. Sin darse cuenta, la puerta del lado del conductor se abrió. Ella se giró para ver a Edward acomodarse. Sin decir nada, Bella le pasó las llaves. Él encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir.

—¿A dónde vamos? —interrogó la morena.

—A un lugar especial para mí.

Bella levantó una ceja.

—¿La casa donde creciste?

Edward resoplo y negó.

—Ese maldito lugar lo quemé desde sus cimientos.

—¿Que hiciste qué?

—Eso no importa. —Dio un manotazo al aire—. Te llevaré a un lugar verdaderamente importante para mí.

Bella asintió. Al parecer, hoy conocería un poco más a Edward.

—Y dime, ¿cómo está tu papá? —cuestionó mientras admiraba la ciudad por la ventana. Había estado un par de ocasiones en Las Vegas, pero en ninguna de esas veces se había tomado el tiempo de pasear.

—Un poco mejor —murmuró, poniéndole más atención al camino que a la pregunta—. Posiblemente mañana será dado de alta.

—Oh. —Se giró para mirarlo—. Eso quiere decir que te quedarás, ¿cuánto tiempo? —preguntó al final.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Un par de días —contestó—. Necesito arreglar dónde se va a quedar, que alguien lo ayude con la limpieza y un guardaespaldas que lo cuide.

—¿Eso servirá?

—Por un tiempo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. He tratado de meterlo a rehabilitación y no funcionó. Así que ahora solo me queda que otras personas lo vigilen en todo momento.

—Y si eso no funciona, ¿qué harás?

—Ya pensaré en eso cuando suceda —contestó cortantemente.

Unos minutos más tarde, se encontraban frente a una casa con las rejas de color negro y cientos de fanáticos fuera de esta. Bella volteó a ver a Edward mientras le daban la vuelta para entrar por la parte trasera. Edward sonreía sin decir nada. Con delicadeza, apretó un botón del control que tenía en sus llaves y las rejas se abrieron. Un minuto más tarde entraron a la propiedad. Por la parte trasera la casa era igual que cualquier otra, aunque se veía que le habían hecho un par de remodelaciones, incluyendo la piscina.

Edward estacionó el carro en el garaje. Bajó del auto, lo rodeó y ayudó a Bella a salir.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto una vez que salió por completo del garaje y pudo admirar lo lujosa que se veía la casa.

—Es la casa de la banda —contestó mientras la tomaba de la mano. Comenzó a conducirla por un pequeño sendero que pasaba por el medio de un bonito y bien cuidado jardín.

Llegando a la puerta de la casa, Edward tecleó la clave de seguridad y esta se abrió. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y Bella se quedó sin respiración al ver la casa por dentro. Por fuera no llamaba la atención, pero su interior era diferente. Moderno y lujoso, con muebles color chocolate acorde a la decoración. La sala estaba un escalón abajo, mientras que la cocina de tipo industrial estaba un escalón arriba. Si continuabas caminando por ese sendero, llegabas a las escaleras, con barandal de fierro pulido.

—¡Vaya! —Bella miraba todo con ánimo—. ¿Todo esto es de los cuatro?

—No. Solo pertenece a dos personas. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Específicamente, a Alex y a mí.

Bella levantó una ceja.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Edward al ver que Bella miraba hacia todos lados.

—Pensé que para ser casa de un par de chicos, está muy limpia —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward comenzó a reír. Se acercó a Bella por atrás, pasando sus brazos por su cintura.

—Todo es gracias a Margarita —dijo con la barbilla recargada en el tope de la cabeza de Bella—. Ella es la que viene y limpia la casa una vez a la semana.

Bella levantó la vista.

—Es la primera vez que te veo sonriendo abiertamente —murmuró mientras levantaba la cara para besarle la mandíbula.

Edward se estremeció al sentir esa pequeña muestra de cariño. Nunca nadie lo había besado de esa manera. La tomó de la cintura y la arrastró hacia el sillón, donde se recostó por completo mientras que ella se acomodaba en medio de sus piernas.

—¿Cómo consiguieron esta casa? —pregunto mientras Edward le acariciaba el cabello.

Dejó salir todo el aire de golpe antes de contestar.

—Verás... Cuando teníamos diecisiete, decidimos buscar un lugar donde tocar sin restricciones —murmuró mientras pensaba en esos días—. Un día, caminando por la calle, vimos este lugar, en cuanto lo vimos Dave y yo supimos que este sería nuestro lugar, pero Alex, por el contrario, se negaba. Después de una larga votación, decidimos comprar. Así que después de medio año de trabajo, conseguimos juntar lo suficiente para comprar la casa. Al principio era un terreno bastante descuidado, pero con arduo trabajo y ganas de seguir, conseguimos reconstruir la casa.

Bella estaba sorprendida por la historia. Nunca se imaginó que Edward fuera de ese tipo de hombres. Cada vez que lo había visto en una revista, asumía que había tenido una de las mejores infancias y, ahora, una de las mejores vidas.

Cuán lejos estaba de la realidad.

—Pues, déjame decirte que han hecho un buen trabajo —lo alagó al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás para recibir un beso fugz.

Edward sonrió en los labios de Bella. Le encantaba tanto su sabor que podría pasar días enteros besándola. Cuando ella se separó, él resopló. Bella se levantó un poco y giró sobre su trasero para situarse frente a frente.

—¿Ya podemos hablar? —preguntó. No quería dejar pasar más tiempo.

Edward se limitó a asentir.

—Bien. ¿Me dirás a qué fuiste a Canadá y por qué regresaste tan molesto? —Ella de verdad quería entender lo que a le sucedía.

Edward inhaló profundamente. Necesitaba un momento para acomodar sus ideas del modo que respondiera la pregunta sin revelar mucho.

—Fui a Canadá por dos razones. La primera ya la conoces, tenía que hacer unos arreglos musicales para el nuevo disco. —Bella asintió—. La segunda es algo más complicado que un par de arreglos musicales. —Edward frunció el ceño—. Hace seis años estuve involucrado en un accidente automovilístico. —Tomó un respiro—. Iban conmigo en ese coche dos chicas. Una de ellas iba conduciendo mientras la otra iba en el asiento de atrás. Yo iba de copiloto. Esa noche discutí con ambas, así que mientras una me gritaba adelante, otra me gritaba por atrás. La que iba conduciendo estaba tan enfrascada en la discusión que no se dio cuenta del muro de contención, chocamos contra él y nos salimos del camino. Fuimos a parar a cincuenta metros de la caerretera. —Este es el momento—. En ese fatal accidente, una de ellas murió, mientras que la otra quedo parapléjica.

Bella abrió los ojos, mostrando su sorpresa.

—¿El accidente fue en Canadá?

Edward negó.

—El accidente fue en Minnesota. El motivo por el que voy a Canadá es porque la que sobrevivió, reside ahí.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Bella unió las pistas. Edward se sentía culpable por el accidente, por eso iba a Canadá a visitar a la chica, pero lo que no encajaba era su cambio de humor

—¿Cómo afectó esa visita tu estado de humor?

Edward dejó salir todo el aire de golpe.

—Nunca es fácil ver al culpable de que estés sentada en una silla de ruedas frente a ti. Más aún, si ese alguien puede caminar. —Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Ella te cree el culpable del accidente?

—No es que me crea. Yo soy el culpable.

—¿Por qué? Tú no ibas manejando.

—No, pero sí fui el motivo por el que estábamos en el auto. Y también el motivo de la discusión —admitió, agachando la mirada.

—¿Sobre qué discutían? —Al preguntar, acercó un poco su cara.

Edward levantó la vista al sentir la mirada de Bella. En este punto no sabía qué contestar. Por una parte quería contarle la verdad, pero por otro prefería mentirle o simplemente omitir todo. Ella no querría quedarse a su lado cuando le dijera. O, ¿tal vez sí? No podía decirle que salía con ambas y que cuando se dieron cuenta, lo encararon. Que los tres iban en ese mismo auto porque él había jugado con las dos, sin importarle que fueran hermanas. Y lo más importante, que una de ellas estaba embarazada. De él.

Sin ánimos de continuar la conversación, Edward se levantó del sillón. Comenzó a caminar por la sala, sintiendo la mirada de Bella seguirlo. Para su suerte, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Aliviado, contestó.

—¿Diga?

Bella miró cómo Edward contestaba su celular. Su semblante comenzaba a cambiar mostrándose más relajado. Hacía un minuto había lucido bastante mal. Cuando se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, ella pensó que era porque estaba meditando la pregunta, pero cuando se levantó tenso, comprendió que estaba recordando la situación. El simple recuerdo parecía causarle estragos. Mientras lo observaba pasearse por la sala, comprendió que tenía más culpa en ese accidente de lo que ella pensaba, o al menos es lo que él dejaba ver.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó al ver que guardaba su celular mientras volvía de la cocina, a donde se había ido hablar.

—El doctor que está a cargo de Anthony —murmuró—. Dijo que mañana será dado de alta.

—Eso es genial. —Bella sonrió ante las buenas noticias. Al ver su entusiasmo, Edward frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué? ¿No te parece una buena noticia?

Edward se encogió de hombros. Bella comenzó a negar ante su falta de tacto.

—¿Siempre eres así?

—¿Cómo?

Desde el sofá, Bella lo apuntó

—Tan inexpresivo. Como si todo lo que no se tratara sobre ti, te causara una especie de desagrado e indiferencia.

—Estás en lo correcto. Soy un maldito ser egoísta que nada ni nadie le importa —escupió las palabras. No pensó que ella lo fuera a juzgar tan rápido—. Ahora, dime. ¿Por qué golpeaste a mi prima? —Su tono de voz había disminuido, pero no se había relajado.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —cuestionó un tanto sorprendida de que lo hubiera preguntado hasta ahora.

Edward sonrió.

—Después de que hablé contigo, recibí una llamada de Jasper. Contéstame.

—Simplemente se metió en lo que no le importa —contestó tranquilamente.

—¿Y por eso la golpeaste? —preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Lo merecía. Nadie se mete en mis asuntos sin llevarse un recuerdito —respondió a la defensiva.

—¿Te ofendió?

Bella resopló.

—Dijo un par de estupideces.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —Esta vez sonaba enojado. Edward conocía a la perfección a su prima, por lo que sabía la clase de calaña que era.

—No importa lo que me haya dicho. Ya tuvo su merecido —dijo mientras se frotaba los nudillos de la mano derecha.

Edward tomó la mano que Bella se acariciaba. La examinó con delicadeza antes de llevársela a los labios.

—Dime lo que te dijo —murmuró en tono amable—. Por favor.

—No sé de qué servirá decírtelo, pero lo haré. —Tomó aire y continuó—. Ella dijo que soy muy poca cosa para ti. —Bella no pudo evitar sentir esas palabras al decirlas. Un pinchazo de dolor se coló en su interior.

Al ver su semblante, él entendió que lo que dijo Alice realmente le había afectado. Suspiró antes de hablar.

—Nunca dejes que alguien te haga sentir menos, y nunca por estar a mi lado —dijo, viéndola directamente a los ojos—. Al contrario. Yo soy muy poca cosa para ti. A veces pienso "¿qué ve ella en mí?"

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en los labios de Bella. Al verla, se llevó una vez más su mano a sus labios.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa que haya tenido la dicha de conocer —murmuró antes de acercarse a ella y darle un casto beso.

Edward se iba alejar, pero Bella fue más rápida y lo tomó por la nuca, arrastrándolo hacia abajo. Así quedaron ambos acostados en el sillón. Ella abajo y él arriba. El beso continuaba haciéndose profundo y agotador. Edward besaba rudo y duro. Mordía y chupaba de una manera ilegal. Bella no supo en qué momento él comenzó a besarle el cuello. Solo se enteró cuando él se acomodaba lentamente entre sus piernas.

—Veo lo buen hombre que eres. Que no dejas a nadie por muy malos que hayan sido contigo —murmuró Bella. En seguida sintió la boca de Edward sonreír en su cuello.

—¿Ves? Deja que el mundo hable. Mientras ambos sintamos que esto es lo correcto, las cosas funcionarán —dijo él mientras desabrochaba la camisa de mezclilla que ella traía.

Bella comenzó a gemir cuando sintió la boca de Edward apoderarse de su pezón izquierdo. El hombre sí que era un experto con la boca. Comenzó hacer círculos con su lengua. Chupaba y soplaba. La morena se retorcía de placer cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Sacó su teléfono y sin voltear a ver, desvió la mirada, pero volvió a sonar antes de lo deseado. Con un carraspeo de frustración, tomó el celular. Edward se detuvo. Levantó la cabeza para ver la reacción de Bella, quien lo miraba con mala cara.

—Swan —contestó de mal humor.

—Qué gusto te da oírme —dijo Patrick al otro lado de la línea, y del país.

Bella bajó la mirada y apartó el teléfono de modo que no pudiera oírlos.

—Es mi jefe —susurró.

Edward asintió y se levantó lentamente, no sin antes ayudar a Bella a vestirse. Bella le sonrió y él lo hizo de vuelta.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué pasa? —Su tono de voz se había relajado.

—Así me gusta. Ahora, como Jake irá con Aisha, a ti te toca ir con Dante. Ambos viajarán a Alemania. Hay un gran caso de un tipo que está secuestrando mujeres.

Bella resopló. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? Se estaba pasando un gran momento al lado de Edward y ahora precisamente se tenía que ir. Aunque por otra parte, estaba emocionada de que le estuvieran dando la oportunidad de participar en un caso tan importante.

—Está bien. ¿A qué hora tengo que estar ahí?

—Esa es mi chica —habló Patrick con orgullo—. De preferencia, mañana por la mañana.

—Estaré ahí. Nos vemos después —dijo con intención de colgar.

—Bella —dijo él, deteniéndola.

—¿Sí?

—Estarás encubierta —murmuró y colgó.

Bella se quedó viendo el celular. Le estaban dando otra oportunidad. Razón que la hizo feliz. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, corrió hacia Edward, que estaba viendo por el ventanal hacia el patio trasero. Al escuchar las pisadas, él se giró justo a tiempo para que ella cayera en sus brazos. Ella estaba tan feliz que lo besó de formaba abrasadora.

—¿Buenas noticias? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No, pero me han hecho feliz.

Edward comenzó a reír.

—Tengo trabajo en Alemania. —El cobrizo frunció el ceño—. Sé que no te agrada, pero es trabajo y tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Alejarte de mí te provoca felicidad? —preguntó confundido.

—No. Me hace feliz que mi equipo confíe en mí —contestó, viéndolo a los ojos.

—¿Estoy afectando tu trabajo? —Lo que menos quería es que ella resultara afectada por estar con él.

—No de la manera que piensas. Estar con alguien famoso hace que el trabajo se vuelva un tanto complicado, al grado de que no quieran darme más misiones en encubierto. —Edward bajó la mirada—. Pero no te preocupes —murmuró mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos—. Soy un adulto responsable que sabe lo que quiere. Y lo que quiero en este momento, eres tú. —Edward le mostró una sonrisa triste.

—No deberías arriesgar tanto por mí.

—Es lo que quiero, y ni tú ni nadie me dirá lo que es bueno y malo en mi vida. —Edward asintió lentamente—. Solo tú y yo tenemos el poder para decir lo que está bien y lo que no en esta relación —sentenció, dándole un último beso antes de acomodarse de nuevo en su lugar.

Tres horas y media más tarde de la conversación al lado del ventanal, Edward fue a dejar a Bella al aeropuerto. Se despidieron con un par de besos y la promesa de verse lo antes posible. Él se quedó hasta que ella abordo su avión. Después habló con Joe. Le avisó que se quedaría por dos días más hasta acomodar a Anthony. Joe entendió y no dijo nada. Edward por su parte volvió al hospital. Cuando llegó, su padre ya estaba despierto.

—Hierba mala nunca muere —dijo este al ver entrar a su hijo a la habitación.

—Pregúntale a mi madre —murmuró mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de la cama.

Anthony comenzó a reír lentamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a visitarte —contestó Edward en lo que el pretendió ser un tono amable—. ¿No te alegras?

Anthony resopló.

—Preferiría morir —escupió las palabras con dolor e ira.

Edward asintió

—Sí, bueno, la vida no es muy justa.

—Nunca lo ha sido. —Anthony sonrió con tristeza—. ¿Cuándo saldré?

—Mañana por la mañana —contestó el cobrizo secamente.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—Hasta pasado mañana —respondió mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—Edward —murmuró al ver que su hijo comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Este se detuvo al oír su nombre—. Lamento mucho haber sido…

—Relájate —lo interrumpió—. En verdad te estás muriendo —dijo mientras reía entre dientes al ver el arrepentimiento de su padre—. Ya no soy un niño que necesita amor y por eso va mendigando en las calles. Tus palabras de consuelo ya no me sirven, ni quiero escucharlas. —Su tono era frío—. Mejor guárdalas para alguien que verdaderamente le importe.

Sin más, salió de la habitación. Ya no necesitaba más de su padre. Ya no era un niño que necesitaba de una figura paterna. Ahora él era todo un hombre. Uno que lo único que quería era que lo dejaran en paz.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

 **Ahora no hay algo que aprender. Aun así infinitas gracias por sus reviews, los leo todos, me encanta como piensan y el cariño que le dan a esta historia. (No tengo como pagarles).**

 **Por cierto Bienvenidas sean las nuevas lectoras. Y a ti que lees esto en silencio, de verdad Gracias. (De verdad ayudan y motivan)**

 **Si quieres saber más de la historia agrégala a tus favoritos y ponla en alertas, así no te perderás nada de lo que pase. Si tienes alguna, duda, queja o sugerencia déjamela en un Review (No necesitas tener cuenta para dejarme uno). Recuerda que tengo un Facebook y un grupo, en los cuales me puedes agregar y preguntar lo que quieras.**

 **Por último pero no menos importante gracias a mi Beta (Moni) eres la mejor, gracias por aguantarme y ayudarme.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	14. La otra cara del corazón que te daré

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction**

* * *

 **Infinitas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer esto que proviene de mi trastornada cabeza.**

 **Canciones para este capítulo:**

 **The calling-For you**

 **Metallica-Nothing else matters**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12.5**

 **La otra cara del corazón que te daré.**

" _ **Quédate conmigo, no hay fortuna que valga el corazón que te daré."**_

— **Joaquín Sabina**

—¡Loslassen!* —gritó Bella en alemán.

Adler sonrió al mismo tiempo que negaba.

—zu spät *—murmuró. Dio media vuelta, tomó el fierro que se encontraba ardiendo en las brasas y lentamente se acercó a ella.

En cuanto el fierro le tocó la piel, comenzó a gritar tan fuerte, provocando lágrimas de miedo y dolor, que la hicieron remontar a su primera misión encubierta. Justo al momento en que Pelant le pidió que cerrara los ojos. Ese momento en que escuchó el disparo y abrió los ojos para ver a su amigo derribado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada.

En el momento en que Adler se preparaba para clavarle el cuchillo, Bella volvió en sí. Tomó fuertemente las cadenas que la sostenían por las muñecas y comenzó a balancearse. Adler adivinó sus pensamientos, llegando por detrás.

—verabschieden Handgelenk* —susurró antes de clavarle el cuchillo entre la cuarta y quinta costilla.

El metal no había perforado del todo cuando una serie de disparos comenzaron a escucharse. En la poca cordura que le quedaba a Bella y medio cegada por tanto dolor, vio cómo Adler caía muerto ante sus pies. Una serie de agentes comenzaron a entrar. Entre ellos se encontraba Dante con el rostro claramente preocupado, corrió hasta Bella y la tomó en brazos, al mismo tiempo que hacía presión para que no se desangrara.

—Lo hemos atrapado —murmuró Bella a media voz. Podía sentir la sangre abandonando su cuerpo, aún con los intentos de Dante por frenarla.

—Shh. —Dante le cubrió los labios con su dedo—. No hables.

Bella sonrió lentamente.

Dante caminó con la castaña entre sus brazos hasta llegar a la ambulancia. La depositó cuidadosamente. Enseguida una paramédico comenzó a examinarla, mientras que otro hacia presión sobre la herida.

—Dan —susurró en busca de su amigo y compañero. Este giró al escuchar su nombre—. Llévame a casa.

Dante comenzó a asentir mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Edward se encontraba jugando una partida de póker con Alex. Hacía tres días que había vuelto de Las Vegas después de haber dejado a su padre en su nuevo apartamento, con una enfermera que cumpliría también de niñera y un guardaespaldas. Cuando regresó a Nueva York se encontró con que Joe y los chicos habían adelantado el trabajo respecto a la publicidad. Todos sabían lo mucho que él odiaba las entrevistas, así que agradecía de corazón lo que hicieron.

—¡Póker de nueves! —gritó Alex al mismo tiempo que lanzaba las cartas y comenzaba a brincar.

Edward comenzó a reír.

—Tranquilo —habló para tranquilizar a su amigo.

—¿Tú qué tienes? —preguntó, seguro de que su amigo no podría ganarle.

Edward se encogió de hombros. Alex por su parte ya saboreaba la victoria.

—¡Flor imperial! —gritó Edward mientras lanzaba las cartas. El rubio casi se atraganta.

—¡Eres un maldito tramposo!

El cobrizo comenzó a reír aún más fuerte.

—No. Tú eres un maldito idiota que aún no aprende —dijo mientras levantaba una ceja—. Estás jugando contra el mayor mentiroso de toda la historia. ¿Qué esperabas?

Antes de darle oportunidad de contestar a Alex, su celular comenzó a sonar.

—¿Diga? —contestó.

—¿Edward? —cuestionó una voz varonil al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí.

—Habla Jacob, el amigo de Bella. —En ese instante reconoció la voz del chico alto moreno que Bella le había presentado el día de su cumpleaños.

—Vale. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, extrañado de que él le hablara.

—Verás… —Jake respiró hondo antes de continuar—. Bella se encontraba en trabajo de campo cundo fue herida.

—Define herida —expresó Edward en un tono más alto de lo habitual.

—Ella fue apuñalada.

Al escuchar esas palabras, sintió como si le clavaran una estaca justo a la altura del corazón. De pronto sintió su mundo comenzar a derribarse. Los buenos recuerdos al lado de Bella comenzaron a llenar su mente, cegándolo de dolor.

—Pero ella está bien —murmuro Jake al no escuchar más que la pesada respiración de Edward—. De hecho, ya ha despertado.

Edward dejó escapar todo el aire de golpe. Estaba bien.

—¿Dónde está?

—En Chicago.

—Iré para allá —dijo él mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Alex se le quedó viendo fijamente al ver su reacción. Pocas veces en todo el tiempo de conocerlo Edward había cambiado tan rápido de estado de ánimo.

—¿Todo bien?

Este volteó al escuchar la pregunta y comenzó a negar.

—No. Bella sufrió un accidente. Tengo que ir a Chicago —respondió abatido.

—¿Quién tiene que ir a Chicago? —interrogó Joe que acababa de llegar.

—Edward va a Chicago —habló Alex, señalando a su amigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Joe transformó su cara amable por una furiosa—. Díganme que es una maldita broma —murmuro viendo a Alex—. ¿Edward? —Trató de llamar la atención de cobrizo, pero este aún no volvía en sí—. ¿Edward?

Alex le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda al ojiverde para que reaccionara. El susodicho volteó a verlos con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué quieren? —cuestionó molesto.

—¿Cómo que te vas a Chicago? —refutó Joe, igual de molesto.

—Sí. Tengo que ver a Bella.

—¿Quién es Bella? —preguntó Joe.

—La chica de las últimas portadas —respondió Alex.

Edward volteó a verlo con mala cara.

—No me digas que la sigues viendo. —Su mánager aún no podía creer que Edward siguiera viendo a la chica. Esto no era normal en él.

—¿Desde cuándo mi vida privada les incumbe a todos? —inquirió de mal humor.

—Desde que nos arrastra a todos —replicó Joe.

Edward le levantó directamente el dedo medio a Joe.

—Escucha esto, porque solo lo diré una vez —dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Desde hoy y para siempre, cada vez que Bella me necesite estaré para ella. No me importa si tengo que cancelar giras o viajar de un continente a otro. Cuando se trate de ella no existirá nadie más.

Sin darle tiempo de contestarle, salió a toda prisa. Por el momento no le importaban las consecuencias, ya otro día se preocuparía por ellas. En este momento solo se concentraría en Bella y en él. ¿Por qué no lo llamó?

 **.**

Cuatro horas más tarde, estaba llegando al hospital donde Jacob dijo que Bella se encontraba. Para su suerte, el vuelo había sido relativamente rápido al igual que el trayecto del aeropuerto al hospital.

Cuando iba dando la vuelta al pasillo donde se encontraba ella, se encontró con Jacob, Charlie, Vincent, Dante y Patrick. Todos dejaron de hablar al momento de verlo.

—Gracias por llamar —dijo al momento de acercarse a ellos, pero refiriéndose específicamente a Jacob, acción que Charlie miró ceñudo.

—Sentí que era mi deber —respondió mientras le daba un cordial apretón de manos.

A los demás, Edward se limitó a saludarlos con un gesto con la cabeza.

—Aún así, gracias. —Jake se encogió de hombros—. Pasaré a verla —informó mientras hacía ademán de entrar.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —cuestionó Charlie en tono molesto.

Edward se detuvo.

—A ver a mi novia —respondió, recalcando la última palabra.

—Eso no pasará. —Charlie dio un paso hacia adelante, bloqueándole el paso.

Edward comenzó a reírse.

—No viajé desde Nueva York para pedirle permiso.

—Me importa una mierda desde donde hayas viajado. Te he dicho que no la verás y punto.

—¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? —preguntó en un tono agresivo, parándose justo enfrente de él.

Claramente Edward no le tenía ni un grado de miedo al comisionado. Al estar más alto que él, Edward se sentía que podía ganarle en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto se abrió. De ella salió Renée.

—Suficiente —pronuncio en un tono un poco más alto que un susurro. Se paró enfrente de ambos—. Ella quiere verte —le dijo a Edward.

El cobrizo sonrió.

—Y tú — dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a su marido—. Quiere que te calmes.

Edward comenzó a caminar. Y mientras pasaba al lado de Charlie, le dio un leve empujón. Escuchó murmullos, pero una vez a dentro del cuarto, cerró la puerta con seguro. En cuanto se volteó pudo a ver a su hermosa Bella recostada en la cama, sonriéndole. La habitación era pequeña, estaba la cama y a lado de ella estaba un sillón, además de los aparatos que estaban en el otro costado.

—Lamento lo de allá afuera —murmuró mientras señalaba la puerta.

—No te preocupes. Así es mi papá —dijo al mismo tiempo que le estiraba la mano para que se acercara a ella.

Sin dudarlo, el cobrizo caminó lentamente hacia ella, tomando con delicadeza su mano. Sin quitarle la vista le sonrió. Agradecía profundamente el que ella estuviera viva.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? —preguntó. Edward no lucía enojado, sino resentido.

—No quería interferir en tus asuntos —contestó en un murmullo.

Edward comenzó a reír mientras negaba.

—En mis "asuntos" —murmuró para sí mismo—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que llamarme es interrumpirme?

—Vamos, Edward. Tienes múltiples cosas que hacer y esto es solo algo con lo que lidio de vez en cuando en mi trabajo —contestó, restándole importancia.

Edward no aguantó y soltó su mano como si su piel quemara.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? —cuestionó en un tono molesto.

—¡Es mi trabajo! ¿Qué esperabas? —gritó con indignación.

—Mi trabajo es hacer sentir a las personas, y no por eso voy por la calle apuñalándolas — dijo irónico.

—¿Te estás escuchando? Nuestros trabajos no son comparables.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Negó—. Yo no arriesgo mi vida al hacerlo.

Bella comenzó a reír.

—¿Que no arriesgas tu vida? —Resopló al preguntar—.Te drogas antes de subir al escenario. Dime, ¿en qué universo eso no es poner en riesgo tu vida?

—¿En qué momento esto se volvió acerca de mí? —inquirió indignado—. Se supone que estamos discutiendo el que no me hayas llamado.

—Pero ya te lo he dicho —murmuró un poco más relajada—. Si no te llamé, fue porque tienes otras cosas que hacer. Y ciertamente esto es algo tan común en mi trabajo que no hay porqué hacer tanto drama.

Él comenzó a negar.

—Mira, Edward. —Al decir su nombre, levantó la mirada—. Esto que ves —dijo, señalándose—. Es lo que hay. Eso quiere decir que incluye mi trabajo y a mi familia. Así que, tómalo o déjalo.

En ese instante, el cobrizo se levantó de la cama. Lo que ella acababa de decir era verdad. Si comenzabas a entrar en la vida de alguien, tendrías que acostumbrarte a todo lo que esa persona conllevase. Por lo tanto, tendrías que aceptarlo tal y como era. Si Bella podía aceptarlo aún con su manía de meterse porquerías por la nariz, ¿por qué él no podía quedarse con ella?

—Bueno. ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar en estos casos? —Al escuchar esa pregunta, Bella comenzó a sonreír. Por un minuto al ver la cara su seriedad, de verdad pensó que él podría estar pensando en irse.

—Con calma y esperar a que te llame, diciéndote que estoy bien —expresó en un tono amable.

Edward comenzó a reír.

—Oficialmente estás completamente loca —dijo en broma.

—Y aún así quieres estar conmigo —contestó en tono de suficiencia.

El comenzó a asentir.

—En ese caso ven aquí. —Palmeó el lugar a su lado.

Como buen hombre, ciego por el encanto de una mujer, hizo lo que ella le pidió. Al volver a estar frente a frente, la tomó de la nuca cuidadosamente para poder darle un buen beso. A él no le importaba que ella supiera a medicina.

—Me encanta el sabor del paracetamol —murmuró contra sus labios.

—Para que lo sepas, no estoy tomando…

La frase murió cunado Edward la silenció con otro beso.

—Solo bromeo —dijo, sin soltar el labio inferior de ella—. Para ser sincero, amo tu sabor. —Dicha declaración hizo que Bella se ruborizara, mientras que a él lo hizo reír.

Media hora y una serie de besos más tarde, ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama. Ella veía la televisión y él jugaba con su cabello.

—Ciento cincuenta canales y no hay nada que ver —murmuró al mismo tiempo que le pasaba el control.

—Es malditamente normal —dijo, tomando el control. En ese instante comenzó su búsqueda.

Ahora ella jugaba con el cabello de él.

Edward pasaba tan rápido los canales que en realidad no veía de qué trataban los programas.

—¡Déjale! —gritó Bella justo cuando Edward había pasado por un famoso canal de música.

—Vamos, Bella —dijo sin ánimos—. Son tan solo unos malditos premios.

—A mí me gustan —expresó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Levantó una ceja en su dirección y ella solo se limitó a sonreír, acción que lo hizo gruñir.

—Deja de ser un amargado y déjame ver —ordenó.

Edward le volvió a pasar el control. Ella lo tomó y se recostó en su pecho.

— _ **Ahora. El ganador a mejor álbum reciente es para…**_ —dijo el conductor.

Bella comenzó a golpear el estómago de Edward, simulando un redoble.

— _ **Metadeth. Con Sobreviviente**_.

Bella se quedó sin habla e instantáneamente volteó a ver a Edward.

—¿Por qué no estás ahí?

—Es obvio —respondió—. Estoy aquí y no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez.

Bella negó.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Edward asintió.

—Ellos no me necesitan para recibir un premio. Además estoy mejor aquí —replicó con sinceridad al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

Bella se sintió segura dentro de esos brazos tan bien trabajados.

— _ **Agradecemos a todas las personas que votaron por nosotros. Es un honor y un orgullo seguir cantado para todos ustedes**_ —dijo Alex frente al micrófono al otro lado del televisor—. _**Este premio es para todos nuestros fans. Y para una persona especial para Edward, que aunque no está aquí, me pidió que lo dijera.**_ —Hizo una pausa mientras sacaba un papel de su saco—. _**Para ti, mi musa, el sol que alumbra mis mañanas y la estrella que alumbra mi oscuridad. Para ti, mi Bella**_.

Sin darse cuenta, ella comenzó a sentir cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

—Te odio —dijo al momento de girarse en sus brazos, ocultando así su rostro en el costado de él.

Edward comenzó a reír al sentir cómo su playera se humedecía a un costado.

—Tenía que agradecerte, has sido la inspiración para cuatro de los doce temas. Prácticamente te lo debemos a ti —le susurró al oído—. Además… Esta es mi manera de decirte que… —Se detuvo en ese momento. No estaba seguro si quería decir lo siguiente, porque al parecer ella no se había tomado nada bien el que él la mencionara en su discurso de agradecimiento.

En cuanto detuvo su hablar, algo en el interior de Bella hizo conexión. En ese instante entendió sus palabras de agradecimiento y porqué se había detenido.

—Me quieres —dijo, levantando rápidamente su cabeza de su costado—. Tú me quieres.

Edward comenzó a sonreír al ver la aprobación en sus ojos.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó vacilante.

—También lo hago —murmuro ella—. Te quiero, Edward.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el ojiverde la abrazo más fuerte para sentirla más cerca.

—Gracias, Swan —murmuró en su cabello.

—¿Por? —cuestionó, levantando la vista.

—Por decirlo desde el corazón.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

 _ **suéltame**_

 ** _Demasiado_** _ **tarde**_

 _ **Despídete muñeca**_

 **Dejando la parte técnica.**

 **Sé que soy de lo peor, mira que dejarlas sin capitulo por casi un mes y medio. No hay excusa, solo mi falta de tiempo. (La vida real absorbe mucho). Aun así gracias por seguir aquí.**

 **Infinitas gracias a Larsen, Aliz Cullen, PatDH, Mich, Laura Katherine, Yoliki, pili, , Guest 1, Buema 3, Roxy Sanchez, Guest 2, Alondrixcullen1498 y Maleja twihard, por sus reviews, los leo todos, me encanta como piensan y el cariño que le dan a esta historia. (No tengo como pagarles).**

 **Por cierto Bienvenidas sean las nuevas lectoras. Y a ti que lees esto en silencio, de verdad Gracias.**

 **Si tienes alguna, duda, queja o sugerencia déjamela en un Review. Así podre saber lo que piensan.**

 **Por último pero no menos importante gracias a mi Beta (Moni) eres la mejor, gracias por aguantarme y ayudarme.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	15. 13 Batalla en dos frentes

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica Szpilman, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction**

 **Infinitas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer esto que proviene de mi trastornada cabeza. Este es el capítulo más largo que eh escrito. (haber como me va)**

* * *

 **Canciones para este capítulo.**

 **Metallica-The Unforgiven**

 **Aerosmith-Lat it down**

 **Bon Jovi-All about loving you**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Batalla en dos frentes (Día de Acción de gracias).**

" _ **No fuiste antes ni después, fuiste a tiempo. A tiempo para que me enamorara de ti."**_

— _Jaime Sabines._

Una semana después del incidente, Bella fue dada de alta. Sus padres se empeñaron en llevarla a su casa, impidiendo que ella se viera con Edward. Sin embargo, un día antes de salir del hospital, ambos acordaron pasar el Día de Acción de Gracias juntos. Primero irían a casa de los Cullen, ya que era el cumpleaños de Carlisle, y Edward quería verlo aunque sea un par de minutos. Después se irían a casa de los Swan, donde cenarían, aunque Charlie se molestara.

Una vez que Bella fue llevada a la casa de sus padres, Edward se fue a Nueva York a terminar de promocionar el disco.

 **Día de Acción de Gracias.**

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde cuando Edward llegó a su apartamento en Chicago. Había volado alrededor de cuatro horas desde Nueva York. Al llegar a su "infierno personal", se dio cuenta que estaba hecho un asco. Había cocaína regada por la mesa y en el suelo de la sala, ropa por todas partes, al igual que botellas de alcohol. Realmente lucía como basurero. Harto de que el maldito lugar luciera en tal mal estado, decidió dejar las maletas en la recámara y comenzó a limpiar. Todo estaba tan sucio que no sabía por dónde empezar. Limpió la sala, siguió con la cocina, el baño y por último, la recámara. Dos horas más tarde, Edward por fin había terminado. Ahora el departamento era completamente diferente.

Al término de sus deberes, decidió darse un baño. Un par de minutos después salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse. Para ese día había escogido ponerse un pantalón de vestir color negro al igual que los zapatos y un suéter del mismo color, sumado a eso se pondría una camisa blanca.

Media hora más tarde y completamente vestido, partió rumbo a la casa de los Swan. Al llegar, sacó su teléfono y con un ágil movimiento, llamó a Bella.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo una vez que Bella contestó. Acordaron que él solo llamaría y ella saldría.

Al terminar la llamada, salió del auto para esperarla.

En cuanto ambos se vieron, sonrieron instantáneamente. Tanto uno como el otro se habían extrañado.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo al verla. Traía puesto un hermoso vestido negro con encaje, zapatillas del mismo color y el cabello suelto en ondas.

—Lo mismo digo —murmuró ella.

—¿Luzco hermosa? —preguntó en tono de broma, haciéndola reír.

—Exacto —contestó, acercándose hacia él.

Al estar frente a frente, ella se levantó en puntas para poder besarlo, mientras que él se agachó un poco. El beso fue lento, pero significativo. Ambos se daban el tiempo de disfrutar y él la tomó por la cintura.

—Me gustaría quedarme así por el resto de mi asquerosa vida —susurró el cobrizo.

—La vida es una perra, por lo tanto no nos dejaría —dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho masculino.

Edward rio, haciéndola recordar este momento. Ambos se separaron sabiendo que no se podían quedar así. Edward la ayudó a subir al auto, le dio la vuelta al mismo e imitó la acción.

—¿Por qué tienes que ir? —preguntó mientras seleccionaba la música—. ¿No se supone que están peleados? —Ella aún no entendía como entre ellos parecía no existir el resentimiento.

—Esme me habló, suplicando que fuera a ver a mi tío —contestó sin voltear. Estaba concentrado en el camino.

Bella asintió.

—¿Qué se supone que le dirás cuando lo veas?

—Lo mismo que dices cuando asistes a un cumpleaños. Le desearé que cumpla muchos años más y todo ese tipo de mierdas que uno dice.

—La originalidad es lo tuyo —dijo, tocando en la pantalla selección la canción _"Hard luck woman"_ de Kiss.

Edward sonrió.

—Me gusta cuando sonríes —dijo al voltearlo a ver—. Pareces relajado y joven.

El comentario lo hizo sonreír aún más.

—Perfecto —murmuró ella. Se levantó levemente de su asiento para darle un beso en la mejilla. Regresó a su lugar, no sin antes dejar su mano recargada en la entrepierna ajena.

—No me distraigas —dijo con voz estrangulada al sentir su mano tan malditamente cerca de su miembro.

Bella comenzó a reír. Levantó un poco su extremidad hasta posicionarla sobre el miembro masculino.

—¡JODER! —gritó él cuando sintió que lo apretaba un poco—. ¿Qué parte de no me distraigas no entendiste? —preguntó en un tono entre en broma y enojo.

—Me gusta jugar. —Bella se levantó de su asiento, se giró hacia él para comenzar a morderle el lóbulo.

—Nos vamos a estrellar —murmuró entre dientes.

Bella sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver cómo su tacto lo afectaba. Sintiéndose un poco audaz, le siguió masajeando el miembro.

—Eres mala —susurró.

Edward se sentía morir. Odiaba que jugaran con él, aún más si no se podía defender. Iban en una avenida donde no era fácil detenerse. Harto de que lo estuviera tentando, en un rápido movimiento le tomó la mano.

—¿Qué acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a no tentar al diablo? —la interrogó con un tono de voz ronco.

—Creo que me perdí esa lección —divagó.

Él sonrío de lado, haciendo que las bragas de ella se mojaran.

—Bueno, Amor déjame explicarte —dijo mientras estacionaba el auto. Soltó su cinturón y la acorraló contra la puerta—. No creo que al flamante comisionado de seguridad le haga gracia ver por las cámaras de seguridad cómo el inestable y drogadicto Edward Cullen folla con su hija en la calle y a plena luz del día.

Bella sonrió.

—No me importa lo que diga Charlie —dijo en tono serio.

Al verla a los ojos, Edward sabía que era verdad. Así que dejando a un lado la cortesía, comenzó a arrastrar una de sus manos que ahora se encontraba recargada a la ventana. En el transcurso, su mano acarició la cara de Bella, sus labios, su cuello, abriéndose paso por el canal de su pecho. Continuó con su abdomen y siguió deslizándose hasta llegar al dobladillo de su vestido. Lo levantó, dejando su mano en la parte interna de su muslo donde se tomó el tiempo, haciendo espirales.

Bella tenía los ojos levemente abiertos. Estaba completamente cegada por el placer. Se mordía el labio, evitando gemir.

—Relájate —le murmuró Edward al oído. Él continuó haciendo espirales en su entrepierna, al mismo tiempo que lamía y mordía su cuello.

Viéndola cómo disfrutaba de sus caricias, decidió que ya era momento de avanzar. Condujo su mano hasta las bragas de Bella y recargándola en el monte de venus, deslizó el dedo índice y corazón, haciendo círculos sobre sus labios.

—No juegues —susurró ella antes de morderle el lóbulo. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento tendría un orgasmo si continuaba así.

—Me gusta jugar —dijo en un tono sensual—. Y ya terminé —le susurró de golpe, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba y se acomodaba en su lugar.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. El maldito la había excitado al punto de dejarla frustrada. Cuando quiso protestar, arrancó el auto y comenzó a reír.

—Más tarde te daré lo que quieres, amor —dijo sonriente, sin quitar la vista del camino.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó Bella, dándole un golpe en el brazo, haciendo que Edward continuara riendo. —Tal vez mas tarde te dé tu merecido —expresó en un gruñido.

El resto del camino Bella se la pasó pellizcándole la pierna a Edward mientras este reía. Cuando llegaron a casa de los Cullen, Edward estacionó el carro en su lugar asignado. Bajó del auto antes que Bella para poder ayudarla y ambos caminaron hacia la entrada tomados de la mano. El ojiverde le hacía círculos en la mano con el dedo índice, mientras que ella lo veía con cara de pocos amigos. Aún no le perdonaba que la dejara a medias.

No pasó ni un minuto de que tocaron el timbre cuando Esme apareció.

—Cariño —dijo antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su sobrino, el cual lo correspondió torpemente, arrastrando la mano de Bella al abrazo—. Hola —saludó, al recordar que Edward venía acompañado.

—Hola —habló Bella, sin saber bien cómo actuar.

Con el correspondiente saludo, Esme se hizo un par de pasos hacia atrás. Quería examinar a los novios frente a ella. Lucían como una pareja que llevaba un tiempo saliendo, incluso se habían combinado para la ocasión. Con las manos entrelazadas, Esme pudo ver que su sobrino en realidad quería esta relación, y la estaba disfrutando.

—¿Nos vas a dejar entrar o te pasarás todo el día viéndonos? —preguntó Edward al sentirse incómodo.

—Claro —contestó, haciéndose a un lado.

Edward apretó la mano de Bella para entrar al mismo tiempo.

En cuanto cruzaron el umbral, Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Al parecer la casa era más grande de lo que se había imaginado. Incluso más grande que la de sus padres. Paredes altas de color blanco, muebles modernos acomodados estratégicamente, haciendo juego entre ellos, marcos de plata y de madera con fotos de la familia adornando las repisas. Pinturas colgadas en ciertos lugares, y una enorme escalera ubicada en el centro de la casa. Aunque le llamó más la atención no ver ningún retrato o pertenencia de Edward.

—¿Cuánto tiempo viviste aquí? —interrogó Bella.

—Dos años —respondió, buscando a su tío por todos lados.

—Está en su despacho revisando algo —murmuró Esme al ver el comportamiento de Edward. Este asintió y se giró hacia Bella.

—¿Vienes conmigo? —preguntó, señalando las escaleras.

—No. Es mejor que lo hagas solo —replicó ella en tono dulce—. Además, conozco a un par de personas y me gustaría saludarlas.

Dándose por vencido, le dio un leve apretón en la mano y un fugaz beso en la frente.

—No te pierdas —susurró antes de irse.

Edward se dirigió al segundo piso de la casa, donde se encontraba el despacho de su tío. Al estar frente a la puerta le dio un par de golpes.

—Adelante —dijo Carlisle.

Al escuchar la invitación, Edward abrió lentamente la puerta. El rubio se quedó estático en su lugar. No esperaba verlo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo Edward para romper el silencio, pero sin moverse.

—Una llamada hubiera sido suficiente —contesto el festejado a la defensiva.

Edward sonrió tristemente.

—Entiendo —murmuró abriendo la puerta. Este momento le acababa de recordar cuando su padre le había dicho algo parecido unos años atrás.

Con ese doloroso recuerdo, se marchó y no dijo nada más al salir.

Sin más que hacer en esa casa, decidió que ya era momento de irse. No tenía caso quedarse a la fiesta de alguien que no lo quería ver.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la voz que Edward odiaba tanto.

«Aquí vamos», pensó.

Aunque le estuviera hablando, él continuó su camino.

—Edward —dijo la misma voz en un tono más alto.

No importaba que dijera su nombre, él no se detuvo.

—¡Te estoy hablando! —gritó.

Este volteó.

—Y te escuché —habló en un tono elevado.

—Entonces respóndeme —expresó ella.

Edward comenzó a reír.

—Otro día —murmuró, continuando con su camino—. Hoy no me apetece discutir contigo.

Dejándola con la palabra en la boca, bajó por las escaleras y se dispuso a buscar a Bella. Una vez que la encontró caminó hacia ella. Bella se encontraba hablando con una mujer de unos cincuenta años, de piel oscura, la cual Edward no conocía. Al acercarse a ellas, la mujer sonrió y levantó la cabeza.

—Él debe de ser tu novio.

Bella se giró para encontrarse con Edward y asintió. Al parecer la conversación con su tío lo había dejado con un mal sabor de boca.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestionó, mirándolo a los ojos mientras lo tomaba del suéter.

Tan solo asintió.

—Edward Cullen —dijo al mismo tiempo que le extendía la mano a la señora. Ella la tomó y le dio un leve apretón.

—Patricia Bennet —murmuró—. No sabía que Carlisle tuviera otro hijo. —La confusión se podía ver en su rostro.

—Y no lo tiene. —Edward soltó la mano de la señora—. Soy su sobrino.

Patricia levantó la cena al escucharlo.

—Elizabeth —dijo.

Edward asintió y se giró hacia Bella.

—Tengo que ver a Rose —murmuró.

—Está bien —replicó Bella—. Te esperaré por aquí.

Edward asintió.

—Un gusto conocerla —le dijo a Patricia.

—Lo mismo digo —murmuró ella.

Sin decir más, se fue en busca de su amiga.

No tuvo que buscar mucho. Rosalie se encontraba parada al lado de la puerta que daba hacia el jardín. Edward caminó hasta pararse detrás de ella y sin que se lo esperara, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto desconcertada, volteándose. Esme le había platicado lo que había ocurrido entre él y Carlisle, por lo que pensó que no vendría.

—Visito a las estrellas —contestó sonriente.

—Eso parece —murmuró ella—. ¿Viniste solo? —preguntó, recordando su último encuentro con la novia de su amigo.

—Bella ha venido conmigo.

Rose asintió.

—Al parecer aún no se encuentra con Alice —dijo ella—. Juró vengarse de tu flamante novia.

Edward comenzó a reír ante el comentario.

—Donde la toque, ella saldrá perdiendo —murmuró el cobrizo, sin dejar de reír.

—En eso concordamos.

Él asintió.

—¿Dónde está Emm? —cuestionó mientras buscaba a su primo.

—Ahí. —Señaló la banca que estaba afuera en el patio.

—¿Sigue deprimido?

Rose asintió y volvió a tomar su lugar. Edward se colocó a su lado.

—Te necesita.

—Lo sé, pero no sé qué decirle. —Era verdad. No sabía cómo consolar a una persona, mucho menos hacerla sentir bien.

—Solo ve ahí y dile que todo saldrá bien.

—Está bien —murmuró derrotado. Sabía que esta era una conversación de la que no se podía salvar.

Sin querer retrasarse más, salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar hacia su primo. Sin decir nada se sentó a su lado. Pasaron unos minutos donde ambos miraron hacia la nada.

—No necesito tu compasión —murmuró Emmett. El gran _Gotzillón_ estaba enojado.

—No vengo a dártela —dijo Edward en tono serio—. He venido a decirte que estoy para ti a cualquier hora y en cualquier momento.

Emmett comenzó a reír.

—No digas las cosas por decirlas. —Emm volteó a ver a su primo—. No sabes lo que es preocuparse por los demás. Solo existes tú.

Edward negó.

—Sabes que no es así.

—Dime, ¿dónde has estado cuando te he necesitado? —preguntó con reproche.

—En el mismo lugar en el que tú estuviste cuando yo te necesité —contestó enojado.

Emmett negó.

—Yo siempre he estado ahí para ti —dijo en tono serio.

—Claro, Emmett. Siempre has estado a mi lado, tanto que cuando llegué, fuiste el primero en darme la bienvenida. —Edward sintió dolor al recordar cómo Emmett y Alice lo ignoraban en esos días.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —expresó Emmett sin dejar de ver a su primo—. Ya he madurado.

El cobrizo bufó.

—Tanto que me quedé a tu lado cuando nadie más lo hizo —murmuró, recordando el incidente que Edward tuvo con las Denali.

Edward se recargó en la banca.

—¿Qué tengo que decir para que me creas? —preguntó arrepentido.

—Decir algo creíble.

—Bien —murmuró Edward antes de levantarse y pararse frente a su primo—. Prometo estar ahí para ti cuando me necesites —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Lo juro por mi amistad con Rosalie.

Emmett se quedó sorprendido. No era un secreto que la amistad de su esposa con su primo fuera tan estrecha. Él sabía que era lo único que Edward se tomaba realmente en serio.

—Ahora sé que es verdad —expresó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para ponerse justo frente al cobrizo.

Edward sonrió.

—Estaré ahí cuando sea la operación —sentenció.

—Necesitaré una mano que morder cuando eso pase —habló en tono de broma. Levantó una mano y lo golpeó en el hombro.

Edward se sobó. Emmett tenía la mano pesada.

—Aunque me quede sin mano, ahí estaré —dijo antes de abrazarlo fraternalmente.

—Eso espero —murmuró en su oído.

Dentro de la casa, Bella se encontraba platicando con Nelly, una vieja compañera de la escuela.

—Así que tú eres la nueva adquisición de Edward —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Al no reconocer quién le hablaba, se giró lentamente.

Era Elizabeth.

—Disculpe, ¿quién es usted? —preguntó, reconociendo a la persona.

—Soy la progenitora del bastardo con el que te acuestas.

Bella se quedó sorprendida al escuchar cómo esa señora, sin conocerla, le faltaba al respeto.

—Vaya —murmuró, dejando a Nelly—. Debe quererlo demasiado para hablar así de él.

—En lo absoluto —dijo a la defensiva, dándole un trago a su vaso—, pero pareces quererlo mucho como para defenderlo así. Aunque puedo asegurarte que estás siendo una ilusa si crees que él te quiere. —En su tono se podía notar la burla—. Él solo las ocupa, le gusta jugar con chicas como tú. Les hace creer que son especiales y de pronto un día sin más, las desecha —susurró cerca de su oído.

Bella se frotó su oreja con una mano. No aguantaba la sensación de esa mujer hablándole tan cerca.

—Se nota que no lo conoce —se defendió Bella.

—No, nena. La que no lo conoce eres tú —dijo sonriente.

—Claro que lo hago. —La castaña dio un paso hacia delante, quedando así frente a ella—. Lo conozco tan bien que incluso me enseñó a sacar la basura.

Sin decir algo más o darle tiempo a Elizabeth de reaccionar, Bella hizo hacia atrás ligeramente su puño derecho y después lo impulsó hacia el rostro de esta, propinándole un gran derechazo que la hizo tambalear. Los invitados al ver eso, se quedaron en completo silencio.

—¡No me vuelva hablar así! —dijo Bella en tono amenazador—. Porque la próxima vez, te enseñaré lo que una chica como yo, le hace a una zorra como tú.

En el momento en el que Bella golpeé a Elizabeth, Edward iba entrando a la casa. Miró sorprendido la escena. Nunca nadie, aparte de él, se había impuesto a su madre, y no tuvo más remedio que sentirse muy orgulloso. Esa chica lo tenía todo. Y cuando la escuchó amenazando a su progenitora, sonrió.

Sin esperar a que otra cosa sucediera, Bella salió de la casa. Había hecho todo un show. Comenzó a caminar hacia el auto, sin escuchar las grandes zancadas de alguien que la seguía. Justo cuando iba a subirse al auto, unos fuertes brazos la atraparon. No tenía que voltear, ella sabía quién era.

—Estuviste estupenda —susurro en su oreja mientras la volteaba.

Bella negó.

—No debí golpear a tu madre —dijo apenada, bajando la cara—. Es que no soporto que me hablen así.

—Tranquila. —Edward tomó su barbilla para levantarle la cara—. Ella lo merecía.

—¡Pero es tu madre! —argumentó.

—Sí, pero eso no le quita que sea una horrible persona. —Soltó su barbilla y la estrechó entre sus brazos—. Solo te defendías. Nadie va a juzgarte por eso.

Bella suspiró al escuchar esas palabras.

—Aún así —dijo, levantando su rostro—. No sé qué me pasó. Por lo regular trato de ser más racional y menos temperamental. —Bella lucía como una niña chiquita recién reprendida.

Edward comenzó a reír al ver su rostro.

—No es divertido —lo regañó, dándole un leve golpe en el estómago—. Sé artes marciales mixtas, pude lastimarla.

—Vamos, ella estará bien. —Bella lo miró con una ceja arqueada—. Créeme, ha recibido golpes mucho más fuertes que ese y sigue vivita y coleando. —Eso no pareció convencerla—. Déjalo y mejor dime qué fue lo que sucedió.

Bella se despegó de los brazos de Edward, haciéndose unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Es una más de las que creen que solo estás jugando conmigo —dijo sin vacilar, con dolor en sus ojos—. Ella cree, al igual que tu odiosa prima, que no estoy a tu nivel, que un día me botarás como lo has hecho con las demás.

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello. ¿Qué mierda pasaba con las mujeres de su vida? Solo querían ver sufrir a Bella.

—Por favor, no les hagas caso —murmuró cansado.

—Si lo dicen, es por algo.

—Claro que no —dijo, ofendido por que ella lo creyera—. Lo dicen porque tienen una vida de mierda y necesitan joder a los demás para no aburrirse. —Dio un paso hacia delante, pero ella retrocedió dos—. Y una mierda —dijo frustrado—. No es posible que les creas más a ellas que a mí.

—¿Por qué no debería de creerles?

—¡Porque eres mi novia! —contestó enojado—. Hablan de mí como si fuera un maldito promiscuo que anda metiendo su polla en cada hoyo que se encuentra. Como si trajera un montón de chicas a casa, cuando son patrañas —afirmó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Lo que oyes. La mitad de mi tiempo libre me la paso encerrado en centros de rehabilitación, así que no tengo mucho contacto con mujeres que no sean las de mi familia.

Con esa confesión, Bella comenzó a reír.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no eres un casanova? —preguntó con diversión.

Edward la miró por un minuto antes de contestar. ¿Cómo podía pasar de un estado de ánimo a otro en menos de un segundo?

—No. Lo que te quiero decir es que siempre que me involucro con una mujer, le digo para qué la quiero, no le doy falsas esperanzas, no juego con ellas, solo me divierto. —Bella dejó de sonreír—. Sin embargo, nunca he llevado a una chica a casa de mis tíos, mucho menos les hice saber que es mi novia. —Se acercó hacia ella—. Eres la única que me ha importado tanto como para preguntarle qué quieres de mí, como para decirte que te quiero —susurro sobre sus labios antes de darle un feroz beso que la dejó sin aliento—. Solo tú, Swan —dijo, separándose un poco—. Solo tú —murmuró antes de volver a besarla.

Media hora más tarde después de los incidentes ocurridos en la casa de los Cullen, Bella y Edward se encontraban frente a la puerta de la casa de los Swan, tomados de la mano.

—¿Listo? —preguntó ella, viéndolo hacia arriba.

—No. —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía un poco de miedo y diversión al mismo tiempo—. Siento que en cuanto cruce esa puerta, tu padre va a matarme.

Dicho comentario hizo reír a Bella.

—No te matará. De hacerlo, tendría que llenar un montón de papeleo. —Volteó a verlo con una sonrisa—. Y odia el papeleo —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

—Eso me deja más tranquilo —murmuró, haciéndola reír una vez más.

Ahora que lo pensaba, le encantaba verla sonreír al igual que escucharla reír. Tanto era su afán de hacerla sentir bien, que haría cualquier cosa por verla de feliz.

—Entremos —dijo, sin darle tiempo de componerse.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Cliff salió a saludarlos.

—La hija pródiga ha llegado —habló antes de abrazar a su hermana y una vez que la soltó, pudo ver a Edward—. Y la estrella de rock la acompaña. —El menor de los Swan estaba sorprendido de tener a alguien como Edward en su casa.

—Compórtate —reprendió Bella a su hermano menor. Sabía que el chico estaba a punto de ir por sus discos y guitarras para que Edward se los autografiara.

Cliff solo asintió mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Edward le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano cuando pasó a su lado.

—¿Qué tal todo? —le preguntó en un tono cortés.

—Bien —contestó Cliff—. No me puedo quejar —dijo sonriendo.

El recién llegado asintió y continuó su camino de la mano de Bella.

—¡Bella esta aquí! —gritó Vincent en cuanto vio a su hermana. Bella soltó un momento a Edward para abrazar a su hermano—. ¿Cómo está la mejor agente del FBI? —preguntó, dándole un golpe juguetón.

Edward le gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría aplastar a Bella y luego golpearla? ¿Qué acaso el idiota no se daba cuenta de que aún estaba convaleciente? Al ver la cara de Edward, Bella le dio un leve apretón, haciendo que se relajara.

—Mejor que el fotógrafo, que estaba a punto de recibir una paliza si no me dejaba de molestar —contestó sonriente.

Vincent iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento salieron Renée y Heather de la cocina. Ambas corrieron a saludar a los recién llegados, haciendo sentir a Edward incómodo. Bella se percató y las alejó con una mirada.

—¿Cómo les fue? —cuestionó una entusiasmada Renée.

Edward sonrió al recordar cómo Bella había puesto en su lugar a su madre.

—Regular —contestó Bella secamente—. ¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí?

—Lo normal —respondió Heather, señalando con la cabeza hacia la sala, donde estaban Raymond y Charlie hablando.

Renée asintió.

—Por cierto…

La madre de Bella no alcanzó a hablar, cuando un par de niños aparecieron por sus piernas, reclamando su atención. El mayor tenía el cabello de color chocolate, característica de los Swan; los ojos de color gris, con mejillas redondas, nariz respingada y pómulos altos. Mientras que el pequeño tenía el cabello de color rubio y ojos color chocolate, en lo demás era igual al otro niño.

—Abuelita —dijo el más grande—. Ya está el pavo —afirmó, sonriendo—. Hemos escuchado el timbre sonar —señaló a su hermano y a él.

—Entonces ya está la cena —expresó Renée, sonriendo. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. Heather la siguió.

—Hola, tía Belli —saludó el más pequeño.

La castaña le sonrió antes de levantarlo en sus brazos.

—Hola, pequeño Kirk —saludó de vuelta, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, tía Bella —dijo el niño más grande, haciéndose notar.

—Hola, Román —dijo, agachándose para besarlo.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó el más pequeño de los dos, señalando al cobrizo.

—Él es Edward —presentó.

—¿Es nuestro tío? —preguntó Román.

Bella se quedó pensando un momento en qué contestar. Llevaba poco tiempo con Edward como para decir que esto era algo definitivo o duradero. No podía contestarle a su sobrino cuando ni ella sabía la respuesta.

—Lo soy —contestó Edward, sonriendo.

Bella bajó a Kirk y se volteó a ver a Edward. Este le sonreía.

—¡Tenemos nuevo tío! —gritó Román, lanzándose a los brazos de Edward, el cual lo recibió gustoso—. Oye —dijo al ver al novio de su tía—. Yo te conozco. Eres el que aparece en varios discos que tiene mi papá.

Edward comenzó a reír.

—¡Eres el vocalista de Metadeth! —exclamó al recordar el nombre de la banda a la que Edward pertenecía.

—Ese soy yo —murmuró, un tanto avergonzado.

En el tiempo que tenía conociéndolo, Bella nunca lo había visto apenado o avergonzado. Por lo regular era un hombre muy seguro, que no dependía de la opinión pública.

—¿Tenemos un tío famoso? —le preguntó Kirk a Bella.

—Eso creo —respondió, sonriendo.

—Suficiente —dijo Charlie con tono autoritario—. Dejen al invitado en paz y mejor vayan a molestar a su tío Cliff. —Ambos niños asintieron. Román se bajó de los brazos de Edward y siguió a su hermano a través del pasillo.

Bella tomó la mano de Edward para llevarlo hacia el comedor, donde estaban el resto de los Swan, pero fueron interrumpidos por Charlie, quien tomó el hombro de Edward.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —preguntó.

Edward volteó a ver a Bella. Al ver que no tenía objeción, volvió su atención a su suegro.

—Seguro. —Soltó la mano de la castaña y siguió a Charlie, quien comenzaba a caminar hacia el patio trasero.

Ambos se detuvieron una vez que estuvieron afuera. Charlie se paró frente a él.

—Debes tener pantalones para venir a mi casa después de lo ocurrido —dijo en tono ofuscado.

—Verá, comisionado. —Edward volteó a verlo—. Soy todos los adjetivos negativos que conoce, excepto cobarde. Así que cuando su hija me dijo que pasara Acción de Gracias con ustedes, no tuve más remedio que aceptar, aún sabiendo que me lo encontraría aquí.

Ante la declaración, Charlie comenzó a reír.

—Me sorprende que digas eso, cuando ambos sabemos que has tratado de irte por la salida fácil en más de una ocasión.

—¿Disculpe? —interrogó, confundido.

—Vamos, Edward. No es necesario que finjas ante mí. Sé la clase de persona que eres —contestó en tono acusador—. Ahora, dime, ¿quieres estar con mi hija?

—Claro. De lo contrario no estaría aquí —replicó sin titubear.

—Bien —murmuró el comisionado—. Entonces quiero que te comportes como todo un hombre —dijo sin vacilar, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Quiero que cuando estés con mi hija, olvides tus actitudes de patán y la trates como toda una reina. Porque eso es lo que es. —Alargó la mano para tomarlo de las solapas de la camisa—. Cuanto estés a su lado, dejas tus porquerías. Nada de drogas o malos ratos, ¿entendido? —preguntó, golpeando levemente su rostro.

Edward le dio un manotazo.

—No sé con qué clase de inútiles ha estado tratando su hija como para que tenga que decirme todo esto —dijo, reacomodándose la camisa—. Yo no soy un tipo que se deja amenazar, aunque sea el comisionado de seguridad. A nadie me pone límites. Si estoy con su hija, es porque me hace querer ser una mejor persona como ella, siento que a su lado no hay imposibles; que hay esperanza. Incluso para alguien como yo. —Edward sonrió con tristeza—. ¿Cómo podría dañar a los mejor que me ha pasado? —le preguntó directamente—. Aún cuando su padre pretende ser un dolor en el culo. —En ese momento los ojos de Charlie se enfurecieron—. Mire, Charlie, respeto lo que dice, pero no pretenda que me deje manipular a su antojo. Podre ser un imbécil. —Subió sus mangas, dejando ver los tatuajes que tenía en su antebrazo —. Pero también vengo desde abajo, y se cómo defenderme. Soy un hombre de acciones y pocas palabras.

Sin decir algo más y con las cartas puestas sobre la mesa, Edward volvió a la casa. Caminó por el pasillo buscando a Bella. Ella estaba sentada a la mesa, frente a April. Ambas platicaban distraídamente. Cuando Bella vio a Edward, palmeó inmediatamente el lugar a su lado derecho. Él le sonrió y caminó hacia el lugar indicado.

Diez minutos más tarde y una vez que todos se acomodaron en sus lugares, la cena comenzó.

—Antes de que algo pase, papá dirá unas palabras —dijo Vincent, quien estaba al lado izquierdo de Charlie, el cual lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Raymond, que estaba su lado derecho, le dio un golpecito en la espalda para animarlo. Charlie negó mientras se ponía de pie.

—Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a Dios por permitirme tener a toda mi familia reunida. —Los señaló a todos—. Agradezco un año más de vida al lado de los seres que amo. Gracias a mi hermosa esposa por la cena, al igual que a mi nuera —dijo, volviendo a tomar su lugar.

Todos se le quedaron viendo.

—No me miren así —los regañó—. Este año Raymond troceará el pavo. —Tanto Vincent como Cliff se le quedaron viendo—. Diles la buena noticia —alentó a su primogénito.

Heather les sonrió a todos antes de darle un ligero golpe a su esposo. Raymond sonrió y se levantó de su lugar.

—Bueno chicos —dijo sin dejar de sonreír, pero tomando la mano de su esposa—. Queremos decirles que, ¡van a ser tíos! — gritó emocionado.

El resto de los Swan comenzaron aplaudir. Vincent se levantó de su lugar para abrazar a los futuros padres, gesto que fue imitado por el resto de los comensales. Edward por su parte, solo les deseó la mejor de las suertes con un apretón de manos.

Después de las felicitaciones, Raymond cortó el pavo, dando el inicio oficial a la cena. Bella se apresuró a servir un poco de todo en el plato de Edward. Sabía que él no comía mucho, por eso le sirvió antes de que él lo hiciera.

—¿Acaso quieres engordarme? —interrogó en tono juguetón.

—Posiblemente —contestó vagamente.

Edward iba a decir algo más, pero su atención fue requerida por Vincent.

—Oye, ganaste un premio reciente. ¿No es así? —le preguntó.

—Umm… sí —respondió, picando un trozo de pavo.

—De hecho, ganó cinco, incluyendo el de mejor compositor —habló Bella con orgullo. Edward comenzó a negar.

—¿Es fácil componer canciones? —preguntó Cliff al otro lado de la mesa.

—No. Solo si tienes una buena musa —replicó mientras veía a Bella. Ella se sonrojó.

—Aww —susurró Heather mientras se mordía el labio inferior—. Eres tan tierno —dijo, sonriéndole.

Edward le sonrió de vuelta.

—Lo es —aseguró Bella. Edward tomó su mano y se la llevó a sus labios. Le encantaba el modo en que ella creía en él.

—Por cierto, ¿es cierto que tienes un jet privado? —preguntó Cliff, sacándolos de su burbuja.

—Sí —contestó relajado.

—Vaya —dijo Vincent—.Tenemos a un cuñado que aparte de famoso, es rico. —Cliff comenzó a reír, al igual que Raymond.

—Oye, a todo esto —habló Ray—. ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

Edward se rascó la nuca. No sabía qué contestar. Volviendo un poco hacia atrás, recordó una canción que su padre autoproclamó como suya, la cual después se la pasó a él, alegando que eran iguales.

— _The Unforgiven_ —argumentó convencido.

—Vaya elección —enunció Vincent al reconocer la canción—. Es algo intensa.

—Me gustan las emociones fuertes —expuso, sin querer entrar en más detalles.

—Cambiando de tema —dijo Renee—. Por lo regular, ¿qué haces el Día de Acción de Gracias? —interrogó Renée. A ella le daba curiosidad saber qué hacía alguien como él en días tan familiares.

Edward miró hacia los lados. Todos los presentes estaban pendientes de lo que iba a contestar, incluso los niños, así que no podía decir estupideces.

—Voy a casa de mis tíos o a casa de mi mejor amiga —contestó.

—¿Acaso no ves a tu padre? —Una vez más le preguntó Renée al recordar de que su madre vivía con sus tíos.

—Anthony es como los cometas. Lo veo una vez cada diez años —murmuró con una sonrisa cínica.

Todos en la mesa se le quedaron viendo.

—¿Te pone feliz no ver a tus padres? —preguntó Román con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Cliff, al igual que Vincent, comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, y Bella volteó a verlos con cara de pocos amigos.

—Mmm... No es eso. —Edward no sabía que contestar—. Es solo que no tengo una buena relación con ellos, además de que casi no los veo. Por eso no me afecta tanto el no estar con ellos.

Tanto Heather como Renée sonrieron al escuchar cómo Edward había contestado.

—Suficiente de interrogarlo —cortó la conversación la castaña—. Mejor cenemos.

Resignados ante el hecho de no poder hacerle más preguntas a Edward, todos se concentraron en cenar y a conversar sobre cosas triviales.

—Gracias —le susurró Bella a Edward, a modo de que nadie pudiera escucharla.

—¿Por? —preguntó él mientras comía un trozo de patata.

—Responder a todas sus preguntas. —Edward negó—. Sé cuánto odias ser el centro de atención y que la gente te interrogue.

—No fue nada —dijo, guiñándole un ojo—. Todo sea por ti.

Del otro lado de la mesa, April veía la escena con celos y asco. ¿Cómo podía la idiota de su hermana tener a ese perfecto espécimen a su lado? ¿Qué tenía ella? No es como si Bella fuera más hermosa que ella. ¿Qué le veía? Cansada del verlos desbordar miel, se levantó.

—No puedo más con esta farsa —dijo en un tono grosero y comenzó a negar—. No puedo. —Lanzó la silla hacia atrás y salió rumbo a las escaleras, sin importarle que sus hijos la estuvieran viendo.

Al ver el comportamiento de su hija, Renée salió a toda prisa detrás de ella. El resto de los comensales se quedaron en silencio. Cliff, por órdenes de Charlie se levantó de la mesa y tomó a sus sobrinos para llevarlos al patio trasero. Vincent soltó el tenedor, el hambre se le había pasado. Raymond suspiró, mientras que Heather se recostaba en el hombro de su esposo. Edward volteó a ver a Bella y después a Charlie. Ambos negaban.

—Ese bastardo no se conformó con golpearla, sino que ahora hasta daños mentales tiene —murmuró Vincent—. Déjame matarlo —dijo, volteando a ver a su padre.

Charlie negó.

—Si alguien matará a ese maldito, seré yo —afirmó, retorciendo el tenedor en su mano.

En ese momento, Edward se prometió no volver a hacer enojar a su suegro.

—Nadie matará a nadie —dijo Raymond en un tono más relajado—. En un mes le ganaré la demanda y las cosas volverán a su lugar.

Edward volteó a ver a Bella.

—No entiendo —habló en un murmullo.

Bella respiró hondo antes de contarle la historia.

—April se está divorciando. Al parecer Hank, su marido, la golpeaba. Y también la engañó.

Edward asintió. Al escuchar el dolor en el tono de voz de Bella, decidió que con esa información le bastaba.

Unos minutos más tarde, Renée volvió y tomó el plato de April.

—Yo se lo llevaré —dijo Bella, tomando el plato de las manos de su madre. Esta asintió.

La castaña se dio la vuelta, miró a Edward y este asintió.

Dejando a todos en la cocina, subió a ver a su hermana. Tocó la puerta de April tres veces y después de anunciarse, entró.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, caminando un poco dentro de la habitación, depositando el plato con comida en la mesita de alado.

April se encontraba sentada en la cama.

—No —dijo con rabia, levantándose de un salto—. ¿Cómo puedo estar bien cuando la odiosa de mi hermana menor trae a su flamante novio y lo sienta frente a mí? —preguntó, sacando a Bella de su estado de cordialidad.

—Okey —contestó, mirando raro a su hermana—. No sabía que pensabas de esa manera —murmuró un tanto sorprendida. No desconocía que su hermana fuera una egoísta de mierda.

—Vamos, Isabella, todos en la mesa piensan lo mismo. —April caminó hacia el espejo—. ¿Qué demonios le ve la súper estrella al patito feo? —escupió las palabras con malicia. Caminó hacia su hermana, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia el espejo.

—¡Mírate! —gritó—. ¿Qué ve en ti?

Bella sonrió al mismo tiempo que negaba. Se esperaba este tipo de comentarios de todas las personas, excepto de su hermana.

—¿No me digas que tu maldito problema es que haya encontrado un hombre mejor? —preguntó, viéndola a través del espejo.

—Mi maldito problema es que no te des cuenta de que te está utilizando. —April tomó a su hermana del hombro, girándola de una manera brusca—. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que no eres nada a su lado?

Bella negó. De verdad no podía creer hasta donde había llegado esa arpía que se hacía llamar su hermana.

—Cómo se nota que el león cree que todos son de su condición. —La castaña le dio un manotazo a su hermana, zafándose de su agarre—. Crees que porque la basura de tu esposo te degradó a la nada, me pasará lo mismo. —Sonrió con tristeza y April bajó la mirada—. Pues déjame decirte que eres una estúpida por dejar que aplastara tu espíritu y te hiciera sentir como si no valieras nada. Y aunque a ti te pasó, eso no me ocurrirá a mí —dijo con gran valor, aún cuando una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla—. Porque tú podrás ser la nada de tu marido, pero yo sé que soy el todo de Edward. —Con las palabras flotando en el aire, la castaña se dio la vuelta hacia la salida. Justo cuando iba a salir, se giró—. Es tanto, que lo hago un mejor hombre. Y eso es mejor que ser una cara bonita con autoestima de mierda.

Sin más, Bella salió de la habitación de su hermana envuelta en furia y dolor. Aún no entendía cómo April se podía dejar cegar por sus celos, que hasta decía cosas para dañarla para que sintiera lo mismo que ella. En cuanto llegó al piso de abajo, no se detuvo a despedirse de sus padres. Sentía que era el momento de irse y así lo hizo. Pasó de largo de todos saliendo de la casa.

En cuanto Edward vio que Bella salía de la casa a toda prisa con cara de enojada, supo que era el momento de retirarse. Se levantó del sillón donde miraban la televisión para seguirla.

—Disculpen —dijo, pasando frente a todos. Sintió la mirada los Swan, pero no le importó.

Salió rápidamente de la casa y comenzó a buscar a Bella con la mirada. Echándole una veloz mirada panorámica al patio, la encontró al lado de su auto. Sin pensarlo, caminó hacia ella.

—¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? —preguntó en cuanto lo vio.

—¿Qué dijo? —cuestionó, acercándose a ella.

—Lo mismo que dicen todas —contestó en tono de reclamo—. Mi propia hermana diciendo que soy poca cosa —dijo con los ojos vidriosos. Dándose la vuelta, comenzó a negar—. ¿Cómo se atreve? —le preguntó al viento.

—De la misma manera que lo hacen todos —respondió Edward, abrazándola por detrás—. Juzgándome sin siquiera conocerme. —Dejó un beso en su cabello—. Es normal que diga eso, acaba de pasar por un divorcio y siente que lo mismo le puede pasar a su hermanita si no la cuida.

—Sí, pero eso no le da derecho a decirme tantas porquerías. —Bella seguía sin creer lo sucedido—. ¡Es mi hermana! —gritó, girándose en los brazos de Edward—. Se supone que está para defenderme, no para apuñalarme —protestó—. Juró apoyarme y amarme. ¿Cómo una persona puede olvidar tanto? —le preguntó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

En cuanto ella formuló esa pregunta, Edward recordó el único día en el que había dejado solo a su hermano, los minutos en que salió, la policía y la ambulancia a fuera de su casa, y sobretodo, cuán caro fue ese error.

—De la misma manera que hacemos cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias —dijo, hablando por su experiencia—. Apuesto lo que quieras a que mañana se arrepentirá de haberte dicho todas esa cosas, porque al final del día lo único que tenemos es a nuestra familia. No importa con cuántos se case y la abandonen, tú siempre estarás ahí para ella.

Al escuchar eso, sintió cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalarse por su rostro. Al verla desecha, la pego más a su pecho abrazándola fuertemente.

—Esto pasará —murmuró en su pelo—. Créeme. Pasará y la vida seguirá —le aseguró—. Lo único que se quedara es el amor que siento por ti, y de eso jamás debes dudar. Yo estaré contigo hasta el día en que ya no me quieras más. —O que te des cuenta la basura que soy.

Bella lo abrazó aún más. En este momento comprobaba lo que le había dicho a su hermana. Ella era más de lo que él se había imaginado, porque lo hacía ser un mejor hombre; cuando estaba a su lado.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

 **Esta vez no tarde tanto xD. Aun así necesitare que me entiendan un poco ya que el próximo capítulo tardara un poco más de lo pensado. Dicho esto, quiero que sepan que no abandonare el fic por mucho que tarde en actualizar.**

 **Infinitas gracias a Alondrixcullen1498, pili, Naara Selene, Larsen, Bruma 3, Yoliki, Rosy Sanchez, Mich, Guest, Deessa Whitlock, Laura Katherine, PatDH, Cadev, CBSReeks, Reva4, Elena y angi Cullen, por sus reviews, los leo todos, me encanta como piensan y el cariño que le dan a esta historia. (No tengo como pagarles).**

 **Por cierto Bienvenidas sean las nuevas lectoras. Y a ti que lees esto en silencio, de verdad Gracias.**

 **Si tienes alguna, duda, queja o sugerencia déjamela en un Review. Así podre saber lo que piensan.**

 **Por último pero no menos importante gracias a mi Beta (Moni) eres la mejor, gracias por aguantarme y ayudarme.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	16. 14 El inicio del odio

**Infinitas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer esto que proviene de mi trastornada cabeza.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Mónica Szpilman, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction**

* * *

 **Canciones para este capítulo:**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **El inicio del odio**

" _ **Quisiera darte todo lo que nunca hubieras tenido, y ni así sabrías la maravilla que es poder quererte."**_

— **Frida Kahlo.**

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la banca del patio delantero de los Swan. Edward la abrazaba contra su cuerpo y ella estaba recostada en su pecho. Llevaban alrededor de media hora ahí sentados. Ella tenía puesto el suéter de él.

—¿Quieres que entremos? —preguntó contra su cabello.

—No.

—Entonces… —murmuró, agachando la cara para verla—. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Mm. —Suspiró—. Quiero ir a donde te estés hospedando —contestó.

—Pero no estoy en ningún hotel —pensó en voz alta.

Bella levantó su rostro al escuchar la inseguridad en su voz.

—Dime que no te estás quedando en casa de tus tíos —suplicó. No quería tener que volver a su casa, ni mucho menos ir a la casa de los Cullen.

Edward negó.

—¿Entonces? —Arqueó las cejas.

—Me estoy quedando en mi departamento —respondió.

—¿Compraste un departamento? —Bella se quedó sorprendida.

—Mmm. —Tendía que decirle la verdad, de lo contrario ella se enteraría de otra manera y sería mucho peor—. Lo compré hace ocho años.

Bella se levantó lentamente de su regazo hasta quedar frente a él.

—Si lo tienes desde hace tanto tiempo, ¿por qué no me llevaste ahí cuando tuvimos nuestra primera vez? —cuestionó confundida, aunque con un claro tono de resentimiento.

Edward levantó su mano derecha para depositarla en la mejilla ajena.

—No es lo que tú piensas —replicó antes de dejarla divagar—. Ese lugar es mi infierno personal. —Bella continuó con su mirada confundida, haciéndolo suspirar—. Voy a ese lugar cuando tengo días difíciles. Cuando necesito tener un tiempo a solas.

—Es tu fortaleza —declaró, asintiendo.

—Exacto. —Edward se sentía aliviado de que ella entendiera.

—Quiero ir —ordenó decidida.

Edward negó.

—No. —Él no podía visualizar a Bella en ese lugar tan sombrío.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No se supone que nos conoceríamos?

Edward se pasó una mano por la cara y el cabello.

—Sé que ese apartamento es muy importante para ti. Es un lugar lleno de recuerdos buenos y malos. Por lo tanto, debería conocerlo.

Él volvió a negar. No entendía cómo Bella podía ser tan terca.

—¿O acaso me escondes algo? —interrogó al ver que él no contestaba. Una parte de Bella sabía que él tenía mucho equipaje consigo, pero la otra parte que no entendía era cómo podía pasar de un estado de ánimo a otro y ser completamente evasivo.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia ella. Al verla directamente a los ojos, pudo notar que todo se le escapaba de las manos.

—Deja atrás esas ideas tontas que llenan tu cabeza —dijo, captando su atención. Ella parpadeó, pero le sostuvo la mirada—. No quiero llevarte a ese lugar porque es un ambiente terrible.

Bella levantó una ceja.

—Isabella... —Ella no cedió. Al ver su actitud, Edward suspiró—. Si te llevo a ese lugar comenzarás hacerme una serie de preguntas que no sé si estoy preparado para contestar.

Bella levantó lentamente la comisura de su boca en una especie de sonrisa. Estaba más tranquila de que todo esto no por un problema de inseguridad.

—No debes de preocuparte por eso —dijo ella en tono dulce—. Es normal que haya cosas que aún no me puedas contar. —Edward levantó la cabeza al escuchar lo que ella decía. Sin darse cuenta, Bella ya lo tenía rodeado con sus brazos—. Pero te aseguro que hay un montón de cosas que podemos compartir.

Esas palabras hicieron a Edward sonreír.

—Además, ya nos hemos visto desnudos —murmuró, restándole importancia y en tono de broma.

—Tienes razón —admitió Edward, reticente, pero riendo.

Bella sonrió ante el triunfo. Tomó a Edward de la mano y lo arrastró hacia su auto. Al llegar al vehículo, lo soltó para caminar hacia el lado del copiloto.

—Tu conduces —murmuró Bella para luego lanzarle las llaves y subir al auto. Edward las atrapó e imitó su movimiento.

El camino al departamento fue en completo silencio. Bella pensaba en cómo sería el lugar donde Edward descargaba su ira. Mientras que él, pensaba en todo tipo de respuestas para futuras preguntas que ella le pudiese hacer.

En menos de lo que ambos hubiesen querido, llegaron a un edificio de ladrillos grises con aspecto antiguo. Sin decir ninguna palabra, Edward estacionó el carro y ambos bajaron. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio, el cobrizo la abrió, permitiendo que Bella pasara primero. Se subieron al ascensor sin romper el silencio. Edward sentía como si lo fueran a fusilar en cualquier momento. El sudor comenzaba a brotar desde su cabeza hacia los pies. Bella por su parte no decía nada. Solo se limitaba a ver las acciones de Edward.

Al llegar al quinto piso, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, permitiéndoles salir. Edward, como todo un caballero, dejó que Bella saliera primero. La tomó de la mano, guiándola hacia la única puerta que había en ese piso. Edward colocó la llave en la cerradura, pero antes de girarla, volteó a ver a su novia.

—Una vez que entremos no habrá vuelta atrás. ¿Lo entiendes? —preguntó asegurándose de que ella estuviera consciente de todo lo que podría pasar al igual de todo lo que pudiese ver.

Bella lo miró directamente a los ojos por un largo minuto. Ambos trataban de descubrir algo en la mirada del otro.

—Estoy lista —dijo con seguridad. Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con asesinos seriales y con todo tipo de criminales. Con sinceridad, ya nada podía asustarla.

Edward sonrió al escuchar su tono de voz. Definitivamente ella era la chica perfecta para él. Sin dudarlo, abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado.

Bella soltó la mano de Edward, empujó un poco la puerta e ingresó. Edward la siguió y mientras cerraba la puerta encendió las luces. Bella parpadeó un par de veces. Porque como lo había dicho Edward, el lugar era lúgubre y frío. Con paredes color gris y muebles negros al igual que las cortinas. No había otro color en el lugar. Mirando hacia todas las direcciones, pudo notar que no había nada personal, ni fotos, cuadros o algún artefacto que lo hiciera un hogar. A excepción de un par de portarretratos en las repisas del rincón, las cuales llamaron su atención.

—No está tan mal —susurró Bella mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a Edward.

Este la observó, tratando de analizar su rostro.

—¿Qué esperabas? —preguntó el cobrizo al ver que ella sonreía.

—Una fosa con sarcófagos en su interior —contestó riendo, lo cual provocó que Edward hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Una fosa? —cuestionó con una ceja levantada.

—Eres muy pálido —dijo, restándole importancia antes de sentarse en el único sofá que había en la sala.

Edward siguió sonriendo al ver su reacción general e imitó su acción.

Una vez que estuvieron ambos sentados, se giraron. Edward estiró sus piernas en el sillón, ya sin zapatos y Bella se ubicó entre estas. Mirándose a los ojos, Bella llevó su mano derecha al rostro ajeno y comenzó a acariciarlo. Edward cerró los ojos, permitiéndose disfrutar y vagar en sus pensamientos. Nunca nadie lo había acariciado de esa manera. Su madre lo apartaba todo el tiempo, así que nunca esperó una caricia de su parte. Esme no se atrevía a tocarlo, como si supiera que no era digno de su cariño. Por último Irina, Kate y Tanya, solo veían en él alguien famoso con el poder y el dinero para cumplir todos sus caprichos.

—Eres el hombre más hermoso que he conocido —susurró Bella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo abrir sus ojos.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Es solo el exterior —aseguró.

Bella negó.

—No es verdad —murmuró, acercándose aún más a él—. Eso es algo que la gente quiere que creas, pero no es así —susurró, tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos—. Eres una persona excepcional, ¿me oyes?

Edward negó.

—Lo dices porque no me conoces de verdad —dijo, arrepintiéndose en el momento.

Bella se mordió los labios para no decir algo que seguramente él se tomaría a mal. Tal vez tenía razón, pero mientras no le dijera la verdad, ella no se podría dar una idea de qué tanto lo conocía. Llevaban dos meses conociéndose, habían tenido relaciones y aún no sabía la razón por la cual Edward no se dejaba tocar la espalda, ni porqué odiaba tanto a su madre y todo lo que viniera de ella.

Al darse cuenta de todo eso, Bella entendió que en realidad no conocía nada del hombre que estaba frente a ella. Ese hombre que con palabras bonitas y ojos brillantes se estaba ganando su corazón.

Queriendo no sentirse como una vil ilusa que se estaba enamorando de una idea y no de una persona, decidió que ya era el momento de preguntarle un par de cosas que definían su personalidad.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —murmuró Bella.

Edward asintió.

—¿Cuál es la razón para que odies tanto a tu madre?

Si le hubieran dado un golpe en las pelotas, Edward hubiera estado más cómodo que con lo que acaba de escuchar. No se esperaba un tipo de pregunta como esa. Respirando hondo, fijó su vista en la pared. Necesitaba pensar a fondo si estaba preparado como para contarle una gran parte de su pasado. No quería volver a ese recuerdo amargo.

—Odio a mi madre por una razón. —Al es cuchar su tono de voz, Bella supo que se había equivocado en preguntar—. Ella mató lo único bueno y puro que ambos teníamos. —En ese momento se formó un nudo en la garganta del cobrizo. El solo recordar lo sucedido hace 16 años lo hacía estremecer. El recordar la ambulancia y las patrullas lo hizo sentirse vulnerable.

Al ver el rostro de su novio contrayéndose ante el dolor, quiso retractarse.

—Si no estás listo, lo entenderé —susurró Bella, acercándose más a él.

Edward negó.

—Te dije que si entrabas aquí, ya no habría vuelta atrás. —Edward levantó la cabeza. Bella asintió ante sus palabras. Tomándola de las manos prosiguió—. Cuando dije eso, también me refería a mí.

Al ver sus manos unidas, Bella sonrió. Acarició la mano frente a ella y le dio un leve apretón, invitándolo a continuar. Edward sonrió ante el pequeño gesto. Inhaló un poco de aire y continuó.

—Cuando tenía once años, mi madre quedó embarazada. Nunca supe quién era el padre —murmuró con una sonrisa triste—. Desde que se enteró del embarazo quiso abortar, alegando que con un error era más que suficiente. —Bella notó cómo los ojos de Edward se humedecían—. Sin embargo, aún con esa idea en mente, continuó. Desde que me enteré, no hice otra cosa que cuidarla, inclusive dejé mi trabajo y de ir a la escuela por estar ahí para ella. —Hizo una pausa para rascarse la nuca, señal de que estaba poniéndose nervioso—. Como era de esperarse, ella rechazaba mi ayuda una y otra vez, pero no me importaba. Yo sabía que era por el bien de mi hermano y no el de ella. —En ese momento, Edward recordó cuando una noche, mientras su madre dormía, él acarició su panza, y mientras lo hacía, se imaginó jugando con ese pequeño bulto que un día se convertiría en su hermano.

Al ver que Edward vagaba en sus pensamientos, Bella decidió darle otro apretón en la mano, el cual lo hizo regresara de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Como era de esperarse, el embarazo no fue para nada agradable, todo lo contrario. Mi madre al ser una completa adicta a la metanfetamina, intentó ingerir una y otra vez. Pero por suerte, yo estaba ahí para alejarla del vicio. Mi ayuda no fue agradecida. Ella me lanzaba objetos con tal de que la dejara, llegando al grado de romperme un plato en la cabeza. —Edward agachó la cabeza para mostrarle el lugar de la cicatriz. Bella negó al verla, pero no dijo nada—. Así continuó el resto del embarazo. Con ella teniendo continuos episodios de ansiedad y yo tratando de contenerlos todos y cada uno de ellos. —El cobrizo dejó de hablar cuando recordó cómo la encontró una noche que llegó a su casa; inconsciente. Girando su cabeza, volvió en sí. —Aún con todo en nuestra contra y la falta de amor de mi madre, Theodore vino a este mundo—. Era la primera vez en más de diez años que decía el nombre de su hermano en voz alta.

Al escuchar cómo Edward se refería a su hermano, comprobó que hablaba con el corazón. La miraba directamente a los ojos, proporcionando a Bella una idea de cuánto amaba a su hermano.

—Era un dieciocho de febrero cuando él nació. —En ese momento, Edward recordó la primera vez que lo vio. Cómo su pecho se hinchó de felicidad al ver el fruto de tan arduos esfuerzos—. Después de todo el calvario que fue el embarazo, él nació extremadamente bien. Los doctores los dieron de alta al día siguiente. Los tres fuimos a casa y al entrar al departamento donde vivíamos, Elizabeth se fue directamente a su cuarto, mientras que yo me quedé a cuidar a Teddy. —Edward sonrió, provocando que una lágrima brotara por su ojo izquierdo, la cual fue limpiada rápidamente por la mano de Bella. Al sentir ese gesto, Edward lo guardó como uno de los más preciados—. Cuando estuvimos solos en esa sala, lo observé por primera vez. —En ese momento, Bella escuchó cómo un nudo se iba formando en la garganta de su novio al hablar de su hermano. Al mismo tiempo se formó uno en su propia garganta—. Era el niño más hermoso que la vida me pudo haber regalado. —Tuvo que tragar en seco para no llorar—. En ese momento entendí que mi maldita vida tenía sentido. Todos los malditos años al lado de mi madre, por fin cobraban valor. Había sobrevivido a todo para llegar a ese momento. —Al decir eso, Edward recordó lo bien que se sentía su hermano en sus brazos y el protegerlo—. Como era de esperarse, yo tuve que cuidar a Teddy ya que mi madre estaba más preocupada por regresar al vicio que por hacerse cargo de su hijo. Seis meses pasaron para llegar al fatídico día en el que comencé a odiar a mi madre.

Edward se apartó las manos de Bella para poder levantarse del sillón. Al ver que él necesitaba su espacio, Bella lo dejó. El ojiverde comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro.

—Unos días después de que Teddy nació, volví a trabajar. Necesitábamos el dinero. Ahora no solo tenía que comer yo. Teddy necesitaba más cosas y cuidados de los que un niño de once años podía imaginar. Ese bebé necesitaba padres y yo era lo único que él tenía, por lo tanto me tuve que hacer responsable de él y de mí. —Bella vio cómo la mirada de Edward se volvía dura y dolorosa—. En agosto de ese año, una noche llegué muy cansado. Había trabajado todo el día y lo único que quería era dormir. Sin embargo, Teddy no. Me costó mucho trabajo lograr que se durmiera, por lo tanto cuando lo hizo, casi lloré de la felicidad. —Edward recordó la última noche que su hermanito se durmió en sus manos—. Justo cuando me iba a acostar a su lado, me di cuenta de que necesitaba leche y pañales. Me reprendí por haber sido tan estúpido y no pasar a comprar antes. Así que me levanté de la cama con suma delicadeza para no despertarlo. Miré mi reloj dándome cuenta que eran las doce y media de la noche. No podía sacar al bebé a esas horas de la noche, así que decidí ir corriendo a la tienda y volver…

Bella escuchó cuando la voz de Edward se quebró. Estaba parado en una esquina con su mirada perdida y las lágrimas llenando su rostro. Al verlo tan mal, se levantó del sillón, caminó hacia él y con suma delicadeza lo abrazó por la espalda. Edward apretó las manos que lo rodeaban. Sabía que en este momento ya no podía detener la historia. Tenía que sacarlo de su sistema. Así que se giró en los brazos de ella, para verla de frente.

—Esa noche cometí el error más grande de toda mi vida —aseguró—. Cuando regresé de hacer las compras, encontré un montón de patrullas y ambulancias abajo en mi edificio. Las sirenas me bloqueaban la vista y el sonido aturdía mi mente. Al ver tanta gente, no entendía cómo preferían estar de chismosos en vez de estar acostados durmiendo. Sin darle más importancia, continué caminando. Al llegar a la entrada, me di cuenta que algo realmente estaba mal. Todos mis vecinos se encontraban afuera, todos lloraban. Yo no entendía lo que pasaba. Pero al ver a la madre de Dave llorar con tanto dolor, entendí mi error. Inmediatamente volteé a ver hacia mi casa… la puerta estaba abierta. —Edward tragó al rememorar las imágenes de ese día—. Elizabeth había vuelto a casa después de dos meses de ausencia. Al comprender que ella estaba sola con Ted no hice otra cosa que correr en su ayuda. Varios policías intentaron detenerme, pero era más grandes mis ganas de verlo que los esquivé a todos y cada uno de ellos. —Bella vio el dolor creciendo aún más en esos perfectos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban—. Al entrar a mi casa, quise jamás haberlo hecho. No estaba preparado para lo que vi. —Sintió que el dolor guardado por dieciséis años comenzaba a escurrirse por su rostro a través de lágrimas—. Ni siquiera llegué a la sala cuando vi que un par de paramédicos cargaban un cuerpo pequeño en una camilla cubierta por una sábana. No era necesario saber de quién se trataba —dijo esto último con gran pesar en su voz.

Al escucharlo, Bella quiso abrazarlo más fuerte. Sabía lo que estaba por venir. Sin embargo, Edward se alejó y comenzó a negar mientras caminada.

—Ella lo mató —susurró tan bajo que Bella no lo escuchó bien—. ¡ELLA LO MATÓ! —gritó con todo su ser por primera vez—. ¡ELLA LO MATÓ! —Exclamó, desgarrando su alma en el proceso—. ¡Ella lo mató! —dijo en un tono más bajo con la voz estrangulada—. Lo ahogó con una almohada, simplemente porque él lloraba. —El decirlo en voz alta le recordó cuánto odiaba a su madre. —Ella lo mato, porque sabía que yo lo amaba— las lágrimas volvieron a instalarse en sus ojos. —Por el simple hecho de que yo lo amara— se recordó dejando que las lágrimas siguieran su curso por su rostro.

Al verlo completamente roto, Bella entendió el porqué de su personalidad. Ahora muchas cosas encajaron. Sin dejar que la lógica se apoderara de ella, corrió hacia él, quien estaba de rodillas llorando como un niño sin consuelo. Sin pensarlo, se arrodilló y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—No fue tu culpa —le susurró en su oreja, con dificultad por culpa de sus lágrimas—. Nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa.

—Yo lo abandoné —murmuró a media voz—. Era lo único que ese bebé tenía… Y simplemente lo abandoné. —El dolor y la culpa guardada por tantos años comenzaba a ahogarlo—. Él se murió llorando porque me necesitaba, ¡y yo simplemente no estuve ahí! No estuve ahí.

Al verlo tan dolido, Bella no tuvo otra opción que recostar ambos cuerpos en el suelo. Acomodó la cabeza de Edward sobre una almohada antes de abrazarlo por atrás, intentando que se tranquilizara. Sabía que la necesitaba más que nunca, que al contarle esto que era tan doloroso e íntimo para él era su forma de darle la bienvenida a lo que él llamaba vida. Sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho por verlo tan destrozado, comenzó a acariciarle en cabello.

—Nada de lo que sucedió es tu culpa. Diste lo mejor de ti a ese bebé, aún siendo un niño. Le diste tanto amor como pudiste, tanto que hoy podrías sacrificar tu vida para él volviera. —Bella sintió cómo Edward dejaba de temblar—. No lo conocí, pero puedo asegurar que él se murió sabiendo cuánto lo amabas. —Le dio un beso en su nuca como muestra de cariño—. Gracias a tanto amor que le diste. Ahora tienes un angelito que te cuida desde lo más alto del cielo. —Bella no supo de dónde había salido eso. Al ser una agente consagrada a la ciencia, no creía en Dios como tal. Sin embargo, en ese momento sabía que lo que había dicho era lo correcto.

Al escuchar eso último Edward volvió en sí. El contarle parte su historia, le hizo sentirse, de una extraña manera, bien. Hacía mucho que no recordaba la historia completa. Y el ver que Bella no huía de él, por muy retorcido que fuera todo, le hizo sonreír interiormente.

—¿Sabes? —dijo, girándose en sus brazos para verla de frente—. El día que mi madre dio a luz a Teddy olvidé todo lo malo que ella me había hecho. Lo encerré en lo más profundo de mí ser porque sabía que la vida me estaba recompensando. —Bella le tocó la cara y el contorno ojos rojos a causa de tanto llorar, impidiendo que continuase—. Sin embargo, el día que me lo arrebató, el odio se intensificó. Todos los malos momentos volvieron para reírse de mí, recordándome que un adefesio como yo no tenía derecho a ser feliz.

Bella no resistió que él pensara así de sí mismo, así que lo besó con todo lo que tenía. Intentaba trasmitirle todo el amor que se había ganado a pulso. Al besarlo, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que el necesitaba amor. Ese amor que por tantos años le había sido negado, ella intento dárselo en ese beso.

El sentir como ella se apretaba a su cuerpo, le hacía atesorar más el momento. El deseo llegó como un golpe, haciéndose presente con una erección. El deseo le hacía saber que la necesitaba, no tanto por su cuerpo, sino por lo que acababan de compartir. Lo que él le acababa de decir y la forma como ella lo abrazaba no se comparaba ni con miles de noches de sexo.

—Te necesito —jadeó Edward al sentir la pasión apoderarse de él.

Bella asintió. Ella quería reconfortarlo de todas las formas posibles. Y siendo sincera, ella también lo necesitaba.

Sin esfuerzo, Edward la levantó del suelo, provocando que Bella enrollara sus piernas en la cintura ajena, haciéndolos gemir en el proceso debido al roce de sus sexos. Edward comenzó a caminar hacia la recámara mientras la besaba.

Al llegar a la habitación, Edward la recostó en la cama al mismo tiempo que se posicionaba entre sus piernas.

—Hoy seré rudo —admitió mientras le subía el vestido y se desabrochaba el pantalón—, pero después prometo recompensarte —murmuró antes de morder su cuello.

Bella gimió al sentir la mordida.

Sin previo aviso, él le bajó las bragas mientras la besaba. Cuando llevó sus labios una vez más a su cuello, la penetró sin más, provocando que Bella le mordiera el hombro. Dicho acto excitó aún más a Edward, el cual aceleró sus embestidas no sin antes comenzar a jugar con el clítoris de Bella, y esta solo pudo morder su hombro de nuevo. La intensidad de la mordida aumentaba el deseo del cobrizo, que cada vez la penetraba más rápido y Bella se corrió por primera vez, gimiendo. Edward sonrió y continuó con su trabajo, haciendo dándole un nuevo orgasmo a la castaña, mordiéndolo tan fuerte que sintió la sangre brotando de su hombro, pero en ese momento nada le importaba. Él lo quería de esa manera; rudo, salvaje y carnal. Al sentirla apretando su miembro debido al orgasmo, no pudo aguantar más provocando y llegó a su propio éxtasis.

—Estoy enamorado de ti —le dijo antes de besarla en los labios, sintiendo su liberación.

Bella sonrió al escucharlo. Sus palabras eran tan dulces, aún después de haberlo hecho tan rudo. Sin decir nada, lo abrazó fuertemente hacia su pecho, impidiendo que saliera de ella.

—Siempre detesté a los hombres románticos —habló, haciendo que él levantara una ceja—. Hasta que te conocí —murmuró sin vacilar y con la mirada fija en la ajena—. Tú eres lo que nunca soñé que pudiese tener.

Al escuchar todo el amor en esas palabras directo del corazón de Isabella, Edward entendió que el destino había hecho una gran elección para él.

—Gracias, Swan —expresó, notando que ella se estaba durmiendo, ambos muy abrazados.

—¿Por? —cuestionó con voz adormilada.

—Por dármelo todo con solo respirar —dijo en voz baja antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

 **Sé que soy de lo peor, mira que dejarlas sin capitulo por casi dos meses. No hay excusa, solo mi falta de tiempo. (La vida real absorbe mucho). Aun así gracias por seguir aquí.**

 **Pasando a la historia. Debo admitir que llore un poco con Edward. El dolor a veces suele ser tan intenso que nos cuesta trabajo decirlo en voz alta, aún más a personas que apenas conocemos. Aun así el conto un poco de su historia, porque se, que para avanzar debes hablar. No sé ustedes, pero yo ame un poquito más a Edward. Y respecto al "leemon", lamento que no sea tan elaborado como el primero, pero así son las cosas xD. (Tratare de darle más tiempo y detalle).**

 **Hay algo muy importante, alguien me pregunto por face, que si Edward estaba basado en alguien de la vida real. Y la respuesta es que sí. Este Edward es la combinación de varios cantantes de rock y una persona muy cercana a mí.**

 **En este capítulo y desde ahora contestare sus reviews por aquí, dado que muchas no tienen cuenta (así que no tengo como contestar). Los cuales leo, me encanta como piensan y el cariño que le dan a esta historia. (No tengo como pagarles).**

 **Naara Selene** : A mí también me encantan cuando tienen sus momentos y apoyo que uno leda al otro :D.

 **Hanna D. L** : Debo admitir que también me los imagine saliendo en las noticias xD. Lo de la familia es cierto. Las personas que más nos conoces, son las que saben en donde golpear para herirnos. En este caso, April se pasó un poco al igual que todos los que no confían en Edward (Y no los culpo).

 **Larsen** : Ya hemos platicado a fondo. (me haces el día con tus locas teorías) Espero que el capítulo despeje algunas.

 **Cadev** : Es verdad. A pasado tanto que ni yo sé a veces lo que sucede xD. Gracias por comentar :D

 **Pili** : Gracias a ti.

 **Roxy Sanchez** : Yo los odio a todos y opino lo mismo. Respecto a que jusguen a Edward, pues mucha gente es así, habla sin conocer. Mientras que otras como (Elizabeth y Emmett) saben de lo que hablan. Recuerda que solo hemos visto el lado bueno de Ed. Aun así creo fielmente que Ed lo está intentado. (ya veremos cuánto dura) Gracias por comentar :D

 **Alondrixcullen149** 8: Gracias, me esfuerzo por escribirles lo mejor que puedo.

 **Guest (LOQUIBELL)** : No aseguró nada, pero lo intentara. Gracias por comentar :D

 **Suzi** : Me encanta que te guste todo :D

 **Mich** : Ya veremos cuanto les dura. (Seguimos en contacto ;)

 **Yoliki** : Es un amor (cuando se lo propone)

 **PatDH** : Gracias. En verdad que trato de darles lo mejor.

 **AndreCullen** : Oh muchas gracias. *me sonrojas* Entrando en materia. A veces las personas que más nos conocen son las que más nos hieren. Así paso con Alice y Carlisle. Ya que nadie hace nada por ayudar a Ed con su madre, Bella tuvo que salir en su defensa. Además de que es una chica grande e independiente. Por último, no te puedes pasar toda la vida jugando al tira y afloja.

 **Guest** : El fic tendrá alrededor de 35 capítulos, tal vez menos. De pendiendo de la longitud de los capítulos.

 **Laura Katherine** : Gracias a ti por leer.

 **Adriu** : Primero, gracias por comentar. Segundo, no toda la vida se la puede pasar uno en la oscuridad. En algún momento tenemos que salir para que la vida nos sorprenda. Saludos desde México.

 **Guest** : Gracias por comentar.

 **Gracias a todas las que se dieron el tiempo de comentar. Y a ti que lees esto en silencio, de verdad Gracias.**

 **Por cierto Bienvenidas sean las nuevas lectoras.**

 **Si tienes alguna, duda, queja o sugerencia déjamela en un Review. Así podre saber lo que piensan.**

 **Por último pero no menos importante gracias a mi Beta (Moni) eres la mejor, gracias por aguantarme y ayudarme.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	17. 15 Un poco de ti Un poco de mí

**Infinitas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer esto que proviene de mi trastornada cabeza.**

 **Capítulo 14.**

 **Un poco de ti. Un poco de mí.**

 **"Las palabras constituyen la droga más potente que haya inventado la Humanidad"**

 **—Rudyard Kipling**.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó antes que Edward. Debían ser como las siete de la mañana. Viendo la tranquilidad en el rostro de su novio, decidió no despertarlo; así tendría tiempo de husmear por el departamento. Se levantó con delicadeza sin hacer muchos movimientos. Se puso la camisa de Edward, que había usado la noche anterior y salió del cuarto. Comenzó a caminar buscando algún rastro que lo hiciera propiedad de Edward. Pero no encontró nada. Recordando los portaretratos de la sala, camino hacia ese lugar. Al llegar al mueble donde estos se encontraban. Vio tres marcos de cristal, al igual que la noche anterior. Primero los miro de lejos, para después verlos uno a uno. Empezó de izquierda a derecha, tomando primero el de Ted. En la foto se podía ver a un hermoso niño de cabello rojizo y ojos color verde al igual que su madre y su hermano. Sonriendo con tristeza lo volteo para ver si había alguna inscripción atrás. En una pulcra caligrafía estaba escrito. **" _Quienes nos aman, jamás nos dejan."_** Reprimiendo una lagrima regreso el retrato a su lugar. Después tomo el segundo retrato. En este se encontraba Dave. Lucía sonriente y con aspecto desalineado. Su cabello era de color negro, libre al viento. Y sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro como las aguas del mar. Al girar el porta retrato se encontró con otra inscripción. **" _Amigos del alma, compañeros de vida"_**. Bella sonrío al leer lo que Edward pensaba de su mejor amigo. Por último tomo el tercer retrato. Se trataba de una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos color azul turquesa. Ella sonreía ante la cámara sosteniendo un ramo de rosas. Como hizo con los dos retratos anteriores, volteo el marco y leyó. **"** _ **Tal vez ya no te ve en esta vida. Pero prometo encontraré en la otra. Hasta entonces espérame en el cielo. Te lo prometo. Te lo prometo"**. _ Leer esas palabras provenientes desde el corazón de Edward. Hizo que Bella ardiera de celos. Una parte de ella quería saber todo acerca de la chica de la foto. Quería saber si ella conoció a Edward a fondo, o tan solo la fachada. Quería que le dijera si el en algún momento le compuso una canción, o le contó lo de Teddy. Quería saber cómo se conocieron. Pero sobre todo, quería saber si él la había amado.

—Ella era Irina— dijo Edward a su espalda, como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento. —Es la chica que murió en el accidente que te conté— Sin moverse, Bella sintió como Edward se acercaba, hasta que se posó detrás de ella.

—¿Salías con ella? —pregunto sin quitarle la vista a la inscripción en la parte de atrás del cuadro. Estaba recordando la historia que él le había contado en las Vegas.

—Sí— susurro él. —Durante tres años— confeso.

Bella se tensó débilmente. Al parecer, ni contado lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, lo conocía.

—¿La amaste? — pregunto con un poco de vacilación en su voz.

Al sentirla insegura, Edward la abrazo desde atrás, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella. Bajo la cabeza para recargar su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

—No lo sé. —Admitió—Conocí a Irina cuando ella tenía dieciséis y yo diecisiete. Lo nuestro fue algo juvenil y pasional. No tan serio como para llamarlo amor.

—¿Te enamoraste de ella? — Insistió.

—No— contesto sin vacilar. No sabía porque al hablar de Irina, solo podía pensar en Kate.

Bella asintió. Aun no entendía el porqué de la inscripción en su cuadro.

—¿Qué significa la inscripción de su cuadro? —pregunto regresando este a su lugar.

—Es la letra de una canción que le escribí cuando murió. —Recordó— La escribí pensando en todas las cosas que quedaron pendientes por decirle. En las promesas que nunca le pude cumplir. — Sin soltarla Edward la hizo girar entre sus brazos. —Lo que quiero decir en la inscripción, es que espero algún día volverla a ver para decirle todo lo que nunca tuve el valor de decirle— Y pedirle perdón. Agrego para sí mismo.

Al verlo a los ojos, Bella percibió que una parte de él se fue con ella.

—¿Has intentado escribir todo lo que se quedo pendiente? —pregunto al recordar un viejo ejercicio que su abuelo, la había hecho hacer cuando su abuela murió.

El negó.

—Necesito más que palabras— admitió con una sonrisa de lado. — Aun así gracias por la ayuda— dijo cerrando los ojos un momento. Tratando que todo lo referido a las Denali se quedara en sus recuerdos. —Pasemos a otro tema— pidió mientras los arrastraba a ambos hacia el sillón. Donde se acomodaron. El sentado y ella en su regazo. —¿Qué harás hoy? —

Bella sonrío.

—Pensaba ir a ver a mis padres, comer comida recalentada y luego retirarme a mi apartamento a ver películas— contesto con la misma sonrisa. —¿Por qué? ¿Tienes palanes? —

Edward sonrío. Esta chica era lista. Justo cuando iba a contestarle, el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar. Ambos hicieron una mueca. Sin dudarlo, Bella fue a contestar. Al ver el nombre de Dante de verdad quiso gritar.

—Swan—dijo a modo de contestación.

—A mí también me alegra oírte— contesto Dante riendo al otro lado del teléfono.

—No me mal intérpretes. Pero esperaba poder pasarme unos días más en casa. —

—Pues felicitaciones. Se te cumplirán tus días— anuncio.

—¿Así? —Bella levanto una ceja.

—El jefe me ha pedido que te llamara para decirte, que nos darán unos días por nuestra labor en el último caso—

Bella sonrío.

—¿Cuántos días? —

—Cuatro. —dijo Dante con un poco de decepción. —No pudimos negociar más—

—Son suficientes para mí—aseguro con la misma sonrisa.

—Estupendo. Entonces nos veremos dentro de unos días en la oficina. Hay un montón de papeleo por hacer—

—Perfecto. —Dijo Bella con amargura. —Ahí te veo—Y sin más colgó.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto Edward. Que seguía sentado en el sofá.

Bella asintió.

—Tengo días libres—contesto con una sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo que corría hacia él.

Edward la atrapo con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa.

—Me agrada la situación— declaro. —Así que aprovechándola, quería invitarte a Nueva York—Bella levanto un ceja. —¿Qué dices? —pregunto con su característica sonrisa de ladeada.

—¿Estas seguro? — Después de lo de anoche, Bella no quería presionarlo más.

—El que me lo preguntes me reafirma mi decisión. —susurro antes de darle un casto beso. —¿Vendrás conmigo? —

—Si—susurro cerca del oído de él.

Después de desayunar y de haberse cambiado. Fueron por el equipaje de Bella a su departamento y de ahí al aeropuerto. Aunque Bella estaba acostumbrada a viajar en Jets, no dejo de sorprenderle el trato y el servicio del de Edward. Este hombre sabía cómo viajar a todo lujo sin ser pedante o presumido.

Pasadas las tres de la tarde, llegaron a Nueva York. Bella vio desde las alturas como la imponente ciudad se levantaba ante ella. Vio cada detalle de los edificios mientras aterrizaban. Bajaron del avión tomados de la mano, sin necesidad de tomar su equipaje. Ya que los empleados de Edward se encargarían de él. Al caminar entre los pasillos del aeropuerto, la gente comenzó a observarlos. Todos cuchicheaban entre sí, sorprendidos con la presencia de Edward. Él por su parte ni se inmutaba. Los miraba divertido acostumbrado a todo el circo que su presencia desataba.

Ninguno supo en que momento llegaron los paparazzi, ni siquiera sabían quién les había avisado de su presencia. De lo único que se dieron cuenta, fue de las fotos que les estaban sacando. Los flashes les daban en la cara dificultando caminar. Con sus manos entre lazadas, Edward pudo sentir el miedo de Bella. Ella estaba odiando la experiencia. Cuando la sintió tensarse, la tomo fuertemente del brazo para poder abrazarla quedando detrás de ella. Paso sus brazos hacia enfrente, recargando sus manos entre lazadas en el abdomen de ella. El quería dejarles en claro que él la protegía ante cualquiera.

—Quiero que me hagan un favor— dijo Edward con voz autoritaria, parándose en seco antes de salir por completo. —Vallan a donde quiera que trabajan y digan que estoy feliz mente enamorado—los ojos de los paparazzi comenzaron a brillar. Esta era una nota jugosa. —Que no es una más de mis conquistas y que esta vez me la estoy jugando enserió. —Sin decir algo más salieron del aeropuerto. Donde una camioneta los esperaba. Edward sonrió orgulloso al ver el rostro de Bella.

Bella se sintió querida al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de él. No pensó que ser una celebridad fuera tan duro. Toda la gente tenía puesta su atención en ti en todo momento. Llegando al grado de sacarte fotos de cada paso que dabas. Bella sentía que había sido fotografiada más veces en este día que en toda su vida. Y posiblemente era así.

Subieron a la camioneta aun abrazados. Ambos en la parte trasera.

Edward no sabía cómo tanta felicidad podía caber en él. Reconocía que todavía faltaba mucho por conocer acerca de Bella. Pero hasta ahora todo lo que ella le había mostrado le había encantado. Desde la forma bizarra en la que pensaba, hasta su odioso padre. Sin embargo una parte de él no se relajaba del todo, sabía que esto era un hermoso sueño que en algún momento, cuando su mierda los alcanzara terminaría. Haciéndolo volver al único lugar donde no sentía dolor. El lugar donde habitaba la persona que mejor lo conocía.

Por otra parte Bella se sentía emocionada. Todas las experiencias al lado de Edward resultaban excitantes y atemorizantes a la vez. Pero por extraño que pareciera eso no la hacía querer alejarse de él. Ni su madre, ni su prima. Todo en Edward la llamaba. Sabía que las cosas al lado de él no iban a resultar precisamente sencillas. Sin embargo quería arriesgarse. Aun cuando su lado más racional le decía que el día que esto terminara, todo se pondría muy mal. Llevándose todo al carajo por un vórtice.

—Mi fortuna, por tus pensamientos— susurro Edward en su oído sacándola de su trance.

—Suena convincente— susurro viéndolo sonreírle.

—Bueno. Si acepta mi oferta señorita Swan. Dígame donde firmar y comience hablar—murmuro en un perfecto acento inglés. Recordándole a Bella preguntarle acerca de los lugares donde había vivido.

—Pensaba en lo rara y excitante que es tu vida—respondió.

Edward sonrió por su percepción de las cosas.

—Al principio pensaba igual que tu—reconoció—La vida me parecía intensa y excitante—Recordó sus primeros días. —Después las cosas comienzan a volverse tediosas. Todo el mundo quiere algo de ti. Todos pretenden conocerte, quieren mandarte y meterse en tu vida como se les antoje. Quieren que seas un maldito ejemplo a seguir, cuando toda tu vida te la has pasado diciendo y haciendo pendejada tras pendeja. Como un maldito circulo vicioso.

—¿Te arrepientes de ser cantante? —pregunto al reconocer el rencor en su voz.

—No. —aseguro. —Me arrepiento de ser un maldito artista. De dejarme influencia por cuanta persona se cruzó por mi camino. De ser un idiota con quien no debí serlo. Y entregarle lo mejor de mí a quien solo me dio un puñado de mierda a cambio.

Las palabras sinceras de Edward le causaron lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan rencoroso y dulce a la vez? — pregunto tomándolo de la cara para que la viera a los ojos. El negó. Sin saber que contestar. —Te quiero Edward Cullen. Y si tú me dejas te ayudare a desacerté de todo ese dolor que te rodea— en ese demostración de amor expuso un poco de su corazón. Dándole un beso tierno y lento. Queriendo borrar todo lo malo.

—Te quiero Isabella Swan—susurro en sus labios. Y volvió a besarla.

Recorrieron el resto de la ciudad en un cómodo silencio. Abrazados, dándose cortos besos a cada momento.

Al llegar a un enorme edificio en pleno Manhattan la camioneta se detuvo. Edward ayudo a bajar a Bella. Mientras el chofer se hacía cargo de las maletas. En cuanto Bella vio el edificio se quedó sin habla. Era enorme y lujoso. Forjado con hierro en la parte de abajo y cristales en la parte de arriba. Edward dejo que ella disfrutara la vista por un momento. Estaba dejando que ella se ambientara. Así que se posiciono detrás de ella abrazándola.

—¿Vives en el ultimo piso? —pregunto a media voz al reconocer la verdadera altura del lugar.

—¡Exacto!— dijo mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella. —¿Subimos? —pregunto con una ceja levantada.

Bella miro el edificio una vez más antes de asentir.

—Dime que tienes elevador— bromeo ella con una sonrisa.

Edward comenzó a reír divertido. Al parecer ninguno de los dos olvidaría su ida a la torre Willis.

—Sí. Hay cuatro elevadores—le susurró al oído—Y uno de ellos es completamente mío— murmuro mordiéndole el cuello haciendo que Bella se sonrojara al recordar lo bien que se la habían pasado en su elevador.

—Subamos—ordeno ella tomándolo de la mano.

Cruzaron las imponentes puertas del edificio tomados de la mano. En el living no había nadie. Situación que Bella agradeció. Lo último que quería era a más gente curiosa observándolos. Mirando hacia todos lados, vio a un señor sentado de tras del mostrador.

—Hola Noé—saludo Edward al señor. El cual le sonrió.

—¿Cómo ha estado señor? —pregunto el portero con amabilidad.

—Bastante bien— aseguro atrayendo a Bella en un abrazo, seguido de un beso.

—Ya veo—murmuro Noé sin dejar de sonreír.

Edward le regreso la sonrisa antes de conducir a Bella hacia el elevador. Al entrar, la cargo de la parte trasera de sus piernas acomodándola a la altura de su cadera, pegándola a la pared.

—Cuando estoy contigo siempre quiero más—le aseguro antes de besarla.

El beso comenzó lento. Demostrándose lo mucho que ambos apreciaban el momento. Edward exploraba la boca de ella. Y viceversa. A él siempre le había gustado dejarse llevar, sin necesidad de ser el que llevaba el ritmo. Cuestión que Bella aprovechó. En su mundo ella siempre tenía la última palabra. Así que estuvo agradecida cuando él dejó que ella tomará el mando. Subiendo sus manos para enredarla en el cabello de él. Edward besaba tan bien haciendo gemir a Bella a cada instante. Separándose un poco ella mordió el labio inferior de él, antes de succionarlo. Edward rechinó los dientes cuando ella jalo su labio con sus dientes.

— Eres perversa— le susurró al oído.

Ella se estremeció al sentir el aire de su aliento en su piel. Ese simple acto le indicó a Ed que podía continuar. Posicionó sus labios en el cuello de ella. Besándolo y mordiéndolo. Bella gemía bajito sosteniéndose en la espalda de él. El sentir su elección rozando contra su centro, era lo suficientemente excitante como para hacerla mojarse.

—No juegues— le dijo con voz ahogada antes de morderle el lóbulo haciéndolo estremecer.

—Y no has visto nada— dijo en tono de voz sexy y ronca al mismo tiempo a causa de la excitación. Haciéndolo restregar más su erección en el centro de ella.

Cuando la campanilla sonó, anunciando que habían llegado a su piso. Edward la siguió cargando para poder salir. Bella levanto su cara lentamente para poder apreciar el imponente lugar que estaba frente a ella. Pero no pudo ver nada. Edward la tomo en un fiero beso mientras presionaba aún más su prominente erección.

—Más tarde te doy un tour— murmuró mientras caminaba con ella hacía su habitación. Ese lugar donde nadie había dormido a excepción de él. Pateando la puerta de su cuarto entraron. Recostándola en la cama se posicionó en medio de las piernas de ella.

Bella no supo en qué momento llegaron a la cama. Ella tan solo estaba concentrada en el orgasmo que estaba viviendo debido al roce de sus centros.

Edward siguió besándola. Tomando las manos de ella y llevándolas hasta la cabecera. Impidiendo que ella se moviera. Tenerla bajo su cuerpo restregando su cadera con la de él le estaba produciendo llegar al orgasmo. Y no quería terminar tan pronto como un adolescente hormonal. Por lo tanto tenía que inmovilizarla. Llevo su mano libre a la camisa de ella, donde comenzó arrancar los botones, desvistiendo la en el proceso. Así continuó con su pantalón, cuando esté llego a sus pies, ella pateo sus zapatos haciéndolos volar. Edward la soltó para posicionarse a los pies de ella. Le retiró lentamente el pantalón, e hizo lo propio con el suyo y su playera.

Bella se mordió el labio al ver cómo los tatuajes de Edward se contraían con sus movimientos. Y era obvio que estuviera así. El hombre había sido creado para el pecado. Todo en él. Y ahora que lo veía bien, caía en cuenta que él no traía ropa interior. Así que pudo observar cómo él se ponía el condón lentamente gruñendo un poco al acomodarlo.

Al sentir la mira de Bella, levantó la vista. Ella lo miraba como si él fuera el pavo en la cena de acción de gracias. Mordiéndose el labio y con los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria. Sin decir nada, ya que las palabras sobraban. Regresó a su posición entre las piernas de Bella. Recostó su cabeza en el abdomen de ella. Donde comenzó a dejar besos húmedos, ascendiendo hacia sus pechos. Los cuales libero con un ágil movimiento dejando atrás la lencería.

En el momento que Edward comenzó a morder sus pezones, Bella enredo sus dedos en el cabello de él, atrayéndolo más. Comenzó a jugar con los mechones de su nuca. Cuando sintió que él descendía una de sus manos por su costado, comenzó a estremecerse. Con las tenues caricias se imaginó que así Edward debía de toca a sus guitarras. Con dedos de músico.

Al sentir como se retorcía de placer con sus caricias. Edward dejo de jugar con ella. La tomo por la cintura para girarlos, de modo que ella quedara arriba. Cuando la entrada de Isabella rozo la erección del cobrizo, él tuvo que tomar mano de todo su autocontrol para no correrse en ese momento. Por su parte Bella se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior. Dicho acto hizo sonreír a Edward. Ella estaba tan necesitada como él.

Verla arriba de él y completamente desnuda, era todo lo que la mente de Edward podía manejar. Con la poca cordura que le quedaba, levanto sus brazos hasta la altura de la cabecera, donde se aferró del barandal.

—Muéstrame lo que sabes—murmuro con esa sonrisa ladeada que lo caracterizaba.

Bella sonrió abiertamente al escuchar como él, le entregaba el mando. Sin dudarlo se levantó un poco. Tomo la erección de Edward haciéndolo gemir en el proceso. Y de un solo golpe se dejó caer en él. Ambos gimieron al sentirse conectados. Bella apretaba tan bien el miembro de Edward, que casi lo hace correrse en el acto. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, ella comenzó a cabalgarlo. Aun ritmo que lo hacía enloquecer, con movimientos circulares cada que se sentaba. Al verlo con los ojos cerrados y en completo éxtasis, no pudo aguantar las ganas de besarlo. Mientras se besaban, Edward aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas, tomándola de la cintura, levantándola un poco, para dejarla caer de golpe.

Debido al ritmo y el intenso placer, Bella tuvo otro orgasmo haciéndola caer en el pecho de Edward, mientras gritaba el nombre de este. Él por su parte se aferró a ella, cuando su propio orgasmo llego, seguido del de ella.

Al término ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Tan solo se limitaron a quedarse abrazados.

Bella se sentía completamente relajada. Al estar entre los brazos de Edward sentía que nada ni nadie podía tocarla. Tenía su cabeza recostada en el pecho de él, permitiéndole ver los tatuajes que Edward tenía en esa zona. El que más llamaba su atención era el pez Koi que tenía a la altura del corazón, el cual tenía una T entrelazada en las escamas.

—¿Qué significa? —pregunto mientras señalaba el tatuaje.

Edward agacho su cabeza para mirarla.

—El pez Koi significa amor. —Bella asintió— Me lo hice con el propósito de siempre recordar a Teddy—Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. —Lo coloque en el lugar que siempre le pertenecería. —Dichas palabras provenientes desde lo más profundo del corazón de Edward. Le sacaron a Bella una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres tan tierno— murmuro al mismo tiempo que le besaba el pecho. Haciendo a Edward gruñir en el proceso.

—Solo contigo—dijo antes de besar su cabello.

—Así me gusta—aseguro ella. —Ahora me dirás, ¿qué significa la palabra **Zugzwang*** para ti? — pregunto con más curiosidad. Al saber el significado de la palabra alemana. Bella quería saber cómo lo interpretaba él y que sentido tenía en su vida.

Edward respiro profundamente antes de ver hacia el techo, donde comenzó a buscar una respuesta clara que darle.

—Para nadie es un secreto que yo sea un maldito drogadicto—murmuro con pesar—Sin embargo. Por estúpido que pueda sonar, trato de drogarme con medida. De recordar que lo hago para olvidar, no para morir. —Aseguro antes de tomar aire— Esta frase es la que me permite llevar mi cometido acabo. — Levanto el brazo izquierdo, donde la frase reposaba. —Zugzwang es el nombre de una jugada de ajedrez donde sabes que estás por perder y tienes dos opciones—al escuchar eso, Bella coloco sus brazos en el pecho de Edward, donde se recargo para poder verlo a los ojos— Tiras el rey, dándote por vencido. O sigues jugando hasta el inevitable final—la sinceridad en los ojos del cobrizo era arrolladora. —Esa analogía, la interpreto como, drogarte hasta morir escapando de todo y de todos. O continuar con este infierno que llamamos vida. Sin detenerte, peleando a cada minuto por no ceder. No dejándote absorber por las drogas, el alcohol y los problemas—

Bella no se sentía preparada para todo lo que escucho. De hecho se sentía un poco abrumada. Nunca hubiera pensado, que detrás de esa mente intensa e inestable se escondiera un hombre como él. Con el poder de manejar lo que seguramente lo iba a matar.

Tratando de digerir lo que Edward acabada de decir, decidió levantarse del cuerpo de él para poder sentarse sobre la cama. Al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa. Este cuarto no era como ninguno que haya visto o entrado antes. Las paredes de la habitación eran de madera, a excepción del enorme ventanal que daba a la calle. Al igual que las paredes, el piso era madera. En el lugar no había muebles. Tan solo estaba la cama. Pero la cama no se encontraba en ninguna esquina. Al contrario. Estaba en el centro de la habitación. Rodeada por un montón de partituras. Las cuales estaban regadas por todo el piso y una que otra pegada en la pared. Por ultimo había una guitarra acústica al lado de la cama y una caja de cigarrillos del lado de los pies.

Viendo todo una vez más se giró para ver a Edward, que estaba recostado en la cama con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Sus músculos se tensaban dejando ver todos sus tatuajes. Al verlo tan sexy, no tuvo más remedio que sonreír. Acto que fue imitado por él.

—¿Quisieras contarme el porqué de tu cuarto? —pregunto con gran interés, sin dejar de sonreír.

Al escuchar la pregunta, Edward dejo de sonreír. Sabía que llevar a Bella a su apartamento traería grandes preguntas.

—Dejo la cama en medio de la habitación. Por qué no me quiero sentir acorralado por un muro o un mueble. —Bella asintió. —Las partituras, letras de canciones, los cigarrillos y la guitarra; se encuentran aquí, por que ayudan con el insomnio. —murmuro, sintiéndose orgulloso de no decir mucho en su respuesta.

Bella por su parte, lo miro directamente a los ojos. Ciertamente no estaba muy convencida de su respuesta. Pero esta era mejor, que a que se quedara callado.

—Pero basta de mí— dijo Edward. Se enderezo un poco para tomarla del brazo y jalarla hacia su cuerpo.

Ambos sonrieron cuando sus cuerpos abrazados cayeron en la cama.

—Hablemos de ti—murmuro el a media voz, debido a que Bella le estaba dando besos en el cuello. —Que quiero saberlo todo.

Bella levanto la cara para poder verlo.

—Pero si ya lo sabes todo— protesto—Tanto que te eh dejado entrar a mi casa y a mi departamento—dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Edward rio y negó al mismo tiempo.

—Sí. Pero eso no quiere decir que ya sepa todo de ti— dijo en su defensa con una sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo que le sostenía la mirada.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos y Edward vio que Bella no iba a ceder, se resignó y encogió de hombros.

—Entiendo. —Murmuro dolido. —Si no quieres hablar está bien. —dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Pero ni con ese acto Bella reacciono. Por el momento ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Edward negó al ver que ella ni se inmuto. El ver que sus actos no causaban nada en ella, lo hizo sentir mal de una manera que nunca nadie había hecho. Al parecer así se debía sentir ella cuando él no decía nada y evadía todo.

—No te presionare—murmuro antes de levantarse de la cama y ponerse sus bóxer. Giro un poco su cabeza, tan solo para encontrarla sentada igual que como la dejo. Lo más seguro era que ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Sin embargo un miedo de los mil demonios embargo a Edward. A lo mejor ella estaba pensando seriamente todo lo que le había dicho. Y ahora en ese preciso momento se estaba arrepintiendo.

Bella por su parte, se encontraba pensando en que decirle. Pero al hacerlo comenzaba a recordar sus día en el extranjero. El tiempo al lado de sus abuelos, sus hermanos, sus padres y sus amigos. Los casos en los que había participado y un montón de anécdotas que compartir. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no cedió cuenta que Edward le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

Reacciono hasta que él estaba caminando hacia la puerta con la cabeza hacia abajo y los hombros caídos. En ese momento entendió que lo había lastimado con sus silencios, cuando él lo único que había hecho de un tiempo hacia acá, era hablar de él.

—Edward—susurro su nombre intentando detenerlo.

Al escuchar como ella lo llamaba no tuvo más remedio que quedarse quieto.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto ella, sin entender.

—A la cocina. —respondió sin voltear.

—¿Y por eso no me das la cara? —volvió a preguntar. Solo que esta vez fue en un tono demandante.

Edward negó.

—Sé que necesitas tiempo, es normal que no quieras hablar de cosas sobre ti. Pero… —Se detuvo al darse cuenta que sus inseguridades estaban volviendo.

—¿Pero qué?

—Nada. —Respondió sin bacilar, volteándose al mismo tiempo. —Nada—volvió a decir. Pero esta vez con su tono de voz indiferente.

—Edward—susurro ella al ver por dónde iba él. Sin pensarlo y aun que estuviera completamente desnuda. Se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia él. Cuando estuvo frente a él, se lanzó a sus brazos.

Edward no reacciono al momento. Las acciones de ella nunca eran lo que esperaba. Sin embargo su miedo lo hizo aferrarse a ella.

—No seas tonto—le susurró al oído. —Claro que quiero hablar sobre mí, sobre todo contigo. —murmuro despegándose un poco de él. —No me quede callada para hacerte sufrir. Fue tan solo porque me quede pensando.

—¿En qué pensabas? —pregunto inseguro.

—En todo lo que quiero contarte—respondió con una sonrisa. —En todos esos buenos momentos que me eh vivido. En todos esos momentos que tú nunca pudiste tener. En todos eso momentos que algún día te regalare—

Dichas palabras hicieron a Edward sonreír como nunca lo había hecho. Ya que nunca nadie le había demostrado tanto amor. Sin pensarlo, inclino su cabeza, tomo la cara de ella en sus manos. Y le dio el más grande beso que en su vida había dado. Intento que todos sus sentimientos y un pedazo de su alma se fueran en él.

—Te quiero Swan—susurro en sus labios, antes de volverla a besar.

—Te quiero Cullen—Dijo ella, haciéndolo sonreír.

Sin darse cuenta. Edward comenzó arrastrarlos de regreso a la cama. Sin importar que en el transcurso pisaran barias hojas de las que estaban regadas.

Una vez recostados y abrazados. Bella se animó hablar. Tomo una fuerte respiración antes de comenzar.

—Como sabes nací en Washington, pero casi en seguida me mude a Forks. Ahí solo pasamos cuatro años, hasta que mi papá fue ascendido de puesto. Cuando eso paso nos mudamos a Chicago. Donde pase los siguientes años hasta graduarme del instituto—Sonrió al recordar a sus buenos amigos. —Después de graduarme, no sabía muy bien que hacer de mi vida—admitió un tanto apenada. Acto que hizo sonreír a Edward— Así que me fui dos años a Japón. —

—¿De verdad? — pregunto sorprendido.

Ella sintió.

—Dos años en los que no hice otra cosa que disfrutar de la vida y mi mejor amiga. —Al recordar a Angie no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas. Dicho suceso fue percibido por Edward, que en seguida la estrujo más en sus brazos.

—¿Qué paso con tu mejor amiga? —pregunto al reconocer la mirada de dolor que el mismo ponía cuando hablaba de Dave.

—Un paso a la vez—susurro ella, parpadeando un par de veces para esparcir las lágrimas antes de continuar—Después de dos años de disfrutar de la vida en ese lugar, tuvimos que volver. —al termino soltó todo el aire de golpe. —Mi abuelo Reuben había fallecido. —dicho esto no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. —Al ser un gran escritor su funeral fue tranquilo e incluso poético. Había tantos artistas en el lugar que parecía más alfombra roja que funeral. —sonrió al recordar. —Todas esas personas lo había amado de una manera tan poética que le dedicaron tantos escritos, películas, obras de teatro y canciones. Ese día murió un gran escritor—volvió a sonreír—Y el mejor abuelo del mundo. —

Edward la abrazo fuertemente al sentir el dolor de ella.

—Lo siento mucho mi amor—murmuro con gran pesar.

Bella sonrió ampliamente al escuchar como él la había llamado.

—Yo también lo siento—dijo antes de levantar su cabeza. —Después de la muerte de mi abuelo, me regrese a Chicago. Mi padre necesitaba de nuestra ayuda para salir adelante. Con el pretexto de ayudarlo, comencé acompañarlo al trabajo. Los casos policíacos llamaban mucho mi atención. Pero aun no me sentía preparada como para inscribirme en la academia. —Suspiro—Lo que me impulsó hacerlo, fue la muerte de Ángela. — Sus ojos se humedecieron una vez más a causa del recuerdo. — Una noche salimos a beber un poco. Angie, Vincent y Yo. —En ese momento recordó el último día al lado de su amiga. — Salimos del bar de donde estábamos como a las doce de la noche. Caminábamos rumbo al estacionamiento charlando y riendo. —paro un momento la historia para limpiarse las lágrimas. Edward por su parte, le tomo la mano izquierda en señal de apoyo. —Justo cuando íbamos abrir el auto, un par de tipos nos abordador. Dijeron que era un asalto mientras nos apuntaban con pistolas. —cerro lo ojos y continuo—En ese momento no sabía qué hacer, estaba realmente muy asustada. Pero al estar en varios casos con mi papá, decidí que no nos íbamos a dejar. Así que recordando nuestros viejos entrenamientos nos resistimos al asalto—al abrir de nuevo los ojos, se perdió en esas enormes perlas color esmeralda, que la veían expectantes. —Pero como era de esperarse, fallamos. —Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse—Mientras Vincent forcejeaba con uno, el otro me dio un fuerte golpe que me dejo medio noqueada, todo lo veía medio borroso. Cuando logre enfocar ya era demasiado tarde. —Esta vez ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar. Sin dudarlo, Edward la arropo con sus brazos. —El maldito asaltante le había disparado. —susurro con voz rota. —Ese día que vi a mi mejor amiga tirada en el suelo, fue cuando decidí que quería ser policía. Pero no cualquier policía— dijo con voz llena de furia, y apartándose un poco de él. —La mejor que haya podido dar el FBI. Ese día me propuse encerrar a tantos criminales como la vida me lo permitiera. Y así fue—dijo sorbiendo de la nariz.

Edward entendió por primera vez, el por qué Bella era tan buena en lo que hacía. El por qué no podía abandonar su trabajo, Porque se entregaba en cada caso. Bella sentía que con cada criminal que metía a la cárcel, era la forma de vengar a su mejor amiga.

—Si antes estaba orgulloso de ti. Ahora lo estoy más—aseguro el cobrizo al mismo tiempo que besaba el tope de su cabeza. —Sin dudarlo. Eres la mejor mujer con la que me eh podido encontrar en toda mi maldita existencia. —Le aseguro, antes de levantarle ligeramente la barbilla. Ella le sonrió, mientras sus ojos destellaban amor. Al ver esos sentimientos en ella, acorto la distancia, para regalarle el mejor beso que él le podía dar, uno lleno de amor, orgullo y devoción.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

 **Sé que soy de lo peor, mira que dejarlas sin capitulo por casi dos meses. No hay excusa, solo mi falta de tiempo. (La vida real absorbe mucho). Aun así gracias por seguir aquí.**

 **Parte técnica (rápidamente): La palabra Zugzwang, proviene del alemán. Y su definición es prácticamente la que dijo Edward. Se ocupa mucho cuando se juega ajedrez, aun que no es muy común, ya que pocas personas se han tomado el tiempo para analizarla.**

 **Pasando a la historia. Creo que ahora si, se pudieron conocer un poco más. Hemos visto el crecimiento de los personajes, Y un poco el porqué de su comportamiento. Aun así nos queda mucho por recorrer. Por ahora todo ha sido "lindo", eso quiere decir que no se acostumbren. Porque una vez que se tiene la confianza, esta siempre es puesta a prueba.**

 **Amos todos sus reviews los cuales leo, me encanta como piensan y el cariño que le dan a esta historia. (No tengo como pagarles).**

 **Rosy Sanchez:** Lamento mucho haberte hecho llorar, no era mi intención (xD). Sé que por ahora quieres ver sufrir a Elizabeth, pero todavía nos falta para llegar a ese momento. Gracias por esta aquí al pendiente de esta historia. Un abrazo y un beso para ti.

 **Naara Selene:** Primero que nada, gracias por comentar. Segundo, Quise hacer a Ted un bebe, porque consideraba que era lo más puro que Ed podía tener. El hecho de ver a un niño cuidando a un bebe, me enterneció. Ahora, como tod s yo también odio a Elizabeth. Pero no te preocupes, ella pagara xD.

 **Belen:** Gracia por tus lindas palabras. Intento hacer algo diferente, aunque a veces caigo en lo cotidiano. Aun así doy mi mejor esfuerzo, aunque me tarde una eternidad.

 **Alondrixcullen1498:** Bueno, me has dejado sin palabras. Creo que has estado viendo en mi cabeza eh. No te digo mucho, pero algo de lo que escribiste es muy probable que pase.

 **Larsen:** Deja las lagrima para las telenovelas. Lo del cabello, ya vendrá después. (Es un secreto)

 **CBSReeks:** Así esto. Y como todas, únete al club que odiamos a Elizabeth. Te mando un saludo y gracias por comentar.

 **Little Whitiee:** Lamento haberte echo llorar. Debe haber sido raro llorar en el trabajo. xD. Gracias por comentar. Y si quieres ve abrazar a Ed (El se lo merece)

 **Yoloki:** Si, algo así. Re cuerda. Lo bueno dura poco.

 **AndreCullen:** El amor en ellos no faltara, aunque las cosas se compliquen.

 **Fatavill:** Gracias por comentar. Y pues ahí de todo en la viña del señor.

 **Mich:** Ya hemos hablado de eso…

 **PatDH:** Gracias, tu siempre tan linda. Aprecio lo que me dices. Y no te preocupes, TODAS ODIAMOS a Elizabeth.

 **Cadev:** Nadie merece lo que Ed a pasado. Ni siquiera me puedo imaginar a una persona que haga todo eso. Es triste.

 **Guest:** Efectivamente. Falta más. Y será doloroso.

 **Hanna D. L:** No era mi intención hacerte llorar (de verdad). Es cruel lo que ha pasado, pero así esto. Sobre que Edward seta un tanto basado en alguien que conozco. Me refería más que nada a la personalidad. No tanto a la historia (Aunque si hay algo de eso)

 **Laura Katherine:** Gracias a ti por comentar.

 **Gracias a todas las que se dieron el tiempo de comentar.** **Y a ti que lees esto en silencio, de verdad Gracias.**

 **Por cierto Bienvenidas sean las nuevas lectoras.**

 **Si tienes alguna, duda, queja o sugerencia déjamela en un Review. Así podre saber lo que piensan.**

 **Por último pero no menos importante gracias a mi Beta (Moni) Aunque esta vez no me haya podido ayudar, ella siempre está ahí apoyándome.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	18. 16 Cada vez que te veo

**Infinitas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer esto que proviene de mi trastornada cabeza.**

 **los personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es mi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16.**

 **Cada vez que te veo**

" **Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, pero todavía no me explico por qué tiemblo cada vez que te veo"** — **Jaime Sabines**

Después de hablar un poco sombre ellos, ambos se quedaron dormidos. Por la noche salieron a cenar y al volver hicieron el amor una vez más.

Así transcurrieron los siguientes días. Entre bromas, besos, caricias y salidas a cenar con final feliz. Tanto Bella como Edward, disfrutaron mucho del tiempo que pasaron juntos. Pero como todo lo bueno, los cuatro días terminaron. Bella tenía que volver a Chicago a terminar el papeleo sobre su último caso, mientras que Edward debía promocionar el nuevo disco.

Deseando disfrutar un poco más de su tiempo juntos. Edward acompañó a su novia al aeropuerto. Donde se despidieron de forma romántica. Prometiéndose ver lo más pronto posible, aun cuando ambos sabían que sería dentro de un par de semanas.

.

.

.

Sin darse cuenta los días comenzaron a pasar. Bella al no encontrarse completamente recuperada, tenía que estar desde la oficina apoyando los casos. Por su parte Edward, se la había pasado de programa en programa dando entrevistas. Todo el mundo le preguntaba por su nueva novia. _¿Cómo está ella? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Están planeando vivir juntos? ¿Piensan agrandar pronto la familia? ¿Para cuándo la boda?_ . A todas esas preguntas Edward contestaba negando. No quería que su relación fuera de ámbito público.

.

.

.

Sin esperárselo, el primero de Diciembre llego. Y con él la fiesta de fin de año del salón de la fama del Rock and Roll. Como estaba en la promoción del disco, los chicos de la banda y Edward tenían que asistir. A demás de que era uno de los requisitos si querías algún día aspirar a entrar al salón.

—Me encantan estas fiestas—murmuro Alex con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. El honestamente no soportaba este tipo de reuniones. Y por un solo motivo. "Las hermanas Denali". Todo el maldito teatro le recordaba a ellas.

—Anímate—le dijo Zarck en su oído. —Se supone que venimos a divertirnos.

Nick asintió.

—Recuerda que lo necesitamos.

Edward bufo ante el comentario.

—Claro que no—dijo no creyendo que sus compañeros pensaran eso— Nosotros vendemos más discos que todos los presentes juntos.

Alex comenzó a reír.

—Eso que ni qué. —le dio la razón. —Somos el grupo más rentable de toda la década. No estamos como para chuparles las bolas.

Dicho comentario los hizo reír a todos.

En ese momento, Edward iba agregar algo más. Pero su celular comenzó a sonar. Disculpándose con la mirada, se alejó para contestar. Sin ver de quien se trataba se llevó el teléfono al oído.

—Cullen— contesto.

—Suenas extremadamente sensual, cuando dices tu apellido. —susurro Bella al otro lado de la línea.

Dicho comentario hizo a Edward reír.

—Se escucha más sensual cuando lo dices tú—aseguro. —¿Dónde estás?

—Lejos.

—¿Qué tanto?

—Lo suficiente como para extrañarte día y noche.

Edward sonrió al teléfono. Le agradaba escuchar su sentido de necesidad.

—¿Qué haces?

—Hablando contigo.

—Aparte de lo obvio.

—Cenando al lado del equipo. —contesto viendo a sus amigos por la ventana que daba al restaurante. —Me encuentro en chicago, festejando el haber atrapado aun asesino serial.

—Te oyes divertida.

—Lo estoy. —Afirmo. —Hoy ha sido un gran día.

—Así parece. —Agrego el cobrizo. —Me alegra que estés feliz. Aun sin mí.

—No dramatices. —lo reprendió. —Solo tú me haces realmente feliz.

Al escuchar eso el corazón de Edward se detuvo un momento, tan solo para comenzar a bombear más rápido. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan sublime como ella, lo quisiera a él? ¿Qué tan raro era escuchar a una persona decir eso, aun cuando su madre nunca se lo dijo?

—Solo tú me haces realmente feliz. —Repitió.

—Solo tú. —recalco ella.

—Solo tú.

Bella se sentía desfallecer. Edward representaba todo que una chica pudiese querer. Incluyendo el lado de chico problemático por el que todas las chicas se derriten. Él no era el típico príncipe azul. Sin embargo, el escucharlo decir algo como eso. Hacía que su corazón fuera a mil por hora.

—¡Bella! —le grito Jake a su espalda. —¡Ven, que se va a enfriar la comida!

Bella asintió, volviendo su atención al teléfono.

—Tengo que irme. —murmuro a media voz.

Edward asintió sin que ella pudiese verlo.

—Entiendo. —dijo tratando de cubrir su tono de molestia. Odiaba tener que hablar tan poco tiempo con ella.

—Te hablare mañana ¿Si?

—Si—respondió rezando para que el día terminara rápido.

—Disfruta de la noche—dijo ella recordando que él se encontraba en la cena de fin de año. —Te quiero.

Al escucharla decir eso, inmediatamente una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Edward.

—Te quiero. —pronuncio antes de colgar. Dejándole saber que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Aun sonriendo con el celular en la mano. Salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco al balcón. Las sensaciones que Bella le provocaba, debía de digerirlas poco a poco. Así que necesitaba un poco de tiempo antes de volver con sus amigos.

—Hasta que el famoso Edward Cullen se dignó en venir —murmuro una de las voces que más odiaba —Creí que moriría sin volverte a ver—Dramatizo a su espalda.

—Tenía que hacerlo— contesto con desdén, sin voltear.

—Tu no necesitas esto— aseguro acercándose a él. —Eres demasiado famoso, como para darte el lujo de no venir.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Una vez alguien me dijo. Que para vender mi música tenía que asistir a estas reuniones—Sito recordando viejos tiempos.

—Eso era antes—dijo restándole importancia— Hoy, cualquier productor se hincaría ante ti, con tal de que firmaras para ellos.

—Quizás— susurro. Tomo el vaso que estaba en el barandal para beber de él. Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz en un acto desesperado, comenzó a tomar largas respiraciones. Había salido a tomar aire fresco, con el propósito de relajarse y pensar un poco. Sin embargo dicha tranquilidad no se presenciaba debido a la cercanía de Kate. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto al ver que no se iba.

—Es obvio. ¿No? —pregunto con suficiencia. Al ser la hija de uno de los mayores productores del mundo de la música. Era claro que estaría en ese lugar.

—No hablo de la fiesta—murmuro con desagrado. —Me refiero aquí. —señalo al piso—A mi lado.

Ella asintió.

—Necesitaba verte—susurro en un tono sugerente. Al mismo tiempo que se pegaba a él por atrás. Recargo su barbilla en el hombro de él. Dejando así sus labios a la altura del cuello y el oído de él.

—Yo no quiero verte—dijo sin quitar su vista del horizonte.

—Vamos Eddy— musito en su oído, pasando su lengua sensualmente. Edward se retorció al sentir la caricia. —Tanto tú como yo, sabemos que nos necesitamos. Nuestros cuerpos no pueden estar uno sin el otro por mucho tiempo. —Edward negó. No quería pensar en eso. Aunque siendo sinceros el realmente necesitaba estar aunque sea una última vez con ella.

—Te equivocas—dijo separándose de ella.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto. —¿Es por la niña policía?

El cobrizo asintió.

—Ahora estoy con ella—contesto, sintiéndose mal de hablar de su nueva novia con su ex.

—Lo mismo dijiste de mi hermana. Y venos— los señalo a ambos. —Esto es solo pasajero—dijo con burla—Es solo cuestión de tiempo, hasta que te des cuenta que yo soy la única que te puede satisfacer.

Al escuchar eso, Edward se congelo. Ella tenía cierta razón en lo que había dicho. Por mucho que él quisiera negarlo.

—Es diferente— dijo. —Con ella lo tengo todo— aseguro recordándola.

Kate comenzó a reír.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —cuestiono con una sonrisa burlona.

Ante la pregunta Edward volteo a verla con mala cara.

Gran error. Él no se esperaba que ella siguiera siendo devastadoramente hermosa. Aún conservaba aquella melena dorada. Sus ojos azules resplandecían al hablar con él. Sin mencionar los labios carnosos y el escote pronunciado.

Al sentir la mirada del cobrizo en ella, comenzó a reír. Aun causaba ese efecto en él.

—¿Qué pasa Eddy? — pregunto mordiéndose el labio sensualmente.

Edward cerró los ojos intentando que esa imagen tan tentadora lo segara.

—Pasa. Que por mucho que me tientes. No volveré contigo—dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándola fijamente. —Ahora la tengo a ella.

Kate sonrió.

—Pues si es así. Intenta decírtelo todos los días al espejo—murmuro acercándose a él. —Por qué no luces muy convencido— aseguro.

Edward trago al escucharla tan segura. Si había alguien a quien no le pudiera mentir. Era a ella. Tantos años de compartir todo tipo de intimidad, la habían vuelto una experta en lo que a él se refería.

—La quiero—susurro.

—Pero no la amas—Aseguro una vez más. —No mientras el fantasma de mi recuerdo te persiga. No mientras aún me desees. No mientras tu cuerpo busque al mío por las noches. No mientras sonrías de esa manera cuando me ves.

Edward retrocedió un poco más. Las sensaciones que esas palabras le producían, lo estaba abrumando. Ya que en cierta medida ella tenía razón.

—Te equivocas—contrataco. —¿Cómo puedo extrañar lo que nunca tuve? —pregunto un tanto indignado. —Porque si no mal recuerdo. Ni tú cuerpo, ni tú mente y mucho menos tu corazón alguna vez me pertenecieron. —Sentencio— Por aquel entonces, yo era un mendigo de amor. Que suplicaba y rogaba por alguna muestra de este. Que te amo al grado de escribirte todo un disco. Que engaño y mintió con tal de verte sonreír. Que destrozo a dos hermosas personas con tal de que no lo abandonaras. —Recordó—Y aun así te fuiste.

Kate negó. No podía aguantar más todas esas palabras.

—Podrás echarme la culpa de todo lo que tú quieras—dijo molesta. —Pero eso jamás te hará dormir por las noches. —Aseguro. —Ya que tu lugar es conmigo. Lo quieras o no. — Sin darle tiempo de contestar. Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta. —Puedes decir todo lo que desees. Pero eso no quitara, que nos tengamos que ver dentro de unos días.

Edward estrujo el vaso que tenía en la mano izquierda.

—Es tu maldito deber—dijo entre dientes. —Y esta vez debes de ir. No más de enviar a Alex. O me veré en la penosa necesidad de decirles a todos la verdad— amenazo. Antes de perderse por la misma puerta por que había entrado.

Temblando de ira. Edward aventó fuertemente el vaso contra la pared.

—¡Hahaha! —grito dejando salir la furia contraída.

.

.

.

Bella miro el teléfono por última vez. Cada vez colgarle a Edward, le resultaba más difícil. Desde que habían pasado esos días juntos en Nueva York, se sentía más cerca de él. Así que cuando tuvo que volver al trabajo, sintió como dejaba una parte suya con él. El regreso había sido difícil. Sobre todo, porque se acostumbró a despertar entre los brazos de él. Aun cuando sabía que el casi no dormía.

—¿No vienes? —le pregunto Jake al ver que ella no lo seguía.

Bella parpadeo un par de veces para enfocarlo.

—Sí. Dame un minuto—Respondió. Jake asintió en su dirección.

Al ver que como Jake se perdía en la entrada, suspiro cansada. En estos últimos días el trabajo había sido exhaustivo. Aun estando en la oficina. Había tanto papeleo que hacer. Sin mencionar el desgaste emocional al ver uno de los más grandes criminales morir a casusa de la inyección letal.

Sacudiéndose de pies a cabeza, a causa del recuerdo, volteo a ver hacia todas partes. Por alguna razón, no solo el recuerdo le había causado estremecerse. Miro en todas las direcciones, sin lograr ver nada. Ella sentía que alguien la observaba. Sin embargo no podía ver nada. Bufando regreso al interior del restaurante. Lo más seguro es que se estuviera imaginando todo.

La velada en el restaurante italiano transcurrió sin más preámbulos. Todos disfrutaban de la comida y la buena compañía. Reían todos juntos al escuchar las historias que cada uno contaba. Sin embargo. Bella no se sentía de todo a gusto. Aún conservaba la sensación de que alguien la observaba. Sin mencionar que ella prefería estar mil veces al lado de Edward en esa estúpida reunión. Que estar cenando con sus compañeros.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto Patrick al verla distraída.

Bella asintió.

—Solo estoy un poco cansada. —Respondió un tanto cortante. No quería hablar de su vida privada con nadie que no fuera Edward.

Patrick le sonrío con ternura.

—Es normal. No habíamos tenido una semana tan atareada desde hace tres años.

—Sí. Asido una semana de locos.

—Ni me lo digas. —Dijo Pat. Al parecer todo el escuadrón había tenido una semana de perros. —No te digo más. Sera mejor que nos vallamos a descansar.

—Sí. De hecho ya me iba. —murmuro la castaña antes de darle un breve abrazo. —Nos veremos el lunes. —Dijo recalcando sus días de descanso.

—Nos veremos el lunes. —aseguro Pat. —Descansa, que necesito a mis mejores agentes completamente repuestos.

Bella asintió hacia él. Y continúo su camino hacia la salida, donde Jake ya la esperaba.

.

.

.

Mientras Bella llegaba a su casa. Edward se encontraba preparándose para tocar. Eran el último número de la noche. Por lo tanto el más importante.

—¡Edward! —grito Alex hacia la dirección del cobrizo.

El susodicho volteo a verlo con mala cara.

—No me veas así—lo reprendió su amigo. —Está es la quinta vez que te hablo. Estas todo distraído. —Esta vez lo dijo en tono preocupado. —¿Esta todo bien?

Edward negó.

—Vi a Kate. —respondió sin dudarlo. A Alex no le podía mentir.

—¿Qué te dijo esa maldita? —pregunto enojado al ver el rostro afectado de su amigo.

—Lo de siempre—respondió encogiéndose de hombros. —Esta vez tendré que ir yo.

Alex asintió.

—No puedes seguir aplazándolo más. De lo contrario todo saldrá a la luz—le recordó—A demás. Ahora tienes a Bella. —Edward levando la cara al escuchar el nombre de su novia. —Ella se merece que termines con toda tu mierda.

Edward se pasó las manos por el rostro, cansado es escuchar eso. Ni siquiera fuera de su mente podía estar en paz.

—El problema es que no se si estoy listo. —Admito. —No sé si seré capaz de asistir a ese lugar. No creo poder volver al lugar que un día llame hogar.

—Edward. Edward. Edward—dijo en tono exasperado. —¡Por el amor de Dios! —grito. —¿Cómo mierdas puedes llamar hogar al lugar donde viviste un infierno? —pregunto incrédulo. —Esa maldita mujer lo único que hizo fue llenarte el cerebro de mentiras, te engaño con cuanto hombre se le cruzo. Y por si fuera poco te mintió tanto, incluso cuando decía que te amaba. —Jamás una verdad dicha por su amigo le dolió tanto. —Ella no merece toda esa compasión y el amor que aun sientes.

—¡¿Crees que no lose?! —grito el cobrizo, levantándose de un salto. —Se mejor que nadie todo lo que me lastimo. Pero no puedo ir y terminar con todo desde la raíz. —dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello. —No puedo.

—Más bien, no quieres. —murmuro Alex al momento que cruzaba la sala para sentarse al lado de su amigo. —Querer es poder. Y tú lo sabes.

Edward asintió.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —pregunto abatido.

—Si no estás lo suficientemente convencido de terminar con Kate de una vez por todas. Sera mejor que le pongas un alto a lo que tienes con Bella. —contesto golpeando su hombro. —Ella no se merece que la engañes. No lo merece.

—¡Es su turno! —grito Joe interrumpiendo su plática. —Es el momento de que estos artistas vean como lo hace una verdadera leyenda.

Al escuchar eso ambos hombres se levantaron del sillón.

—Es momento de dejar todo atrás y salir a tocar. —dijo Zarck.

Edward asintió en su dirección.

—Salgamos a enseñarles quienes son los putos amos—dijo Nick.

Todos asintieron. Tomaron sus instrumentos y corrieron al escenario. Antes de que el telón se levantara, Alex se acercó a Edward.

—Si no estás convencido de dejar para siempre a Kate, es mejor que dejes ir a Bella.

Edward no contesto. Tenía un fuerte nudo atorado en la garganta. No podría dejar ir a Bella ni en un millón de años. Sin embargo, un lado de él aun sentía algo por Kate.

Tratando de alejar todo ese tipo de pensamientos, el telón se levantó e inevitablemente tuvo que empezar a cantar. Solo que esta vez, a parte de las canciones agresivas que los caracterizaban, también toco _Love of my life_. La cual le recordaba a quien acababa de ver.

La persona que había sido la inspiración para esa canción lo veía desde el balcón. Sabiendo que si él cantaba aun esa canción era porque un lo sentía así. Aún era para él _El amor de su vida._

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella salió temprano rumbo a la casa de Jake y Ness. Había acordado desayunar con ambos. Así que a las nueve empunto ya se encontraba tocando la puerta. No tuvo que esperar ni dos minutos, cuando esta se abrió. Era Ness la que había abierto.

—Dime que nos has visto los periódicos—suplico su amiga.

Bella negó la cabeza automáticamente.

—Eh venido en el auto. Se me hace poco posible pararme en un puesto— contesto sin mencionar que sentía que alguien la observaba.

Ness asintió.

—Perfecto. —murmuro haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Bella miro con el ceño fruncido a su amiga. Hoy lucia más rara que nunca. La ansiedad y los nervios parecían estarla carcomiendo.

—¡¿Ya viste?! —pregunto en una especie de grito Jake. Corría hacia la sala con el periódico en la mano.

Bella por su parte lo miraba igual que a su esposa. Mientras que Ness le hacía señas con las manos de que se alejara. Con la falta de intuición, Jake se quedó petrificado aun lado de las escaleras. Al ver su comportamiento tan extraño. Bella camino hacia él, tomando el periódico de sus manos, antes de dirigirse al comedor. Tomo asiento en su lugar habitual y comenzó a hojear el periódico. Como era de esperarse había solo notas rojas. Hasta que llego a la zona de espectáculos. En la portada aparecía Edward muy cerquita de una hermosa mujer rubia. Ambos se encontraban en lo que parecía un balcón. Bella se quedó estupefacta al leer el título.

 **OMG: ¡Han vuelto!**

Queriendo saber más, cambio las paginas hasta llegar a donde estaba la nota. Levanto la cara tan solo para ver a sus amigos parados frente a ella. Ambos tenían cara de pena. Esa no era una buena señal. Recordó Bella.

—Léelo tú—ordeno pasándole el periódico a Ness—Yo no puedo.

Ness asintió mientras tomaba el periódico. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

— _Rumores siempre han existido, Sobre el regreso de una de las más entrañables parejas de todos los tiempos. Sin embargo, nada se había podido confirmar en el pasado. Ahora los tenemos captados en videos y fotos de su encuentro el pasado viernes en la cena del salón de la fama de Cleveland. Las pruebas desataron toda clase de teorías… En repetidas ocasiones ambos han revelado que los problemas del pasado quedaron atrás y que actualmente ambos mantienen una sana relación de amigos y nada más. Sin embargo, las últimas declaraciones de la hija del famoso productor y las apariciones públicas solo nos han hecho pensar que estos dos están muy cerca de superar su amor._

Bella agacho la mirada. Sabía que al estar al lado de una persona tan famosa como Edward, tenía que estar preparada para todo tipo de notas. Sin embargo al verlo tan pegado a esa mujer y la forma en como la miraba, no podía dejar de pensar que él de verdad sentía algo por ella. Ver como no la alejaba, aun cuando estaban tan juntos le dolió. Debía de admitir que al lado de esa mujer ella no representaba nada. Al ver esa foto, entendió lo que Alice quería decir hace tiempo. ¿Cómo podía competir contra una mujer que parecía toda una modelo?

—¿Creen que me engañe? —pregunto levantando la mirada del suelo.

Jake tomo una larga respiración antes de contestar.

—No. Él no te haría eso.

—¿Tu crees? —pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Por supuesto—afirmo.

—¿Y tú? —se giró a preguntarle a su amiga.

Ness no sabía que contestar. Ciertamente las fotos no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Ya que en una de ellas se veía claramente cómo ella se le insinuaba a él.

—No lo sé— admitió. No quería mentirle a su amiga.

Bella Sabía de sobra lo que diría su amiga. Por eso se lo pregunto. Ness a diferencia de Jake, siempre veía las cosas desde un punto menos fantasioso.

—Llámalo—aconsejo Ness.

La castaña asintió. Con cuidado se levantó de la silla. Camino hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Justo cuando le iba a marcar, una llamada entro.

—Bueno—contesto escondiendo su tono de tristeza.

—Ya lo viste—dijo Edward al otro lado de la línea. —Lo siento mucho mi amor.

Bella sintió como un nudo se iba formado en su garganta. El tono amoroso que Edward ocupaba cuando hablaba con ella, la debilitaba por completo.

—¿Hay algo que deba de saber? —pregunto con voz entrecortada.

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Que es solo un mal entendido. —Respondió. —Todo lo que aparece en esa maldita publicación es falso. —Aseguro.

—¿Lo juras? —Al preguntar, Bella sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Sí. — pronuncio. —Yo jamás te haría algo así. No a ti.

—Entonces te creo—murmuro dándole toda su confianza en esas palabras. —Pero por favor Edward. —trago antes de continuar. —No se te ocurra engañarme. Porque eso es lo único que jamás podría perdonarte.

Edward se jalo el cabello al escuchar como la estaba lastimando.

—Lo entiendo. Y te juro que jamás te voy a engañar.

Bella asintió intento no derramar más lágrimas. El escucharlo jurar le había traído cierta tranquilidad. Sin embargo las reacciones en esas fotos eran más que genuinas. En ellas se podía ver amor y complicidad.

—Eso espero. —susurro.

Edward sintió como si le clavaran un cuchillo. De verdad no esperaba que esta situación pasara. Para empezar no esperaba enamorarse de Bella. Ni siquiera esperaba conocerla. Sintiéndose realmente mal, al estar dañando a la única persona que le importaba, decidió que era el momento de terminar por completo con Kate. No solo por él. También por ella.

—Te quiero—musito.

—Y yo a ti— susurro Bella antes de colgar.

Edward miro el teléfono mientras negaba. La llamada no había salido tan mal. Sin embargo no podía dejar que una relación más que muerta arruinara la que ahora tenía.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto Alex.

Edward negó.

—Ha llegado el momento de decir adiós. —contesto. —Ya es hora de firmar el divorcio.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora.**

 **Creo que esta vez no he tardado tanto. ¿O sí?. Hoy no hay partes técnicas. Hoy solo está todo el drama que he derramado… era necesario. Ya que necesitamos saber hasta dónde llega el amor recién descubierto. Como ven Edward aún tiene mucho que contar.**

 **Amos todos sus reviews los cuales leo, me encanta como piensan y el cariño que le dan a esta historia. (No tengo como pagarles).**

 **Pili:** Gracias a ti por leer y comentar.

 **Roxy Sanchez:** primero que nada gracias por comentar. Pasando a lo otro, pues ambos son muy inseguros. Uno porque la vida lo atormenta y otro por su falta de autoestima. Lo de la espera de verdad que lo lamento, pero es que esta vida no me deja hacer todo lo que quisiera. Y pues ya nos hemos dado cuenta que la confianza en una relación es primordial.

 **Guest:** gracias por comentar. Y próximamente veremos más de Bella. Lo prometo.

 **Mechi:** gracias por comentar. Y en efecto, ambos son inseguros y explosivos, por eso se atraen xD.

 **Yoliki:** gracias por comentar. Y me agrada mucho que te guste esta historia.

 **Belen:** Saludos, gracias por comentar. El final feliz a un no lo sé y lo de juntos… mmm tambien.

 **Larsen:** jajja un saludo. Si todo se va por el desagüe serás de los primeros en saber.

 **Hanna D.L:** hola. Si hacía un tiempo que no comentabas xD. Yo también amo a estos tortolitos. Si el chico al que conosco (en quien está inspirado este Edward) es un tanto interesante? Tal vez. Por ultimo, lo de Angie fue una peba, pero a la vez necesario.

 **Guest 2:** te presto a Edward para que lo consueles. Sólo por hoy.

 **Cadev:** incluso a mi se me olvida mi contraseña :/ pero no te procupes, siempre puedes comentar asi. xD. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo.

 **Mich:** esto es una balanza. Si alguno de los dos la sobrepasa esta se caera. Un abrazo para ti tambien.

 **Adriu:** holaaa. Gracias por leer y comentar. Ahora, le di ese motivo a Bella, para que se esforzará en ser la mejor. Y Ed es bueno en la justa medida. O no?

 **Laura Katherine:** gracias por comentar.

 **Soledadcullen:** Oh pues me has dejado sin palabras. Me hace muy feliz saber que alguien le gusta como escribo, me inspira mucho recibir comentarios como el tuyo. De verdad que gracias por comentar y leer.

 **Alo-star:** primero que nada gracias por comentar. Me encanta que ames mi historia. Bella se meterá en problemas créeme. Y ya tenía planeado que hubiera una interacción en el trabajo de Bella. Su sedera, sólo que más adelante.

 **Gracias a todas las que se dieron el tiempo de comentar. Y a ti que lees esto en silencio, de verdad Gracias.**

 **Por cierto Bienvenidas sean las nuevas lectoras**.

 **Si tienes alguna, duda, queja o sugerencia déjamela en un Review. Así podre saber lo que piensan.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	19. 17 La verdad entre mentiras

**Infinitas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer esto que proviene de mi trastornada cabeza.**

 **los personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es mi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17.**

 **La verdad entre mentiras.**

 _ **"No te mentí por gusto. Si no por egoísmo"**_

Una semana después.

Edward se encontraba caminando por los lúgubres pasillos de uno de los cementerios más concurridos de Canadá. Se encontraba en ese lugar debido a que ese día planeaba por fin terminar con todo. Sí. Ese día pensaba en dejar todo lo que lo pudiera relacionar con las Denali. Este era el día de decirles adiós.

En sumo silencio continúo caminando. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Se detuvo tan solo cuando estuvo frente a una hermosa mujer de melena rubia.

—¿Dime Edward. Que cosa hice tan mal, como para que la vida me arrebatara a mi hijo? —pregunto ella sin voltear.

Edward sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta. Sin embargo, no quería hacer la sufrir más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Lo mismo me pregunto al pensar en Teddy—respondió con amabilidad, la parte que aun sentía algo por ella.

Ella asintió, aun sin voltear. No quería que él la viera tan vulnerable, tan rota.

—Se por qué has venido—susurro—Y la respuesta es que siempre has sido libre.

A Edward le toma tan solo un minuto entender a lo que ella se refiere.

—Por favor—suplica—¿Dime que la boda al igual que todo no fue una mentira?

Ella asiente. Aun no quiere darle la cara.

—Nunca estuvimos casados verdaderamente—susurra, con voz gangosa debido a todo el llanto. —Esa boda fue la más grande de todas mis mentiras. —admite por primera vez en voz alta.

Edward niega al mismo tiempo que muerde los nudillos de su mano izquierda. Está a nada de lanzarse encima de ella y golpearla hasta morir. No puede creer como le ha podido mentir tanto. Desde el día que se conocieron en la estación del metro, hasta hoy. Doce años después.

—Lo de él bebe fue una cosa. Pero esto—murmura enojado. —¡Eres una maldita! —grita sin detenerse a pensar en lo que dirá. —¡Todos estos malditos años me has hecho creer que estuve casado contigo! —la furia no cabe en él—Primero me haces creer que me amas. Luego dices que él bebe es mío. Después haces que me case contigo y por ultimo me entero que todo lo que hemos hecho es una maldita mentira— Su desesperación es tan grande comienza a jalarse el cabello. —¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

—No lo sé—admite.

—¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! — grita realmente molesto. Sin importarle nada, camina hacia ella, la toma por los hombros, haciéndola girar bruscamente. —¿Cómo mierdas, me has podido mentir todos estos años? —pregunta con los ojos chispeantes a causa del enojo, sin soltarla.

—Tenía miedo de perderte. Yo solo quería que te quedaras conmigo.

Edward comienza a negar. Ahora esas palabras que por mucho tiempo deseo escuchar le parecen lejanas e irreconocibles.

—Eres una maldita mentirosa—dice las palabras con veneno en su voz. —Una maldita víbora que destruye todo lo que toca. Incluyendo mi maldito corazón.

Al escuchar esas palabras Kate levanta la mirada.

—Yo te amaba, más que a nada en ese mundo. A tal grado, que si no te hubieras ido la primera vez. Hoy serias mi esposa y estaríamos felizmente criando a nuestros hijos—le confiesa Edward uno de sus más grandes anhelos de aquel entonces. —Pero no. —niega. —Tenías que tomar mi corazón y arrojarlo por mi garganta. Despreciaste mi amor una y otra vez, haciéndome saber que nunca podría tener algo tan bueno como tú. Me hiciste sentir la peor de las basuras, me enseñaste a mendigar por tu amor. —Le reclama con ganas de llorar —Yo te amaba—le dice viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Kate comienza a llorar más fuerte. El ver la sinceridad en esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, la hacen desestabilizarse.

—Ya ni llorar te queda—le asegura, al mismo tiempo que la suelta.

Sin darle tiempo a que diga otra cosa, Edward comienza a caminar rumbo a la salida.

—¡EDWARD! —escucha su nombre. Sin embargo no voltea y continúa su camino.

Por fin había terminado todo con las hermanas Denali.

.

.

.

El vuelo a Chicago, fue silencioso. Edward no tenía cabeza, para pensar en nada que no fueran los buenos momentos al lado de Bella. Esa pequeña chica policía, que le daba todo con tan solo respirar. Es lo único que le queda. Ya que sabe, que al volver y contarle todo ella tan solo se quedara en sus recuerdos. Sonriendo con tristeza intenta dormir. Pero como todas las noches desde que tenía once. Tan solo dormita una hora y continua despierto las otras cinco.

.

.

.

Al poner un pie en suelo firme, lo primero que hace es hablarle a Bella. Hace más de dos semanas que no la ve. Por lo tanto cuando le contesta, no puede evitar sonreír. Sin dudarlo la cita en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos. Le dice que necesita verla. Ella le cree. Aun sabiendo que algo malo está a punto de pasar.

.

—Has estado muy raro desde que llegaste.

Edward niega. Intenta calmarla con la mirada.

—¿Dime que tienes? —pidió Bella en un susurro. Ella sabe que él se encuentra pasando por algo muy malo.

El cobrizo resoplo. La verdad es que no se sentía con ganas de discutir con Bella. Porque de seguro acabarían discutiendo cuando ella se enterara de todo. Aun así, él sabía que tenía que decírselo.

—Tengo algo muy importante que decirte— soltó. Bella lo miraba con las cejas arriba.

—Tú dirás. —murmuró insegura.

—Pero no aquí.

Bella lo miro por un segundo con incertidumbre. Por su experiencia nunca era bueno, cuando alguien quería hablar de manera tan formal con una persona.

Ella asintió.

—¿Entonces dónde?

—Vamos a mi departamento.

Bella se encogió de hombros, se levantó de la silla y comenzó andar rumbo a la puerta. Edward suspiro resignado. Saco un par de billetes, los cuales echo en la mesa y salió de tras de ella.

A lo lejos el cobrizo abrió el auto. Bella sin decir nada subió en él. Edward no tardo nada en acompañarla. Y sin una sola palabra emprendió el camino a su departamento. El transcurso fue en completo silencio. Ella no sabía que pensar respecto a la actitud que Edward había mostrado, por lo regular era impulsivo e inseguro. Pero ahora, se mostraba nervioso y enojado. Como si algo realmente malo estuviese pasando. Por su parte Edward, no dejaba de pensar en que tenía que disfrutar estos últimos segundos al máximo con ella.

.

Al llegar al departamento, Edward la invito a que se sentara en el único sofá que había. Con una leve sonrisa hizo lo que el pedía. Acercándose lentamente a ella, Edward tomo asiento a un lado de ella. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y antes de dejarla hilar un solo pensamiento.

La beso.

La beso con todo lo que tenía, demostrándole cuanto realmente la quería, dejándole saber que este preciso momento tenía miedo, sentía ansiedad y un montón de sentimientos más. Que solo podía dejárselos saber en un beso.

Se separaron lentamente cuando Bella sentía que no podía respirar. El beso que el cobrizo le había regalado era por mucho el mejor de su vida.

—¡Valla!— exclama en un murmullo—Eso fue… estupendo.

Edward sonrió. Antes de darle un casto beso. Se separó de ella para poder encararla.

—Bueno. Déjate de rodeos y dime lo que tengas que decir— murmuro sintiéndose nerviosa. Al ver su rostro.

Edward la miro por un par de segundos. Quería deleitarse con su belleza lo más que pudiera. Ya que después de esa noche, seguro no la volverá a ver.

—¿Edward? —pregunto tratando de llamar su atención al ver que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

El cobrizo parpadeo un par de veces antes de enfocarla.

—Lo siento—susurro, sabiendo que esa sería la palabra que más pronunciara a partir de ahora. —Estaba pensando en la hermosa que eres—dijo en tono casual, como si hablara del clima.

Bella negó. Le encantaba cuando él decía piropos de la nada. Aunque por su mirada esta vez sabía que el mentía. Algo lo atormentaba, y traba de cubrirlo con halagos.

—Vamos—lo alentó—Y ve al grano.

Edward asintió. Había llegado la hora. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

—Hay una historia que debo contarte— dijo en tono neutro. —Pero necesito que te quedes callada el tiempo que dure. No quiero interrupciones ni preguntas. Todas tus dudas las contestare al final. ¿Entendido? —pregunto, mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente a ella.

—De acuerdo—dijo asintiendo.

—Bien. —Edward tomo una gran bocanada de aire con los ojos cerrados. Necesitaba un momento para relajarse. Ya que todo lo que iba a decir no era precisamente sencillo. Con una última inhalación abrió los ojos. —Cuando yo tenía dieciséis años, mientras salía de la estación de Brooklyn en Nueva York , choque con una hermosa chica rubia. Desde el momento en que la vi, supe que esa chica seria mi perdición. Ese día conocí a Kate Denali. —al escuchar el nombre de la rubia, se formó un nudo en la garganta de Bella—Desde el momento en que nos conocimos nos volvimos inseparables. Ella apoyaba mi deseo de volverme músico, así que me alentaba en todo lo que hacía. Como su padre era productor, me consiguió una audición con él. Pero en ese entonces su padre no estaba interesado en nuevos artistas. Así que fui rechazado. —susurró con pensar al recordar—A pesar de mi falla como cantante, Kate y yo seguimos viéndonos. De amigos pasamos a ser novios. Al ser joven e inexperto, cometí un montón de estupideces. Como drogarme, ir a fiestas, golpear a cuanto me encontraba por la calle. Y por último tener una relación más que inestable al lado de ella. Al estar demasiado tiempo alcoholizado siempre discutíamos. Ella me golpeaba, me decía que me odiaba, me jalaba el cabello; para que al final termináramos teniendo relaciones como un par de animales. —Edward se detuvo un momento. Esperando que Bella procesara toda la información. Cuando ella asintió, el continuo.

—Después de dos meses de noviazgo, nos fuimos a vivir juntos. A un maldito departamento en Brooklyn. Pensamos que yéndonos de nuestros hogares encontraríamos la paz que tanto deseábamos. —Edward negó— Que malditos equivocados estábamos. La vida como pareja tan solo empeoro las cosas. Ella comenzó a drogarse, se gastaba el dinero de la comida en cocaína. Por mi parte, en la banda comenzábamos a tener presentaciones en todos los bares de la ciudad. Por lo tanto, no podía estar en casa. Eso, ella lo tomo como una clara muestra de mi falta de afecto hacia ella. En vez de pensar que lo hacía por un futuro mejor. —Deteniéndose, le dio un gran trago a la botella de whisky que tenía entre los pies. —Una noche, volvía de un concierto, había pasado a comprar un ramo de rosas y un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Entre con sigilo al departamento, intentando sorprenderla. —Edward sonrió con tristeza. —La sorpresa me la lleve yo. La casa estaba vacía, a excepción de una nota tirada en el piso. Ella me había abandonado, alegando que necesitaba tiempo y espacio. Diciendo que debía encontrarse. —agacho su cabeza para darle otro trago a la botella. — Era joven y estúpido, pero sabía lo que quería. Y lo que quería por aquel entonces, era hacerla mi esposa.

Bella apretó los labios intentando no pensar en Edward con alguien más. La sola idea le causaba dolor, al igual que las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en los ojos de él. Tantos años de trabajar con criminales, de aguantar sus miradas de odio, sus insultos y sus penas. Para que con un par de ojos color esmeralda quisiera llorar.

—Dos meses me la pase hundido en la bebida, no podía superar su abandono. Pero para mi suerte, Dave y Alex me ayudaron a continuar. No podía desperdiciar mi vida por su abandono. Así que durante ocho seis meses no supe nada de ella, por lo tanto di por terminada nuestra relación. Un año más tarde conocí a otra hermosa rubia. Su nombre era Irina Denali. Desde el momento en que Irina me vio se enamoró de mí. Yo no sentí nada por ella en ese momento, pero con el paso del tiempo comencé a quererla. Al contrario de mi primera relación, esta era miel sobre hojuelas. Todo era bueno a su lado. Inclusive ella logro lo que Kate no pudo. Conseguirme una verdadera audición con su padre. —hizo una pausa para darle otro trago a la botella. Bella por su parte ni se inmutaba—Esta vez Eleazar nos escuchó con emoción. Le encanto tanto nuestra audición, que enseguida nos contrató. Ahí firmamos nuestro primer contrato. En ese momento creí que la vida me estaba regalando una segunda oportunidad. Así que sin mirar la tome. Tenía una hermosa novia que me amaba, había firmado mi primer contrato y por ultimo mi madre me había dejado de molestar por un tiempo. Nada podía estropear esos buenos tiempos. Pero la vida es una perra que juega sucio y no me dejaría irme limpio. — Tomo otro trago y continuo— Una noche Eleazar y Carmen me invitaron a cenar. Asistí debido a que Irina me lo había pedido muy entusiasmada. La cena transcurría con serenidad, hasta que llego la hermana de Irina, la cual llevaba dos años estudiando en Europa. En cuanto me levante para recibirla, quise que la tierra me tragara. Frente a mí se encontraba Kate, más hermosa y radiante que nunca.

Bella abrió los ojos en modo de sorpresa, no es que no las haya ligado como familia desde que escucho sus nombres. Si no que al escuchar la confirmación de los hechos, en boca de Edward de verdad le sorprendía.

—Esa noche Kate actuó bastante bien. Ambos hicimos como que no nos conocíamos. La cena continuo, al final de la noche cada uno subió a su habitación. Yo no podía quedarme en esa casa, así que a media noche salí rumbo a la cochera. Grabe error. Ahí me encontré con Kate. Hablamos y peleamos por un largo rato. Hasta que mis ganas de tenerla me vencieron. Esa noche tuvimos sexo como nunca antes, engañe a Irina en la casa de sus padres y le abrí la puerta a una nueva aventura. Una donde le ponía los cuernos a mi novia, con su hermana.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver, con el accidente automovilístico que tuviste? —interrumpió Bella.

—Déjame llegar a esa parte.

Al escuchar eso, Bella se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Quiénes la tercera en la historia? —pregunto un tanto enojada.

Edward suspiro.

—Déjame terminar la historia. —pidió de forma amable, notándose el alcohol en su aliento.

Bella asintió volviendo a tomar su lugar.

—Durante tres meses jugué con Irina, diría jugando con las dos. Pero no es así. Kate siempre supo la verdad. —recordó como ambos se reían de la menor de las Denali. —Un día cuando la banda estaba en Seattle, nos quedamos atascados en el aeropuerto por el mal clima. Esa noche salimos a conocer la ciudad, caminamos por muchos lugares, hasta que encontramos un bar. En dicho bar conocí a quien vendría a ponerle la cereza al pastel de infidelidades que ya tenía. En ese maldito lugar me encontré con Tanya Denali, la más hermosa de las tres. Desde el momento en que la vi supe que había encontrado al amor de mi vida. Sin embargo yo ya traía demasiado equipaje, no podría tenerla a ella sin deshacerme de las otras dos. Pero eso no era posible. Ya que una era mi pase a la fama y la otra era mi pase a la lujuria. Además de que ninguna me dejaría marchar tan fácilmente. Sin hacerle caso a la voz de mi conciencia camine hacia ella, le hable bonito y después de un par de copas, la lleve a mi habitación de hotel donde la hice mía una y otra vez.

Bella se levantó de golpe tapándose los oídos.

—¡Basta! — grito. —¡Eres un maldito cerdo! —volvió a gritar mientras negaba. Al escuchar esas palabras, Edward sintió como si le clabaran un fierro en el pecho. —¿Cómo pudiste jugar con las tres?

—Técnicamente solo jugué con una. —dijo con descaro.

Bella se volteo bruscamente para encararlo.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —pregunto indignada.

—Prometiste escuchar toda la historia. —le recordó sin responder la pregunta.

—Ya no quiero escuchar más.

—Pero aun no llegamos a lo importante de la historia.

—¿Hay algo, todavía más enfermo de lo que me has dicho?

Por desgracia Edward asintió.

—¿Qué es? —cuestiono levantándole la cara. —¡Dímelo! —exigió.

—Verás…

—¡No más historias! —grito. —Simplemente dilo.

—Prácticamente no engañe a las tres. Tan solo fue a una. Ya que, tanto Tanya como Kate sabía que me acostaba con las tres. A ninguna de ella parecía molestarle. Sin embargo la bomba estalló cuando Tanya se enteró de algo. Algo que veía a cambiar las vidas de todos. Así que fueron ella e Irina a buscarme para reclamarme. Tanya decía que era el momento de que todos supieran la verdad. Para ese momento Irina ya sabía que la engañaba. Ninguno prestaba atención en el camino. Así que de un momento a otro el accidente se produjo. No sé a ciencia cierta lo que ocurrió. Solo que Tanya quedo paralitica y que Irina murió en el acto junto a nuestro bebe.

Instantáneamente Bella se separó de él. Con las manos en la boca y los ojos llorosos.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —pregunto alejándose aún más de él.

—Bella—susurro en un intento por acercarse a ella.

—¡No! —lo detuvo de golpe levantando su mano. —¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a la única que te amaba? —

—Yo ni siquiera sabía que Irina estaba embarazada— se defendió. —Me entere hasta que Eleazar fue con un grupo de matones a decírmelo. Por eso íbamos en el carro el día del accidente. Irina planeaba decírmelo. Mientras que Tanya, planeaba llevarnos a casa de Kate. Y así encararme entre las tres. —negó antes de tomar de la botella una vez más—Después del accidente ninguna me volvió hablar por todo un año. Hasta que en una fiesta coincidimos Kate y yo. Mi estupidez y lujuria por ella me gano, así que volvimos a caer en el mismo juego de antes. En el tira y afloja. —Negó— Volvimos al círculo vicioso. Pero esta vez, aunque parecía lo mismo. Hubo algo diferente.

—¿Qué cambio? —pregunto Bella interrumpiendo la historia.

Edward volteo a verla. Él no se había dado cuenta que los ojos de ella se veían un poco rojos. Al parecer el enojo y el llanto causaban ese efecto.

—Teníamos una relación clandestina. Hasta que quedó embarazada.

Al momento de escuchar eso, Bella abrió más los ojos. Se paró rápidamente del sofá y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara.

—Al enterarme de eso, en seguida le propuse matrimonio, ella acepto y a la semana nos casamos en las Vegas. Nadie fue a la boda, más que ella y yo. Después de eso compramos una casa en Canadá. Donde vivíamos felizmente.

—¿En qué momento se rompió el maldito cuento de hadas? —pregunto Bella, en el mismo tono hostil que ocupaba con los presos. Ni siquiera volteo a verlo. Tan solo se limitó a ver por la ventana, mientras estrangulaba las cortinas.

—Cuando me entere que él bebe no era mío.

Bella negó.

—¿Y el divorcio?

—Apenas hace unas horas me entere que nunca estuvimos casados.

Eso ultimo dejo a Bella tan enojada que incluso temblaba a causa de la ira contraída.

—Eso quiere decir, que todo este tiempo me has estado viendo la cara de estúpida—afirmo.

—No Bella, yo…

—¡Cállate! —grito. —¡No quiero volverte a escuchar! —las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar por su cara. Por primera vez en muchos años se sentía como una estúpida. El no solo había jugado con las hermanas Denali. Si no también con ella. En este momento entendía por qué cuando le decía cosas bonitas siempre le creía. El haber estar engañando a tres al mismo tiempo le había dado práctica. Al parecer siempre había sido un maldito mentiroso. Ahora en ese momento todos los buenos recuerdos a su lado y las frases de tequilero comenzaron a perder sentido.

Al escuchar ese último grito, Edward sintió como un rayo le atravesaba el pecho. No podía culparla por reaccionar así. Él tenía toda la culpa de todo lo sucedido. Por primera vez en toda su vida se había permitido ser egoísta, por una mínima oportunidad de tocar el cielo con sus manos y perdió. Lo único que logro con su egoísmo fue dañar lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Sin decir algo más y echa un mar de furia y de llanto, Bella comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida.

—Bella—susurro Edward al verla pasar por su lado.

Ella no detuvo su andar y continúo.

—Necesito tiempo—susurro al girar la manija.

—Mejor termina conmigo de una vez— pido sin levantarse.

Ella negó.

—El tiempo solo creara una estúpida esperanza en mí. Creeré que aún tenemos algo, mientras tú intentaras olvidarme. El tiempo solo te alejara.

—Necesito tiempo.

—No. Mejor dime que se terminó. Yo ya pase por esto y déjame decirte que no salió bien.

—¡Yo no soy Kate! —grito, enfurecida por la comparación

—Lo sé. —Dijo el con toda tranquilidad— Pero si ella me dejo por menos, tu no volverás.

Con eso último Bella sintió como se rompía su corazón de verdad. En ese preciso momento comenzó a sentir el peso de todas las mentiras.

—Entonces se terminó. —sentencio sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora.**

 **Hoy vengo tarde con la actualización... Pero. Quiero festejar el primer año de mi bebe Vértigo. ... :D Gracias por estar aquí.**

 **Creo que esta vez no he tardado tanto. ¿O sí?. Hoy no hay partes técnicas. Hoy solo está todo el drama que he derramado… era necesario. Ya que las mentiras no son fáciles de manejar. Aun cuando Edward en mi parecer no se haya pasado tanto.**

 **Amos todos sus reviews los cuales leo, me encanta como piensan y el cariño que le dan a esta historia. (No tengo como pagarles).**

 **Y tengo una sola respuesta sus rr. Ese Edward es un maldito desgraciado xD o no? ahora si se le fue la mano? déjenme su opinión.**


	20. 18 Consecuencias de una vida de mentiras

**Infinitas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer esto que proviene de mi trastornada cabeza.**

 **los personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18.**

 **Consecuencias de una vida de mentiras.**

 **"El engaño es temporal, la traición es instantánea y sus consecuencias son devastadoras y prolongadas."**

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Edward comenzó a sentir como lagrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas. Lloraba por Irina, por Ted, por el hijo que nunca conoció, por las circunstancias, por Bella. Pero sobre todo, lloraba por ser un maldito mentiroso egoísta. Uno que habría hecho lo que fuese con tal de que ella se quedara por siempre a su lado.

Recostándose en el sofá, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. En este momento ya no servía de nada llorar. Una vez más había comprobado que las personas nunca se quedarían con él, por más que lo juraran. No había nadie en la fase de la tierra que soportara todo lo que él era. Él estaba destinado a quedarse solo.

Así que hundido en su propia miseria, estiro su brazo derecho, abrió el cajo que estaba en la mesita de alado. De donde extrajo una jeringa, con un líquido amarillento ya conocido por él.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad. Bella iba caminando por la calle. Aun lloraba sin parar. Las confesiones de Edward la habían dejado exhausta. Eran tantas cosas por digerir, tantas cosas en las cuales pensar. Que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar hacia donde se dirigía. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo a través de la ciudad.

De un momento a otro llego hasta la famosa torre Willis. Lloro aún más fuerte cuando los recuerdos de su cita con Edward en ese lugar la golpearon. Todos los buenos momentos a su lado parecían alejarse en un suspiro, y con ellos se iban los besos, y te quieros.

Sin querer estar un momento más en completa soledad. Comenzó a caminar rumbo a su departamento. Necesitaba llegar a tomar un baño y poner en ordenar todas sus prioridades. En ese momento, mientras caminaba su celular comenzó a sonar.

En un principio no pensaba contestar, pero al ver quien era lo hizo.

—¿Todo en orden? — pregunto tratando de que su voz se escuchara lo mejor posible.

—Por mi parte si—contesto Vincent.

Bella suspiro en un intento por controlarse.

—pero escucho que tu no. — dijo con pesar. —¿Te encuentras bien?

La castaña comenzó a negar aun sabiendo que su hermano no podía verla.

—Termine con Edward—soltó.

Vincent se paralizo al escuchar la noticia.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto extrañado. La última vez que los vio juntos, había notado que todo era perfecto entre ellos.

—Me ha mostrado su verdadero rostro— susurro con voz rota.

—Nos vemos en diez minutos en tu departamento. —ordeno Vincent.

Bella no dijo nada. Colgó la llamada y continúo con su camino.

El camino a su apartamento se le hizo más largo que otros días. No había parado de llorar en todo el trayecto. Al parecer toda la ciudad le recordaba momento a su lado. Cada rincón parecía tener algo de él.

Echa un mar de lágrimas llego a la puerta. Vincent ya la esperaba recargado en esta. Al ver tan desecha corrió a su encuentro, estrechándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Cuando Bella sintió los fuertes brazos de su hermano a su alrededor sujetándola, se rindió. Se aferró a ellos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Me ha roto el corazón—susurro entre el llanto.

—Shshsh— la callo mientras la consolaba. —Tranquila.

Bella negó. Antes de separarse bruscamente de su hermano.

—¡El me mintió! —grito. —Hiso la única cosa, que él sabía, que nunca le perdonaría. —dijo con voz entre cortada. —¡El me mintió! —volvió a gritar. Dejándose caer en el suelo. —El me mintió— susurro para sí.

Vincent se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de agacharse y recogerla. Se sentó en el suelo, con ella entre sus piernas. La abrazaba como quien sostiene un bebe.

—Tranquila—le susurro mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. —Necesito que te calmes, para que podamos hablar.

—Es que no hay nada de qué hablar—murmuro con voz cansa.

—Dime que paso. —pidió. —Necesito saber lo que sucedió, para poder entenderte.

—El me destrozo.

—¿De que manera?

—La peor de todas. Primero me llevo al cielo, para que pudiera tocar las más suaves y aterciopeladas nueves. Para después dejarme caer hasta lo más obscuro de infierno.

Vincent cerró los ojos al escuchar a su hermana. Al parecer, Edward le había dado en el punto más débil que su hermana poseía.

Sin dejarlo hablar. Bella comenzó a platicarle lo que había ocurrido. Todo lo que Edward le había contado, se lo estaba diciendo ella a su hermano. Le dijo todo, hasta el más insignificante de los detalles. Incluso le conto la historia a su lado, a excepción de los momentos más íntimos. Esos solo eran de ellos.

Vincent no interrumpió ni una sola vez a su hermana. En completo silencio escucho toda la historia, digiriendo poco a poco lo que ella decía. La sostuvo todo el tiempo, y un poco más fuerte, cuando ella se quebraba. Al final de la historia, el veía todo desde otro punto de vista. No condenaba a Edward, ni tampoco hacia una mártir a su hermana.

—A mi parecer, él en lo único que te fallo. Fue a la hora de mentirte. —Bella volteo a verlo aun con los ojos vidriosos. —Me refiero a que, al no haberte dicho que estaba "casado" fue en lo único que mintió.

Bella negó. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera protestar, Vincent prosiguió.

—Desde mi punto de vista, él te conto sus sucesos con las hermanas Denali, nada más para demostrarte cuanta confianza te tiene, porque de haberlo querido, el bien podía haberse guardado todo. Ya que a ti no te incumbe nada de lo que paso.

—¡¿Qué dices?! — pregunto indignada.

—Que estas llorando tan solo porque tienes miedo. —Bella lo miro con enojo. —Vamos, no me mires así. —la reprendió. — Ambos sabemos que más haya de estar dolida por las mentiras, estas asustada —ella negó—¡Claro que sí! —La acusó— Tienes miedo de que la historia se vuelva a repetir. De que Edward se aburra de ti y comience a buscar otras.

Al escuchar su miedo en boca de alguien más, hizo a Bella levantarse de un salto.

—No sabes lo que dices— murmuro mientras negaba.

—Por favor Bella. —dijo levantándose. —Él no se va aburrir de ti. Si te ha contado todo, es porque piensa seguir contigo por mucho tiempo. Nadie contaría todo eso a la ligera. No te lo hubiera dicho si pensara hacer lo mismo contigo.

Bella lloro una vez más.

—Además, a mi parecer aquí la que más mintió fuiste tú.

—¿Yo? —pregunto confundida.

Vincent asintió.

—Tú le prometiste quedarte con él. Por muy malas que fueran las cosas. Le dijiste que no te irías de su lado, le prometiste recuerdos felices, ya que el carecía de ellos. Le diste la peor cosa que jamás tuviste que haberle dado. —ella levanto la cara. — Le diste lo único que él nunca ha tenido. Esperanza. Lo llenaste de ella, para después quitársela y abandonarlo.

Bella miro directamente a su hermano. Ahí frente a ella, estaba una de las únicas personas a las que no les podía mentir. Ya que si alguien la conocía. Era Vincent. Sin pensarlo, volvió abrazar a su hermano. Tan fuerte que comenzó a llorar una vez más.

—Tranquila—le susurro, pasando su mano por su cabello. —Lo echo, echo esta—afirmo. —Si lo dejaste fue por algo. Algo en ti te decía que era lo correcto. Y a mi parecer, estarán mejor así.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunto tratando de no exaltarse. Fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

—El al ser un músico, ama de manera pasional, más allá de la razón. —comenzó a explicar. —El necesita alguien que lo ame incondicionalmente. Más allá de todo. Y tu—dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos. —Eres racional y visceral. Necesitas que todo este fundamentado, crees en la verdad. Por lo tanto necesitas alguien que te amé, sin tener miedo a demostrarlo, alguien que te hable con la verdad desde el principio. No un mentiroso. —Se detuvo mientras le limpiaba una lágrima traicionera. — Ambos merecen lo que están buscando, anqué tengan que separarse para conseguirlo.

Sin decir algo más la conversación termino. Vincent tomo a su hermana. La llevo dentro. Donde le dio un café antes de acostarla a dormir. El por su parte alisto todo para quedarse con ella.

.

.

.

Dos semanas había pasado desde que terminaron.

Edward había vuelto a las andadas. Había dejado la cocaína a un lado, tan solo para adentrarse con la heroína. Desde un par de noches, antes de que Bella lo botara. Él había adquirido el horrible gusto por meterse agujas al cuerpo. Dejo la cocaína, debido a que la droga ya no causaba el mismo efecto en él. Así que incursiono en la heroína.

Los días para él transcurrían como una pesadilla, todo se había vuelto negro a su alrededor. Con neblina cubriendo todo a su paso. No se había podido concentrar en nada. Ni siquiera en su música. El rompimiento con Bella lo había destrozado. Hasta que una mañana, Alex y Rosalie fueron a buscarlo.

Edward se encontraba sumido en un sueño profundo. En el sueño, él estaba corriendo. Corría al lado de joven como de dieciséis años. Ambos reían mientras se aventaban agua. Todo era perfecto y placentero. Hasta que unos fuertes golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de Edward. A regañadientes dejo ir el único sueño bueno que no había tenido en años, para ir abrir.

Se levantó molesto. Arrastrando los pies en el camino. Sin detenerse a pensar quien podría ser, abrió la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a sus dos mejores amigos parados frente a él.

En cuanto Rose y Alex vieron a Edward, supieron que el necesitaba esa ayuda más de lo que ambos suponían. Lucía cansado, ojeroso y más delgado de lo común. Con el cabello revuelto como siempre, aunque con un ligero almohadazo. Y su barba estaba más larga de lo habitual.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto el cobrizo con desdén.

—También nos da gusto verte—contesto Rose con sarcasmo.

Edward les hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de hacerse a un lado, para dejarlos pasar. Sin esperar una invitación, ambos entraron. Miraron hacia todos lados al entrar. El lugar estaba pulcramente limpio y acomodado. A excepción de una cobija que estaba en el sofá. Señal de que Edward estaba dormido ahí.

—Es el momento— dijo Rose.

Edward levanto una ceja.

—Tienes que avanzar— dijo Alex al otro lado de la sala. —No puedes pasar más días así.

Él cobrizo negó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba.

—¿Creen que no lo eh intentado? — pregunta irritado. Mirando al piso.

Ni Alex, ni Rose; son capaces de contestar.

—E intentado hasta el cansancio no pensar en ella—dice en todo triste. — No llamarla, No buscarla. Simplemente olvidarla. —Levanta la mirada —Pero no lo consigo. —murmura rendido.

Rose asiente. No sabe que pensar al respecto. Nunca lo había visto en ese estado. Ni siquiera cuando abandono a Kate.

Alex por su parte, tiene sentimientos encontrados. Le da pena ver a su amigo tan destruido, al igual que miedo al ver las marcas en sus manos. Las marcas están en sus nudillos, aparentando peleas. Y sus venas hinchadas, indican que él ha estado consumiendo heroína.

—No estas intentado lo suficiente. — acusa Alex, haciéndole una seña con la mirada a Rose. Señala las manos de Edward.

La rubia en seguida ve las marcas.

—¿Qué mierda te has estado haciendo? —pregunta su mejor amiga al momento que le toma una mano.

Edward le arrebata su mano.

—Nada que alguno de ustedes le incumba— escupe la respuesta, como si de veneno se tratase.

Alex niega. No puede creer la obstinación de su mejor amigo.

—Edward—dice un susurro llamando la atención del cobrizo. —Estamos aquí, no para regañarte. Estamos aquí porque nos preocupas. —Afirma— Estamos preocupados, de que algo malo pueda llegar a sucederte.

—Nada malo me pasara. —asegura. Mientras niega. —Y si algo me llegara a pasar, el mundo seguiría su curso de igual manera. —No hay ninguna emoción en su voz que dé señales de que esta mintiendo. Lo dice con seguridad.

Rose siente una lagrima traicionera resbalar por su mejilla. Su mejor amigo habla de su vida como si a nadie le importara. Como si no tuviera a nadie que se preocupe por él. Le duele, que a pesar de los años de conocerse, el siga sin confiar. Sin abrirse por completo. El aún guarda muchas cosas para él. Secretos que tal vez nunca llegue a conocer.

Alex lo mira condescendiente. Sabe el dolor que se oculta detrás de esas palabras. Conoce de sobra a Edward, como para no reconocer sus miedos en esas palabras. El aún se visualiza, como el chico aterrado debajo de la cama, rezando para que ningún desgraciado entre a su cuarto mientras él duerme. Ahí. Frente a él. Ve a ese chico que juro nunca volver a ver, mientras el viviera.

—Perdería una parte de mí, si murieras—dice Alex sin importarle mostrar su debilidad. —Eres mi mejor amigo y lo único que me queda de Dave. Eres el idiota con el que no temo hablar de lo que sea sin sonar afeminado. Eres el hermano que siempre quise tener. Eres el hombre con el que puedo irme de fiesta, sin preocuparme por que valla a decirle a alguien. Simplemente, eres mi otro yo.

Edward sonríe tristemente al escuchar el mejor discurso de su vida. Sabe que su mejor amigo dice la verdad, con tan solo verlo directo a los ojos. Ahí está, el único espejo al que no le puede mentir. El único que lo ve tal cual es, y no le teme, ni lo aleja.

Sin esperar a que le diga algo. Alex se agacha hasta la postura de su amigo, lo toma de la mano tan fuerte que los dedos de Edward crujen. Ninguno dice nada. Todo se ha dicho en ese pequeño gesto.

Rosalie por su parte mira la escena como un espectador más. No se atreve a romper ese momento.

.

.

.

Con la promesa de levantarse. Rose y Alex salen del apartamento. Edward les ha jurado que pondrá en orden su vida. Ninguno se muestra muy convencido, sin embargo le dan el beneficio de la duda.

Esa noche, después de una larga ducha. Edward es capaz de dormir tranquilo y profundamente. Sin embargo su sueño se ve interrumpido cuando su celular comienza a sonar. Realmente molesto por la interrupción contesta a regañadientes.

—Diga— murmura molesto.

—¿Es usted Edward Cullen? —pregunta la voz de un hombre al otro lado.

Se tensa completamente, cuando la posibilidad de que a Anthony le haya pasado algo.

—Sí. —contesta, intentando no sonar inseguro.

—Qué alivio—dice el hombre al otro lado. —Vera, hemos estado tratando de localizar a alguien que conozca a Cliff Swan. Pero nadie contesta.

Edward se tensa aún más cuando escucha el nombre del hermano menor de su exnovia.

—¿Qué le pasado? —pregunta exaltado, poniéndose los zapatos.

—Nada malo— dice en un intento de tranquilizarlo. —Es solo que esta aquí cayéndose de borracho, al igual que de drogado.

—Mierda…

—Ni que lo diga. —le da la razón.

—¿Dónde rayos esta? — pregunta mientras camina hacia la sala, donde comienza a buscar las llaves de su auto y las del departamento.

—¿Conoce el bar, el infierno?

—Si— responde mientras asiente. —Dame diez minutos. Voy para allá. —dice antes de colgar, saliendo a toda velocidad.

El camino hacia el bar es rápido y en silencio. No necesita pensar mucho en lo que ha pasado. Lo más seguro es que Cliff haya salido de fiesta, y al ser joven se le hizo fácil perder la cuenta de los tragos.

Al llegar al lugar, visualiza a un tipo robusto detrás de la barra. Él hombre seca los tarros mientras tararea la canción que suena en el momento. Al sentir la mirada de alguien, levanta la vista hacia la dirección del cobrizo. Edward levanta las cejas en su dirección, antes de caminar hacia la barra.

—Edward Cullen en mi bar. —susurra el hombre con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

Edward asiente.

—No esperaba que Cliff conociera al vocalista de Metadeth. —dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —En realidad pensaba, que ese loco me esta mintiendo.

Edward sonríe. Él tampoco creería que Cliff conozca a un artista. Ya que el menor de los Swan, no es un tipo glamuroso.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunta el cobrizo, llamando la atención del hombre. Le está incomodando la mirada penetrante que ese hombre le dedica.

—Oh, si— murmura parpadeando un par de veces. —Esta por ahí— dice. Deja el tarro en la barra, antes de conducirlo hacia la última mesa.

Edward camina detrás del hombre sin pasar desapercibido. Las pocas personas que están en el lugar, lo miran sin dar crédito de lo que ven. Nadie se atreve acercare. Cosa que Edward agradece. Pero aun así no dejar de mirarlo y cuchichear.

—¡Oye! —dice el hombre robusto al mismo tiempo que pega en la mesa, donde ya hace Cliff dormido.

El chico levanta su cabeza de entres sus manos. El alcohol no lo deja visualizar bien, sin embargo sabe quién es el hombre que está parado aun lado de Johnny.

—Viniste— dice tan emocionado que comienza a reír. —¡El vino por mí!— grita, llamando la atención de todos.

Edward niega. No puede creer que este ahí. Parado enfrente de su ex cuñado, que esta hasta la madre de ebrio.

—Es hora de irnos— ordena.

Toma a Cliff de la cintura levantándolo de un solo movimiento. Ayuda mucho que sea un poco más bajo que él. Toma su brazo y se lo pasa por sus hombros. Sin decir algo más comienza arrastrarlo por el lugar.

—¡Oye! — grita Johnny. Edward se gira un poco para verlo. —¿Quién va a apagar la cuenta?

Edward suspira exasperado. Aparte de ir por él, ahora tiene que pagar la cuenta. Niega al mismo tiempo que busca en sus bolsillos. No lleva ni un solo centavo. Así que saca una tarjeta que siempre lo ha ayudado.

—Toma— le dice a Johnny, para que acepte la tarjeta. Este lo mira ceñudo sin decir nada. Toma la tarje y la observa.

—¿Qué mierdas es esto? —pregunta en tono molesto.

Edward rueda los ojos. El tipo que esta frente a él, de verdad es un imbécil.

—Es la tarje de mi representante. Llámale, como a las diez y dile cuanto es de la cuenta. El en seguida te depositara. —Sin esperar una respuesta. Sigue su camino hacia el estacionamiento. Donde tiene estacionado su volvo.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, Edward sube a Cliff al auto. Le pone el cinturón de seguridad antes de subirse a su lado.

En el trayecto al apartamento del cobrizo, Cliff se queda completamente dormido. Edward no sabe si es la mejor opción llevarlo a su departamento. Pero dado el caso, de que ninguno de su familia contesto, asume que debe llevarlo con él.

.

.

.

Subir a Cliff por la escalera, fue todo un desafío. Para estar delgado, pesa más de lo que Edward imagino. Sin embargo llegan de una sola pieza al departamento. El cobrizo saca las llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón y abre la puerta. Cliff le sonríe mientras Edward lo mete de lleno al lugar.

Deja al menor de los Swan en el sillón, y regresa a cerrar la puerta.

Cliff lo mira sin dar crédito de lo que pasa. Él hombre que ha sido llamado en su casa idiota e imbécil, está parado frente a él con preocupación clara mente pintada en su rostro. Aun no puede creer, que el haya sido el único en contestar. Ni sus padres, ni sus hermanos y mucho menos los idiotas de sus "amigos" corrieron en su ayuda. El único que lo hizo. Fue el pobre diablo que está parado frente a él.

—Deberías tomar una ducha. —le ordena Edward. Rompiendo el silencio.

Cliff asiente, antes de levantarse poco a poco.

—El baño esta al fondo, es la puerta gris. —dice. —Adentro hay toallas limpias. Y cuando termines te pasare ropa limpia.

—Gracias— murmura Cliff. —Por todo— dice desde el fondo de su corazón.

Edward asiente sin decir nada.

El menor de los Swan, continua su camino al baño, en el lugar comienza a desvestirse. Sin esperar a que Edward le diga cual llave es cual, se aventura abrir las dos al mismo tiempo. No le interesa si el agua esta fría o caliente. Lo único que quiere es ducharse.

Diez minutos más tarde, Cliff sale con la ropa limpia que Edward le ha prestado. Luce más joven con el pants y la playera que el cobrizo le ha prestado. Sin decir nada, Edward le extiende una taza de café. Cliff no lo piensa ni dos segundos para tomarla. Le sopla un poco antes de tomar el contenido. El líquido caliente corre por su garganta, causándole un efecto de relajación en el instante.

—¿Mejor? — pregunta desde la barra de la cocina.

Cliff se limita asentir.

—Me alegro, porque te veías como una mierda—dice Edward sin rodeos. Aunque en un tono divertido.

Cliff ríe por el comentario.

—Me he puesto hasta el culo. —afirma sintiéndose apenado, de que lo haya visto así.

—Eh visto a gente peor que tú. —dice tanto de consolarlo. —Sin embargo, entras en la lista de los diez más borrachos que haya visto.

Ambos ríen ante la broma.

—Gracias por haber ido— murmura Cliff con la vista fija en su café. —Ninguno de los malditos de mis hermanos fue por mí, ni mis padres y mucho menos los idiotas de mis "amigos" —hace comillas al mencionar a estos últimos.

—Ni que lo digas—dice restándole importancia. —No haya nada que agradecer.

—¡Claro que debo agradecerte! —afirma en tono indignado. —Porque a pesar de que ya no estés con mi hermana. Fuiste por mí. Detuviste tus horas de sueño, saliste de la cama tan solo porque yo te lo pedí. —Hace una pausa para verlo —Eso, hay que agradecerlo.

Edward asiente.

—Solo hice lo que nunca nadie hizo por mí. —dice incomodo, quitándose de la barra.

Camina al fregadero poniendo distancia entre ellos. No quiso decir lo que dijo, tan solo pensó en voz alta. Él no quiere que Cliff comience hacer preguntas. Así que comienza a lavar su taza.

No pasan ni treinta segundos, cuando Cliff se acerca a él. Lentamente deposita la taza en el fregadero.

—No era mi intención incomodarte—murmura arrepentido.

Edward niega.

—No ha sido tu culpa—dice encogiéndose de hombros. —Eh pensado en voz alta. Eso es todo.

Escuchando lo atormentado que esta Edward, decide dejar el tema zancado. No quiere volver a incomodar a su anfitrión. Así que regresa a su lugar en el sillón.

Cinco minutos después, Edward vuelve a la sala. Y lo que ve, le trae tantos recuerdos que quiere gritar. Se siente un especie de _"Deja vu"_. Cliff está mirando en este momento las fotos que su hermana vio un par de meses atrás.

—Él es mi hermano— susurra.

Cliff pega un salto de susto. No esperaba que Edward lo fuera a encontrar husmeando.

—Lo siento— dice acomodando el retrato en su lugar.

—Descuida. —murmura con una triste sonrisa. —Es normal que al no a ver cuadros, centres tu visión en las fotos.

Cliff sonríe ante la respuesta de su anfitrión.

—No sabía que tuvieras un hermano.

—No lo tengo—dice el cobrizo acercándose al pelinegro. —Murió cuando tenía tan solo un par de meses de nacido. —el dolor al hablar de Teddy es palpable.

— _Mierda…_ —Susurra Cliff. No se esperaba eso.

—Descuida. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

El menor de los Swan no sabe que decir y mucho menos donde meterse. La ha regado dos veces en tan solo diez minutos. Definitivamente es un imán para los destres.

—Sera mejor que me valla—dice mirando su reloj.

Edward asiente. Sabe de sobra que ha hecho sentir mal a Cliff. Aunque no era su intención, no puede dejar de estar satisfecho. Nunca le ha gustado, que la gente mire sus cosas sin permiso.

—Te llevare. — murmura el cobrizo buscando sus llaves en sus bolsillos.

Cliff asiente, antes de caminar rumbo a la entrada. Hecha una última mirada, antes de salir del apartamento de uno de sus más grandes ídolos.

—Antes de que nos vallamos. —dice Edward interrumpiendo su andar. Cliff voltea a verlo. —¿Por qué estabas tan tomado anoche?

Cliff suspira. Esperaba no tener que contárselo. Sin embargo se sorprende por su preocupación. Así que tomando una bocanada de aire, responde.

—Mi padre a dicho públicamente que se avergüenza de mí.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunta sin querer presionarlo, pero falla miserablemente.

—Él sea burlado de mí, frente a todos sus amigos—el dolor en su rostro puede verse claramente. Haciendo a Edward arrepentirse por preguntar. —Ha dicho que soy un idiota porque quiero perseguir mis sueños de ser ingeniero. Él se burla de mí, diciendo que solo seré un mecánico más, en esta gran ciudad.

Edward resopla. No puede creer lo que el idiota de Charlie Swan le ha dicho a su hijo. Es una estupidez. Sin embargo no deja de doler. Sin decir más conduce a Cliff por las escaleras.

—Yo creo que serás el mejor ingeniero, haya pisado esta maldita ciudad—le asegura, pasando a un lado de él.

Cliff se limita a sonreír. Edward le ha dicho lo que siempre ha esperado escuchar.

.

.

.

Una vez parados frente a la casa de los Swan, Cliff comienza a sudar. Edward lo mira de reojo al ver su nerviosismo.

—Tranquilo— dice el cobrizo. Dándole un golpe en la espalda. —Lo más seguro es que todos estén dormidos.

Cliff niega.

—Lo más probable, es que estén todos desayunando.

—Vamos, es domingo. —Dice recordándole que es un día de descanso.

—En mi familia no hay descansos. Todos son unos malditos neuróticos madrugadores, nadie se queda en la cama después de las siete.

Edward levanta las cejas claramente sorprendido.

—En ese caso—murmura frotándose las manos a causa del frío —Que bueno que tu hermana terminó conmigo.

Cliff ríe a pesar del dolor en el tono de voz de Edward.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pueda continuar con la broma. La puerta se abre mostrando a Bella claramente enojada y desconcentrarla al mismo tiempo. Al abrir no esperaba encontrarse a su ex. Ella creía que su hermano menor había llegado a casa acompañado de algún idiota. Pero claramente no era así.

Edward por su parte, no puede apartar su mirada de ella. La recorre de arriba abajo. Luce hermosa y reluciente. No hay rastros de una reciente ruptura. Todo en ella sigue igual a como la vio hace un par de semanas. Verla tan bien, hace que se forme un nudo en el estómago de él. No puede creer, que ella esté tan bien. Mientras él se hunde en la mierda. La indignación y la furia se apoderan de él.

—Bueno Cliff—dice rompiendo el incómodo silencio. —Es momento de que me valla.

El menor de los Swan voltea a verlo con el ceño fruncido. Pero al verlo a los ojos, nota dolor en su mirada, entendiéndolo por completo. Edward no quiere pasar más tiempo al lado de Bella. Ya que ella luce tan bien, y él no.

—Entiendo.—susurra con una sonrisa.

Edward asiente.

—¿Qué haces con él?— pregunta de mala gana Bella. Que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen.

—¿El? —pregunta Cliff enojado. Volteando a ver a su hermana.

Bella asiente.

—¡EL! —dice en un tono más elevado. Señalando a Edward —Fue el único que respondió a mi llamada de auxilio. Fue por mí al bar donde estaba y me llevo a su casa, me dio un café y me a traído hasta acá para asegurarse de que estoy bien.

Edward le agradece en silencio, con una media sonrisa.

—Si no fueras tan inmaduro, el no estaría aquí. — dice sin voltear a ver a Edward. Teme que al verlo fijamente, pierda los papeles, y las murallas que ha construido se derrumben.

Cliff resopla.

—Si no fueras tan inmadura, podrías dejar de llamarlo " _El"_ y lo voltearías a ver por un momento.

Edward se queda estupefacto al escuchar como Cliff lo defiende. Él nunca espera que nadie lo defienda. Así que cuando alguien lo hace, se impresiona.

—Tranquilo. —murmura el cobrizo hacia Cliff. —No hay necesidad que peleen…

—Y menos por alguien como tú— lo interrumpe Bella.

Edward sonríe desganado. Bella se está convirtiendo en lo que el más temía. Sabe que se merece que ella lo trate así. Pero al escucharla, no puede evitar que algo en su interior se rompa lentamente. Ya que por un momento, pensó que ella sería su salvación. Que idiota.

—¡Basta! —grita Cliff en dirección a su hermana. —El no merece que le hables así.

—Tu…

—Yo sé que terminaron por algo realmente grande—la interrumpe Cliff. —Algo que no me concierne. Pero en lo que a mí respecta, Edward siempre ha sido un buen tipo. Nunca me ha tratado mal por muy odioso que pueda llegar hacer. Y ahora me ha ayudado. —dice mirando a su hermana—Así que te pido de la manera más atenta, que mientras este yo, no lo trates así.

Bella siente hervir la sangre. ¿En qué maldito mundo, su hermano defiende a Edward y no a ella? ¿En qué momento Edward se volvió el bueno del cuento?

—Es suficiente. —dice Edward incómodo. —Agradezco tu ayuda, Cliff. Pero no es necesario que me defiendas. Me eh ganado a pulso todo lo que ella tenga que decirme. —El arrepentimiento se ve en su rostro—Lamento la incomodidad que te estoy causando— dice volteando a verla. El escaso sol brilla directo en su cabello, haciéndola lucir más sublime.—Te prometo que esa el ultimo.

Sin esperar a que alguno de los dos diga algo. Los deja ahí. Parados en el pórtico de los Swan. No quiere quedarse ahí, mientras ambos discute. Él lo único que quiere, es ir a casa y recostarse hasta que sus pensamientos se vallan con el viento.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora.**

 **Hoy vengo tarde con la actualización... MUY TARDE. lose u.u El trabajo y la escuela absorben mucho. Lo siento. Sin embargo aquí les dejo este lindo capitulo, escrito con amor xD**

 **Gracias por seguir aquí. Amo cada uno des reviews. No tengo como pagarles el cariño que le dan a mi querida historia.**

 **Por cierto, una linda chica hizo un trailer para mi historia. Dejare el link en el grupo. :D**

 **Estoy ansiosa, por leer todo lo que tienen que decirme.**

 **Les dejo besos aplastantes.**


	21. 19 Un nuevo secreto

**Infinitas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer esto que proviene de mi trastornada cabeza. Los personajes son de la fabulosa SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19.**

 **Un nuevo secreto.**

 _ **"Y fue su silencio el que me dio todas las respuestas"**_ — **Víctor de la hoz.**

—¿Siempre es así? —Pregunto Cliff, volteando a verla.

—Sí. — dijo Bella, suspirando. —Para él todo es evasión y secretos.

Cliff no dice nada, tan solo se limita asentir. No necesita ser genio para saber que su hermana se siente incómoda al hablar de Edward. Así que deja la conversación en donde se ha quedado.

.

.

.

Como todos los años la navidad en casa de los Swan es de lo más esperado. Todos los integrantes de la familia, dejan a un lado sus trabajos y diferencias para tener un momento de paz. Este año les tocaba a los chicos hacer la cena. Por lo tanto Bella, su madre, su hermana y su cuñada; se la pasaron sentadas viendo los especiales de la época. Mientras cuidaban a Román y Kirk.

A las diez empunto la cena fue servida. Charlie Swan cortó el pavo, dando inicio al festín. Cliff, Román, Kirk y April estaban sentados del lado izquierdo de la mesa. Mientras que Raymond, Heather, Bella y Vincent estaban al otro lado.

La cena transcurría en una cómoda plática. En la cual estaban enfrascados los hombres. Mientras que Bella hablaba con Heather y April con su madre. La conversación de vez en cuando cambiaba sin llegar al tema del rompimiento de Bella. Todos incluido Charlie le estaban dando su espacio. No querían verla llorar otra vez. Ya que más de uno la había encontrado en algún punto de la casa echa un mar de lagrimas.

Por que aunque ella no lo reconociera, todos sabían que la ruptura había sido dura. Nadie sabia a ciencia cierta el por que, pero todos asumían que tenia que haber sido algo realmente fuerte. Ya que ella no lloraba de esa manera.

Al terminar la cena se quedaron aun platicando, se habían servido las copas de vino y los niños ya se habían ido a dormir. En algún momento dentro de una buena charla entre todos, el timbre comenzó a sonar. Charlie Swan iba ir abrir. Pero fue detenido por Cliff. Al ver que nadie atendía, Bella se levantó de su asiento para ver de quien se trataba.

Al abrir la puerta se quedó completamente sorprendida. Ahí frente a ella, estaba Alex. Con su metro ochenta y cinco, vestido completamente de negro y su cabello rubio. Si en fotos lucia imponente, en vivo era aún más.

—Es un honor conocerte en persona—dijo Alex, rompiendo el silencio.

Bella parpadeo un par de veces, para salir de su estado de shock.

—Lo mismo digo— murmuro al momento de extenderle la mano.

Alex sonrió de lado antes de aceptarla. Apretó ligeramente para después soltarla.

—Y dime. ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita? — pregunto.

—Vengo a entregarte esto—contesto sacando una caja de color verde, de su gabardina.

Bella lo miro dudosa antes de tomarlo.

—¿Qué hay dentro? — pregunto sabiendo de quien venía dicho presente.

Alex negó.

—Él solo me ha pedido que te trajera esto. No sé más—

Lo examino por todos los ángulos asegurándose de que no hubiera nada raro en él.

—¿Y por qué no me lo ha traído el? —pregunto viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. —Considerando que estamos en la misma ciudad.

Al escuchar eso, Alex sonrió.

—¿Quién dice que él está aquí? —pregunta sorprendido.

—¿No se supone que pasa este tipo de festividades con su familia?

Alex niega en respuesta, mientras sonríe. Ella no sabe nada de su amigo.

—Edward suele irse a las Vegas en estas fechas. —dice el rubio, al ver la cara de confusión de la castaña.

—Pero él dijo…

—Una mentira más— la interrumpe. —Seguro te dijo que las festividades las pasa con su familia. Ya sea con sus tíos o con Rosalie. ¿No? — pregunta mientras levanta una ceja.

Bella no sabe que contestar, así que se limita asentir.

—Es natura en él. Siempre dice cosas así para no hacer sentir mal a las personas. Cuando la realidad es otra. —dice dejando escapar el aire, encogiéndose levemente. —En fin. — murmuro restándole importancia a lo que acaba de decir, ya que una parte de él piensa que está traicionando a su amigo. —Eh cumplido mi deber, así que es hora de irme. —dijo sonriente.

Sin esperar a que ella diga algo, se volteo y comienza a caminar.

—¡Feliz navidad! —grito sin voltear.

Bella agacho la mirada para ver el regalo en sus manos, en seguida la volvió a levantar tan solo para ver como Alex se marcha. Aunque no la dejo hablar, pudo conocer un poco más de Edward. Aunque ya no sirva de mucho.

En cuanto Alex desapareció de su vista, cerró la puerta. Y antes de volver al comedor. Tomo el regalo y comenzó abrirlo. Una parte de ella tenía miedo. No sabía lo que dicha caja podía contener, podía ser desde una bufanda hasta una bomba. Pero la bomba no era lo que le aterraba. Temía más, que en ella hubiera un regalo demasiado profundo como para querer saber de él otra vez.

Tomo una respiración profunda para armase de valor. Y con un sutil movimiento de mano, levanto la tapa. Un papel de color negro cubría el regalo, quitándolo pudo encontrar un libro de pasta desgastada, pero no era cualquier libro. No. Se trataba del el extraño caso del dr. Jekyll y mr. Hyde. Levanto el ejemplar con mucho cuidado. Podía notar como sus manos temblaban. Esta copia se parecía demasiado, a la que en algún momento había perdido. Giro el libro con mucho cuidado, tan solo para comprobar que era el mismo que su abuelo le había dado hace diez años.

Al ver la marca de tinta verde en la parte trasera comenzó a llorar.

Edward lo había recordado. En alguna de sus tantas platicas, le había contado todo acerca de ese libro. Como lo había perdido mientras estaba de viaje en Japón. Lo importante que era para ella, ya que su abuelo se lo había regalado antes de morir.

Tenerlo en sus manos una vez más, le traía tantos recuerdos, que apenas y podía con ellos. Este dichoso libro era como tener un pedacito de su abuelo. Aun cuando él había partido hace años. Entre más recuerdos venían a su mente, más lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Todo parecía tan irreal. Edward había conseguido, lo que ella había estado buscando desde que lo perdió.

.

Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a cesar, pudo notar el trozo de papel, que ya hacia al fondo de la caja. Sin analizarlo, lo tomo con delicadeza. En él había algo escrito que la hizo llorar aún más.

" _ **Esto te pertenece."**_

Bella sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Esta era la forma en que Edward le decía adiós. Le estaba regresando lo último que le pertenecía.

.

.

.

Así como las horas, los días transcurrieron para formar meses. Y en ellos transcurrieron cuatro, desde que Bella y Edward habían terminado con su relación. Después del regalo que él le envió en navidad, no volvió a saber nada de él. Sus presentaciones en el escenario eran contantes. Mientras que las de la televisión era casi nulas. No tenía ánimos de hablar de su vida privada.

Pero por más que quisieran dejar a un lado lo que tuvieron. Siempre había algo o alguien que los hacia recordarse mutuamente. Cliff con sus incansables llamadas a él. Y el equipo de ella, con un caso grande en Nueva York. En todo ese periodo no se vieron más que una vez, la mañana en que Edward llevo al menor de los Swan a casa. Edward cada que hablaba con Cliff, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no preguntar por Bella. Lo que más quería era saber como estaba. Pero entendía que no debía hacerlo. Al final de día, cuando uno rompe con una persona lo que menos quiere es verla. Por lo tanto con cada llamada reprimía sus ganas de preguntar.

Desde que Rosalie y Alex hablaron con Edward, el llevo a cabo un plan de rehabilitación acompañado de la doctora Bárbara, quien lo acompañaba a todos lados. Era su sombra, su cuidadora y protectora. Le dio una nueva dieta, desecharon el alcohol y quemaron todas y cada una de las drogas. En pocas palabras el intentaba cambiar. El único día en que no lo acompaño, fue en navidad. Ese día Edward quería pasarlo en total soledad.

Por su parte Bella, comenzó a enfocarse por completo en su trabajo. Dio el máximo en el campo, como en lo teórico. En unas semanas haría su examen para ascender de puesto. Dirigir un equipo era uno de sus mayores sueños y estaba a un examen de conseguirlo, aun cuando la consideraban demasiado joven.

Sin darse cuenta, el veintitrés de marzo llego. Era el cumpleaños de Cliff. Un montón de chicos festejaban en la casa de los Swan. Ya que los padres del cumpleañero se encontraban fuera de la ciudad, sus hermanos le organizaron una gran fiesta. Los amigos de Cliff estaban por todo el lugar, mientras sus hermanos cuidaban desde lejos. De un momento a otro sin esperarlo, Edward apareció por el lumbral de la puerta. Luciendo un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra. Tenía un aire despreocupado que lo hacía verse más joven. Además que sus horribles ojeras estaban cesando.

Al verlo, Cliff corrió hacia él. Por otro lado, Vincent y Raymond esperaban la reacción de Bella, la cual aún no veía a su exnovio. Ya que ninguno quería actuar sin la orden de su hermana.

—¡Viniste!— grito Cliff sobre la música.

Edward le sonrió antes de darle un breve abrazo y entregarle el obsequio que llevaba.

—No debiste molestarte— murmuro el cumpleañero al ver el presente.

—No es ninguna molestia. —le aseguro. — Es solo un pequeño regalo. Para un gran amigo.

Ahora fue el turno de Cliff para sonreír. Lo alagaba infinitamente, que Edward lo considerara su amigo.

—Por cierto. ¿Gustas algo de beber? —pregunto el anfitrión.

Edward negó.

—Vengo de rápido.

Cliff asintió melancólico. El quería presumirle a todo el mundo su amistad con Edward. Pero por otra parte entendía que él tuviera otras cosas que hacer.

—Pero prometo verte en otra ocasión. —le sonrió y abrazo una última vez. —Que tengas un gran día. —le susurro antes de soltarlo lentamente.

En ese momento, al otro lado de la casa. Bella bajaba las escaleras acompañada de April. La castaña les iba a preguntar que veían a sus hermanos. Pero las palabras murieron en su boca al verlo. Ahí estaba él. Aun lado de su hermano. Sonriendo como si nada. Ajeno a su mirada.

No supo en que momento sus piernas tomaron la decidiendo de caminar. Lo único que noto, fue que de pronto estaba frente a él. Con un ligero empujón hizo a Cliff a un lado. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que se estuvieran volviendo a ver. Él le intento sonreír. Pero al ver el rostro de ella, tan frió e inexpresivo; entendió que lo mejor que podía hacer, era irse de ahí.

Sin decir nada, se dio la media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

Al ver que se iba, Bella decidió caminar detrás de él. Comenzó a seguirlo. Tenía un par de preguntas que hacerle. Necesitaba hablar con él de un tema que los involucraba demasiado a los dos. Pero al llegar a la entrada, vio como una mujer rubia tenia a Edward tomado de las manos. Ambos estaban de frente y se miraban fijamente. Ella le decía algo mientras que el asentía. Sin previo aviso, ella lo abrazo. El no actuó en seguida. Primero se quedó estático, para después devolverle el abrazo de manera torpe.

En cuanto vio eso. Bella entendió que había llegado tarde. Al parecer él ya había seguido adelante. Los vio subirse a un BMW plateado. Ambos iban en la parte de atrás. Mientras se iban, pudo notar que Edward en ningún momento miro hacia atrás.

Sin darse cuenta se llevó su pequeña mano a su vientre.

—Al parecer estamos solos en esto. — le murmuro al pequeño bulto en su vientre.

—¡Claro que no!— gruñeron Ray y Viny al mismo tiempo.

Bella se giro para ver a sus hermanos. Ambos le sonreían, aunque en su mirada se podía ver que estaban enojados.

—El tiene que saber— murmuro Ray. —Tiene que hacerse cargo de lo que a echo.

—Ray tiene razón— secundo Vincent.

Bella negó. No sabia que hacer. Al verlo había decidido contarle todo. Pero cuando lo vio con la rubia, supo que algo en el había cambiado. Ya no se veía como el mismo Edward. Ya no tenia esa cara de perdido. Sus ojeras había disminuido, igual que cuando estuvieron juntos. El había por fin logrado dormir. Mientras que ella, se pasaba las noches en vela debatiéndose por decirle o no.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

 **El libro que Edward le regresa a Bella, es una lectura obligada. Créanme.**

 **Ahora si.**

 **¡VOLVI! (o al menos eso intento) Es una actualización en modo de regalo, ya que viene navidad y tenia que darles algo, por ser un s excelentes lector s :)**

 **Se de sobra, que me merezco todos los crucios que quieran lanzarme, no me defenderé xD. Por otro lado, cabe mencionar que los deberes muggles me acaban, estoy estudiando, trabajando y patinado. Por lo tanto no me queda tiempo para nada. A demás que al hacerse grande, Uno tiene más responsabilidades, de las que algún día creyó tener.**

 **La mentó esto meses sin actualización, pero pondré como propósito de año nuevo, actualizar más se guido. (Palabra de Mortífago.)**

 **Por ultimo, estaré mas que feliz, de leer sus _"dulces comentarios"_ Se aceptan de todo tipo. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo, esperando que se la pasen muy bien, que Santa les traiga todo lo que han pedido, pero sobre todo. Mucha Paz Y Amor.**

 **¡Felices fiestas! Z.**


	22. 20 volviendo a él

**El nombre de los personajes pertenece a SM. La historia es mía.**

 **(De antemano les pido disculpas por los horrores ortográficos que encuentren)**

 **Les agradezco su paciencia infinita.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20.**

 **Volviendo a él.**

 _ **El vértigo es algo diferente del miedo a la caída. El vértigo significa que la profundidad que se abre ante nosotros nos atrae, nos seduce, despierta en nosotros el deseo de caer, del cual nos defendemos espantados. –Mila Kundera.**_

 _ **Un mes más tarde.**_

—¿Qué hacemos en las vegas? — pregunto Jake. Era el único que no había escuchado la conversación en el avión.

—El FBI está investigando una serie de casos entrelazados. Han llamado a todos los departamentos disponibles.

—¿Tan grande es? — cuestiono Aisha.

Patrick asintió.

—Estamos escarbando en muchos de estos casos. Así que se necesita todo tipo de ayuda.

Bella resoplo. Estar en las Vegas no le hacia demasiada ilusión. La maldita ciudad le traía amargos recuerdos. Ya que a todos lados, donde miraba; encontraba algo relacionado con él. Hacía un mes que no lo veía, sin embargo su vientre no le permitía olvidarlo. Ya que este estaba en constante crecimiento.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunto Dante, al verla sumida en sus pensamientos.

Bella asintió.

—Es él bebe—mintió. —No me ha dejado dormir muy bien que digamos.

—Y lo que te falta. — murmuro Aisha al otro lado.

—Ni que lo digas. —Contesto, mientras veía sus pies. Los cuales estaban hinchados.

—Cualquier cosa preciosa. Sabes que nos tienes a nosotros. —dijo Dante señalándolos a todos.

Bella le sonrió amablemente y continúo con lo suyo.

.

.

.

La tarde transcurría sin más. Todos estaban completamente concentrados en sus asuntos. Patrick les había dejado claro, que ese aso era realmente importante. Por lo tanto, ninguno podía perder el tiempo. Pero por más que leían el expediente una y otra vez, ninguno encontraba falla alguna. Todo parecía estar sellado, sin cabos sueltos.

Bella miro el expediente una vez más, recorrió las páginas, hasta que un nombre en la investigación llamo su atención. _**Edward Cullen.**_ Tomo esa página en concreto y comenzó a releer.

" _La última vez que se le vio al desaparecido Barred, fue cuando ingreso al departamento de los Cullen. El E-14. Ninguno de los vecinos puede atestiguar a qué hora se fue y el único testigo no se encuentra en condiciones de poder hablar"._

Vio los papeles con desesperación. No podía ser que en todo él tuviera algo que ver. Enfoco su mirada y continúo.

" _El joven Edward Cullen, al no estar en su casa esa noche. No puede ser tomado como un testigo fiel. Aunque su testimonio fue de los que más impacto."_

Frunció el ceño al leer esa parte. Significaba que Edward podía tener algunas respuestas para el caso. Viendo su vientre supo que no podía llegar a casa de su exnovio como si nada. El comenzaría hacerle preguntas por lo tanto, tenía que pensar muy bien lo que iba hacer.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto Jacob.

Bella volteo a mirarlo. Asintió levemente. No quería decirle lo que había descubierto. Ya que algo en su interior le decía que después de este caso nada volvería a ser igual.

.

.

.

Pasaron un par de horas más en las que contemplaba en expediente sin quitarle la mirada, aun no se decidía. Su instinto de detective le decía que Edward podía ser la clave. Sin embargo no sabría cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterara del bebe. Soltando la respiración de golpe, decidido hacerle caso a su instinto e ir en busca de Ed.

.

Cuando llego a la que él denominaba como "La casa de la banda". Toco el timbre de la puerta trasera. Esa por la que habían pasado cuando habían ido. Espero unos minutos hasta que la imponente puerta de hierro se abrió. Dejando ver la casa. Lo que ella no se esperaba, es que Edward fuera quien le abriera.

De todas las veces que lo había visto, ninguna se comparaba a esta. Ya no se veía demacrado, cualquier rastro de drogas en su cuerpo se había ido. Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás con elegancia. Las ojeras se habían marchado. Parecía que todo había cambiado. A excepción de su ropa. La cual lucia igual que la última vez. Traía consigo, un pantalón de mezclilla, botas negras y una camisa verde que hacia resplandecer aún más su mirada.

Edward por su parte no podía creer que ella estuviera para frente a su puerta. Para empezar era una posibilidad descabellada, el que los dos estuvieran en el mismo estado al mismo tiempo. De todas las personas que pudieron tocar el timbre, nunca se le paso por la cabeza pensar que podía ser ella. Ya que hacía más de un mes que no sabía nada de ella. Incluso había minimizado sus llamadas con Cliff para no pensar en ella. Para no preguntar por ella. Simple mente para olvidarse de ella. Y ahora estaba parada frente a su puerta. Luciendo completamente hermosa. Aunque algo llamaba claramente su atención.

—¿Me invitaras a pasar o nos quedaremos aquí afuera? — pregunto ella, al ver que su anfitrión no hablaba.

Edward parpadeó un par de veces recordando lo que Bárbara le había dicho. Su recuperación dependía completamente de su fuerza de voluntad, necesitaba superar ciertos aspectos de su vida antes de volver a entablar algún tipo de relación con alguien. Especialmente si ese alguien le había dicho que en su vida lo quería ver.

—Adelante— dijo asiéndose a un lado.

Bella sonrió tomando la oferta. Tal vez no fue dicha de la mejor manera. Pero era todo un avance, por lo menos no la había rechazado.

Una vez que ella estuvo adentro. El cerro la puerta y la condujo a la sala donde la invito a sentarse mientras él iba por unos vasos con agua.

—¿A que debo el honor de tu visita? — pregunto viéndola directamente a los ojos. Esas hermosas orbes color chocolate que le hacían perderse.

Bella trago. Ese tono de voz no era común en él. Por lo regular cuando estaban juntos, él era todo amor, bajaba considerablemente el tono de su voz, haciéndola más suave. Pero ahora le hablaba como a todos, con ese tono ronco que lo caracterizaba. Ella sabía que las cosas no iban hacer igual. Sin embargo, esperaba que algún rastro de su amor se quedara en ellos. Pero al verlo y escucharlo, sabía que no era así.

Al tenerla tan cerca, Edward quería saltar sobre ella. Abrazarla y besarla. Pero no podía, ya que ella ya no le pertenecía. Había perdido el derecho de llamarla suya, el día que le había confesado todo. El día en que creyó, que a pesar de todo lo malo que había hecho ella se quedaría con él. Que estúpido fue.

—Sé que es inesperada mi visita y tal vez tengas un millón de cosas más importantes que hacer. Pero si tienes un minuto quisiera decirte algunas cosas.

Edward ladeo su cabeza al escucharla hablar tan rápido.

—Como tu embarazo— pensó en voz alta.

Bella lo miro directamente a los ojos y asintió lentamente. Edward se reprendió cuando vio los ojos de su compañera. Ella reprimía un par de lágrimas.

—Perdón—susurro alargando su mano, para poder tomar las de ella. —No debí decirlo así.

Bella negó. Tener sus manos unidas, hacía que su corazón se sintiera mejor.

—Hay que decir las cosas como son. —No podía andarse por las ramas, ya que hacerlo sería como mentir.

—No te quiero comparar, pero dime que no hiciste lo mismo que las demás. —Al decir eso, Edward se dio cuenta que sus palabras fueron mal interpretadas. Ya que Bella en seguida soltó su mano para ponerse de pie.

—Sabes…—murmuro ella, sin poder creer lo que había dicho él. Desde que lo conoció, nunca se imaginó que él pudiera llegar a decirle eso. Él se estaba refiriendo a ella, como si fuera una casa fortunas más. Esperando acostarse con él, para así amarrarlo y tenerlo por siempre con ella. —Olvida que vine. —dijo sin más, caminando hacia la puerta.

Ver como se iba el amor de su vida, hizo que se levantara como un resorte. Corrió tras ella, para alcanzarla en la puerta. La tomo de un brazo haciéndola girar lentamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto con voz entre cortada a causa de las lágrimas.

—Mierda…—exclamo. Quito sus manos de los brazos de ella, para llevarlos a su cara. —Lo siento. —dijo abrazándola.

Al principio Bella se resistió. No quería tenerlo cerca. La acababa de llamar una cualquiera y ahora pensaba que con un simple abrazo todo se resolvería. Pero cuando sintió como la apretaba hacia él. Todo rastro de enojo se borró. Con una torpeza nada común en ella, lo abrazo. Hundiendo su cara en el pecho de él. Dejándose llevar por esa loción tan característica de él.

—Soy un imbécil— susurro. —No debí decirlo de esa manera.

—Sí. No debiste. —murmuro contra su pecho. Cosa que hizo reír a Edward.

Tomando valentía de todas partes. Edward tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos. Al sentir el contacto tan deseado, hizo a Bella levantar la vista.

—Por lo que más quieras, dime que él bebe es mío. —Rogo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Bella asintió.

—Todo tuyo. —Confirmo, sin poderse creer que Edward lo tomara tan bien.

Por su parte el cobrizo, no cabía de la felicidad. Aunque una parte de él estaba resentida por muchas cosas hacia ella. La otra estaba que gozaba de la felicidad. Todo en él, era un mar de confusión. En este momento, todo lo que Bárbara le había dicho acerca de cómo comportarse cuando volviera a ver a Bella, se había ido por el caño. Sin embargo, necesitaba poner distancia y pensar.

No queriendo se separó de ella lentamente. Acción que no paso desapercibida por Bella. Ella entendía de sobra, que todo esto era abrumador y aún más porque ya no estaban juntos.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste antes? —pregunto el con cierto tono de resentimiento.

—No pude. —respondió a media voz.

—¿Cómo que no pudiste? —volvió a cuestionarla, pasándose una mano por su cabello, jalándolo en el proceso.

Bella lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, aunque sabía que las hormonas tenían mucho que ver. Sin embargo una parte de ella no podía echarle toda la culpa a su estado. Sabía de sobra que había hecho mal al no decirle lo del embarazo cuando se enteró. Pero él tenía que entender, que en ese momento no quería saber nada de él.

—Cuando me entere, lo que menos quería era verte. —admitió. —Teníamos un mes de haber terminado, por ese entonces me había sentido mal, por lo tanto mi jefe me envió al doctor. Me mandaron hacer estudios y una semana después me dieron la mejor de las noticias. —relato tocándose su vientre. —Habíamos terminado tan mal, que lo que menos quería era regresar y decirte.

Edward asintió. Ahora entendía. No debía ser fácil, decirle al hombre que odias, que tendrías un bebe con él. No supo por qué. Pero al decirlo en su mente algo en su interior se rompió. Eso pequeño que aún le quedaba de corazón termino por quebrarse, dejando un pequeño trozo colgando. Uno que latía por solo por su hijo. En ese momento al verla a la cara, entendió que ella no estaba ahí para retomar su relación. Había acudido a él, tan solo para infórmale.

—En ese caso, dime como lo manejaremos. —trato de decir las palabras lo menos dolido que pudo.

Sin embargo, Bella detecto que algo había cambiado una vez más en su voz.

—Pues aún vivo en Chicago. — Él asintió. —Me mude con mis padres en cuanto se enteraron. Así que estando con ellos nada me ha faltado.

—¿Cómo entro yo en la ecuación? —pregunto. Al parecer ella tenía todo más que controlado.

—Mira…—bacilo. Ya que no se había detenido a pensar en eso.

Al escuchar inseguridad, Edward entendió que él no tenía cavidad en el plan.

—¿Por lo menos llevara mi apellido? —pregunto, sintiendo como su humor cambiaba. Ella no respondía. Haciendo que Edward se enojara aún más. —Porque si no tengo participación, ¡¿Dimen entonces que haces aquí?! —grito. —Si no seré parte de su vida, no veo el porqué de tu visita.

—No es lo que tú piensas. —le aseguro la castaña.

—¡¿Entonces que es?!

—Yo me había hecho la idea de ser madre soltera. —soltó de golpe.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto negando. —¡Si aquí tiene su padre! —grito señalándose.

—¡POR QUE TU ESTABAS MUY FELIZ CON ESA RUBIA! —le grito de vuelta.

—¿De que hablas? —pregunto sintiéndose confundido.

—De la idiota con la que fuiste a la fiesta de Cliff. —respondió enojada.

—¿Bárbara? —la cuestiono levantando una ceja.

—Como se llame. —dijo con desdén. —Cuando te vi ese día iba a decírtelo. Pero te fuiste sin siquiera dejarme hablar.

Edward se cacheteo mentalmente.

—La última vez que te vi, me dijiste que no era bien recibido en tu casa. ¿Dime, como querías que actuara? —

—¿Qué? —pregunto ella con confusión.

—Esa mañana que llegue con Cliff tú me dejaste en claro que no querías volverme a ver. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo, que ese día estabas de buenas? —cuestiono viéndola con una ceja levantada.

—Ese es el punto—señalo. —No te quedaste lo suficiente como para que pudiéramos hablar.

Edward negó. Todo se resumía a eso. Una serie de malos entendidos y cosas sin hablar, los tenían al borde. Ella se había sentado en una de las bancas, mientras que él caminaba de un lado a otro.

—¿Cómo haremos que esto funcione? — pregunto el cobrizo al ver que ninguno de los dos hablaba.

—Con mucho esfuerzo. —contesto ella sin quitar su vista del horizonte.

—Hablo enserio— murmuro él, un poco enojado. —¿Me quieres en la vida del bebe o no? —cuestiono parándose frente a ella.

Bella parpadeo un par de veces. La cercanía con Edward siempre la hacía ponerse nerviosa. Especialmente, ahora que no sabía cómo iba actuar él.

—Por algo estoy aquí. ¿No? —contesto con una ceja levantada. Siempre tan desafiante.

Edward asintió. Se puso a rodillo, para estar a su altura. Tomo sus manos entre las de él.

—Sé que hice mal al no decírtelo cuando me entere. —él le dio la razón. —Pero ahora estoy aquí, eh venido ante ti por que se, que este bebe. —Dijo tomando la mano de él para posicionarla en su vientre—Necesita de su padre, tanto como de su madre.

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo el cuerpo de Edward. En ese momento sentía que podía tocar el cielo con sus manos. Ahí, frente a él estaba la mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente. Con la que había imaginado tener una familia, acabar su vida a su lado. Y aun que las cosas no habían acabado bien, sabía que si lo intentaban podrían hacer lo mejor tanto para su hijo, como para ellos.

—¿Qué pasara con nosotros? —pregunto sin poder contenerse.

Bella lo miro directamente a los ojos. No podía negarse, que aun sentía algo por él. Pero la separación y todo lo que se dijeron, hicieron que se sintiera un poco resentida hacia él. Sin embargo, había algo en su interior, que le decía; que volver con él era lo correcto. Sabía que nada volvería a ser igual. Y no tenía por qué serlo. Ya que ambos podrían lograr algo mejor.

—Iremos poco a poco. —contesto convencida de que esa sería la mejor solución.

Edward sonrió. Lo iban a intentar.

—¿Y como viviremos? —pregunto dejándole saber que no se volvería a separar de ella.

—¿Dónde vives por el momento? —quiso saber.

—En Nueva York. —contesto muy seguro.

—¿Crees que puedas mudarte conmigo a Chicago? —pregunto ella, mirándolo con la esperanza de que dijera que sí.

Edward sonrió aún más. Ella lo iba a dejar ser parte de todo.

—Claro que sí. —contesto con seguridad y felicidad. —Comprare una casa grande y nos mudaremos ahí. —decreto.

Bella sonrió. Ahí estaba ese hermoso hombre del cual se había enamorado. Y del que se arrepintió cuando lo dejo ir.

—Supongo que estas en la ciudad por tu trabajo ¿no? —pregunto recordando que ella debía de tener algún otro motivo para ir a esta ciudad.

—De eso también te venia hablar. —recordó. —Hay un caso del que te vengo a preguntar.

En ese momento Edward se tensó. Sabía por dónde iba y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Él no estaba preparado para hablar de lo que sucedió hace tantos años. Ya que si lo contaba o ella lo descubría. El no volvería a verla nunca más.

* * *

 **Mese sin actualizar, soy de lo peor. Lo sé. Disculpen.**

 **Gracias por seguir aquí.**

 **Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia, déjamela en un comentario. Que es la mejor paga. Eso inspira a seguir. Ademas de que quiero sus opiniones de lo sucedido. (El drama no es lo mio. Aunque aun nos faltan algunas cosas) El final se acerca.**


	23. 21 El secreto mejor guardado

**El nombre de los personajes pertenece a SM. La historia es mía.**

 **(De antemano les pido disculpas por los horrores ortográficos que encuentren)**

 **Les agradezco su paciencia infinita.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21.**

 **El secreto mejor guardado.**

 **"Cuando crees conocer a una persona por completo. Siempre llegan los secretos a reírse de ti."**

—¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunto. Tenía que llevar el rumbo de la conversación, antes de que ella comenzara a deducir.

—Primero. ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando ocurrió el caso?

—Nueve.

—Al ser un niño. ¿Por qué no estabas en casa esa noche? —volvió a cuestionarlo.

Edward trago. Estar así con ella, era como volver al interrogatorio. Él bien podía negarse hablar, sin embargo; sabía que ella no se quedaría en paz hasta que él hablara.

—Te contare toda mi versión y después podrás hacer las preguntas que quieras. ¿Está bien? —

Bella asintió.

—Como sabrás, mi madre solía pasar largas temporadas fuera de casa. Esa noche volvió después de dos meses de ausencia. Para mi mala suerte venía con Barred. Como yo no quería estar en ese lugar, decidí ir a casa de Cliff y pedirle a su madre permiso para quedarme con ellos. Como Sandra trabajaba por las noches como enfermera, me dejo pasar la noche ahí. Así que invitamos a Alex para poder estar los tres juntos. —Sonrió un poco al recordar sus noches juntos— Antes de que la madre de Cliff se fuera, volví a mi casa por mi pijama, cuando entre no había rastro de nadie, Así que solo tome la pijama y regrese a casa de los Burton. Y no volví a salir del lugar en toda la noche.

—¿Cómo supiste que tu madre venía con Barred?

—Los vi a lo lejos. Ambos bajaron del auto de él.

—¿Por qué Barred iría a tu casa?

—Para nadie es un secreto, que mi madre fue prostituta. Barred como buen proxeneta la llevaba y traía. Como esa noche volvían de algún sitio, era más que predecible, que ambos terminarían en mi casa.

Bella asintió. Hasta ahora, toda la historia iba de acuerdo con el informe. Sin embargo, había algo en su interior, que le decía que Edward no estaba siendo sincero por completo. Había algo en la historia en generar, que no cuadraba.

—¿Por qué tu testimonio, fue el que más impacto? — quiso saber, ya que dicho testimonio no venía en el informe.

Edward sonrío con arrogancia.

—No era común que alguien declarara contra Barred. Y menos un niño. —recordó las caras de asombro de los investigadores. — Esa noche les conté, como presencie todo tipo de crímenes y un montón de orgias, donde tanto mi madre, como Barred eran protagonistas.

Bella sintió como el estómago se le revolvía. Eso era asqueroso.

—¿Qué paso cuando se los contaste? —pregunto. —¿Levantaron todos esos cargos en su contra? —

Ed negó.

—Cuando se los dije ya no servían de nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Después de ese día, no se volvió a saber nada de él. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Ella asintió. En el informe decía claramente, que esa fue la última noche en que se le vio a Barred alias "el cadáver" nadie tenía un testimonio claro de ese día. Y la única persona que lo tenía, había estado lo suficientemente drogada como para hablar.

—Mierda…

Edward levanto la vista al escucharla. Se veía claramente enojada. Al parecer ella tenía la sospecha de que él podía saber algo realmente grande. Y no se equivocaba. Sin embargo, él no iba a decir nada. Al menos que ella lo descubriera.

—¿Tu conociste la otra salida? —pregunto ella, recordando lo leído en el informe.

Edward asintió lentamente.

—Cualquiera que haya vivido ahí la conocía. —respondió restándole importancia.

—¿Crees que el cadáver se haya escapado por ahí? — le pregunto, esperando poder ver algo en su mirada. —Digo, si lo tenía todo. ¿Por qué desaparecer?

Él se encogió de hombros. Ese gesto despreocupado y su tono al hablar, le decían que esta situación la tenía más que analizada. Si no fuera agente especial, podía haber pasado por alto ese leve rastro de duda en sus ojos al mencionar esa última pregunta.

—No lo sé. —contesto levantándose del sillón. —Todos en esa unidad alguna vez fuimos delincuentes. Todos necesitábamos saber cómo escapar, en caso de necesitarlo. Y como esa salida, era como un laberinto, los policías no podían seguirnos.

—Sí. Pero me refiero a que si uso esa salida, tenía que haber aparecido en alguna cámara. Ya sea del aeropuerto, la carretera o la estación de autobuses.

Edward asintió. Claro que entendía todo lo que ella decía. No era un idiota, sabía a la perfección ese caso, ya que el mismo lo manipulo para que pareciera un escape de la justicia. Aprovecho la historia de él con la mafia, para poder hacer más creíble la historia. De modo que al hurgar en ella lo único que encontrarían, era un montón de callejones sin salida y más de una razón para desaparecer.

—Traigo unos planos de la unidad. —dijo para llamar la atención de él. —¿Crees que podrías indicarme donde estaba la salida.

Edward quería negarse. Sin embargo se contuvo. Si decía que no, ella sospecharía aún más. Así que se obligó a sentarse a un lado de ella. Viendo como extendía los planos en la mesa de centro. Trago grueso, cuando un montón de recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su mente. Apartándolos con un parpadeo miro el plano detenidamente. Señalo hacia un costado que daba hacia el desierto.

—Ahí estaba la salida. Un departamento en el F5 era la salida. —declaro. — Es por eso que los policías nunca nos encontraban. Ya que para empezar la unidad era un laberinto con las letras en desorden para confundirlos, incluso algunas se repetían. Todo estaba diseñado para el escape.

Bella asintió antes sus palabras. Ahora todo tenía un poco de sentido. Excepto la desaparición del cadáver.

Sintiéndose cansada descanso su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Edward sonrió al verla tan relajada en su casa. Se veía tan adorable con su panza de embarazada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto al paso de unos minutos. Al ver que no abría los ojos.

—Sí. Es solo el cansancio— contesto aun con los ojos cerrados.

Él asintió, aunque ella no lo viera.

—Deberías dejar el caso a un lado y enfocarte en el embarazo. —sugirió relajado. Ya que lo que menos necesitaba es que ella se alterara por una simple sugerencia.

—No puedo. —murmuro. — Este caso es de suma importancia. Como esta enlazado con otros de mayor importancia. Necesitamos ir desatando los hilos, para llegar al núcleo del asunto. —Agrego abriendo los ojos posteriormente.

Edward asintió, al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba a sentarse.

—¿Quién diría? que un caso de más de quince años. Podía ser tan importante. —cuestiono perdiendo su vista en el plano.

—Esto es lo único malo de ser agente—Edward la miro sin entender. Ella le regalo una tierna sonrisa. —A veces tenemos que desenterrar los casos e irlos desmenuzando, al grado de buscar, hasta dentro de la basura.

El cobrizo sonrió ante las ocurrencias de la madre de su hijo.

Bella volvió a tomar el expediente y comenzó a releerlo. Con cada frase se tomaba un pequeño lapso de tiempo para analizarlo. Pero por más que buscaba, todo resultaba ser un laberinto.

—¿Qué es hoy en día ese lugar? —pregunto la agente con cierta curiosidad.

Edward se giró al oírla. Al tener su vista concentrara en la nada, no se dio cuenta, de que ella estaba releyendo el expediente.

—Oficinas.

Ella asintió. Leyó otro párrafo y volvió a verlo.

—¿Tu compraste ese terreno? —pregunto ella cuando un recuerdo cruzo por su mente.

—No te sigo. —mintió el cobrizo, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Tú me dijiste, que habías quemado tu casa desde los cimientos. —Edward asintió. —¿De qué manera podrías hacerlo, si el terreno no fuera tuyo? —cuestiono viéndolo con suspicacia.

El cobrizo trago grueso, tan natural. Que Bella casi lo pasa por alto.

—Esa fue la única condición que puse cuando quisieron comprármelo.

—¿Cómo?

—Dije que vendería el apartamento con la condición de que me dejaran quémalo. —contesto encogiéndose de hombros. —Cómo iban a ser nuevas construcciones, al comprador no le importo y con tal de que vendiera, me dejo incendiarlo.

Bella levanto una ceja. No creía del todo lo que Edward decía. Pero al no tener una prueba clara. Esa debía ser la verdad. Ante la respuesta, continuo su lectura en el expediente. Cuando llego a la sección, donde hablaban de la construcción de la carretera que atravesaba parte del desierto, levanto su cabeza para ver al cobrizo.

—¿Dónde se construyó exactamente la carretera? — le pregunto a su acompañante.

—A un par de kilómetros de la unidad.

—¿No fue justo sobre la salida de esta? —pregunto mostrándole el expediente.

Edward negó.

—Esa fue la primera opción. Pero al tratar de escarbar se dieron cuenta que el suelo estaba en desnivel, provocando grandes aumentos en el presupuesto. Por lo tanto decidieron hacerlo, en un lugar que no representara tantos gastos.

La respuesta de Edward fue tan natural. Que si no lo conociera, podría haber jurado que él había sido parte de la obra.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunto incrédula.

 _-"Por que pague para que no se construyera ahí."_ –Quiso contestar pero no podía. Habían cosas de las que nadie podía saber.

—Me lo conto uno de mis vecinos de aquella época.

Bella asintió. Eso era creíble.

—Pasando a otro tema—dijo, dejando a un lado el expediente, girándose para verlo. —¿Conoces a Travis Hayes?

Edward asintió a modo de respuesta.

—Era mi vecino.

—¿Sabías que actualmente, es uno de los más buscados por el FBI? —le dijo como dato curioso.

El cobrizo negó. Volviendo a mentir.

Edward llevaba una amistad con Travis desde los seis años. Tal vez no tan estrecha como la que tuvo con Dave o la que tenía con Alex. Pero si lo suficientemente fuerte, como para saber dónde se escondía.

—Es hijo de un gran criminal. —dijo él a modo de justificación.

—De tal palo, tal astilla. —murmuro ella.

Edward asintió. Era lo único que podía hacer, ya que las palabras se le estaban atorando en la garganta.

.

.

.

Los siguientes cinco días pasaron como agua. Bella había estado trabajando desde casa de Edward, haciéndole cientos de preguntas, sobre todo aquello que le causaba curiosidad. Lo cual lo tenía agotado, al igual que cumplirle todos los antojos. Especialmente los que se le ofrecían por las noches. Pero el jamás se quejaría de eso. Por mucho que estuviera cansado, haría lo que fuera, con tal de que ella volviera a confiar en él.

Mentiría si dijera, que no se moría de ganas de tocar el vientre de Bella. Pero al ver su incomodidad cuando se acercaba, decidió darle su espacio; aunque su corazón se rompiera un poco en el proceso. Sabía que el _"poco a poco"_ de ella, era un sinónimo de dame tiempo. Pero el saberlo, no aminoraba el dolor. Nada lo hacía.

.

.

.

—Este caso se está volviendo insoportable. —le murmuro a su vientre. Bella se encontraba recostada en el sofá. Al atardecer del sexto día.

Edward que en ese momento iba entrando en la sala, tomo asiento en el sillón de enfrente. Hubiera querido, sentarse detrás de ella mientras la abraza para poder discutir el caso. Pero eso simplemente no era posible. Así que resignado se limitó a observarla desde el otro lado.

—Es un caso de hace muchos años, deber ser normal que tarden tanto. —dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de té.

Bella volteo a verlo con los ojos entre cerrados. Aun no se acostumbraba a ver a Edward tomando otras bebidas que no tuvieran alcohol. Era tan extraño no verlo con una cerveza en la mano, pero aún más raro era verlo tan tranquilo bebiendo té. Aun cuando él había jurado odiarlo. Sabía por boca de él. Que esto era parte de su tratamiento de desintoxicación, aun así no dejaba de ser extraño.

—Nada en este caso tiene sentido— dijo regresando su vista al expediente, que no había soltado desde el día en que se lo dieron.

—Deberían dejarlo a un lado y continuar con lo del narcotráfico— sugirió sin verla. Estaba concentrado en el sudoku que había encontrado en el periódico.

Bella negó.

—Algo me dice que este caso es la clave de todo.

Edward suspiro cansado. Esta era la quinta vez en el día, que ella decía eso.

—Como digas. —murmuro restándole importancia. Lo que él más quería era que ella se olvidara del caso. Ya que nada bueno saldría si ella sabía la verdad.

Antes de continuar. Bella le dio un sorbo a su vaso con agua y lo miro brevemente. Le encantaba este nuevo Edward, más centrado y maduro. Aunque en el fondo al que amaba era al rebelde e hiperactivo. Sonriendo con tristeza volvió a lo suyo. Ya que ninguno de esos Edwards era suyo.

.

.

.

El octavo día llego. Y con él la expedición por parte del FBI en la parte trasera de la que fuera la unidad habitacional. Todo el equipo, incluyendo a Bella; estaban ahí. Edward miraba desde lejos, rogando para que se mantuvieran en ese lugar y no avanzaran más hacia el fondo.

—Luces estresado.

Edward se giró ante la voz familiar. Al hacerlo se encontró con Jacob, que en ese momento llevaba un montón de aguas en las manos.

—Es por Bella. —dijo mirándola. La mencionada estaba agachada observando algo a ras de piso.

Jaco siguió el curso de su mirada. Asintió al ver el porqué.

—Es tan necia—afirmo el mejor amigo. —Pero no te preocupes, ahorita voy a levantarla.

Sin más continuo su camino.

Edward los miro fijamente. Estaban tan cerca de poder rebelar uno de los más grandes casos en la historia del estado de Nevada y a la vez tan lejos. Que el solo hecho de pensarlo le erizaba la piel.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos. Que el tono de llamada de su celular, lo espanto, haciéndolo saltar levemente.

—Culle—contesto sin ver de quien se trataba.

—Diles que más a la izquierda. Seguro encuentran algo— murmuro una conocida voz al otro lado.

—No digas estupideces. —dijo entre dientes el cobrizo.

—Vamos. — le resto importancia. —Ellos no encontraran nada. —aseguro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Pregunto nervioso—Porque desde donde yo estoy, todo se ve muy diferente.

La voz al otro lado comenzó a reír.

—Confía en mí.

Edward negó aun sabiendo que no lo veía.

—Hablamos luego— murmuro el cobrizo, al ver a Bella caminando hacia él. Sin más colgó.

—¿Con quien hablabas? —pregunto al llegar a su lado.

—Con Alex—mintió con una sonrisa.

Bella asintió.

—¿Cómo va todo? —pregunto señalando la excavación con la cabeza.

—Igual—resoplo cansada. — No hemos avanzado nada.

Edward le dedico media sonrisa. Una parte de él estaba feliz de que todo fracasara. Pero la otra quería que Bella se llevar la gloria. Todo era un debate en su interior. Aun así, jamás diría nada que lo hundiera. Ya había confiado una vez en ella, y le había fallado. No iba a cometer dos veces el mismo error.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunto al ver como ella se recargaba en el auto.

—Sí. Es solo el cansancio. Tener más kilos es cansado. —bromeo señalando su abdomen.

Edward sonrío. Se veía tan adorable hablando de su panza. En estos días, había podido notar; que Bella se había vuelto más tranquila. Ya no era tan analista, ni miraba con desconfianza. Ahora sonreía y lloraba por todo, al igual que se enojaba. Era por las hormonas. Y él lo sabía.

—¡Bella! —Grito Dante, devolviéndolos a la realidad. —Ven. —agito su mano.

Bella le hizo caso dejando solo a Edward. Él cual soltó todo el aire de golpe. Si seguía así, posiblemente le daría un ataque cardiaco. No podía controlar sus emociones, a estar tan cerca del maldito "cadáver".

.

.

.

La noche llego. Y con ella, el múltiple cansancio de Bella. La cual en este momento se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de Edward. Este solo se limitaba a verla desde el marco de la puerta, sonriendo con tristeza. Mataría por dormir a su lado una vez más. Pero la desconfianza y las mentiras eran un trecho demasiado ancho, como para cruzarlo en un par de días.

Con esa misma sonrisa, volvió a la sala. Donde pasaba las noches componiendo. Aunque su alcoholismo se había esfumado, su insomnio no. El seguía siendo su fiel acompañante. Bárbara le había dicho muchas veces, que hasta que él no le dijera toda la verdad; él no volvería a dormir en paz. Edward a veces quería contarle todo. Pero su desconfianza y el miedo se lo impedían.

Cansado, tomo asiento en el sofá de dos plazas. Estiro su cuerpo a lo largo de este, mientras veía el techo. Cerró los ojos por un momento intentando dormir. Pero como en todos los días, no lo consiguió. De un momento a otro, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Alarmado contesto sin ver quien era.

—Cullen.

—Di las palabras mágicas y tu agonía pasara—murmuro una voz conocida al otro lado.

—Si escarbas, el FBI se dará cuenta. —contesto con nerviosismo, hablar de este asunto lo tenía todo el día así.

—Te lo debo. A de más, recuerda que a mí me vale una mierda el FBI. — dijo con cinismo.

—Pero a mi no. —susurro. —Si Bella se enterara…—dejo la frase en el aire. Imaginándose lo que podría suceder.

—¿De que no debo enterarme? — pregunto asustando a Edward.

El cobrizo se giró al escuchar la voz de su inquilina.

—Contéstame— demando impaciente.

Edward colgó la llamada en ese mismo momento. Por más que quería decir algo, su cerebro no reaccionaba.

—¡Tú sabes que paso con el Cadáver! ¿Verdad? —afirmo. Con sus ojos llameando de furia. Ella sabía que él le estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo su instinto le había dicho que confiara en el.

El padre de su hijo se limitó a sentir.

—¡Dímelo! —Exigió. —A mí. ¿O prefieres declaró frente al juez? — Con esas palabras saco a relucir su agente que llevaba dentro. Tratándolo una vez más con esa frialdad, con la que lo termino.

—¡¿Quién acecino al cadáver?! —pregunto entre dientes con enojo.

Edward levanto su mirada del suelo, quedándose clavado en aquella mirada chocolate. Sabía que había llegado el momento de ser honesto. Al fin todos sus secretos se sabrían. Tomando todo el aire posible, la miro un segundo más. Marcar con fuego ese momento, en el cual todo terminaría. Por qué no había manera que él se quedara con ella, después de esto.

—¡HABLA! —grito exaltada con lágrimas en los ojos. El silencio de él, le estaba diciendo que lo que se avecinaba no iba a ser bueno.

—Ya que tanto quieres saber la verdad, te la diré. —aseguro tomando todo su valor. —Pero una vez que lo haga no quiero volverte a ver. —la duda cruzo por un momento en Bella. No esperaba que el dijera eso. —Me hare cargo del bebe. Pero tú y yo—dijo señalándolos. —Ya no existirá.

Ella asintió no muy convencida. Edward trago grueso, antes de responder. Le dolía la facilidad con la que ella había aceptado. Ahí estaban una vez sus ganas de ganar por encima de lo que algún día sintió.

" _Adiós Bella"._

—Fui yo. — dijo con seguridad. —¡Yo mate a Barred! — grito, sintiéndose completamente libre por primera vez en su vida. —Lo apuñale seis veces— declaro. Bella sintió como su respiración se detenía a causa del shock. —Y no habido un solo día en el que me haya arrepentido.

* * *

 **Gracias por seguir aquí.**

 **Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia, déjamela en un comentario. Que es la mejor paga.**

 **Quiero leer sus conclusiones de todo lo que a pasado. ¿Hubo algún motivo importante para que el tomara dicha decisión, o lo hizo por que si? escriban ahora o callen para siempre.**

 **El final se acerca.**


	24. 22 Tormenta

**El nombre de los personajes pertenece a SM. La historia es mía.**

 **(De antemano les pido disculpas por los horrores ortográficos que encuentren)**

 **Les agradezco su paciencia infinita.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22.**

 **Tormenta.**

 _ **"No sé por qué razón dentro de mí estalla una tormenta cuando me cuentan de ti"**_ — **Joaquín Sabina.**

—Dime qué eh escuchado mal— pidió. Por primera vez deseaba que su oído agudo, estuviera mal. Deseaba que la voz de la razón guardara silencio, abriéndole paso a la voz del corazón.

Edward negó lentamente. Desde su distancia podía ver el debate interior por el que pasaba Bella en ese momento. Sus ojos iban de un lado al otro, tratando de buscar una solución, acerca de a quien hacerle caso. Si a la razón o a su corazón.

En cuanto ella cerró los ojos, Edward entendió que había perdido el corazón. Sonriendo con tristeza, parpadeo un par de veces. No iba a llorar. No enfrente de ella.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?–pregunto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El cobrizo parpadeo despejando sus ideas. No era el momento de divagar.

—¿Fue por tu madre?

Edward negó. Por más que quería no podía hablar. Todo lo que podía decir ocurría tan sólo en su mente.

—¿Ted?– otra negativa.– ¿Dave?

Antes de negar, la miró directamente a los ojos. En este momento ya no había vuelta atrás. Había llegado la hora de que ella se enterara de todo.

—Fue por mí– afirmó en un susurro tan ronco que Bella apenas y pudo oírlo. –Una noche, cuando fue a visitar a mi madre. Ella no pudo complacerlo, debido a que estaba muy drogada. –Comenzó a relatar– Por mi parte, me encontraba resolviendo un crucigrama en mi cuarto. Entro a mi habitación, llameando de furia, alegando que alguien debía de satisfacerlo. Así que, sin importarle nada. Esa noche abuso de mí.

Bella dejo de respirar al oír a Edward. No sabía que decir. Al parecer todas sus conclusiones apresuradas, habían fallado. Ella lo había juzgado mal, había pensado que todo se debía aún ataque irracional de irá. Pero no fue así.

—La noche en que lo asesiné, fue porque lo volvió a intentar. Así que sin dudarlo, tome las tijeras que estaban sobre mi mueble y lo apuñale una y otra vez, entre lágrimas.

Al escuchar ese tono afligido que salía de boca de Edward, hizo que los ojos de Bella comenzarán a humedecerse. Intentando verlo a la cara, pudo notar que el luchaba con toda su fuerza, para no desmoronarse.

—Era tan sólo un niño. —dijo con amargura. —Y a ese maldito no le importó. Le dio completamente igual, lo que sus malditas acciones pudieran causar en mí. Todas esas inseguridades, el por qué no me dejó tocar el cabello, ni la espalda. Porque mi cama está en el centro y no pegada a la pared, mi insomnio. Todo eso. Es gracias a ese desgraciado. —el tono de voz tan tranquilo, hizo a Bella estremecerse.

El que no estuviera alterado mientras relataba la historia, era indicio de que había disfrutado de su crimen. Al no mostrar arrepentimiento, Bella entendió, que con Edward no se jugaba. Para el todo era blanco o negro. No había medios tonos en su vida.

A la mente se le vinieron varios recuerdos de él cobrizo. Lo imaginaba de niño llorando, sin consuelo, con su madre gritándole que era un animal, con el hijo de puta de Barrett aprovechándose de él. Y si nadie que pudiera salvarlo. Le dolió verlo de esa manera.

Ahora todo parecía tener sentido.

Sin esperar ningún tipo de acción o a largar la conversación. Edward tomó su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Y al pasar por la mesa de centro dejo un folder en esta.

–Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras en este lugar. —murmuro sin voltearla a ver.

—Edward. Por favor— pidió Bella. La agente sabía por dónde iba lo que el cobrizo me acabas de decir. —No tienes que irte, aún podemos encontrar una manera de resolver todo.

—Ese es el problema Isabella. — declaró con la vista en la puerta trasera. —No quiero solucionarlo. —Afirmo, girándose.— Te dije que si te lo contaba, era con la condición de no volverte a ver. —la castaña trago grueso al escucharlo.—No me voy porque le tenga miedo a la prisión o lo que la gente pueda decir de mí. —ella intento acercarse con ojos suplicantes. —Si no, por la manera en que me miras en este momento. Llena de lástima y compasión.

–Edward...

—¡No. Isabella!— dijo en tono alto, casi como un grito. —Te lo advertí. Pero como siempre a ti parece darte lo mismo lo que yo pueda llegar a sentir. Desde que nos conocimos, te la has pasado analizándome y criticándome, como si fuera un criminal. Mientras yo te di mi confianza y mi corazón.

Bella sorbió por la nariz con delicadeza. Lo que Edward decía le estaba lastimando más de lo que había pensado. Por primera vez en su vida, se estaba sintiendo como una estúpida. Desde que conoció a Edward, su intención nunca fue lastimarlo. Lo que ella más quería era protegerlo de todo y de todos. Llegando a prometerle recuerdos felices. Y ahora, se estaba dando cuenta, que había sido ella quien más lo daño.

Sin dudarlo un momento más, Edward continuó con su camino.

—Y cómo te dije hace un momento, me haré cargo por completo de mi hijo.–reafirmo mientras sostenía la manija.—Pero en lo que respecta a ti y a mi.—volteo por un momento.— Ya no hay nada.

Dicho eso, dio por terminada la conversación. Y de paso, su relación.

.

.

.

La mañana llego, como un recordatorio de supervivencia. El día anterior, Isabella había juzgado de la peor forma al hombre que más la había amado. Creyó lo peor de él, le miro de una mala manera y por ultimo prefirió su trabajo, que a él.

No lo juzgo ni lo odio, cuando él salió por la puerta, dejándola sola en esa mansión. Entendía a la perfección, su enojo, la desconfianza que creció y como él pensó que todo se había derrumbado. Sin embargo el entenderlo, no aminoraba el dolor. Bella se sentía miserable. Había dañado al hombre que amaba, de una manera que ni ella se imaginaba. Ahora para recuperar su amor, ella iba a tener que demostrarle, que él, era más importante que todo el reconocimiento del mundo.

En este momento se encontraba en la zona de excavación. Observando como sacaban el cuerpo de Barret. A su lado, se encontraba Dante. Quien veía la escena con detenimiento.

—Estas dos semanas, han sido una perdedera de tiempo— susurro el moreno, sin dejar de ver la escena.

—No. —afirmo Bella.

—¿De que sirvió? — pregunto volteando a verla.

—Descubrimos, que Barret fue acecinado por una banda criminal, en un ajuste de cuentas. Lo enterraron donde nadie lo buscaría y supimos que eso dio pie a la balacera en la avenida principal. —Dante levanto una ceja. —Nos enseñó, que Barret fue una persona que recibió lo que cosecho. Las bandas se pelearon por su culpa y la droga le dio el gane a su grupo, gracias a su muerte. Por lo tanto, el mayor traficante hoy en día, es Travis Hayes.

El moreno sonrió. Bella había acertado una vez más.

La castaña lo miro de reojo. Durante la noche, había logrado manejar y manipular las pruebas, para que Edward quedara absuelto y el asesinato de Barret, quedara solo como un ajuste de cuentas. De alguna manera habían ganado. Anqué estuvieran separados.

.

.

.

 _ **Dos meses más tarde.**_

Junio llego. Y con él, siete meses de embarazo. La ahora incapacitada agente Swan se encontraba descansando en el sofá de casa de sus padres, con un bote de helado de chocolate a su lado.

—Eso es vida. —murmuro divertido Cliff, desde la puerta.

Bella giro su cabeza para poder ver a su hermano. Así recargándola en un cojín.

—No me quedo. —dijo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

Dicha acción, hizo que él pecho de Cliff doliera. A ningún miembro de la familia Swan, le gusta ver así de triste a su hermanita. Porque desde que había vuelto de las Vegas, hace dos meses. No era la misma. Su semblante había caído, forzándose a mantenerse de pie, solo por su hijo.

Asintiendo, tomo lugar a un costado de su hermana. En el sillón de Charlie.

—¿Cómo está hoy el pequeño? —pregunto el menor de los Swan, viendo a su hermana de reojo.

—Inquieto.

—Igual que su padre. — al darse cuenta de lo dicho, Cliff se tapó la boca. Sabía que todo lo relacionado con Edward, era terreno minado. Y ahora se había soltado un comentario fuera de lugar.

Bella trago, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho. Desde que había visto a Edward marcharse, hace dos meses. No lo había vuelto a ver. Él se encontraba de gira con la banda, cantando de ciudad en ciudad, mandándoles regalos desde cualquier lugar. Pero sin dignarse hablar o a escribir. Acción que a una hormonal Bella, le estaba matando. Por más que había intentado buscarlo, para explicarle la situación y aclarar todo de una vez. No había podido dar con él. Así que después de un mes sin respuesta, se dio por vencida, en cuanto a su relación. Encerrando en lo más profundo de su ser, sus sentimientos. Por que como Edward lo había dicho. Ya no había nada entre ellos.

—Igual que su padre—repitió la castaña, levantándose del sofá. Con una mano se limpió las lágrimas antes de salir del lugar.

Cliff se golpeó interiormente, al ver la reacción de su hermana. La había regado.

.

.

.

 **20 de Junio.**

Bella miraba por la venta a sus hermanos jugar con el balón de futbol americano. Vincent y Cliff sonreían al mismo tiempo. Mientras, su madre los veía desde el pórtico. Estaba tan entretenida, que no escucho cuando Raymond entro y encendió la televisión. Reacciono hasta que empezaron anunciar una noticia acerca de la banda. Girándose lentamente, tomo asiento aun lado de su hermano, en la cama.

En el televisor aparecía un video, donde los cuatro integrantes de la banda salían. Ellos caminaban hacia afuera del aeropuerto de Berlín. Suspirando, vio como la cámara enfocaba al vocalista de la banda. Él cual, iba con la cabeza agachada, el cabello peinado hacia atrás y un semblante serio.

Raymond despejo su atención del aparato. Cuando escucho como su hermana comenzaba a llorar. Con rabia el mayor de los Swan le dedico una última mirada al cobrizo. Sin pensarlo, tomo entre sus brazos a su hermanita.

—Tranquila—le susurro. —Recuerda que no estás sola, todos aquí te apoyamos. No tienes por qué sufrir por un idiota como él. —Si algo le hacía enfurecer a Ray, era que lastimaran a uno de los suyos.

—Hoy es su cumpleaños. —murmuro Bella, con voz estrangulada a causa del llanto. —Y no hay nadie a su lado.

Raymond la apretó aún más fuerte. Podía sentir el dolor palpable de su hermana.

.

Al otro lado del mundo. Edward se encontraba viendo la ciudad de Berlín desde el balcón de su habitación. Este día, cumplía veintinueve años. Y no había nadie para festejar con él. No es como si le sorprendiera. Porque desde que él recordaba, solo había tenido tres cumpleaños felices. Todos gracias a Dave y Alex. Este pudo haber sido el cuarto. Pero por una serie de malas elecciones. Se había quedado una vez más, solo y derrotado. Una vez más, no iba ver nadie que le cantara feliz cumpleaños. Nadie iba a comer pastel con él, nadie lo iba abrazar. Ningún deseo iba aminorar el dolor.

Sonriendo con tristeza, levanto su copa de agua al aire.

—Gracias Dave—murmuro.

Cuando regreso adentro, escucho su celular sonar. Con cierto nerviosismo contesto la llamada.

—Cullen—hablo un tanto vacilante.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amigo—murmuro Travis al otro lado de la línea.

Edward asintió.

—Gracias.

—Me espera. ¿No se supone que es tu maldito cumpleaños?—murmuro.

—Sí.

—¡Yupi!—Grito el castaño. —Hay más felicidad en un velorio, mi amigo.

—Es un día común para mí. —dijo restándole importancia.

—Y yo que pensaba, regalarte buenas noticas. En fin, te marcare otro día. —le presiono.

—Dime lo que sepas. —murmuro con enojo.

—Solo si te tranquilizas. —bromeo. —Me sorprende tu manera de cambiar de ánimos.

—Habla. —lo ínsito el cobrizo, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Bien. Tu amiguita la agente del FBI, no dijo nada.

—¡¿Qué?!—Pregunto un exaltado Edward.

—Como lo oyes. —aseguro el traficante. —Encubrió todo el caso, haciéndolo pasar como un ajuste de cuentas, les saco la vuelta y acabo asegurando que el asesinato fue planeado por una banda rival, que le acabo dando el poder a mi padre. Así llevándolos por un camino, donde estas libre de cualquier culpa. —Travis escucho, como su amigo tragaba. —¡Felicidades. Eres libre! —grito, para después colgar.

Edward miro su teléfono con lágrimas en los ojos. Las cuales representaban tanto felicidad como tristeza. Felicidad, porque después de mucho estaba libre de culpas y tristeza, porque había actuado mal con Bella. Ya que al final, ella lo había protegido. De todo y de todos.

.

Al día siguiente. Edward se encontraba en pleno concierto, cantando a todo lo que daba su garganta. Rasgando las cuerdas de su guitarra una y otra vez. Cuando iba por la penúltima canción. Joe le hizo señas, desde un extremo. Con duda, camino hacia él. Ordenándole a los chicos que alargaran un poco la canción.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, estando frente a su mánayer.

Sin hablar, Joe le extendió un celular. Edward lo miro ceñudo antes de aceptarlo. No era común dejar a Joe callado.

—Cullen —contesto con desconfianza.

—Hijo…—Murmuro Carlisle, al otro lado de la línea, con voz estrangulada.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿Están todos bien? —pregunto el cobrizo con preocupación.

Él rubio no respondió. Tan solo se limitó a llorar.

—¡Dime que está pasando! —exigió saber.

—Elizabeth…

Al escuchar el nombre de su madre se despegó un poco el teléfono. Cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor.

—Se suicidó.

Al escuchar a su tío. Él cobrizo se dejó caer de rodillas. Sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Ya que por mucho que odiara a su madre, la amaba de igual manera.

—Voy para allá.

Y ese fue el único concierto, que Edward no termino.

.

Desde que había nacido, Edward fue un ser desesperado, ansioso e hiperactivo. Por eso, en este momento, estaba que no se aguantaba. Después de varias horas de vuelo, por fin llegaban a Chicago. Él cobrizo bajo lo más rápido que pudo, olvido el equipaje e incluso quien iba con él. Sin importarle nada, corrió a la salida. Donde tomo un taxi.

Cuarenta largos minutos, más tarde. Llego a casa de sus tíos. Cuando bajo del taxi. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que ya era de mañana, había volado toda la noche. Camino lo más rápido que pudo, aventando la puerta al entrar. Cuando estuvo parado en el lumbar de la sala, se quedó estático. ¿Qué mierdas, estaba haciendo ahí?, ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado por llegar?, ¿Qué había hecho su madre, como para que él estuviera así?

Con su mirada llena de confusión. Comenzó a retroceder. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar.

—Edward. —le llamo alguien a su espalda.

Al girarse, se encontró con Rosalie. Quien lo miraba con felicidad y tristeza a la vez.

—Viniste…

Sin darle tiempo a responder, ella se aventó a sus brazos. Tomándolo desprevenido, la sostuvo en un abrazo algo torpe.

—No sé qué hago aquí. — le admitió a su mejor amiga.

Ella lo abrazo más fuerte al entender por dónde iba.

—Por muchas cosas que te haya hecho. Todavía era tu madre. Y un sentimiento como ese, no se va por mucho que lo queramos.

Alex cruzo la puerta en ese mismo momento. Los vio abrazados y sonrió.

—Caminas rápido. —murmuro a sus espaldas. Causando una leve risa por parte de Edward.

Ahí, junto a sus amigos. El cobrizo se sintió un poco mejor.

vio cuando el dueño de sus pensamientos y su corazón llego. Aguantando las lágrimas por verlo, sorbió por la nariz. Le dolía de sobremanera, verlo y no poder tocarlo, sentirlo tan cerca y no poder abrazarlo y besarlo. Pero lo que más dolía. Era su rechazo tan cortes.

* * *

 **Me tardo infinidades de años en actualizar. Lo sé. Pero no es por que quiera, se los aseguro. Aun así. Aquí esta un corto capitulo, que espero les guste.**

 **Gracias por seguir aquí.**

 **Quiero leer sus conclusiones de todo lo que a pasado. Desde un principio yo odie a Elizabeth y todos los horrores que le hizo pasar a Edward. Nunca eh entendido, como alguien le puede hacer tanto daño a otra persona. No se ustedes que piensen.**

 **Escriban ahora o callen para siempre.**

 **El final se acerca. A un capitulo.**

 **Z.**


	25. 23 Calma

**El nombre de los personajes pertenece a SM. La historia es mía.**

 **(De antemano les pido disculpas por los horrores ortográficos que encuentren)**

 **Les agradezco su paciencia infinita.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23.**

 **Calma.**

 _ **"Algunas personas causan felicidad a donde van; otras, cuando se**_ **van."-Oscar Wilde.**

Llovía. Como todas las veces en las que Edward había recibido malas noticias. En el funeral no había ningún amigo de Elizabeth. Todas las personas en el lugar parecían estar ahí por Carlisle. A excepción de Álex, Nick, Joe, Zarck y la esposa de este, los cuales estaban en el lugar por Edward.

El cobrizo miró hacia todos lados. Aún se encontraba en estado de shock. No sabía muy bien lo que hacía en el lugar, su mente se dedicaba a mostrarle recuerdos. Todos ellos malos. Ya que no tenían ninguno bueno con su madre. Triste, pero cierto.

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, la gente pasaba y le hablaba. El por su parte, solo se limitaba asentir. No los escuchaba, ni veía. Todo era borroso y lento. Síntomas de que estaba mareado.

—Necesito aire— murmuró para sí mismo.

Tanto Álex cómo Rosalie, voltearon a verlo. Él les hizo señas de estar bien. Sin decirles nada, comenzó avanzar entre la gente. Esquivándolos hasta llegar al final de las filas. Al sostenerse de un árbol, pudo divisar una figura más allá de un par de tumbas. Entrecerrando los ojos, pudo ver de quién se trataba.

Sin dudarlo, camino hacia la figura. Que comenzaba a retroceder al ver que el cobrizo de acercaba.

—¿Quién te aviso?—le preguntó al hombre rubio frente a él.

—Joe le dijo al guardaespaldas.—contesto viéndose más viejo de lo que estaba.

Edward asintió.

—Toda la vida supiste donde estaba y ahora es que te decides a volver.—murmuro como un reclamo. —No tiene caso que estés aquí.—aseguro.

—Tampoco tú.

—En eso tienes razón.— al hablar, pasó una mano por su cabello.—No sé qué hago aquí.

—Ni yo. —afirmo. — Tantos años de jugar al gato y al ratón, hicieron un estilo de vida en mí. Y ahora, que ella no estará más. Me siento perdido.

Anthony se mostraba triste. Desde que conoció a Elizabeth Cullen, su vida tomó sentido, se enamoró más allá de la razón y la amo como nunca creyó en su vida. Lamentablemente, todo lo bueno termina. Su amor se fue marchitando con el paso de los días. Ninguno de los dos dio algo por solucionarlo. Prefirieron ser egoístas e ir cada uno por su camino, que sentarse a solucionarlo.

—La ame tanto Edward, que en este momento ciento un dolor sin fin. Que ni todo lo que hay en el mundo, podrá aliviarlo.

El cobrizo volteó a ver a su padre, y pudo darse cuenta, que el rubio de verdad sentía lo que decía.

—Si la amabas. ¿Porque la abandonaste?–

—Porque, ella me lo pidió.—respondió, mientras lágrimas surcaban su rostro. —Conocí a Elizabeth cuando éramos adolescentes. Ella era una chica mimada, erudita en la música, con un gran futuro por delante.—relato.—Mientras que yo, era un imbécil con aires de chico malo. Que hacía lo que quería. Cómo era de esperarse, nos conocimos. Salimos un par de veces, donde hablábamos de cualquier cosa.—su mirada de nublo más a causa del recuerdo.— Con el paso de los días, me fui enamorando de ella. La ame tanto, hasta llegar al punto de no ver una vida sin ella.

En un momento sorpresivo, Edward tomó su mano, haciendo que Anthony parará. El cobrizo podía sentir el dolor como suyo. Él aún no sé hacia la idea de una vida sin Bella. Sin embargo, ya había sentido la desesperación y el amor del que su padre hablaba. Por un momento se vio reflejado en el hombre sentado a un lado.

—Nuestra historia fue desastrosa, condenada al fracaso desde el primer día que me fijé en ella. Nadie daba crédito a lo que teníamos y nos subestimaban de más.—inhalo un poco antes de continuar.—Todo el mudo tuvo razón. —volteo a ver a su hijo. Aceptando con amargura lo que todo el mundo predijo.—El día que recibe su carta de aceptación de Juliart, es el mismo en el que se entera, que está embarazada. Sus padres hicieron un drama y acompañados por un par de matones, fueron por mí a casa de mi madre. Me golpearon hasta el cansancio y me advirtieron que tenía que casarme con su hija. Pero con lo que nadie contábamos. Es que Elizabeth ya no me quería más.

Edward apretó si mano incitándolo a continuar.

—Sé que me odio en el momento que se enteró que estaba embarazada. Porque ella planeaba terminar conmigo e irse a New York. Como no pudo continuar con sus planes, comenzó con su actitud destructiva. Después de casarnos. —Con su mano libre se limpió un par de lágrimas.—Al término de la boda, sus padres me dijeron, que era mi turno de mantenerla, así que se hicieron a un lado y nos dejaron a nuestra suerte. Le quitaron todo el dinero y la obligaron a irse conmigo.

—Por eso terminamos en las Vegas.— agrego Edward.

Anthony asintió.

—Un amigo de mi madre me consiguió un empleo ahí, que tenía buena paga. Por lo tanto acepte. El día en que nos mudamos, ambos renunciamos a nuestros sueños.—suspirando, hizo una pausa para encender un cigarrillo.—Desde el momento en que llegamos a la ciudad, ella odio todo. Se volvió amargada, callada y viciosa. Tomó todas las cualidades que su familia odiaba. Por ende, no se cuidó durante el embarazo, así que pensó muchas veces en abortarte y quitarse la vida.–suspiro antes de darle otra calada a su cigarrillo. —Una noche, mientras volvía del trabajo, ella estaba fumando en la ventana. Al verme enfureció, camino hacia mí, mientras me lanzaba objetos. En ese momento, no entendí el porqué de su enojo, así que solo me agachaba para que no me golpeará.—hizo una pausa dándole una cala más—Cuando estuvo frente a mí, me di cuenta que lloraba. Con voz cortada, me dijo que me odiaba, que todo el amor que un día sintió por mí. Se había ido y ahora solo queda el rencor. Así que, si en algún punto de mi maldito corazón la amaba, tenía que dejarla ir. —

Las lágrimas de Anthony detuvieron la historia, haciendo que algunas también se derramarán del hombre sentado a su lado.

—Nada te destroza más, que la mujer que tanto amas. Te pida que la dejes libre.—volteo con lágrimas en el rostro a ver a su hijo.—Nunca nadie te prepara para eso.

Por primera vez en su vida, Edward lo miro con lástima y compasión. Ya que esta era la única ocasión, en que Anthony era completamente honesto.

—Al dejarla, no me di cuenta, que también de abandonaba a ti—dijo aparentando su mano.—Me falle mil veces a mí, por no fallarle a ella. Hice todo lo que un hombre enamorado podía hacer.

—Y no fue suficiente.—dijo con resignación, el cobrizo.

Anthony asintió.

—Nada fue suficiente para ella.—afirmo—Y ahora vemos aquí. Lamentándonos por una mujer, que nunca nos amó.

La historia contada por Anthony había dejado a Edward en paz. En este momento, había terminado con un ciclo. Incluso para el mayor, había servido. Decir en voz alta, lo que muchos años estuvo fallando fue beneficioso. Por qué, mientras Anthony lloraba de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Edward lloraba de frustración. Nunca pudo decirle a su madre, que muy en el fondo la quería. Que intentaba ser mejor cada día, para ver si así lograba tener su atención y reconocimiento. Que cantaba mejor a cada momento para que ella se sintiera orgullosa.

—Sé que ya es muy tarde para decirte esto.—murmuro el rubio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.—Pero tengo que decírtelo.—aseguro. —Lo siento.

Esa simple palabra, hizo que Edward se derrumba desde sus cimientos. Dejando escapar lágrimas y gritos, veintinueve años de daño. En ese momento los odio a ambos. Por nunca darle lo que siempre se mereció. Una familia amorosa, que lo cuidara y protegiera, que lo animará a salir adelante cada vez que caía. Una madre que lo arropará por las noches y un padre que lo llevará a la escuela por la mañana. Odio a la vida por jamás permitirle tener eso, con lo que tantas noches soñó.

—Lo siento mucho.—repitió Anthony. Llorando a la par de su hijo.

Edward volteó a verlo con una mirada cargada de odio y resentimiento. Que al ver al rubio se esfumó. Ahí, parado frente a él, ya no había rastro del poderoso vikingo que un día fue. Ahora solo se encontraba, un hombre de cincuenta años, llorando como un crio.

—Yo también lo siento.—declaro mirándolo a los ojos.

Dejando todo atrás. Sin importarle que Edward lo rechaza. Lo arropó en sus brazos. Haciendo que el menor, pegará su cara en el pecho de su padre.

—Siempre te amaré. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.—susurro en su oído, con todo el amor que un padre le puede dar a un hijo. Haciendo que el cobrizo lo apretara más fuerte.

—Voy a ser padre— soltó el menor.

El rubio los separó para verlo.

—Y tengo mucho miedo—admitió.

Anthony lo miro por un segundo, imaginándose por dónde iba.

—Serás el mejor padre del mundo.—le aseguró.— El hecho de que Elizabeth y yo, hayamos sido malos padres, no quiere decir que tú lo serás. —tomándolo del hombro, lo apretó.

—Ni siquiera estoy bien con Bella.—murmuro con la cabeza agachada.

—Nunca es tarde para remediar las cosas.—le dijo mirándolo a los ojos—No cometas los mismos errores que tus antecesores. Ve por Bella y arréglalo todo.

Ante lo dicho, Edward lo abrazó una vez más.

—Gracias, papá.

No queriendo terminar con el momento. Edward se levantó de su asiento. Dejando a Anthony con una sensación de satisfacción. Por primera vez en veintinueve años, Edward le había dicho papá.

Caminando hacia sus tíos, Edward pudo divisar una manada de personas con el cabello castaño chocolate. Visión que le aceleró el corazón. Ahí frente a él, estaba la madre de su hijo, rodeada por toda su familia. El pecho se le apretó al ver dicha acción.

Al sentir la mirada sobre ellos, Clifford volteó. Tan solo para encontrarse con su excuñado mirándolos, desde el otro lado. Le hizo un saludo con la cabeza. Que Edward regresó.

Apreciaba enormemente, el que se hayan tomado un minuto de su tiempo para acudir. Aun cuando él había sido un desgraciado con la menor de sus integrantes. Clifford le sonrió antes de caminar aún lado de su familia, rumbo a la salida.

—Es hora de irnos—le susurro Jasper, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Edward se giró lentamente. No quería dejar de ver a los Swan.

—¿A terminado?

Jasper asintió.

—Diles que me quedaré un rato más.

El rubio lo miro lentamente, antes de irse por dónde había venido. No se esperaba la reacción tan pacífica del vocalista. Él se había imaginado, un funeral lleno de drama. Sin embargo, los medios no habían asistido y Edward se comportaba con madures.

Cuando Jasper se encontró con la familia, Rosalie volteó a ver a su mejor amigo. El cual le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la tumba, ya sin gente. Resignada, la rubia comenzó a caminar acompañada de su esposo y el resto de la familia.

—En este momento debería está feliz—le hablo al cuerpo en el ataúd. Sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo en el proceso.— Sin embargo, una gran tristeza me embarga.—le admitió.—Me quedé con un millón de cosas por decirte. Sentimientos que jamás te podré expresar y un perdón, que nunca pediste.—hizo una pausa para darle otra calada.—Te amé y te odie de la misma manera, con la intensidad de mil soles. Por qué eso eras. Un sol, hermoso de lejos, devastador de cerca. Quemando todo a tu pasó, incluyendo el corazón de un hombre, que solo latía por ti.—Sonrió con tristeza, sintiendo como una lágrima salía, rumbo a sus labios.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir al mismo tiempo que las gotas de lluvia. La cual les había dado una breve tregua. Ahora llovía con mayor intensidad, refrescando la tierra y empapando a Edward. Quien estaba sentado en el pasto.

Al sentir como el agua le cubría el cuerpo, Edward, optó por acostarse, con la cara hacia el cielo. Dejando que las gotas enjuagaran su rostro.

—Te perdono, mamá.

Esas serían las últimas palabras que Edward le dedicaría a su madre.

.

.

Eran las diez de la noche, cuando Bella se disponía a dormir. Había sido un día demasiado cansado, tanto físico, como emocional. En las dos horas que había estado en el cementerio, no pudo ver al padre de su hijo, ya que sus hermanos la flanqueaban de cualquier lado. Por más que se movió y paro en puntas para ver algo, todos la tapaban. Dejándola decepcionada por no verlo. Quería saber cómo estaba, si necesitaba algo.

Suspirando, estiró las cobijas en la cama. Cuando en ese mismo instante su celular comenzó a sonar. Observándolo con el ceño fruncido, fue hacia el. Se extrañó a un más, cuando vio que era un mensaje.

" _ **Ve hacia la ventana"**_

Miro una vez más el mensaje, del número desconocido, antes de hacer lo que le pedían.

Camino con nerviosismo, no sabía de quién podría venir dicho mensaje, así que podría ser de alguien conocido, como de algún criminal. Tomando todo su valor, recorrió las cortinas. Para encontrarse a Edward, parado en el jardín mojándose.

Sin dudar en lo que tenía que hacer, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de su casa. Si Edward había ido hasta ahí, era porque la necesitaba. Y Bella no iba ser quien lo rechazara. Para su suerte, todos estaban en sus habitaciones. Bajo las escalera con sumo cuidado, tomando una chamarra del perchero, antes de abrir la puerta. En cuanto la brisa tocó su cara, supo que no se había equivocado. Con una seña, con la cabeza le hizo saber que podía pasar.

Edward vaciló un momento antes de aceptar. En ese momento lo que más necesitaba, era estar cerca de personas que lo amaran. De alguna manera. Al pasar aún lado de la madre de su hijo, estuvo tentado abrazarla. Pero se contuvo, tenían algunas cosas de las que hablar antes.

Cuando Edward paso por completo a la casa, Bella cerró la puerta. Se adelantó un poco y comenzó a mostrarle el camino hacia su habitación. El cobrizo iba muy atento a qué nadie los descubriera y a la seguridad de Bella. Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, la castaña lo condujo por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la tercera puerta del lado izquierdo. Edward recordaba el camino a la perfección, sin embargo, al ir tan entrado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron.

—Adelante—dijo Bella siéndose aún lado.

Edward asintió e hizo lo que ella le pedía.

Ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar ante dicho momento. Edward se encontraba en estado de shock, tratando de mantener los recuerdos a raya, controlando su respiración y sus ganas de llorar. Por su parte Bella, se encontraba confundida, las acciones del cobrizo siempre la ponían así.

—El baño está a la derecha—indico.—Si gustas, puedes ir tomando un baño, en lo que voy por ropa, para ti.

Por instinto, el cobrizo siguió la orden. Camino hacia el baño, perdiéndose tras la puerta. Con un suspiro, Bella fue a buscar lo que había dicho.

En el baño. Edward vio la tina y comenzó a llenarla. Deleitándose como el agua la iba llenando lentamente. Quitándose los zapatos a tirones, procedió a meterse a la tina. Sin importarle su ropa, al igual si el agua estaba lista.

Bella se prometió darle su espacio. Esperarlo sentada en su cama con la ropa limpia y seca. Pero en cuanto el sonido del agua se detuvo y dejaron de oírse ruidos, fue que se asustó. Algo no andaba bien. Tomando todo su valor, camino hacia el baño.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, se quedó congelada en su lugar. Edward estaba metido en la tina, con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, tenía la mirada perdida y la ropa puesta. Se veía destrozado en este momento. Completamente perdido. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada al oírla entrar.

—Ya que no estás en condiciones, te voy a bañar yo.

Se arremango su playera y sujeto su cabello, antes de proceder. Con sumo cuidado, le fue quitando prenda por prenda. Acariciando su cabello lentamente. Arrojo la ropa a una esquina después de exprimirla un poco.

Edward en ningún momento reaccionó. Su mente estaba lejos en ese momento. La esfera, que por largos años estuvo construyendo, se quebró. Dejándolo, solo y desprotegido. Había hecho las paces con su padre, pero no con Elizabeth. Y eso lo torturaba de cierta manera. No sentía el típico dolor de perdida, era algo más. Una parte de él, le lloraba en silencio a su madre. Mientras que la otra, disfrutaba con su ausencia. Por fin, todo había terminado. Con su muerte, se llevaba todos los malos recuerdos.

Cuando Bella, iba bajando sus manos lentamente, por el pecho de Edward. Sintió una cicatriz, que nunca había visto. La examinó con delicadeza, para que Edward no se alterara. Dicha marca, cruzaba el pectoral izquierdo, desde la garganta, hasta la costilla. Era delgada, pero larga. Invisible ante los ojos curiosos, pero cruda y visceral ante el tacto. Cubierta por el Pez koi y T entrelazada.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?—le preguntó Bella, al oído.

El cobrizo se estremeció ligeramente al sentir, las palabras atravesar su oído. Sin embargo, no respondió. Había cosas más claras que el agua y esta era una de ellas.

—¿Fue Elizabeth?—volvió a preguntar.

Solo que esta vez, recibió un asentamiento a modo de afirmación.

En ese momento, las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar el rostro de la castaña. Un nudo se instalaba en su garganta, haciéndole difícil respirar. Lloro en ese instante, por él. Como la maldita vida había sido injusta, con un buen hombre. Que cuando fue niño, le tocó sufrir toda clase de atrocidades. Y sin nadie que lo defendiera, creciendo sólo, apartado de todo cariño. Por qué ni su madre lo amo y que decir de su padre y el resto de su "Familia". Ahora en ese círculo, se incluía. Porque fue una idiota con él. Le hizo promesas que nunca cumplió, le saco todos sus secretos, aun cuando había jurado respetar su privacidad y no ser una más. Lo llevo al límite, para dejarlo caer al precipicio.

Secándose las lágrimas, le enjuago el cabello por última vez. Se levantó de su asiento, tomó una toalla y se secó. Agarro otra y la apoyo en el mismo lugar, dónde había estado.

—Aquí dejo la toalla—dijo señalando la silla.—La ropa, está colgada en la puerta.—murmuro al mismo tiempo que tomaba la manija.—Te espero afuera.

Sin esperar respuesta del cobrizo. Salió dejándolo solo. Por qué el echó, de que él estuviera ahí, no significaba que las cosas volvieran a su lugar. Él había acudido a ella, porque sabía que era el lugar, más seguro. Ahí podía estar en calma por un momento.

Bella estuvo acariciando su vientre distraídamente, durante un par de minutos. Hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, la regreso a la realidad. Suspiro largamente al ver a Edward parado frente a ella, con un pantalón ligero de cuadros y una playera gris lisa. Su cabello estaba húmedo al igual que sus ojos.

—Es hora de dormir—ordeno palmeando la cama. —Recuéstate e intenta descansar.—le dedicó una sonrisa ligera al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama. Con pasó ligero, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿A dónde vas?—pregunto Edward, confundido. Al verla abrir la puerta.

Bella se giró lentamente. Era la primera vez en casi dos horas, que Edward hablaba.

—A dormir con mi hermana.—contesto como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¿Por qué?

La castaña lo miro a los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas.

—Por qué es lo correcto—respondió volviéndose a girar.

—¿Lo correcto para quién?—pregunto el cobrizo, levantándose de la cama.

Bella inhalo profundamente, antes de voltearse y contestar.

—Hace dos meses, me dijiste que si hablabas conmigo, sobre aquella noche, nosotros terminaríamos—dijo señalándolos.—Esa noche construiste un muro entre tú y yo. —parpadeo un par de veces, conteniendo las lágrimas.—Uno que estoy tratando, con todas mis fuerzas respetar. —Inconscientemente camino hacia él. —Te estoy dando tu espacio.

Edward avanzó el resto de pasos, que los separaban.

—Hoy derrumbe ese muro. —susurro, mientras se inclinaba, hasta su altura. —Fui un idiota Swan. —admitió, tomándola de una mano. —Me aleje de la única persona, que de alguna manera me amaba. Les provoque daño a los dos—murmuro llevando su otra mano al vientre de la castaña. —Hui de ti, por miedo. Él miedo me hizo alejarme. —soltándola, se agacho, hasta quedar de rodillas. —Ya no quiero ser ese Edward. —sentencio con lágrimas en los ojos. —Enséñame amar. Y seré tuyo, para toda la eternidad.

Sin decir nada, Bella lo atrajo. Abrazándolo fuertemente. Edward recargo su cabeza, ligeramente en el vientre de la castaña, tratando de no dañar a su hijo.

—Con una condición. —dijo en un susurro.

El cobrizo levanto la cabeza para verla a los ojos. Estaba dispuesto, aceptar lo que ella pidiera.

—Que me perdones por lo estúpida que fui. —antes de que él pudiera hablar, continuo. —No debí desconfiar de ti. Te lastime tanto, que hay noches en las que mi conciencia no me deja dormir. —suspirando, paso una mano por el cabello ajeno. —Este tiempo sin ti. Aprendí que te amo. Más allá de todo y de todos. Yo te amo Edward. Y siempre será así. Aun con todos tus defectos y adicciones. Yo te amo.

Edward se levantó del suelo, quedando en todo su esplendor.

—Entonces, volvamos a empezar.

Bella asintió. Abrazándolo, mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—Volvamos a empezar. —Sentencio pegándose aún más a él.

* * *

 **Estamos a un capitulo del final :'( Les doy las gracias por seguir aquí, a dos años de su inicio. El siguiente capitulo sera en una semana al igual que el epilogo.**

 **En este capitulo, cerramos muchos cabos, Tal vez falten algunos, así que si tienen alguna duda, la contestare.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo. :D**

 **Escriban ahora o callen para siempre.**

 **El final se acerca.**

 **Z.**


	26. 24 Vértigo

**El nombre de los personajes pertenece a SM. La historia es mía.**

 **(De antemano les pido disculpas por los horrores ortográficos que encuentren)**

 **Les agradezco su paciencia infinita.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24.**

 **Vértigo.**

 **Un mes más tarde.**

—Jefe Swan— dijo Edward, al llamar a la puerta del padre de Bella.

Charlie hizo una mueca de fastidio al otro lado de la puerta. Aún no entendía, como su hija lo había perdonado sin más. Era un hombre despreciable, que no se merecía el corazón de su hija. Mentirosos, embustero, desobligado y arrogante. Si fuera por el,ya tendría un bonito hoyo en la cabeza.

Le odiaba. Era claro.

—Adelante— contestó desde adentro, con desagrado.

El cobrizo respiro profundamente antes de entrar. Está iba ser una gran conversación con el comisionado.

Con todo el valor requerido, abrió la puerta y procedió a entrar.

—¿Que necesitas?— preguntó con un gesto hosco.

Edward ignoro el tono de voz del jefe, tomando asiento enfrente de él.

—Vengo a pedirle la mano de su hija— dijo tajante.

Charlie estrujó con furia la pluma que traía en su mano derecha.

—¿Que dices?—pregunto en forma retadora.—¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso?— su tono de voz era todo, menos amigable. —¿En qué mundo te daría yo, la mano de mi hija?

Edward trago grueso, conteniendo sus insultos.

—No quiero faltarle al respeto Charlie. Por eso estoy aquí y no proponiéndole matrimonio a Bella.— en todo momento, Edward le sostuvo la mirada.—Sé que eh sido un imbécil, que todo hago mal. Pero por primera vez, se lo que quiero, lo que me conviene. Y aunque estoy muy lejos de ser lo que ella merece, me asegúrate de cada día dar lo mejor de mí.

Charlie lo miro detenidamente. Para él, Edward era un idiota con suerte. Tanto en el ámbito laboral como en el sentimental. En su currículum, tenía grandes conquistas y la agente, solo le había puesto la cereza al pastel.

—No—respondió. —No tendrás mi aprobación, ni hoy, ni nunca.— sentenció.

Edward asintió.

—En ese caso.—se levantó de la silla donde había estado.— Serán todo un infierno las cenas familiares.

.

.

.

—Tienes que ir—suplico Edward, mientras sostenía la mano de la madre de su hijo.

Bella negó lentamente.

—Estoy a un par de días de dar a luz. ¿Cómo quieres que vaya a un teatro lleno de gente? —pregunto exasperada.

Edward le sonrió con gentileza.

—Es mi último concierto, hasta que regrese de mi retiro voluntario.—le explicó por quinta vez.—Hace unos días te dije que me iba a retirar del medio por un par de años.

—Si. Si, eso ya me lo dijiste.—murmuro restándole importancia con una mano.—Lo que no entiendo, es ¿Por que debo de ir a la presentación?

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello. Estaba claramente desesperado. Siempre que tocaba el tema. Bella salía con las mismas cosas, haciendo volver al inicio de la conversación, una y otra vez.

—Porque es importante para mí.—contesto. —En mi último concierto, quisiera que mi mujer estuviera ahí.—apunto levantándose del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

—Eso sonó, claramente machista Edward Cullen.—Lo reprendió con un ligero movimiento.

El cobrizo suspiro dándose por vencido. Ya tocaría el tema en otro momento. Aunque esperaba, que está actitud solo fuera por el embarazo y no de por vida.

.

.

.

—Recuérdame, ¿cómo es que me convenció? —le preguntó la castaña a la mejor amiga de su novio.

Rosalie comenzó a reír ante la pregunta.

—Tengo entendido que fue tras una larga charla y varias horas de sexo sin descanso—contesto con diversión.

Bella asintió. Ahora lo recordaba todo.

—Ese hombre sabe cómo jugar sus cartas.

—Si. De eso no tengo duda—concordó con ella—Pero no te preocupes, nos a dado grandes lugares.

Bella le sonrió. Edward había colocado a toda la familia en dos de los balcones. A los Swan en el de la derecha y a los Cullen en el de la izquierda. Dichos lugares, estaba separados por puertas de cristal, que permitían hacerlo uno solo.

—Sabes.—murmuro la castaña.—Esperaba asientos de primera fila.—declaro con una sonrisa.

Rosalie le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tu no necesitas verlo desde primera fila.—la regaño en tono de broma— Tu lo tienes todos los días para ti solita. Eso déjaselo, para quién se tiene que confirmar con poder verlo, solo por hoy.

Bella sonrió ante lo dicho.

—Lo sé. Pero eso no evita que me ponga celosa de todo el que esté al frente.—admitió con un puchero.

Rose le sonrió con gentileza. Entendía a la perfección como se sentía la castaña en estos momentos.

—Tranquila.—dijo tomándola de la mano.—El solo te pertenece a ti.

.

.

.

Atrás del escenario. Edward platicaba animadamente con Alex. Quien esa misma mañana, había recibido la noticia de que sería padre. El cobrizo le daba consejos útiles a su mejor amigo.

—¿Listos?- preguntó Joe.

El cuarteto asintió, antes de colocarse en sus lugares. Edward volteó a sonreírles a sus compañeros. Hoy era una noche sumamente importante para él. Así que contar con su apoyo era lo mejor.

Con los primeros acordes de creeping death, la banda abrió el concierto. Dejando caer el telón y emocionado a todo el recinto.

.

.

.

Cuanto iban un poco más de la mitad del concierto, Álex comenzó a dialogar con el público. Haciéndolos reír, mientras Edward se reponía y tomaba un poco de agua.

Cuando el cobrizo volvió, los acordes de Hunger se oyeron. Las féminas que estaban en el lugar, comenzaron a gritar. Esa era una de las canciones románticas que la banda tenía. Catalogada como toda una rareza.

—Cuando escribí está canción, hace un tiempo.—comenzó Edward—Admito que no sabía realmente su significado. No entendía lo que era sentirse de esa manera. Hasta que conocí a una hermosa mujer, hace como un año.— recordó, mirando hacia los palcos.

Bella trago en seco, cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—No sabía lo que era amar de tal manera, que apenas y puedes respirar, cuando estás lejos de esa persona. Que cuando la besas, desearías que el tiempo se detuviera con tal de conservar esos momentos por siempre.

El público comenzó a gritar. Ahí estaba su cantante favorito, abriéndose ante ellos. Contándoles algo tan íntimo.

—Como se darán cuenta, estoy completamente enamorado de la madre de mi hijo—dijo apuntando con su mirada hacia el balcón.

Muchas personas se giraron para ver dónde estaba la dueña del corazón del cobrizo.

—Te amo mi amor— le profeso a la casta.—Y está canción, es para ti.

El público estalló en aplausos. Mientras que en los balcones. Las mujeres soltaban un par de lágrimas traiciones. A excepción de Bella, quien lloraba a mares. No sabía si eran las hormonas, o la forma tan romántica y cursi de declar sus sentimientos.

Edward comenzó a cantar y con el, el público comenzó a corear la canción. Con las manos en alto y abrazándose entre ellos. El cobrizo sonreía desde el escenario, conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad. Por primera vez en toda su vida, se sentía feliz. Le embargaba una sensación tan placentera, que le auguraba una larga vida a lado de Isabella.

Cuando iba a la mitad de la canción, comenzó a descender del escenario. La gente comenzó a emocionarse aún más, gritando y empujándose para poder tocarlo. Por suerte la seguridad actuó rápido, armando un perímetro al rededor del cobrizo. Siguiéndolo, mientras el caminaba entre la multitud. Mirando hacia arriba, justo en el área de balcones.

Sonriendo y cantando a la vez, continuó con su camino. Recorriendo gran parte del recinto. Saludando a su público. La gente lo seguía con la mirada, todos estaba expectantes, de saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso, una barda se interponía entre el y su destino. Con una sonrisa tan grande e iluminada como el mismo sol, vio a Isabella. Quien le sujetaba la mano desde arriba.

La castaña no se dio cuenta, en qué momento, Emmett y Jasper, comenzaron ayudar a Edward a subir. Ambos lo tenían tomado de los brazos, mientras el escalaba con las piernas. El público grababa dicho suceso al igual que gritaban.

Cuando el cobrizo llegó al balcón. Bella le sonreía con amor, con sus manos en su vientre. Al ver la acción de la madre de su hijo, Edward no tuvo más remedio que dejar de cantar. La visión de Isabella, le quitaba el aliento, impidiéndole cantar decentemente. Dejando el micrófono de lado, se acercó a su linda novia, la tomó del rostro con gentileza, para posicionar sus labios en los suyos.

La beso lenta y tortuosamente.

El público victorio la acción. Haciendo que Bella se escondiera en el pecho del cobrizo.

—Toda mi vida me eh encontrado solo y perdido. Nunca nadie dio un centavo por mí, me hicieron aún lado como si fuera basura. Nadie me amo y cuidó.—le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos. Hablando tan bajo, que solo ella podía escucharlo.— Por largo tiempo, pensé que mi destino era estar siempre solo y olvidado.—le confesó.—Hasta que encontraste. Tú me cambiaste la vida Swan.— susurro con lágrimas amenazando salir.—A diario me lo das todo con tan solo respirar.

Bella sorbio un poco por la nariz y parpadeo un par de veces. Porque ella a diferencia de Edward, no podía controlarse.

Sin tener algún tipo de palabras para contestarle, se acercó a él para poder besarlo. Lentamente.

—Te amo- le susurró a mitad del beso.

Edward no le contesto. Sin embargo, se alejó poco a poco de ella. Bella lo miraba confundida, no sabía lo que pasaba. Hasta que él le sonrió. Tomó de nuevo el microfono, al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba.

—Isabella Swan—el público dejo de gritar debido a la impresión de lo que veían. — Sé que no soy un hombre perfecto y que estoy muy lejos de serlo. Me la vivo de mal humor, tanto de día como de noche. Que mi carácter es horrible, al igual que mis noches de insomnio. Sin embargo, aún sigues conmigo, dando lo mejor de ti, todos los días. Llevando a nuestro hijo y soportandome.—Bella lo miraba con asombro y devoción. Sus manos temblaban a la par de todo su cuerpo. —Estoy loco por ti.—murmuro sonriéndole y lentamente saco la cajita que tenía en el pantalón .—¿Te casas conmigo?

En ese momento, todos los presentes en el lugar, contuvieron la respiración. Esperando atentamente la respuesta de Isabella. Quien lloraba.

—¡Sí!— grito.

El público comenzó a gritar y estallar en aplausos. Todos victoriaban a la pareja. Edward por su parte, le coloco el anillo de compromiso. Se levantó con cuidado y una vez parado por completo. Beso a quien sería su futura esposa.

—Pero eso no quiere decir, que voy abandonar mi trabajo.—Le advirtió.

—Todo será igual—prometió el cobrizo. —Y con suerte un poco mejor.

Ese día el mundo fue testigo de algo insólito. Edward Cullen demostró que si podía amar. Por que a pesar del vértigo que sentia al estar con Bella, sabia que desde ahora las cosas irian bien.

* * *

 **Aquí** **les dejo el final. Este es el ultimo capítulo. :'(  
**

 **Muchisimas Gracias por el apoyo, que le han dado a esta historia. Ame todo el transcurso de estos dos años. Me a costado una infinidad terminarla (por muchos motivos). Aun así, aquí estamos dandolo todo.  
**

 **Mi intencion con esta historia, no siempre estuvo clara, ya que fue cambiando mucho en el proceso. Tal vez no quedo como estaba planeado en mi cabeza. Sin emabrgo, me siento muy feliz con el resultado. Por que al final del día, lees mostre que todos podemos amar; sin importar lo malo que te fuese en tu pasado, siempre podemos elegir.**

 ** **Ya solo falta el epilogo.****

 **Escriban ahora o callen para siempre. ¿Quieren ver como le va a Ed de papá?  
**

 **Z.**


	27. Epilogo

**El nombre de los personajes pertenece a SM. La historia es mía.**

 **(De antemano les pido disculpas por los horrores ortográficos que encuentren)**

 **Les agradezco su paciencia infinita.**

* * *

 **Epilogo.**

 **Vértigo** **, es lo que siento cuando te veo.**

—¿Cómo se llamará?—pregunto la orgullosa abuela del niño. Quien lo cargaba, mientras esté dormía.

Tanto Bella como Edward, se quedaron mudos. Habían discutido sobre cualquier cosa durante el embarazo, menos acerca de eso. Algo tan importante, se les había olvidado.

—¿Cómo quiénes que se llame?—volteo la castaña hacia el padre de su hijo.

Edward negó.

Bella lo miro con una mueca. Por lo regular, el cobrizo siempre tenía algo que decir. Pero ahora, en un momento de verdadera importancia se quedaba mudo.

—¿Qué te parece, si lo llamamos Dave? —sugirió la agente y recién madre.

Edward sonrió abiertamente, por primera vez frente a su suegra. Con la alegría a flor de piel y lágrimas contenidas.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó esperanzado. Ese era el mejor tributo que le podía hacer a su mejor amigo.

Bella asintió.

—Hola, pequeño Dave Cullen Swan— saludo la abuela.

.

.

.

Tres años después.

—¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto Dave, mientras su padre lo sentaba en el auto.

—Tus hermanos está por nacer. Así que iremos a verlos, al igual que a mamá.

—¡Sí!—grito emocionado.

Edward le sonrió. Nunca en sus primeros veintiocho años de vida, se imaginó que esto fuera posible. El concepto de familia, siempre fue lejano para él. Y ahora en el inicio de los treinta, se sentía pleno y feliz.

—Ahora tendré con quién jugar—murmuro feliz, el pequeño.

Edward rio ante el comentario de su hijo. Le dio un beso en la frente, antes de ponerle el cinturón.

—Abran dos nuevos marinos en la tripulación—le siguió el juego. Dave dio pequeños aplausos. Esa idea le gustaba.

—Y uno tocará el bajo, y el otro la guitarra—declaro con el señor fruncido.

Edward asintió.

—Ahora, solo nos faltará alguien que toque el piano.— susurro, subiéndose a la parte del conductor.

.

—Después de esto, ¡Te juro que te castro!—grito, una muy enfadada Isabella Swan, hacia su marido.

Edward le dio un beso en la frente en forma de respuesta. Estaban pasando por lo mismo una vez más.

—Ya sabía yo que todo lo bueno tiene un precio—murmuro entre pujidos. —La próxima vez te embarazas tú.

En ese momento, el equipo de especialistas que estaban en la sala comenzaron a reír. Bella era la paciente más creativa que había tenido.

—Solo un poco más, señora Cullen—le ordenó el doctor.

Edward toma la mano de su esposa aún más fuerte. Ahora venía el último intento.

—Tu puedes mi amor—alentó.

Bella volteó a verlo. Fue un micro segundo, en que sus miradas se encontraron. Donde ella recobro todas sus fuerzas y dio ese último esfuerzo para traer a la vida a Scott y Corey Cullen Swan.

.

.

.

Siete años después.

—¡Papi!—llego gritando la pequeña April de 4 años.

Edward se giró al escuchar la melodiosa voz de su princesa. La vio correr hacia él. Por su parte, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura. La niña no lo dudo y se arrojó a los brazos de su padre.

—¡Papá!-gritaron al unísono, los gemelos. Entrando después de su hermana. Corriendo seguidos de Dave. Quien caminaba lentamente, mientras escuchaba música.

—¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?—pregunto el orgulloso padre. Al mismo tiempo que saludaba a sus niños.

Scott y Corey le sonrieron, mientras Dave lo miraba desde atrás. Sus ojos estaba entre cerrados y su ceño estaba fruncido. El cobrizo lo noto en seguida. Sin embargo, no hizo nada, ya habría tiempo de hablar con su hijo mayor. Con el cual las cosas estaba ligeramente complicadas. Y eso que aún no era un adolescente como tal.

—Queríamos sorprender al hombre más guapo del mundo—respondió Bella, con una enorme sonrisa.

En cuanto Edward escucho la voz de su esposa, corrió hacia ella, dejando a April a un lado de sus hermanos. La estrecho fuerte mente entre sus brazos, aprisionándola en un gran abrazo.

Hacía dos semanas que no la veía, ella al ser la jefa de todo un equipo, estaba en constante movimiento, dejándoles a los niños. Por que como lo había dicho, cuando él le propuso matrimonio, no dejaría su trabajo por nada. Ante dicha condición, Edward no tuvo más remedio, que adaptarse a la vida en familia, sin olvidar la música.

—¿A qué hora llegaste?—pregunto sorprendido después de besarla.

Bella se separó lentamente de él, acariciando su barba con delicadeza.

—Hace dos horas—murmuro antes de darle otro beso. —En cuanto llegué, pase por ellos y decidimos venir a secuestrarte.

El cobrizo sonrió.

Se encontraba en el estudio de grabación. Ahora aparte de ser cantante, era productor. Dedicado a darle oportunidades a jóvenes talentos.

—Esa idea me encanta—susurro, antes de darle un beso a su esposa.

—¡Que asco!—dijeron al unísono los gemelos, mientras April, los miraba embobada. Dave por su parte los veía con indiferencia.

Haciéndoles casó omiso, la pareja continuó en lo suyo. Hasta que Dave carraspeó. Bella y Edward se separaron lentamente.

—¿Podemos irnos ya?—Pregunto con fastidio.

La castaña miro a su esposo, intentando saber que le pasaba a su hijo mayor. Edward negó mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Algo lo tiene molesto—le dijo al oído.—Lleva así un par de días.—Bella asintió.—Pero no sé qué es.

—Si, ya nos vamos.—le respondió la castaña.

Edward tomó a April en brazos, los gemelos tomaron de las manos a su madre y Dave camino solo refunfuñando. El cobrizo anuncio que volvería más tarde, Nick asintió y continuó con el trabajo.

.

.

.

—¿Que tienes cariño?—le preguntó la castaña a su hijo mayor.

Dave desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

—Nada.— contestó secamente.

—¿Entonces por qué tan enojado?—volvió a cuestionarlo, tomando su mano sobre la mesa.

Al sentir la mano de su madre, dándole ánimos. Sus ojos se humedecieron. El dolor era palpable en su mirada. Sentimiento, que hizo a Bella temblar.

—Ya no pasan tiempo conmigo.—susurro con voz rota. —Eh querido darles buenas noticias, pero ustedes parecen más interesados en otras cosas, que en mí.—termino con la cabeza agachada.

Bella le sonrió con cariño. Su hijo mayor, tan solo estaba celoso.

—Mi amor.—susurro levantándose su cara lentamente. Cruzándose sus miradas.— Tienes razón al estar molesto por nuestra falta de atención, hemos estado claramente muy ocupados, además de que tus hermanos requieren más atención—dijo señalándolos con la mirada. El resto de la familia, se encontraba jugando en el área infantil.—Te pido una enorme disculpa.

Dave asintió con una sonrisa.

—Con una condición—dijo sorbiendo por la nariz.

—¿cuál?

—Un día a la semana, dedicado para mí.

Bella sonrió.

—Tenemos un trato— afirmó, tomando la mano de su hijo.

Sin decir algo más, Dave se levantó de su asiento, dejo su teléfono y audífonos en la mesa. Y corrió hacia donde estaba su padre. Quien lo abrazó fuertemente. Bella sonrió, en ese momento sabía, que todo lo que habían pasado había valido la pena.

.

.

.

Diez años más tarde.

Salón de la fama del Rock.

Con treinta y tres años de carrera, la banda Metadeth era incluida en el salón de la fama. Un hecho que ninguno de los miembros se imaginó que pasaría. En algún momento de sus vidas y tras muchos fracasos, pensaron que este día jamás llegaría. Sin embargo, el comité, nunca olvido todo el trabajo que la banda había hecho en todos sus años, incluso en sus inicios.

Tras el discurso de tres de los cuatro miembros, Edward se preparaba para dar el suyo. Estaba más nervioso, que cuando canto en un escenario por primera vez.

—Hace muchos años, conocí a dos chicos. Los tres éramos niños de escasos recursos, viviendo en una unidad habitacional llena de delincuentes. Dónde no había ningún tipo de oportunidades, más que convertirte en uno de ellos. Así que mis amigos y yo, encontramos en la música, el refugio perfecto a todo el mal que nos rodeaba.—sonrió volteando a ver a su mejor amigo.— Los primeros años fueron realmente difíciles, empezando por que no teníamos dinero para instrumentos. Nuestras familias no ganaban lo suficiente para comprárnoslo. Así que los hicimos de objetos reciclados. Todo tipo de cosas que nos encontramos en el basurero.

Ante dicha confesión, muchos jadearon a modo de sorpresa. Sin embargo, Edward y Alex, ni se inmutaron. Estaba acostumbrado a esa reacción.

—Con mucho esfuerzo y horas de práctica, logramos sacar nuestro primer cover. Black Sabath de Black Sabbath.—la gente río ligeramente. No porque se burlaban de ellos. Reían de incomodidad. Black Sabath, solía ser un tema fuerte de tocar y comprender. — Teníamos 13 años. Por aquel entonces deberíamos estar más interesados en la escuela. Sin embargo. Lo nuestro era, es y siempre será la música. —suspiro con cansancio. —Los siguiente años, las cosas evolucionaron. Permitiéndonos demostrar que éramos una gran banda, que se tomaba las cosas enserio, me tiendo nuevas letras y sonidos. Que enriquecían al mundo del metal. —tomando un poco de aire continuo. —Sin embargo, la felicidad no dura para siempre. Y un veintisiete de septiembre, dios se llevó a mi hermano y mejor amigo. —Su voz sonó entrecortada, y un par de lágrimas salieron. Las cuales se limpió en seguida. — Dave siempre será una parte muy importante de la banda y por consiguiente en mi vida. Este logro le pertenece, de la misma manera que al resto del equipo. Porque sin él, nada hubiera sido posible.

Alex se acercó a Edward, tomándolo del hombro. Ambos se fundieron en un breve abrazo.

—Gracias Alex. —murmuro soltando a su mejor amigo. —Por confiar en mí, por creer que juntos podríamos hacer grandes cosas. Por no darte nunca por vencido. Aun cuando soy un caso perdido. — El rubio le sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Gracias a ti. —le dijo de regreso. —Por regalarnos esas grandes canciones, que hacen que hoy estemos aquí.

Edward le dio una palmada en su hombro. Sonriéndole, lo devolvió a su lugar.

—Y por último. —murmuro. — Gracias, Isabella. —dijo señalando hacia su esposa. —Por enseñarme lo que es amar y ser amado. Por dármelo todo, con tan solo respirar. Por enseñarme, que a tu lado, todo es posible. Incluso controlar mi vértigo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Yo aquí llorando como una niñita. Por fin eh terminado con vértigo. Se que esta muy lejos de ser una gran historia, sin embargo, para mi. Lo es todo. Y mucho más. Aprendí tanto de esta experiencia, que en el futuro estoy segura que haré mejores historias.**

 **Les agradezco infinitamente, todo el apoyo que le dieron a esta historia, comentando, poniéndola en favoritos y siguiéndola. Espero de corazón que la historia les haya dejado algo. Gracias a tod s los que la leyeron y comentaron, al igual que a los que lo hicieron en silencio.**

 **Ahora me dedicare a un montón de nuevas historias que tengo en mente. Cualquier cosa siempre estoy en Facebook.**

 **Vértigo, no sera removida. Se quedara como un recuerdo.**

 **Gracias por tanto.**


End file.
